


Foster Careless

by HaleyDewit



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Read at your own risk. The first chapter may be light, it's going to get heavier.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 110,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyDewit/pseuds/HaleyDewit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'After years of trying to escape from it, Deb's past is finally catching up with her'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Dirt and the Gravel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Part 1**

“Any last words, agent?” Alex asked with a voice of which the malicious pleasure just dripped of. Debra looked up at him, her eyes wide in terror.

“You don’t have to do this” she begged. “You don’t have to do this”

“I know I don’t ” Alex replied careless. “Take small breaths” he advised before getting up. As Debra cried and screamed for help he and his partner closed the coffin and buried it underneath the ground.

Everything went quiet. The only sound heard were Debra’s sobs and cries and heavy breaths. She desperately hoped the FBI would find her. Well, they would find her. Just not in time.

“Okay” Debra told herself a little reproaching. “You’re not dying in a box underneath the ground. This is not how your life’s going to end”

She brought her hands to her mouth and started chewing the ropes that tied them together. Like a hunter ripping the flesh off its prey, she jerked the ropes with her teeth.

After about five minutes, which seemed more like five hours, the ropes finally loosened. Though her hands hurt Debra awarded herself no time for complaining. She placed her hands on the ceiling and tried to open the coffin.

* * *

 

**Part 2**

Joe put Claire down on a chair and placed a cell phone in her tied hands.

“What’s that?” Claire asked looking at the phone as if it were a cursed object.

“That, my dear Claire” Joe explained, charismatic as ever “is a way of getting in contact with Ryan. See, you’re going to give him a call and tell him he needs to come and rescue you”

Claire looked up from the phone to her former husband. “No” she replied.

“Excuse me?” Joe was certain he’d heard her wrong.

“I said no!” Claire repeated loud and she raised from the chair. “I’m not putting Ryan’s life on the line, or anyone else’s for that matter, for your sick and twisted games! You want to kill me? Fine! But after me it has to stop! You have to stop!”

After her outburst both Claire and Joe remained quiet. Then, all of a sudden, Joe started laughing. Of all the reactions he could’ve had, he chose to laugh. It made Claire want to scratch out his eyeballs. That would’ve been rather poetic, actually.

Joe pulled out his phone and dialed a number. When he heard a scared ‘hello’ he smiled and handed the phone to Claire. “Say hi”

Claire reluctantly accepted the phone and held it against her left ear. “Hello?”

“Who is this?”

“A…Agent Parker, is that you?” Claire asked concerned. “It’s me, Claire Matthews. Where are you?”

“You need to get Ryan to come and get me out of here” Debra cried desperate.

“Wait, where are you?” Claire asked, louder than she intended.

“I’m in a box” Debra said, sounding as if she was about to have a panic attack. “They buried me”

“Oh my God” Claire sighed shocked. She wanted to ask more details, but Joe grabbed the phone out of her hands.

“I think you two have chatted long enough” he proclaimed, while hanging up. “So, about that call…”

* * *

 

** Part 3 **

 

The FBI was checking the security footage to see what happened to agent Parker, when Ryan’s phone rang. He quickly picked up, without checking the number, praying it would be either Claire or Debra.

“Ryan Hardy” he said tensed.

“Hello, Ryan” Claire answered, with a slightly trembling voice.

“Claire!” Ryan exclaimed with a lot of relief in his voice. Mike signaled with his hands and Ryan put the phone on speaker. “Claire, can you tell me where you are? Is Joe with you?”

“I need to read something to you, and you need to listen” Claire said, looking at Joe, who smiled encouragingly.

“Just tell me where you are. Then I’ll come and get you” Ryan repeated, not hearing what Claire was saying.

“Please, Ryan, you have to listen” Claire insisted agitatedly. “There’s a life at stake here and I’m not talking about myself”

Ryan exchanged a look with Mike who mouthed ‘Parker’. Ryan frowned and averted his head back to the phone. “Claire, do you know where agent Parker is?”

“Just listen, okay?” Claire pleaded and she began to read words from a piece of paper Joe was holding in front of her. She described everything from the moment Joe’s followers had grabbed agent Parker to the moment she was buried. The only detail she left out was the location of where she was buried.

“Claire?” Ryan checked, when Claire kept quiet. “Where’s agent Parker?”

“I’d love to tell you” Joe replied suddenly. “In person…See you soon, Ryan” He hung up. Ryan quickly stood.

“Do we have a location?” he asked Deirdre. Deirdre nodded and gave him a little note. “Thanks” he turned to Mike. “I’ll get in touch with you as soon as possible. Don’t answer your phone, unless it’s me”

“Go!” Mike yelled agitatedly. The longer Ryan stayed with them, the longer agent Parker and Claire would be in danger.

Ryan grabbed his keys and ran off. As soon as Ryan had left Mike grabbed his own keys. “I don’t know about any of you guys, but I’m not going to sit here and wait while Debra is dying”

* * *

 

** Part 4 **

 

Ryan parked his car at the dock and stepped outside. He ran to the pier towards a motor boat. On his way he’d received another call from Claire with further instructions. He had to get to a boat named Matthews. The keys would be in the ignition.

Ryan hurried into the boat and ran to the wheel. He started the boat and navigated in the instructed direction.

About thirty-seven minutes later Ryan saw a white boat and he navigated towards it. When the Matthews was right next to it, Ryan walked to the edge, stepped up and jumped. He could scarcely grab the gunwale of the boat and climbed on board. Once he was on board he conjured his gun.

“Joe!” he called. “I’m here and I’m alone. Just like you asked. Now tell me where you buried agent Parker”

“Very well” Joe replied from behind Ryan. Ryan quickly turned around and aimed his gun at Joe.

“Where is she, Joe?”

Joe kept his promise and told Ryan where they buried agent Parker. Ryan quickly conjured his phone and dialed Mike’s number. Mike must’ve had his phone in his hands, because it only rang once.

“Ryan, what do you have?”

 Ryan gave him the coordinates and heard Mike pass them along at the pilot of the helicopter he was in.

When Ryan put his phone away, Joe rushed towards him and grabbed him.

Meanwhile, Claire was still inside the boat. Joe had ordered her to stay in, while he dealt with Ryan. She knew she’d only be in Ryan’s way. But when she heard gun shots she stood and ran up to the deck.

Ryan and Joe were wrestling with each other. Joe had his hands on Ryan’s throat and tried to strangle him.

Knowing she had to do something Claire looked around, hoping to find something to fend Joe off of Ryan. She then noticed the gun, lying a few inches away from her. Apparently the fight with Joe had caused Ryan to lose his gun. That explained the gun shots.

Claire picked it up and aimed it at Joe’s back. She fired.

Joe gasped for air and fell over. Ryan stood and walked towards Claire. He embraced her and they held each other tightly, when after a minute or so they heard footsteps.

* * *

 

** Part 5 **

 

The helicopter landed on an open field in the woods. As soon as it hit the ground, Mike opened the door and jumped right out. He ran to the spot Ryan had given him the coordinates of. There were no shovels or anything else that could be useful for that matter.

So he dropped on his knees and started digging.

“Debra!” he shouted while he removed the earth. “Hold on, I’m right here! Just hang on a little bit longer”

After a few more minutes of digging his hands touched something solid. Agitated, he wiped the earth from the box that came in view and along with Turner he opened the coffin.

Debra was lying still, her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful.

“No” Mike said with a thick voice. “No, no, no, no no! Debra!” He pulled her arms over his shoulders and pulled her out of the coffin. He pressed his hands against her chest and started pumping. Every now and then he stopped to give her mouth to mouth.

Turner shook his head disappointed. “Give it up, agent Weston. It’s no use”

“Shut up” Mike replied short, not once taking a break from trying to revive Debra.

“She’s gone, Mike” Turner said sharp. “We were too late”

Mike wanted to react, but then decided Turner wasn’t worth his time. He focused back on bringing Debra back to live.

His hands and arms started to hurt, when he saw a minor change in Debra’s face. Her eyelids fluttered. “Debra?” Mike said hopeful. He noticed her eyes moving behind her eyelids. “Debra, open your eyes. It’s me, Mike”

She finally opened her eyes and looked up at Mike as if he were an angel.

* * *

 

**  Part 6 **

 

An instant after Claire had shot Joe, Emma appeared. When she saw Joe lying on the floor, appearing to be dead, she accelerated her steps, while repeatedly mumbling ‘no’ She knelt and turned Joe on his back.

“Joe, wake up. Please, wake up” she begged. “Don’t leave me here”

Joe groaned and opened his eyes. “Dear God, that hurt” he moaned. “What are you doing here? I told you not to come until I called you”

“I followed Ryan. It would’ve been two against one. It wouldn’t  have been a fair fight. I had to come and help you” Emma explained loyal.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Emma” Joe commented with a faint and demeaning smile. “But I don’t need your help”

“You’re welcome” Emma replied, while she helped Joe standing up.  As they walked to the edge of the boat, intending to leave with Emma’s boat, they heard a click. They turned their heads and saw Claire was pointing the gun at them once again.

As Claire fired, Joe grabbed Emma and the bullet hit her in the shoulder. Her eyes fell shut and  she lost her balance, causing her and Joe to fall overboard.

Claire wanted to check if they were dead, but Ryan grabbed her hand. “There’s no time for that. We need to get back”

He walked to the wheel and started the boat. A few seconds later the boat navigated back to the land.

* * *

 

** Part 7 **

 

Mike walked through the hospital aisle to Debra’s room. The door was open and the doctor was just leaving. Debra smiled when she saw Mike standing in the doorway.

“My hero” she smirked and signaled with her hand, giving him permission to enter.

“How are you feeling?” Mike asked softly.

“Dirty” Debra replied grumpy. “I just want to go home and get cleaned up…But that’s not going to happen. We still have a bunch of killers on the loose” she added. “Did you hear from Ryan yet?”

“Eh, yeah. He’s on his way back” Mike answered.

“Well, then there’s no time to waste” Debra said casual. She stood from the bed, felt her head become heavy and before she realized it she hit the floor.

“Debra!” Mike shouted started. He hurried to her and knelt beside her. He pulled her in his arms and waited for a doctor to arrive. Surely someone must’ve heard him screaming.

Debra slowly opened her eyes. “Welcome back” Mike said with trembling voice. Debra closed her eyes again. “I’m so tired” she mumbled nearly inaudible.

Mike stood and carried her to the bed, where she fell asleep.

* * *

 

** Part 8 **

 

Half an hour later Ryan and Claire ran through the aisle of the hospital, receiving several nasty looks from the medical staff. Ryan opened the door of Debra’s room, which got him an angry look from Mike.

Debra slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit upright, but Mike held her against the bed. “It’s okay. Go back to sleep” he whispered.

“No, I’m up” Debra protested. She looked for the remote and when she found it she pushed the middle button to lift the head of the bed. “Hello, Ryan. Did you catch him?”

Ryan and Claire glanced at each other, before Ryan replied: “Yeah, sort of. Claire shot them”

“Shot who?” Mike frowned his eyebrows confused.

“Joe and Emma” Ryan clarified. “They fell into the lake. The FBI’s dredging it now to find their bodies” 

Debra nodded, a movement she regretted as soon as she made it. She groaned and Mike got up so fast one could’ve sworn he got stung by something.

“You okay?” he asked concerned. “I’m fine. I’m just a little lightheaded” Debra waved Mike’s worries away. “I suppose that’s what you get from being buried alive”

“Agent Parker, I can’t tell you how sorry I am” Claire said remorseful.

“For what? You didn’t bury me. Joe’s followers did” Debra protested. “And besides, I’m alright and apparently so are you”

Mike wanted to protest that Debra wasn’t alright. How could she be after experiencing such a traumatizing event as being buried alive? But he knew she was only saying it to make them feel less guilty.

He turned to Ryan and Claire. “Thank you for stopping by and for the information” he started. “But I think you should go now. Deb needs to rest”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah, okay”

“You should go with them, Mike” Debra said softly. “Go see if they found the bodies yet”

“Ryan will give me a call” Mike shrugged.

“For God’s sake,  go with them!” Debra snapped angry. She didn’t mean to lash out like that. But Mike’s mothering was really annoying her. She didn’t need some knight of shining armor to come to her rescue.

Her comment didn’t miss its target. “Yes, agent Parker” Mike replied distant. He stood and walked to the door.

“Mike” Debra called him back. Mike reluctantly turned around. “Thank you. For saving me” “I was just doing my job” Mike shrugged.

* * *

 

** Part 9 **

 

“Did I miss something?” Ryan asked on their way to the lake. “I mean, between you and Parker” “No, of course not” Mike replied a little snarky. “I get why she’s acting like that” he continued in a calmer tone. “She’s been through a lot. I just wished she wouldn’t take it out on me”

“I wouldn’t take it personal if I were you” Ryan commented as he took a turn. “Parker has trouble bonding with people”

“She told you that?” Mike frowned.

“She told me that” Ryan confirmed. “Why? You jealous?” “No” “What do you think, Claire? Is he jealous?”

Claire was sitting in the back of the car. “I think I won’t be able to sleep until I see Joe’s body in a bag” she answered.

Ryan stopped the car. “Well, let’s hope tonight’s our lucky night” he said and he got out. Mike and Claire followed him as he walked to Turner.

As they walked Mike felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his jeans and picked up. “Hello?”

“Mike” It was Debra. She waited for him to say something, but when he didn’t she went on. “I just thought I should let you know I got home. Safely”

“That’s good to hear, agent Parker” Mike replied, still a little distant.

“And I’m going to take a long shower now, so if I’m not answering any of your phone calls, you know the reason” Debra continued.

“What makes you think I would call you?” Mike fired virulent. “I…I don’t…” Debra stammered.

“Is that Parker?” Ryan asked as he walked to Mike. Mike nodded. “Give me your phone. I need to speak with her” Mike gave him his phone and Ryan held it against his ear. “Deb?...Deb, you still there?”

When she didn’t reply Ryan gave the phone back. “She’s gone”

“What’s going on?” Mike wanted to know.

“They didn’t find them” Ryan explained. “They’ll continue looking in the morning, as soon as the sun is up, but they’re ninety percent sure neither Emma or Joe is in there”

* * *

 

** Part 10 **

 

 “Damn it, Deb, pick up” Mike said agitated.

Debra’s phone was lying on the washing table, buzzing, but the streaming water in the shower drowned the sound out. Debra wasn’t planning on getting ready any time soon. She swore she could still feel the earth on her skin.

“She’s not picking up” Mike said nervous. “I’m going to go there” 

“To do what?” Ryan protested. “Emma and Joe are shot. They need medical attention. They know they won’t get that from Parker”

Debra stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair. A second one she wrapped around her body. She wiped the fog of the mirror and stared at herself for a few seconds. Then she took her toothbrush and held it under the tap.

“They’ll use her as leverage. They’ll go to her and they’ll keep her hostage. They’ll tell us they’ll only release her after  someone has patched them up” Mike rambled.

Debra removed the towel from her head and turned on the hairdryer. The screen of her phone lit up, but she didn’t notice.

Mike cursed. How long did it take for women to take a shower?

“Maybe,” Ryan replied when he finally got the chance. “Joe wants us to believe that. Maybe Parker is safe and he’s actually at a completely different location”

Mike slowly nodded. “Maybe you’re right. After all, you know Carroll best. But I also know it was a bad idea to leave Deb alone. So, I’m just going to go there”

After putting on a knee long nightgown and a satin robe Deb picked up her phone and noticed the several missed messages. She pressed the option that said ‘call last number’

“Deb” Mike said out of breath. “Listen, you need to keep your door locked. Joe’s still out there” He couldn’t see it, but Debra smiled.

“It’s really sweet that you’re so concerned about me, but I’m okay. I’ll lock the door right away” she reassured him.

“Room service!” a man called and Debra heard the door open.

“I have to go now. My food’s here. After that I’m going to bed. We’ll talk tomorrow at work” She hung up and opened the door.

A man walked, or rather limped,  up to the waiter and snapped his neck. Debra covered her mouth and locked the bathroom door. She dialed Mike’s number as she heard boots on the wooden floor, walking to the bathroom.

“Deb?” Mike replied.

“Mike…”  was all she managed to say. Fear was squeezing her throat when the man outside softly called her name.

“Debra?” He tapped the door with something  heavy and Debra recognized the sound of metal on wood. A gun. Her gun. “I know you’re in there”

* * *

* * *

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Chapter 2 Snow White Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debra has to spend the night of her birthday with Dale, which has some devastating consequences...

**Part 1**

1989

It was one week before Debra’s fourteenth birthday and her parents had been telling her she’d get a very special present.

She was getting ready for dinner, when she felt a pair of eyes lurking at her. She looked up, her brush still in her hand. “Hello, sir” she sighed shy.

Dale frowned. “Please, Deb, call me Dale” he pleaded softly. Deb looked down and Dale walked into the room. “You don’t have to be afraid of me, Deb. Your parents trust me. Why can’t you do the same?”

Debra kept quiet and continued brushing her hair, her eyes fixated on her knees. Dale smiled and caressed a hair behind her ear. He felt her shiver by his touch and mistakenly took it as a sign of excitement.

“You’ll be a fine woman someday” he whispered in her ear. He swallowed and stood. He wanted to rip her clothes off and take her there and then. But it wasn’t the right time yet.

He walked away, just when Debra’s parents arrived.

“Make sure she’s prepared” he said to them. Mrs. Parker nodded and she and her husband walked to Debra.

“Did you have a nice conversation with Dale, honey?” Mrs. Parker asked. Debra shook her head. “No. He’s scary” “Well, that’s not a nice thing to say, is it?” her mother reproached.

Her parents sank down on the bed. “Debra, sweetie, we have to talk” Mrs. Parker started. “You know it’s your birthday next week, right?” Debra nodded and a faint smile appeared on her face. “And you know we told you you’d get a special present?”

“Yes, mom” Debra confirmed.

“Well, that present is a good, and wealthy, and secure life from that day on” Mrs. Parker continued breathless. “But, before you get your present, there’s something you have to give to Dale”

“What is it, mom?” Debra asked kind of sad, and suspicious. If it involved Dale it couldn’t be good.

“You have to spend the night of your birthday with him” Mr. Parker explained.

* * *

 

**Part 2**

Hours later Debra was back in her room. Her little sister Beth was fast asleep in the double bed, but Debra was wide awake.

During dinner Dale had been staring at her. She had felt his eyes prying on her. The thought of what he was going to do to her on the night of her birthday, made her sick.

She looked over her shoulder at her sleeping sister. She didn’t want to leave her here, knowing the kind of man that lived here. But she had no choice. Beth wouldn’t want to leave her parents. She wouldn’t understand.

Debra leaned towards Beth and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Then she stood and walked to the door. As she opened it a moan was heard.

“Debbie?” a sleepy voice said. Debra closed her eyes and turned around. “Where are you going?” Beth asked confused.

“Just out for a walk” Debra lied. “But it’s the middle of the night” Beth protested. “I can’t sleep” Debra explained. “Go back to bed”

She walked out of the room and snuck through the aisles and off the stairs.

Beth climbed out of bed and ran to the window. She pushed the curtains aside and watched Debra running towards the entrance gate. “Mom!!” she yelled in panic as she ran out of the room.

The gate wasn’t very high, so Debra could easily climb over it. She had no idea where to go, so she took left and started running.

“Mom!” Beth screamed as she frantically banged the door of her parents room as hard as her small hands allowed her to. She heard the door unlock and a second later Mrs. Parker appeared in the doorway.

“What’s going on, Bethany? Why are you screaming, in the middle of the night?” she asked hoarse and reprimanding.

“It’s Debbie, mom” Beth now sobbed. “She’s going away”

Now Mrs. Parker was awake.

After what seemed like hours Debra stopped at the corner of a street. She looked around bewildered. She was totally lost.

“Do you need some help, dear child?” Debra jumped up.  “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” the woman said. “What are you doing here at this hour? Your parents must be really worried”

Debra shook her head panicking. “You can’t call my parents. You can’t call my parents” she cried, at the brink of hysteria.

“Okay, okay, I won’t” the woman said quickly and she held Debra’s shoulders to calm her down. “What’s your name?”

“Debra” Debra answered difficult.

“Well, hello, Debra. My name’s Agnes” Agnes said kind. She withdrew her hands and that’s when Debra noticed the colored stains on them. Agnes noticed her looking at them. “That’s paint. I like to paint in my spare time. Do you like to paint?”

“No. But I draw” Debra answered.

“Really?” Agnes asked with a big smile. “Because I happen to have a drawing set, back in my apartment. You can have it, if you want it”

Debra hesitated. Was she really going with a complete stranger, because of a drawing set? Then again, staying out on the streets wasn’t an option either.

“Do you promise not to tell my parents?” “I promise. Pinky swear?” Debra laughed as Agnes held up her pink.

They walked to Agnes car and Agnes opened the backdoor. She let Deb get in and fasten the seatbelt before she opened the driver’s door. There was a figure hanging on the rear view mirror, but Debra couldn’t see what it was.

As they were driving the streetlights illuminated their faces and Debra had to cover her eyes. She leaned against the window, making sure the light wouldn’t hit her. But it illuminated the figure and now Debra could see what it was.

It was a tree. She recognized it, because she had a tree just like that around her neck. Without thinking she loosened the belt.

“Everything okay, back there?” Agnes checked.

Debra opened the door and jumped out of the car. Agnes braked and stepped out, too. People were honking and yelling. Agnes walked up to Debra and lifted her from the ground by her hair.

“You little monster” she hissed furious. She dragged her back to the car and forced her to step in. She slammed the door and opened the driver’s door. She got in and opened the glove box. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Debra.

Debra’s eyes bulged in fear and her lips trembled.

“If you try that again,” Agnes threatened, shaking from anger. “I’ll shoot you”

* * *

 

**Part 3**

At the gate there was a man waiting for them. Debra sobbed as Agnes dragged her to the gate. “Will you stop yelping already?” she snapped annoyed. She pushed her toward the man. “She’s your problem now”

“What are you going to do?” Ross asked, while he tightened his grip on Debra.

“I’m going to report to Dale. I’m sure he’ll want to know we found his little treasure” Agnes replied and she gave Debra a crabby look. “Use as little violence as possible. Dale wants her to look perfect on her birthday”

She walked to the house while Ross dragged Debra to the back of it, which was a shorter way to the basement.

“Noooooooooo! Let me go!” Debra screamed. She tried to hit Ross and when that didn’t work she kicked him between the legs. Ross gasped for air and let go. Debra ran back to the gate, but on her way she was stopped by her mother.

“What in God’s name are you doing?” Mrs. Parker asked terrified. “Running away in the middle of the night? We were worried sick. Who knows what could’ve happened? If Agnes hadn’t found you…” She covered her mouth and started crying.

“Do you see what you’ve put your mother through?”  Agnes said reproaching. “Dale wants me to take you to the basement, so you can think about what you’ve done”

She grabbed Debra’s hair and dragged her along. Debra cried for help, but her mother turned her head away.

In the basement there was a cage. Agnes opened it and pushed Debra inside.

Days passed by where Debra barely got any food or drinking. No one would come to keep her company during her captivity.

Until the evening before her birthday. The door of the basement opened and Beth walked in. She pinched her nose when she stopped by the cage. “It smells in here” she stated.

Debra looked up terrified. She played with her fingers and her eyes glanced through the cage. “Beth, is that you?” she faltered hoarse.

“Yeah, it’s me” Beth confirmed.

“I’m sorry for the smell” Debra apologized, embarrassed. “There’s no toilet in here”  She heard a noise and cringed. “What’s that noise?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just foil” Beth answered. “I know you barely had any food since they put you here, so I saved one of my sandwiches. I know you don’t like apricot jam, but it’s the best I could do”

Debra crawled slowly to the closed entrance of the cage and reached out her hand. She felt how Beth put something soft in her hand and she withdrew her hand. Like a caveman she crammed the sandwich in her mouth. Never had apricot jam tasted as good as then.

“Tomorrow’s your birthday” Beth said, carefully. “That means you’ll get out”

Debra swallowed the last bit of sandwich. “Why did you do it?” she moaned. “Why did you tell mom and dad I was leaving?”

“I didn’t want you to leave me” Beth defended herself with a small voice. “I need you, Debbie”

“Do you know what he’s going to do to me? He’s going to put his penis in me” Debra continued, her voice and body trembling. She reached out her hand and grabbed Beth’s wrist. Beth screamed, but Debra only tightened her grip.

“Why did you do it?!” she screamed hysterical.

“Let go of me!” Beth cried.

The door went open wide and Agnes stormed off the stairs. “What are you doing here?” she asked astounded when she found Beth at the cage after turning on the light. She walked to the cage and grabbed Beth’s arm.

Debra let her go and she watched them go as tears rolled over her cheeks.

* * *

 

**Part 4**

6am, the next morning.

The basement door opened and someone walked downstairs. They were carrying a bucket with water. They walked to the cage, opened it and poured the ice cold water over Debra’s sleeping body. Debra woke up screaming and turned on her back.

Agnes smiled at her, the bucket in her right hand. “Wake up, sleepy head. We have a lot of work to do”

Debra tried to get up, which was difficult, because she hadn’t stand up since she was put here. Agnes lost her patience and grabbed the girl’s arm. With a violent gesture she pulled her up. “Now, come on. Breakfast is ready”

She nodded with her head and Debra exited the cage. She ended up in the kitchen, where a plate was put on the table. It wasn’t standard procedure to have breakfast in the kitchen, but given her current situation Deb decided not to ask any questions.

She sat down and ate, while Agnes watched her.

“Can you hurry a little?” she demanded annoyed. Debra didn’t answer. She looked outside where her parents were filling a tub with water. Agnes turned around to see what was so interesting. She smiled as she looked back at Debra. “That’s for you. You have to be cleansed if you want to see Dale tonight”

“I don’t want to see Dale tonight” She wished she could take the words back, when she saw Agnes’ face. The woman trembled from head to toe and she lifted her hand. Debra covered her face in a defensive gesture. Agnes lowered her hand.

“You’re not worth it” she decided. She grabbed the plate, even though Debra wasn’t done yet, and threw the rest away. “Get up”

They walked outside to the tub.

“I believe she’s in good hands with you two?” Agnes asked at Debra’s parents. She didn’t wait for their reply, but headed back to the house.

“Take your clothes off, honey” Mrs. Parker ordered sweet. Debra looked down, but didn’t move. Mrs. Parker grabbed the dress and pulled it over her head. “Now get in the tub, before you get cold”

Debra reluctantly obeyed her mother and stepped in the tub. The water was hot, thankfully. As her parents started scrubbing her skin, more and more people came outside to watch the show.

“Get out of the water” Mrs. Parker said while holding up a towel  Ross had brought them a moment ago.

Debra looked around her at the audience, at her mother, silently begging her to send them all away.

“Come on, Deb” Mrs. Parker urged her, as she raised the towel. “This is your family. We don’t hide from family”

Debra stood, and folded her hands before her breasts to cover them, and Mrs. Parker wrapped the towel around her body. She walked her daughter to the house, to her bedroom, where Beth was reading the Bible.

“Beth, can you read somewhere else?” Mr. Parker asked. His youngest daughter stood from the bed and left the room.

Mrs. Parker pulled a white nightgown over Debra’s head. “Now stay here and pray. Pray that God will forgive you all of your sins. I’ll come and get you when it’s time”

Her and Mr. Parker walked outside and locked the door.

It was nine o’clock when Debra heard a click and the door opened. Mrs. Parker stood in the doorway and walked into the room. She took Debra’s hand and walked her through the aisles of the house. When they were almost at Dale’s room Mrs. Parker let go of her.

Debra turned her head and looked terrified.

“Go ahead, you can do this” Mrs. Parker smiled encouraging. Debra looked back ahead and continued her journey to Dale’s room, delaying every footstep as long as possible.

The door was open. Dale was sitting on the bed, wearing a checked robe. When Debra appeared in the doorway he looked up, a longing and admiring gaze in his eyes, and stood. He walked to her and reached out his hand. “Debra. Don’t be afraid, child” he said softly as he pulled her inside his room and closed the door.

He walked her a little further into the room and then stood back in front of her. He noticed she’d started crying. He caressed her cheek and his hands touched her shoulder.

She struggled and slapped him. She ran outside, into her mother’s arms. “Debra, what have you done?” Mrs. Parked asked devastated, her voice skipping.

“Mom, please!” Debra cried begging.

“Debra, you have to!” Mrs. Parker insisted. “You have to”

Debra cried and begged her mother for help, but Mrs. Parker dragged her back to Dale’s room.

Dale shut the door and grabbed Debra’s shoulders. He brought her to the bed where he tore off Debra’s gown. He gazed at her admiring and touched her chest. She didn’t have much yet.

“Now you have to undress me” Dale said. As if she was hypnotized Debra opened his robe. She focused on his chest, because she didn’t want to look at his face and she definitely didn’t want to look at his cock.

Dale took her hand and made her touch his cock. He moved her rigid hand up and down until he let out a moan.

He let go of her hand and pushed her down on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed her. She pressed her lips together, but he forced his tongue inside her mouth.

He pushed himself up and forced his cock inside her.

* * *

 

**Part 5**

Dale pulled himself of off Debra, who was staring ahead of her, completely in shock.

“If you want to you can clean yourself up” Dale suggested and he pointed at a door. “There’s the bathroom”

As in slow motion  Debra put the gown back on and climbed out of bed. Shaking on her legs, that felt like they were made of rubber, she walked to the bathroom. She pushed the latch down and entered the room. She closed the door and locked it.

She turned the shower on and undressed. When she got in the shower the water was painfully hot, but she didn’t care. She looked down and saw blood mixing with the water.

Still feeling dirty Debra stepped out of the shower and carefully wrapped a towel around her abused body. She wanted to brush her teeth to get rid of the taste of Dale’s tongue, but there was only one toothbrush and that was his.

So she opened the tap, cupped her hands and washed her mouth as much as possible. Afterwards, she put the gown back on, deciding she’d burn it the first chance she had.

“What are you doing in there?” Dale called, causing Debra to startle and overthrow the cup with tooth material. She knelt to pick it up when she noticed something on the floor. It were nail scissors. She picked them up and hid it underneath her sleeve.

“Finally” Dale sighed when Debra came out of the bathroom. “Come sit with me” Dale said as he tapped the bed. Debra reluctantly obeyed him and staggered to the bed, sitting down. “I hurt you, didn’t I? You can tell me”

Debra didn’t reply, but she didn’t have to. “That’s normal” Dale continued, almost fatherly. “The first time always hurts. I promise you the second time will be much more pleasant”

Debra shook her head heavy and promised herself there would never be a second time. With no one.

“Yeah, I understand you don’t believe that now, but I’ll proof it to you” Dale said and he tried to pull her closer.

“No!” Debra screamed. As Dale’s hand searched underneath the gown, she conjured the nail scissors and stabbed his neck. She scarcely missed the artery, but Dale cried and let her go.

Debra ran out of the room, while Dale pulled out the scissors.

* * *

 

**Part 6**

Debra ran through the hallway and Dale opened the door of his bedroom. “Debra! Come back!”  he shouted while he pressed his hand against his bleeding neck.

Other doors opened as well and soon everyone was looking  for Debra.

Debra ran to the front door when someone grabbed her from behind. She started to scream when a hand covered her mouth. A boy, about her age, looked at her and ordered her to be quiet.

“The front door is too obvious” he whispered. “I know a better way” He took her hand and pulled her to the basement. He turned the light on and quickly walked downstairs. They ignored the smell as much as possible, until they reached a backdoor.

“Come with me” Debra insisted. This boy had saved her life. She couldn’t leave him here. But he refused. “If I go with you, who’s going to look after your sister?”

Debra thought about that and got an idea. “Go get her. We can leave together. All three of us”

Suddenly they heard voices and footsteps at the top of the stairs. “She’s in the basement!” someone yelled.

The boy turned to Debra. “Go!” he begged desperate, his eyes shining. He opened the door and tried to push her outside.

“Tell Beth I love her” Debra said fast. “And that I’ll come back for her”

The boy promised he’d forward the message and he forced Debra to leave. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of it, trying to prevent anyone from going after Debra.

Debra ran over the grass as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going and soon she was surrounded by buildings and people, each one unfamiliar to her.

She looked around, trying to get an idea of where she was. Cars honked and she realized she was standing in the middle of the street. She headed for the sidewalk, when another car honked. She felt the front of the car hit her side and she lost her balance.

While the driver got out of his car Debra fell hard on the asphalt.

* * *

 

**Part 7**

Voices. And flashes of light. Debra’s eyes moved behind her eyelids while she heard people talking. What were they talking about? They said something about being molested. A strange sound escaped her throat and she tried to open her eyes.

“She’s waking up” a woman said fast.

Debra opened her eyes and lifted her hands to protect them from the light shining above her.

“Good morning” a man in a white suit said friendly. Debra pulled back and glanced suspiciously. “You had quite a fall” He looked at his files. “A minor concussion and some bruises. You were lucky” He looked up from the files. “There’s something else. I noticed some bruises on the inside of your thighs. There was also blood and sperm. Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Debra shook her head. She didn’t want to relive that night.

“How long have I been here?” Debra avoided the question.

“A week” the doctor answered. “You didn’t have any ID on you and so far no one has come for you”

“I can’t go home” Debra whispered in tears. She pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them.

“You won’t have to” the doctor reassured her. “Foster care has found a family who will take care of you”

“How long will I stay there?” Debra asked scared. She didn’t look forward to meeting strange people.

“Until your parents come forward and claim you back” the doctor replied.

“They won’t come” Debra commented sad.

* * *

 

**Part 8**

They were nice. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. They had no children, which was why they signed up for foster care. They worked hard; they had a farm and they’d made it very clear that Debra wouldn’t be sitting around, doing nothing. Debra had no problem with that. If she kept herself occupied she wouldn’t have to think about what had happened.

Her foster parents were also very religious. They prayed before every meal and before bedtime, and they insisted Debra did the same. They didn’t like the fact that Debra had already been intimate before marriage, but given the circumstances they decided not to judge her.

One morning the three of them were sitting at the breakfast table. Mrs. Jackson had just praised the Lord for the food.

Debra stared at her plate with rolled oats. She looked up at her foster parents. “Can I be excused? I don’t feel so well”

“Yes, of course, dear” Mrs. Jackson replied concerned. Debra stood and walked as quick as possible to the bathroom.

Days passed and each one started the same. The smell of any kind of food made her stomach turn and she spent the better half of the morning in the bathroom.

Realizing it couldn’t go on like this, Mr. Jackson contacted a doctor who took some blood from Debra.

“I’m sure it’s just the flu” Mrs. Jackson tried to reassure her new daughter. Debra hoped it was true.

A couple of days later the doctor called to tell them what was wrong with Debra. The news paralyzed them. No! There had to be some kind of mistake.

“I’m afraid there’s no mistake” the doctor assured them, calmly. “She’s pregnant”

Mr. and Mrs. Jackson believed themselves to be good people. Righteous and honest. They had taken care of Debra when her own family wouldn’t. And they would keep doing so had it not been for this unborn child.

God would punish them if they raised a bastard child. They had no choice.

When Debra came back from the stable-she had been wiping it-her foster parents waited for her. They looked mad.

Before she could ask what’s wrong Mr. Jackson stepped forward. “The doctor called” he started in a tone she never heard him use before. “He told me you were pregnant”

The silence that came afterwards was deafening. She couldn’t be pregnant. She was fourteen! She knew Mr. Jackson was talking, because she saw his lips moving, but she had no clue what he was saying. It wasn’t until he grabbed her arm that she came back to earth.

“You are no longer welcome in this house” he barked. He dragged her to the door when his wife called him back.

She walked to the two of them and gave Debra a bread.  

Mr. Jackson opened the door and pushed her outside. He quickly shut the door as if the sight of her would contaminate them with her disgrace.

* * *

 

**Part 9**

A week had passed when Debra had ran out of bread. She was hungry and dirty. She had considered going back to her parents, but that would also mean going back to Dale and that was just not an option. They would probably put her back into that cage.

She still got sick in the mornings. People walked past her, curling their noses. But once the morning had passed, she felt her stomach protest against the lack of food.

As she stopped at a supermarket she considered what she was about to do. One of the ten commandments crossed her mind. Thou shall not steal. But she wasn’t going to steal anything. Stealing would mean taking it outside. There was no way her stomach would allow her to wait that much longer.

She walked inside the supermarket. She kept her eyes on the floor; she didn’t want anyone to see the guilty look on her face.

She took a basket, thinking it might make her look less suspicious. She walked through the aisles until she found one with food. She took a bag of English muffins, looked left and right and when no one seemed to be watching she opened it.

As she was filling her empty stomach, some customers ceased their grocery shopping to watch her devour the entire bag. One of them turned their shopping cart and searched for a shop-assistant.

Debra hid the bag behind the other bags, the ones that hadn’t been opened yet, when she heard someone say: “She’s right over there. She’s eating without paying”

Debra turned her head, right when the shopping-assistant brought his walky-talky to his mouth to call security. Debra grabbed two more bags of English muffins, praying God not to punish her for the crime she was about to commit, and ran off.

Security went after her and in an attempt to escape them she threw as many things on the floor as possible.

She knew the entrance would be guarded, the emergency exit would be locked, so she walked to the first room she lay eyes on. Quietly begging the room would be empty and somehow lead outside, she opened the door and entered.

She closed the door and turned around. She froze. The room was not empty. There was an older man, holding a mob in his hand.

The man looked at the two bags and then at her. He nodded behind him. There was a door and only now she noticed the red letters saying EXIT.

Debra quickly ran past him and opened the door. Once it closed the other door opened.

“Where is she?” the head of security demanded.

“Where is who?” the genitor asked, playing dumb.

“The girl! Where’s the girl? I saw her walking inside this room. She had two bags of food with her. Where is she?” the head insisted impatient, nearly shouting.

The genitor leaned against his mob and grimaced. “You need to see an eye doctor. There’s no girl here”

“She probably went through that door” a security guard noted. He wanted to step forward when the genitor lifted his mob and aimed it at him.

“Don’t you dare” he threatened. “I just spent an hour cleaning this floor and I won’t let any of you, idiots make me start over. Back off”

Meanwhile Debra had been running across the streets and once she had reached an empty alley she stopped. She sunk down on the pavers, hiding in the shadows. Realizing she had been very lucky, she opened the second bag.

* * *

 

**Part 10**

In the months that followed Debra spent most of her time in the library. She loved to read, as long as it wasn’t anything religious.

During the nights she slept in the park, underneath a willow. That was until the park ranger busted her and chased her away. From that moment on she slept in an alley, next to a food container. Whenever she got hungry she would dig in the container and fish something out. Most of it had already passed the expiration date, but Debra didn’t care. Food was food and she was starving.

One night, she was only in her seventh month, she started having cramps in her stomach. She sought support against the wall with her one hand while she used the other to support her big belly. She walked alongside the wall, trying to keep her breathing under control.

 She had to find a doctor.

As night converted into day the pain worsened. She faltered over the streets, waving her hands at people, but they drove or walked past her.

She felt something wet run down her legs. She touched between her legs and when she withdrew her fingers she noticed blood on them.

Panic got the best of her and she started crying. Screaming from pain and despair she dropped on her knees.

People got out of their cars and houses to witness what was happening. They were all shocked about what they were seeing.

“What is going on here?” an older woman demanded to know. She and her husband pushed the crowd aside until they found Debra lying on the floor, bleeding, screaming, and convulsing.

“Get her up” the woman ordered her husband. The man walked to Debra and lifted her in his arms. “My baby” Debra mumbled weakly. “I’ll take care of it” the woman promised and she picked up the lifeless body...

* * *

* * *

 Next week we find out the whereabouts of Joe and Emma, who turn out to be closer than you would think. We learn the identity of 'the boy that saved Deb'. And Mike's little saving mission turns out to be a little more challenging...

 


	3. Open Your Arms

**_Previously on Foster Careless:_ **

**_“Claire?” Ryan checked, when Claire kept quiet. “Where’s agent Parker?”_ **

**_“I’d love to tell you” Joe replied suddenly. “In person…See you soon, Ryan” He hung up. Ryan quickly stood._ **

**_Claire picked it up and aimed it at Joe’s back. She fired. Joe gasped for air and fell over._ **

****

**_“No” Mike said with a thick voice. “No, no, no, no no! Debra!” He pulled her arms over his shoulders and pulled her out of the coffin. He pressed his hands against her chest and started pumping. Every now and then he stopped to give her mouth to mouth._ **

****

**_As Claire fired, Joe grabbed Emma and the bullet hit her in the shoulder. Her eyes fell shut and  she lost her balance, causing her and Joe to fall overboard._ **

****

**_Mike walked through the hospital aisle to Debra’s room. The door was open and the doctor was just leaving. Debra smiled when she saw Mike standing in the doorway._ **

**_“My hero” she smirked._ **

 

**_“For God’s sake,  go with them!” Debra snapped angry. She didn’t mean to lash out like that. But Mike’s mothering was really annoying her. She didn’t need some knight of shining armor to come to her rescue._ **

****

**_A man walked, or rather limped,  up to the waiter and snapped his neck. Debra covered her mouth and locked the bathroom door. She dialed Mike’s number as she heard boots on the wooden floor, walking to the bathroom._ **

**_“Deb?” Mike replied._ **

****

**_“They didn’t find them” Ryan explained. “They’ll continue looking in the morning, as soon as the sun is up, but they’re ninety percent sure neither Emma or Joe is in there”_ **

* * *

 

** Chapter 3 Open Your Arms (Editors) **

** Part 1 **

Molly was pacing up and down her house. It had been all over the news. The FBI had let Joe Carrol slip through their fingers once again. She was waiting for Joe’s phone call to give her permission to go kill Ryan.

Ryan had arrived a couple of hours ago. He’d had that bitch Claire with him. Had it been up to Molly, they’d both be lying on the floor with a knife in their stomachs. But she had to wait for orders.

She heard the backdoor squeak and turned around. Her eyes on the kitchen-the first place the backdoor led to-she snuck to the cupboard and opened the first drawer. In the drawer there was a loaded gun.

Holding the gun at arm’s length she carefully walked to the kitchen where she found both Joe and Emma lying by the backdoor. They were soaking wet.

Molly put the gun on the kitchen table and hurried to Joe and Emma.

“Help Joe” Emma ordered her. “I’ll be fine. It’s just a scratch. Joe’s more important” To prove she was alright she helped Molly get Joe up and walk him to the living room.

“Did anyone see you come in here?” Molly asked as they put Joe down on the couch.

“I don’t think so, no” Emma replied nervous.

“You do know who lives next door, right?” Molly checked, kind of demeaning, while she examined Joe.

“Yes” Emma commented annoyed. “It was a risk we had to take” she added. “Is he going to be okay?” she asked with a concerned look at Joe.

“Depends” Molly replied vague. “Stay with him. I need to go get a few things. Make sure he doesn’t lose conscious”

She stood and ran to the stairs.

Joe tried to keep his eyes open, though he’d much rather give in to the weariness.

“When you get better, we’re going to finish them off. We’re right under their noses and they don’t even know it” Emma tried to distract him from the pain.

“Emma?” Joe whispered, and Emma could see it took him quite some effort to speak. “Please do shut up”

“What?...” Emma stammered, at a loss for words, though she didn’t need any; Molly had returned.

“Take his shirt off” she ordered. Emma took Joe’s shirt off and Molly sat behind him. “I don’t have any anesthetic here, so we’re going to have to do this the painful way. Hold him tightly”

She opened the bottle of bourbon and poured some of it on a scalpel and some of it on Joe’s injury, causing Joe to groan and wince in pain.

“Are you going to cut out the bullet?” Emma asked upset.

“Do you have any better ideas, genius?” Molly fired back, cynically.

“No” Emma admitted.

“Then shut up and let me do my job” Molly snapped. She placed the scalpel on Joe’s skin and started cutting.

Joe grabbed Emma’s arms and tried to hold it together .

“I swear I’m going to kill that bitch” Emma said fierce and passionate, and her voice skipped a bit.

“You stay away from her” Joe hissed. “Claire’s not yours to kill”

“Got it” Molly said triumphal and she held up the bullet. “You want to keep it?”

* * *

 

 

** Part 2 **

Mike hurried up to Debra’s hotel room. He tried for the door, but it was locked. A maid walked out of a distant room and Mike quickly walked to her.

“Hi, could you open that door for me, please?” he asked soft but urgent. “I’m from the FBI” he added. “Hang on, I’ll show you my badge”

After showing her his FBI bagde the maid walked to Deb’s room and unlocked it. “Thank you” Mike said. He slowly pushed the door open while he held up his gun.

He entered the room and looked around to see if there was anything unusual. Well, there was the corpse of a waiter, but there was no sign of Debra at first sight. Mike prayed she had found a way to escape her attacker.

“Debra?” he called as he walked further into the room. He looked from left to right to make sure there wasn’t anyone else in the room, besides him, Debra and the dead waiter. He would report the dead one once he was certain Deb was safe. And right now he could not be sure of that.

As he was reaching the end of the room he bumped into something edgy. He turned his head and realized he had hit another door. He opened it and found Debra lying on the floor.

“God, no, don’t be dead” Mike begged agitated as he ran inside the bathroom and crouched next to Deb’s still body. He checked her pulse and was relieved to find out she was alive. He started to pull her up to get her outside and get her some help.

However, not much could be done; Mike felt a heavy blow on his head and fell on top of Debra.

* * *

 

 

** Part 3 **

After nursing Joe’s gunshot wound Molly attended to his stab wound.

“She got you good” she whistled admiring. She took a dampened cloth and pressed it against the wound. “Any longer and you’d have gotten an infection which would’ve killed you”

Once the injury was cleaned she took needle and thread. “This might hurt a bit”

“Just…go on. Do whatever you need to do” Joe moaned, not very pleased with the prospect of having a thick needle forced through his skin, but he bit through the pain.

“You might want to remember this pain” Emma advised him, while caressing his hair. “When the time comes to kill Claire, you’ll make her suffer twice as much as she made you”

“Emma?” Joe said, looking her straight in the eyes. “Never has the sound of your voice been so irritating, so please indulge us, if you know what I mean”

Offended, Emma stood. “You’re an ass” she said mad and hurt, before storming off to the kitchen. Joe and Molly decided not to pay any attention to it.

Ten minutes later Joe was all patched up. He leaned backwards and closed his eyes. “Would you mind and check on Emma?”

“Of course” Molly replied and she stood, collecting the bloodied cloths. She walked to the kitchen, where she found Emma sitting at the kitchen table, her head resting on her arms. Molly threw the cloths in the garbage can and walked to Emma.

“You okay?” she asked casual. Emma didn’t respond and Molly tapped her shoulder. “Emma? Wake up” she ordered. She pushed Emma upright and noticed how pale she was. A dark red stain was spreading quickly on her light blue shirt.

She opened the shirt and held her breath. Emma’s ‘scratch’ had begun to suppurate. “Damn it, you idiot” she breathed anxious.

She pulled Emma up and dragged her to the living room.

“What’s the matter?” Joe asked as she walked past him.

“Her wound’s infected. I need to get her to the bathroom” Molly answered agitated. “It’s upstairs, so I’m going to need your help”

Joe stood and walked to them. Even though he was still in pain he lifted Emma in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

Molly led him to the bathroom where she told him to lay her in the tub. She opened the shower tap and let the cold water pour on the infection.

“There’s a box of Ibuprofen in the cupboard. Take it and then get some water” Molly ordered. Joe did what he was told, though he didn’t like being bossed around. He gave the pills and the glass of water to Emma, just when Molly stopped moisturizing the wound.

She dapped the wound with a compress and wrapped a bandage around it. “Take her to my bedroom”

* * *

 

 

** Part 4 **

Debra felt a soft tap against her cheek and heard someone say her name.

“Debra? Wake up, I didn’t hit you that hard”

Debra opened her eyes laboriously and gazed in the face of her attacker. She turned her head and saw the ropes around her hands. They were both tied to the armrests of the chair.

“For what it’s worth, I’m really sorry about this” the man apologized. “I just don’t think you would listen to me if I had approached you in a more civilized way”

“Who are you? Are you one of Joe’s followers?” Debra asked tired, and scared. She heard a movement behind her and rotated her head as much as possible. “Mike?” she said hoarse and shocked as she recognized his hair.

“Debra?” the man in the front snapped his fingers, requiring her attention. “I’m right here. I want to talk to you. I want you to listen when I talk to you”

Debra bent her head. “Yes. I’m listening”

“Okay” the man said and he pulled a chair. “My name is Simon and the answer is yes, I’m a friend of Joe’s”

“Hello, nice to meet you, Simon” Debra said frightened and tensed. “Can you please let my partner go? He won’t tell anyone. I promise you”

Simon started laughing hysterically. “Am I supposed to believe that? I’m not stupid, Debra. Actually, I’m offended you’re suggesting that I am” he remarked, sounding upset. “But I digress. Your partner has absolutely nothing to do with what I’m about to tell you”

“And what is that?” Debra asked, trying to sound interested.

Simon knelt before her and cupped her face. “I want you to come with me. I want you to become one of us”

“Why would you want that?” Debra’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You don’t even know me”

“But I do!” Simon exclaimed passionately with bulging eyes. He blinked when he realized something. “You don’t recognize me. You don’t remember who I am”

“Deb?” Mike asked tensed. “Do you know this guy?”

Debra shook her head heavy. “No! I’ve never seen him in my entire life!” she swore, desperately.

“Yes, you have!” Simon yelled passionate and tears welled up in his eyes. “It was your fourteenth birthday and you ran away from home”

“How do you know that?” Debra asked faint and defeated.

“I helped you escape” Simon explained.

Memories of what had happened that horrible night in 1989 came rushing back into her mind and silent tears rolled over Debra’s cheeks.

* * *

 

 

** Part 5 **

Ryan had taken Claire home with him. With Joe and most of his followers still on the loose, he thought it better to keep her close to him.

“Are you hungry?” Ryan asked. It was a simple question, but Claire had to let it run through her mind a couple of times, before she could answer.

“I can order something” Ryan added.

After everything that happened that night and the last few weeks, was she capable of getting anything down her throat? She decided that she could.

“Yeah” she nodded finally. “Yeah, I am actually”

“Okay” Ryan took his phone and dialed a number. A few minutes later he’d ordered Italian.

“I’m going to take a shower, if you don’t mind” Claire said. Ryan shook his head and Claire walked upstairs. As soon as she was out of sight Ryan dialed a different number. Mike’s number.

“Mike, it’s me” Ryan said when it went straight to voicemail. “Could you give me a call back as soon as you get this? I want to know everything’s okay with you and Debra”

Claire entered Ryan’s bedroom to get some new towels. She opened the closet and grabbed a couple when she felt a cold wind blow. She turned around and saw the window was open.

She put the towels down and walked to the window. She began closing it when she froze. She swallowed and slowly backed away. Then she turned around and ran back downstairs.

“Joe’s here!” Claire said terrified.

“What? You mean in this house?” Ryan asked bedazzled.

Claire heavily shook her head. “No. I mean next door. I saw him through the window”

Ryan looked around and gathered everything he believed he would need. Then he turned back to Claire. “Call the FBI and tell them what you told me”

“Ryan, you can’t go in there” Claire appealed. “Not on your own”

“I’ll be okay” Ryan promised. “You stay here, alright?”

“Ryan, please, no” Claire begged.

“Just do it!” he hissed. Claire startled, but Ryan had no time to apologize. Keeping his gun ready he snuck out of the front door.

* * *

 

 

** Part 6 **

Simon reached out his hands and cupped Debra’s wet face. His thumbs wiped her tears, but new ones came instead.

“It’s okay. You’re safe with me now” he said comforting.

Mike frowned confused and agitated. He wanted to know what upset Debra so much. “What is he talking about?” he asked a little mad.

Simon glanced at Mike’s back, and back to Debra. “You haven’t told him?” Debra shook her head ashamed. "Hey, you don’t have to be ashamed. None of it was your fault. You were the victim”

Debra looked up, her eyes begging and Simon saw her change back into the vulnerable fourteen year old girl whose innocence had been taken from her by violence.

“I get it” he nodded. “If I untie your hands, do you promise not to scream or to run? Because if you do I will hurt your partner and I don’t want to do that, because I know it would upset you”

Debra promised not to go anywhere and Simon untied her hands. He pulled her up and walked her to the bathroom where they could talk in private.

He opened the tap and let the cold water ease the pain the ropes around Deb’s wrists had caused. “It was not my intention to hurt you”

“I know” Deb said hoarse.

“I tried to keep my promise” Simon said sad. “I tried to look after Beth, but they wouldn’t let me see her. Right after you escaped Agnes grabbed me and put me into that cage. I was given little food and I was beaten”

“I’m sorry” Debra mumbled horrified.

“You don’t have to apologize. I took comfort in knowing you were safe” His eyelids shut down in defeat. “But I was wrong. You weren’t safe at all. Deb, why did you have to become a cop? Of all the careers you could’ve had this was about the last one you should’ve gone for”

“It’s my duty to protect other possible victims of the same crime” Debra defended herself. She was not going to apologize for trying to prevent the same thing happening to other people as to her.

“It’s your duty to stay alive” Simon replied passionate. “Which is why I want you to join me. If you pick Joe’s side you’ll be safe. I will protect you”

Debra shook her head heavily. “No. I don’t belong in a cult. No one does”

“It’s not a cult!” Simon snorted. “It’s a _family_. Don’t you miss having a family? We both know yours is worth shit, but that doesn’t mean you have to be alone”

“I’m not alone” Debra commented, her chest heaving.

“Oh, you mean the worthless boozer and the good for nothing idiot?” Simon snapped, blocking Deb’s way as she tried to get out. “Tell me, Deb, if you trust them why haven’t you told them?”

Deb tried to fight her way past him, but he grabbed her shoulders and forced her against the wall. “Don’t you understand? I’m the only one you can trust. I’m the only one you can talk to, be completely yourself with. With me you won’t have to hide anything”

He let go of her and took a step back. “I’m sorry” he sighed breathless. He reached out an inviting hand. “Come with me. Please”

* * *

 

 

** Part 7 **

Joe was pacing up and down the living room, about to lose his mind, while Molly tried to make him calm down.

“I can’t calm down!”  Joe hissed in distress. “In a few minutes Ryan Hardy will be on the doorstep. I don’t suppose he’s coming alone, do you?”

Several police vans parked in front of the house. Turner jumped out of one and gave instructions to his men.

Ryan snuck up to them. “I’ll go in the back” he whispered and without awaiting Turner’s approval he turned around again.

Joe walked to Molly. “I’m really sorry, Molly, but I have no other choice” Before she could ask what he meant Joe had lifted his arm and hit her with his gun. She fell on the floor, but Joe didn’t bother picking her up.

Ryan carefully opened the backdoor. The first thing he noticed was the gun on the kitchen table. Joe would never be so careless as to leave his weapon unprotected, so Ryan could only assume it belonged to someone else.

Joe unbuttoned his shirt and reluctantly started pulling the threads Molly had so accurately stitched his flesh together with. If Joe was injured they’d have to take him to a hospital. Of course he’d be guarded, but he would deal with that problem once it occurred.

As soon as the threads were loose blood came running from the gaping wounds Claire had caused. Suddenly he felt cold hard steel against the back of his head.

“Game over, Joe” Ryan whispered menacingly in his ear.

* * *

 

 

** Part 8 **

What the hell was taking them so long?, Mike thought while he feverishly tried to loosen the ropes his hands were tied with. What if they…?...No. No, Mike would’ve heard noises.

So far she hadn’t screamed or cried, so that was a good thing…Unless she was dead…But then what was keeping that creep inside with her so long? Why didn’t he just get out of there and kill him, too? Not that Mike wanted to die; it just seemed the most obvious conclusion.

Finally the door opened.

“Let me talk to him” he heard Debra softly say to Simon. Apparently Simon was looking at her suspiciously, because she added: “If you want me to come with you you’ll have to trust me”

A few seconds of silence and then: “Yeah” Simon sighed. “Of course. I’ll give you two a moment. I’ll be right outside”

Mike heard heavy footsteps and an instant later the door opened and closed behind Simon. Different, lighter footsteps headed quickly to the chair where Mike was sitting on.

“He’s kidding, right?” Mike checked nervous when Deb came in view. She lowered herself until she was on eye level with Mike.

“He’s not” she started. “I have to go with him. He’s right. I belong with him and with Joe”

“What?” Mike exclaimed stunned. “That must’ve been quite a blow. Have you completely lost your mind?”

Debra stood and shook her head compassionately. “I knew you’d react this way. I knew you wouldn’t understand” she said sad. “But I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye”

“Untie me” Mike ordered. “Untie me and then I’ll tie you up and I won’t release you until you come to your senses”

A faint smile appeared on Debra’s face. “Tell Ryan that I’m sorry and that I will miss him” She turned around and walked to the door.

“Deb, wait! You can’t be serious about this!” Mike shouted in a final attempt to change Deb’s mind. But his pleas were in vain; she opened the door and left.

* * *

 

 

** Part 9 **

Molly supported her head with her hands and groaned.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked concerned and compassionate.

“Yeah, my head just feels like it’s going to explode” Molly replied faint.

“That’s not what I mean” Ryan said. “How did he get in here? Don’t you lock your doors?”

“I was going to” Molly defended herself. She stood and walked to the closet. She opened it and took out some Ibuprofen. While she swallowed a couple Turner ran off the stairs. He walked towards Ryan.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”  he demanded. “Yeah” Ryan frowned and he followed Turner away from Molly. “Emma Hill is upstairs” Turner started careful. “Then what are you waiting for? Arrest her” Ryan replied angry.

“It’s not that simple. She’s injured. She needs to go to a hospital” Turner continued. He turned around and pointed at a handcuffed Joe. “And he needs to go too”

“The only one going is Molly to have a checkup” Ryan replied hostile.

“Did she tell you what happened?” Turner asked. “How did they get in here? Where did she get the gun?”

Ryan turned to Molly. She had been through enough for one night , but unfortunately Turner was right. He had to question her.

“I’ll take care of Carroll and Hill” Turner said soft. “You go talk to her”

Ryan reluctantly returned to Molly. He scratched his neck. “I hate to do this, but I have to ask you-”

“-where I got the gun?” Molly completed his question. “I assure you it’s legal. I have the papers, I can show them to you”

“Why do you have a gun, Molly?” Ryan asked surprised.

“Why do I have a gun? Why wouldn’t I have a gun? There’s a bunch of murdering lunatics out there and I happen to be friends with the guy they seem to hate the most. Add that to your death curse and then ask me again why I have gun” Molly defended herself passionately, and defensive.

She frowned. Getting herself worked up about this was not a good idea.

“Ryan, I’m sorry” she said softly. “I didn’t mean to lash out on you…It’s been a terrifying night and I was so scared…You saved me. Thank you”

“Don’t thank me yet” Ryan replied dark.

* * *

 

 

** Part 10 **

“You ready?” Simon asked when he closed the door behind Debra.

Debra nodded, grateful that he couldn’t hear her heart pounding. She let him take her hand and pull her towards the elevator. Once there he hesitated.

“On second thought,” he said as the elevator opened, “we might want to take the stairs. It’s safer” he decided, alluding on Deb’s fear of small, dark places. He could only imagine that fear had been highly increased due to the recent events.

He pulled her towards the stairs and they walked down it. At the bottom Simon checked left and right to make sure no one would see them leave the hotel. When he was certain no one was watching he dragged Debra to the exit and they walked outside.

“You can let go of me now” Debra noted annoyed. Her wrist hurt due to Simon’s tight grip.

“No, I can’t. You might try to run and I can’t take that chance” Simon protested. Since only one of them had two healthy legs, he would have a disadvantage if Deb did try to run. They walked further towards the parking lot, when Debra braced. “Now what?” Simon asked nervous.

“I have to go back” Debra said agitated. “I…I have to get my stuff. My clothes, my shoes” Simon hadn’t given her the time to get dressed.

“You’ll get all of that once we’re out of here” Simon promised. “You can borrow something” He started dragging her along but a few yards further Debra pulled back.

“What about my papers? I need them” Debra tried to reason with him.

“The less identification you have the harder it will be for the FBI to find you” Simon replied agitated. “You don’t want to be found, do you?”

“This is all a big mistake” Debra muttered in panic. Simon let go of her and his hand disappeared in his jacket. Debra tried to run, but Simon grabbed her hand again. She turned her head and saw he’d pulled out a dagger. “I don’t want to use this, Deb” he said begging.

“I’m afraid you will” Deb replied softly. She took both his wrists and then ran into the dagger…

* * *

* * *

 

Next: flashback chapter about how Deb's runaway affected her family, back in the cult...


	4. Deep Within

** Previously on Foster Careless **

_“Debbie?” a sleepy voice said. Debra closed her eyes and turned around. “Where are you going?” Beth asked confused._

_“Just out for a walk” Debra lied. “But it’s the middle of the night” Beth protested. “I can’t sleep” Debra explained. “Go back to bed” Debra swallowed the last bit of sandwich. “Why did you do it?” she moaned. “Why did you tell mom and dad I was leaving?”_

_“I didn’t want you to leave me” Beth defended herself with a small voice. “I need you, Debbie”_

_“Do you know what he’s going to do to me? He’s going to put his penis in me” Debra continued, her voice and body trembling. She reached out her hand and grabbed Beth’s wrist. Beth screamed, but Debra only tightened her grip._

_“Why did you do it?!” she screamed hysterical._

_Debra ran through the hallway and Dale opened the door of his bedroom. “Debra! Come back!”  he shouted while he pressed his hand against his bleeding neck._

_“Come with me” Debra insisted. This boy had saved her life. She couldn’t leave him here. But he refused. “If I go with you, who’s going to look after your sister?”_

* * *

 

** Part 1 **

 

“Tell Beth I love her” Debra begged of Simon.

“I promise” Simon quickly replied as he pushed her outside. As soon as she had walked out of the door he shut it and leaned against it, allowing no one to pass.

“Move, you foolish boy!” Agnes ordered angry when standing in front of him. Simon looked up at her challengingly. Agnes grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from the door. “Put him in the cage” she barked. Ross and another man each grabbed one of Simon’s arms and dragged him to the cage where Debra had been captivated for the past week.

Agnes turned to a ten year old boy, who did not dare to look her in the eyes. “You. How fast can you run?”

“Very fast, ma’am” the boy replied shy.

“Good” Agnes continued and she stepped towards him. Her hand disappeared in her jacket and she conjured a small dagger. She put the dagger into the boy’s hands. “Find Debra and wound her. You’re not allowed to kill her, but if you wound her, it will be easier to bring her home”

The boy clenched the dagger and turned around, running off.

He came back ten minutes later, with a clean dagger and no Debra. Agnes’ eyes  were like icicles when the boy remained at the door, trembling from fear. Then, without a warning, he started sobbing.

Agnes took a deep breath and commanded herself to stay calm. If there was one thing she hated more than children, it was children that cried.

“What is it, my dear?” she asked in her sweetest voice.

“I…I…” the boy hiccupped, snot starting to drip from his nose. Agnes pulled up her own, and shuddered as she heard the absorbing sound of snot being wiped away by a sleeve.

“Now, now, away with those tears” Agnes said, forcing herself to look at the boy, a faint smile on her face. “Tell me what happened”

The boy took a few deep, shrill breaths before he poured the bucket of ice cold water over Agnes’ head. “There was a car…and it hit Debra…She’s dead”

* * *

 

** Part 2 **

 

The moment he’d spoken the words, Agnes faltered. She pressed both her hands against her chest as if to stop the air from leaving her lungs.

“Agnes, are you alright?” Ross asked concerned. Agnes inhaled deeply, and nodded. “Shall I inform Dale?” Agnes shook her head heavy. “No. Dale cannot find out. Tell him she escaped, but that someone’s looking for her”

She rotated her head to the cage. “Tell him Simon is looking for her”

As the others walked up the stairs Ross walked to Agnes. “Now that we’re alone you can speak freely. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No” Agnes shook her head. “Leave me”

Ross left the basement as well. As soon as he was gone Agnes allowed herself to fall on her knees, her hands grabbing her hair. As she hit the floor she yelped like a dog that was afraid of being hit. If Dale heard she had let Debra escape he would be out of his mind.

Agnes had been given the responsibility over Debra. From the moment Deb was born Dale had been obsessed with her. He had insisted to be the one to bath and to dress her. He had been the one reading bedtime stories and tucking her in, giving her kisses goodnight.

When Deb’s sister Beth was born, Dale responded to Deb’s feelings of jealousy and fear, promising her that no one meant more to him than she did. She would always be his favorite girl. The creepy thing was that he meant it.

And now the object of Dale’s desire was dead and it was all Agnes’ fault. If he ever found out, he would kill her.

Soft sobs pulled her out of her own thoughts and she looked up. With renewed strength and determination she stood. She walked to the cage, where Simon was sitting, rolled up in a ball and sobbing, and clenched the bars.

She hated Debra Parker. She didn’t know how she could hate a young girl like that, but she did. She felt her blood boiling, her eyes glowing and she clenched her teeth.

However, Debra wasn’t there. Simon was…

* * *

 

** Part 3 **

 

The council was sitting around the table, Dale at the head of it.

“Come in” he barked. The door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Parker entered the room. They looked down, ashamed. “Do you know why you’re here?” he demanded angry.

“Yes, sir” Mr. Parker nodded; Mrs. Parker was too choked up to speak.

“I am astounded that something like this could happen” Dale growled.

“You are absolutely right” Mr. Parked agreed, nodding heavy. “Debra should’ve never ran away. Her actions are unforgivable”

Dale quickly walked up to the pair and punched Mr. Parker in the face. “Don’t you dare pin this on a fourteen year old girl!” he shouted hysterical. “The only one that’s to blame is the two of you. I told you to prepare her. You failed miserably, because if you hadn’t she wouldn’t have been so afraid of my love”

Mrs. Parker dropped on her knees and grabbed his legs. “Please” she cried hysterical and remorseful. “Tell us how we can make it right. We’ll do anything!”

Dale kicked her away and looked down at her as if she was some piece of junk. Mrs. Parker wiped the blood of her lips and looked up scared, her eyes wet from tears.

“Stand” he commanded. “You’re not a circus act”

Mr. Parker helped his wife up. “We’re willing to do penance, Dale” he said.

Dale nodded, thinking of a suitable punishment. “Empty your room. You’re moving to the barn” he decided. “Except for Beth. She’s staying with me. She will be my assistant. Normally I would’ve given that privilege to Debra, but since her parents are such failures I will have to settle for less”

“What do we tell Beth? About Debra?” Mrs. Parked asked trembling.

“Nothing” Dale answered fast. “I will tell her what I believe is the best version of the story. She belongs to me now. From this moment on you have no children”

Mr. and Mrs. Parker bent their heads like two children who had been audacious.

“You can go now” Dale said, turning his head, as if the sight of them burned his eyes.

* * *

 

** Part 4  **

 

Evening came. After dinner Dale had sent everyone to their dorms. Beth had watched her parents pack their bags and cried when they wouldn’t explain where they were going.

“Don’t leave me here, mommy!” she begged, while tears rolled down her face. She grabbed her mother’s arm, trying to prevent her from going.

Mr. Parker grabbed her arm and pushed her on the floor. Startled, she looked up at her father who looked down at her with eyes so cold Beth felt her body freeze inside.

Mr. Parker turned around and helped Mrs. Parker with the luggage.

During dinner Beth had desperately searched the tables for her parents, but neither one of them had been there.

And now she was walking down the aisle with Agnes to Dale’s room. Once there, Agnes pushed her through the open door, closed the door and locked it.

Beth turned around to the door and tried to open it. When she couldn’t she started bashing it. “Let me out! Open the door! Let me out of here!” she cried, terrified.

“Good evening, Beth” a soft, male voice greeted her from the other side of the room.

Beth, remembering what Debra had told her the night before her fourteenth birthday, felt every muscle in her body paralyze with fear.

She felt how a sweaty hand caressed her hair over her shoulder and cold, dry lips kissing her neck.

Dale took a step back and Beth reluctantly turned around.

“Would you like a drink? I have lemonade” Dale suggested. Beth accepted his offer and drank her lemonade as slowly as possible.

“Do you miss your sister Debra?” Dale asked suddenly. Beth nodded scared. Dale nodded in agreement. “I miss her, too. I wish she would’ve come to me, so we could talk about what’s bothering her”

You were bothering her!, Beth thought frustrated, but her fear stopped her from speaking up.

“I really hope that someday Debra will understand and realize what a perfect life she had here” Dale sighed sad. “In the meantime we have to do everything we can to make each other feel better. Don’t you agree?”

Beth hadn’t even realized that during his speech Dale had undressed her. Bare naked she stood before him. She knew what was about to happen, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Gravity no longer had any hold of her as Dale carried her to the bed.

He didn’t even try to be gentle. Debra’s departure had broken something inside of him and now a twelve year old virgin had to pay the price.

Blood colored the sheets as Dale reached his climax and as he did, he whispered Debra’s name.

* * *

 

  **Part 5**

 

It was half past five in the morning. Mr. and Mrs. Parker woke up difficult. They were surprised they had even been able to sleep at all. The barn wasn’t exactly the most comfortable place to spend your night.

“Do you think Beth spent the night with Dale already?” Mr. Parker wondered out loud.

“After the way you treated her there’s no way Dale could’ve moved past the need to comfort her” Mrs. Parker snapped hostile.

“Well, you won’t exactly win the award for Mother of the Year either with your performance from the last couple of days” Mr. Parker fired back angry.

Mrs. Parker decided not to comment on that. Her husband was barely worth the argument. She’d better use her time and energy to fix things with Dale.

She had to talk to him, in private, away from the influence of the council. If they were to be exiled, it would mean the end of them. They no longer fit in in the outside world. This was the only place they felt safe and secure.

Apparently Mr. Parker shared her opinion, because he took the broom and started wiping the dirty and dusty floor.

“I’ll go prepare breakfast for the others” Mrs. Parker mumbled. Normally everyone had to prepare their own breakfast, but when someone failed the council and Dale, they had to serve those who hadn’t.

* * *

 

  **Part 6**

 

Mr. and Mrs. Parker weren’t the only ones who’d had a rough night. It had taken Beth hours to fall asleep. Her entire body was in agony and besides, she really didn’t want to sleep next to the guy who had just violently taken her virginity.

At last her tears had cost her what was left of her energy and slowly, but surely her eyelids shut.

“Hey, wake up!”

Beth opened her eyes laborious and sat upright. Dale was standing at the end of the bed, his hands on his hips. He was naked.

“It’s 6 am, are you planning on staying in bed all day?” he snapped and Beth felt tears coming up.

“I’m…I’m not feeling so well” she said soft and scared.

“I’m not feeling so well” Dale mimicked in a childish voice. “Guess what? I don’t care. There’s work to be done”

Beth swallowed and slowly stepped out of bed, wrapping the sheets tightly around her.

“I have given you a chance last night” Dale said. “But you failed to live up to my expectations. So now you’ll have to earn my respect in other ways”

He gave her a list of chores. It was quite a list. For starters she had to clean the bathtub, before and after Dale’s bathing. She had to wash the sheets with her hands, clean the windows, vacuum the room, dust everything off, mob the floor, make dinner, do the dishes,…

While Dale was taking a bath, Beth was sitting on her knees on the floor. There was a bucket with hot water next to her and she was rubbing over the blood stains on the sheets.

When Dale had discovered them that morning he had hit her hard in the face with the palm of his hand. How dared she ruin his perfect sheets?

Tears mixed with the soap water as Beth thought about the injustice Dale was treating her with.

Where was Debra? She should’ve been here to protect her baby sister. She should’ve come back to get her out of this hell.

* * *

  **Part 7**

 

Simon had no sense of time, but if he could trust his stomach, it was long past lunch time. It had been painfully rattling for the last couple of hours, but he knew that if he’d complain Agnes would return and not to feed him.

He had been tossing and turning all night, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep. He probably wasn’t the only one, he imagined. Now that Debra was gone, someone had to fulfill Dale’s sexual needs.

Poor Beth, Simon thought, she must feel so abandoned and betrayed.

Though he didn’t hear the door open, he did see how a dim light spread itself throughout the basement. Someone was coming downstairs, a brief yet dramatic pause between each footstep.

Simon tried to lift his head and managed to keep it up long enough to identify his visitor.

Agnes put down a bowl and opened the cage. She put the bowl inside and closed the cage again.

Simon crawled towards the bowl and looked in it. Food was in it, or actually leftovers. It didn’t matter to him. Anything was good enough to silence his upset stomach.

Agnes was starting to turn around, when Simon remembered something.

“Wait” he said as loud as he could. It wasn’t more than a soft groan, but it was loud enough for Agnes to hear.

“What?” she snapped impatient, without facing him.

“I have to talk to Beth” Simon said urgent.

“No chance in hell. Beth has duties to fulfill. She’s Dale’s personal assistant, and she won’t speak to anyone but him” Agnes replied cold.

“But…” Simon stammered, trying to find the right words. When he couldn’t find any he blurt out: “Can you tell Beth Debra will be coming back for her?”

Now Agnes turned around quickly. “Debra is dead” she snapped furious, with a strange glow in her eyes.

“I don’t believe you” Simon yelled desperate as Agnes walked away. “She’s not dead! I don’t believe you! You’re lying!”

* * *

 

  **Part 8**

 

The day could not have gone any slower, even if you could have a hold of time itself. If twilight hadn’t set in Mr. and Mrs. Parker wouldn’t even have known it was nearly dinner time.

They were sitting in the barn, praying on their knees for forgiveness, when the door opened and Dale walked in.

Mr. and Mrs. Parker stood on their feet as quick as possible. “I’m so sorry, Dale. Dinner will be ready in a minute” Mrs. Parker faltered scared.

Dale lifted his hand to shut her up. “That’s alright” he said short. “I was thinking we could have some pre-dinner entertainment. What do you think?”

Mr. and Mrs. Parker glanced at each other. Disagreeing now would result in eternal exile. They had to prevent that at all cost.

“What did you have in mind, Dale?” Mrs. Parker asked interested. Dale smiled mischievously in return. “Why don’t you come outside and find out?”

They did, and as soon as they were outside someone threw a match at the barn. Apparently they had soaked it with gasoline while Mr. and Mrs. Parker  were still inside.

Mrs. Parker turned around, devastated. She grabbed her head and cried as she witnessed the only shelter she had left go down in flames.

“Where are we supposed to sleep now?” Mr. Parker asked upset.

Dale chuckled. “You’re really funny, Harrison. Isn’t he funny?” he asked the bystanders. They nodded and shouted in agreement. Dale turned to Mrs. Parker. “Take off your clothes” he ordered cold.

Mrs. Parker’s eyes widened in fear.

“I said, take off your clothes” Dale repeated, emphasizing every word. “Except your underwear. I can’t imagine there’s anything interesting underneath that”

He smirked at the crowd, that laughed at his comment. Tears of humiliation rolled over her cheeks as Mrs. Parker removed her shirt.

When she was done undressing Dale gave her an old dress. Same thing was done to Mr. Parker.

From the crowd a struggle was heard and a second later Beth reached the frontline. “Mom? Dad?” she said confused and upset, but her parents ignored her, just like Dale had ordered them to.

Agnes caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder. “I told you to stay with me” she hissed furious.

“Why are they doing this to my mom and dad?” Beth asked panicking.

“Because your brat of a sister had to run away” Agnes snapped insensitive. “As long as she’s not back here,  it will be like this, so better get used to it”

* * *

 

  **Part 9**

 

After having digested those unmistakable words Beth muttered something about a shirt she had to sow for Dale. She quickly separated herself from the malicious child-hater and headed back to the house.

She walked straight to Dale’s room and shut the door. She ran to the window that had a perfect view on the background. It was a sad thing her parents had to be the center of distraction, but right now she had no other choice but to take advantage of it.

She walked to the closet, opened the drawer, took out a pencil and paper and then went sitting at the table. She placed her pen on the paper and started writing.

_“Dear Debbie,_

_I don’t know where you are, or how long it will take for this letter to reach you, but you have to come back. Dale and Agnes are being very mean to me and everyone is being mean to mommy and daddy. They even had to give up their room and their clothes. They are no longer allowed with the other people. They have to do all kinds of chores. And I have to work for Dale. Most of the time I’m locked up in his room. He’s had sex with me, but he told me I was a big disappointment. He really wants you, Debbie. I bet that if you’d come back he wouldn’t treat you as badly. Things would be better if you came back._

_I love you and I miss you,_

_Beth”_

That was perfect, Beth decided. If Deb heard how Dale was treating her parents and her little sister, she would come running straight back to them.

She folded the letter and put it in an envelope. Then she wrote down Debra’s name, but after that she stopped. She had to write an address, but she had no idea where Deb was.

“What are you doing?”

Beth froze. The sound of Agnes’ voice was something she had learnt to be frightened of.

“Dale asked me to check up on you” Agnes continued as she walked further into the room. “So” she repeated with a nod at the envelope. “What are you doing?”

Beth looked down and flipped the envelope in her hands. Then she looked up again with a guilty expression on her face.

“You’re trying to write your selfish sister a letter to come and rescue you?” Agnes guessed scoffing.

“She’s not selfish!” Beth erupted defensively.

“Well, she left you here, didn’t she?” Agnes snapped. Then, in a more indulging voice: “Look, you don’t even know where Debra is. So  why don’t you give me that letter, then I’ll make sure she gets it”

Beth frowned suspicious. “But you don’t know where she is, either”

“No, but I have friend. I will find out” Agnes assured her. Her fingers eagerly reached for the envelope and after a moment of hesitation Beth gave in.

* * *

 

  **Part 10**

 

One week later.

Dale was sitting at the table in his room. He held a picture of Deb in his hand. A single teardrop fell on it. “Oh, Debra” he sobbed. “Why did you have to leave? We could’ve had such a beautiful life together”

Beth walked inside from outside the kitchen.

“I made you some tea” she said careful and she put the platter down. Not waiting for his reaction or even a sign of gratitude, she poured him a cup.

“I mean, your sister’s worth nothing” Dale mumbled disgusted, apparently completely unaware of the fact that Beth was standing right beside him and if he did, he didn’t care. “Don’t get me wrong, she’s a good servant, but when it comes down to romance she’s useless”

Beth wasn’t sure whether she should feel offended or relieved. She jumped up from her thoughts when she heard a knock. She walked to the door and opened it. Ross was standing in the doorway with a newspaper. He handed it to her and disappeared.

Beth walked back to the table and put the newspaper down.

The sound of the newspaper hitting the table, somehow woke Dale from his trance and he looked up reproaching. He pulled the paper closer, opened it and started reading. There wasn’t really anything that interested him, until he reached page 5.

His eyes bulged when he saw the picture and he felt a spark of new hope warm his heart.

“Beth! Beth, come here!” he barked excited. Beth, who had returned to her chores in the kitchen, returned. “Get Agnes, and after that I want you to cut the grass, with a scissor”

Even he knew that was a ridiculous order, but he had to make sure she wouldn’t be barging in at the wrong time.

Seven minutes later Agnes appeared. “What is it that I can do for you, Dale?”

His eyes fixated on the picture he replied: “I need you to find Debra”

Agnes sighed and closed the door behind her. “Dale” she began, with a compassionate look. “There’s something you have to know. Something I should’ve told you from the moment I found out. I’m not sure how to say it, but…Debra’s dead”

Dale nodded and stood. He walked towards her, lifted his hand, slapped her in the face and watched her hit the floor.

“I am both astounded and disgusted that you’re jealous of a fourteen year old girl” he hissed infuriated.

Agnes looked up angry and humiliated, and got up.

“She’s dead, Dale. It’s time you snap out of your little fantasy bubble and start caring about the people that are really here” she said with skipping voice. “I sent James to find her. When he came back he told me she was hit by a car”

Dale, who knew how old everyone was-especially the kids-,frowned. “You sent a ten year old boy to find my Debra? To find the love of my life?” he said baleful. He nodded as he walked back to the table and grabbed the newspaper. “She was hit by a car” he confirmed as he walked back to Agnes. “But she didn’t die!” he nearly shouted as he held up the page, so she could see the picture.

She turned her head, not able to look at the picture one more second, but Dale grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

“Find her” he threatened. “Or find death”

* * *

* * *

Next week: Claire jumps to conclusion. Mike shows Deb a glimpse of his feelings for her. And Joe is hell bent on finishing what he started...

 


	5. Breathe

**_ Previously on Foster Careless _ **

_She opened the shirt and held her breath. Emma’s ‘scratch’ had begun to suppurate. “Damn it, you idiot” she breathed anxious._

_“Joe’s here!” Claire said terrified. “What? You mean in this house?” Ryan asked bedazzled. Claire heavily shook her head. “No. I mean next door. I saw him through the window”_

_“Emma Hill is upstairs” Turner started careful. “Then what are you waiting for? Arrest her” Ryan replied angry.  “It’s not that simple. She’s injured. She needs to go to a hospital” Turner continued. He turned around and pointed at a handcuffed Joe. “And he needs to go too”_

_“This is all a big mistake” Debra muttered in panic. Simon let go of her and his hand disappeared in his jacket. Debra tried to run, but Simon grabbed her hand again. She turned her head and saw he’d pulled out a dagger. “I don’t want to use this, Deb” he said begging._

_“I’m afraid you will” Deb replied softly. She took both his wrists and then ran into the dagger…_

* * *

 

** Part 1 **

Devastated, Mike watched Debra leave with Simon. Apparently they had known each other a long time ago. Simon had said something about helping Debra escape. What was that supposed to mean? Was she an ex-convict?

Again Mike was astounded by how little he knew about his partner, despite their past, and again he promised he would do something about it.

But first he had to find a way out of these ropes. He started moving and twisting his left wrist. He felt his skin burning underneath the rope, but instead of going easier he picked up the pace and a couple of painful minutes later his hand was loose.

He quickly untied his right hand, stood from the chair and hurried to the window. From the way Debra was moving he could see she wasn’t going willingly at all.

Mike realized Debra had merely tried to move the threat away from him. Wonder filled his body, as he never thought his partner would do such a selfless thing.

Indignation came instead when he saw how Simon tightened his grip on Deb. He moved away from the window and pulled out his phone.

He noticed the missed calls from Ryan and pushed the redial button.

Ryan was at the police station, with Molly who was in for a statement. He pulled out his phone and when he saw who it was, he turned to Molly.

“I have to take this” he said apologizing. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Pick up” Molly reassured him softly.

Ryan picked up. “Mike, where’ve you been? I’ve been trying to call you. How’s Parker? You went checking on her, right?”

Starting to get agitated Mike cut him off. “Ryan, you need to send backup to the hotel. One of Joe’s followers got to Debra. He’s taking her to his car right now”

Silence followed and Mike hoped Ryan wouldn’t need too much time to process the news. Three seconds later Ryan replied grim: “I’m on my way”

* * *

** Part 2 **

Simon’s eyes widened in fear as he felt the dagger pierce Debra’s flesh. He withdrew the knife and watched Debra lose her balance. As she hit the pavers he grabbed his hair and tugged at it.

“What have you done?” he cried panicking. “Why did you do that?”

Debra frowned and winced from pain, and lay her hand on the stab wound.

Simon feverishly looked around to make sure no one was watching them. When he didn’t see anyone he looked down at Deb. “I’m sorry, Debra” he mumbled terrified.

Leaving her to die, he backed away, nearly tripping over his own feet, turned around and ran away as fast as his leg allowed him to. That was exactly what Debra had been counting on. She swallowed and tried to get up.

It’s just a stab wound, Deb, she reproached herself when the pain seemed to be too bad to move. Gathering all her strength and will she slowly and laboriously stood and made her way back to the hotel.

Seeking support against the cars on the parking lot she shuffled forward. A few yards away from the entrance of the hotel she stopped. She closed her eyes and begged herself not to faint. Just a little further.

She could hear sirens from a distance and when she opened her eyes she recognized a figure outside the hotel.

“Mike” she mumbled happily and relieved, before rolling her eyes and fainting.

When she opened her eyes again Mike was carrying her to an ambulance.

“Put me down, I can walk myself” Debra mumbled faint.

“Yeah, probably” Mike nodded. “I’ve just always wanted to be the hero who saves the damsel in distress”

“I’m not a damsel in distress” Debra protested weak.

“Humor me” Mike replied with a wink.

* * *

** Part 3 **

Molly was sitting in one of the hearing rooms at the police station. She had wanted Ryan to interview her, but that idiot of a Mike Weston had called him away.

If Joe found out what Simon had tried to do, he would be furious.

“Molly?” the inspector snapped his fingers before her eyes in attempt to bring her back from her thoughts. “I asked you a question. What was your gun doing at the kitchen table? Why didn’t you keep it somewhere safe?”

Molly rubbed her eyes, feeling tired. She could not believe the FBI let this newbie loose on her. But then again, every professional agent had left to go check on agent Parker, who just seemed to encounter one ordeal after the other. Molly nearly grinned, but quickly recovered herself as she remembered where she was.

“I already told you” she sighed deeply. “I went outside to put the trash out. I came back inside and walked to the living room. Then I realized I forgot to lock my backdoor. When I wanted to do that I heard a noise from outside the kitchen. So I grabbed my gun, which I keep in my drawer, and snuck to the kitchen. Joe Carroll and Emma Hill were standing there. Emma was pointing a gun at me”

The inspector nodded while he wrote everything down. “What did he want?” he asked.

“They wanted my help” Molly replied obvious. “Joe was badly injured and Emma was shot”

“And you helped them?” the inspector asked with one raised eyebrow.

“Of course I helped them!” Molly replied furious and offended. “I’m a doctor. I save people, I don’t kill them!”

“Really?” the inspector asked skeptical. “Because when he was brought in to the hospital he was in pretty bad shape. And if he wanted your help, why did he knock you down?”

“He’d heard the cops. He was trying to escape” Molly explained.

“Lucky for us Ryan Hardy was there to prevent that from happening” the inspector said.

“Yeah, lucky for us” Molly muttered, her voice lacking all enthusiasm.

* * *

 

** Part 4 **

Mike held Debra’s hand in his and caressed it with his thumb.

“How’s she doing?” Ryan asked from the doorway. He had a plastic bag in his hands.

Without turning around Mike replied: “Same. The doctor said it could take a while before she wakes up”

Ryan nodded and stepped towards the bed. He reached out the bag to Mike. “Someone at the reception gave this to me. I think it’s yours”

Mike accepted the bag and opened it. “You’re right. It’s mine” he said, when he recognized the gun.

“You left a gun at a hospital? That’s not exactly smart, Mike” Ryan reproached him.

“I left it with Deb” Mike corrected him. “So she’d be safe”

Ryan shook his head. “I’m going to get some coffee. You want some?” Mike shook his head. “Anything else?” “No, I’m good” “Mike, you need to take care of yourself” Ryan insisted.

“Look, I’ll drink or eat when Deb’s awake, alright?” Mike snapped tensed.

“Okay” Ryan replied sober, before leaving the room.

Mike looked inside the bag and thought. Then he pulled out the gun and hid it underneath Debra’s pillow again.

When he removed his hand from under the pillow he noticed Deb’s eyes were open.

“What are you doing?” she asked weak.

“Nothing” Mike whispered and he sunk down on the chair. “How are you feeling?”

  “I’m dizzy. And tired” Debra replied.

“That’s the anesthesia” Mike replied softly. “You know that what you did was really stupid, right? “

“He was going to take me anyway. And he might’ve killed you if I didn’t go with him” Debra defended herself weary.

“And if he hadn’t been such a coward, he would’ve never left you there to die. He would’ve taken you with him, stab wound or no stab wound” Mike answered mad. “Seriously, Deb, you could’ve killed yourself”

“So what if I had?” Debra shrugged, looking down. “It’s not like anyone would care”

“I care!” Mike exclaimed, a little more passionate than he intended to.

He had expected her to be surprised or maybe even a little embarrassed, but instead she smiled. “What are you smiling for?”

“I thought guys like you were just a myth” she said, looking up.

Mike shrugged. “Sure there must’ve been a few decent ones in your life”

“Not where I come from” Deb mumbled in response, looking away again.

* * *

** Part 5 **

“Thank you for picking me up”

Molly was sitting in the kitchen table in Ryan’s motel room, opposite Claire.

“I would’ve asked Ryan, but he got called away” she explained.

Claire nodded and sipped from her coffee. “Did he mention where he was going?” she asked trying to sound innocent. “I mean, not that I don’t trust him, he’s just doing his job…”

Molly waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, no, Claire, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I was just like you when I dated Ryan. Ryan’s job is pretty dangerous. It’s normal and okay to want to know where he is” she said understanding.

She drank from her coffee. “So, to answer your question” she continued while she put her cup down. “I think it had something to do with that female agent-what’s her name again?-Parker. Something with agent Parker.

Claire frowned, surprised and suspicious. “Debra Parker? But I thought she was okay”

Molly shrugged. “Apparently not” She put her hands up. “Hey, I don’t know the details, but I’m sure Ryan will tell you all about it”

Claire made a quiet promise that she’d get every detail out of Ryan, when the door opened and Ryan entered. He looked exhausted.

“I’m going to leave you too alone” Molly said and she stood. As she walked to the door she stopped by Ryan. “Don’t take her for granted” She left and Claire decided to cut to the chase.

“How’s agent Parker doing?” she asked and she couldn’t help that her voice sounded so accusatory.

Ryan frowned. “Who told you that?”

“Does it matter?” Claire fired back.

“Claire, what is going on with you?” Ryan asked surprised.

“Oh, well, let’s see. My ex-husband, who happens to be a murderous psychopath, was here tonight. He was in the house next door. And you left me here and you didn’t call me for hours and I was worried sick. Now Molly tells me you were with agent Parker. Is there something I should know, Ryan?” Claire ranted emotional.

Ryan hadn’t said a word during Claire’s little rant, but now that she finally shut up, he took his shot.

“I was with Debra” he confirmed. “One of Joe’s followers tried to abduct her and she got stabbed in the process of trying to escape. She’s in the hospital right now”

Claire’s eyes bulged and she covered her mouth horrified.

“Oh, God, Ryan, I’m so sorry” she faltered ashamed. “I don’t know what got into me. How is she?”

“She’ll live” Ryan said sober. “Mike is with her. He’s been with her the entire time. I think he only leaves her side to go to the bathroom”

“I’m sorry, Ryan” Claire repeated, with wet eyes. “ I was afraid I lost you”

* * *

** Part 6 **

Ashamed and embarrassed, Claire knocked on the hospital room door. Debra’s eyes turned to the door.

“I can tell them to leave” Mike suggested. He already stood, when the door opened and Claire entered the room. She held a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

“Is this a bad timing?” Claire asked careful when Deb rest her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

“Actually, Claire, it is” Mike said a little reproaching. “Deb needs to rest. She’s in a lot of pain and she…”

“Mike” Deb muttered hoarse. “It’s alright. She can stay here”

She could tell Mike didn’t approve, but he kept his mouth shut. “Alright” he said tense. “I’ll just…” he looked at Claire. “I’ll go put these in some water”

He left with the flowers.

“Have I done something to upset him?” Claire asked while she sank down on the chair Mike had kept warm since the previous night.

“No” Debra said, frowning as she sat up. “He’s like that with all my visitors. Not that I get that many”

“Hasn’t Ryan visited?” Claire asked innocent.

“Yeah, this morning” Debra confirmed. “But he couldn’t stay very long. He let me know they caught  Emma Hill and Joe Carroll”

Claire swallowed, wondering if Ryan had filled Debra in about the whereabouts of the two fugitives. The last thing she wanted was to upset Debra, but Claire couldn’t help but feeling guilty for having felt jealous of the female agent, even if it was just for five minutes.

The least she could do was warn the other woman.

“They’re here”

“What?” Deb asked confused.

“Emma and Joe, they’re here” Claire clarified. “They were injured and they needed medical care”

Debra blinked and swallowed. “The FBI brought two murderers to the same hospital as where I am?” she asked slowly, with a nearly unnoticeable whiff of hysteria.

“It was before they knew what had happened to you” Claire explained.

Debra prepared to get up. She threw the sheets off and carefully moved her legs over the edge.

“What are you doing?” Claire asked careful.

“I have to go” Debra said agitated. “I can’t stay in the same building as Joe Carroll”

“Debra, he’s being guarded. They both are” Claire tried to reassure her, but Debra wasn’t listening.

“He’s going to come back to finish the job” she panicked. Her breathing quickened and tears filled her eyes.

“Deb, just calm down” Claire said urgent, when the door opened and Mike walked in. He put the vase with the flowers down and hurried to Debra.

“What the hell did you say to her?” he asked mad at Claire.

“Just the truth” Claire hissed. “I told her Joe and Emma are here”

“Well, that was really stupid” Mike snapped in response. “I’m sorry” Claire mumbled. Upset she left the room.

Mike turned to Debra and cupped her face. “Listen to me, Deb. I know you’re scared, but I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I will stay right beside you until you’re released or until Joe and Emma are behind bars”

Debra stared in his blue eyes, trying to find some reassurance in them, and then closed her own. She nodded and her breathing slowed down.

* * *

** Part 7 **

Hours after Deb had fallen asleep again, she opened her eyes. She lifted her head and smiled faint when she saw Mike was sleeping. His head rested on his arms, on the bed.

“I was wondering when you were going to give in” she mumbled. She carefully swung her legs over the edge and stepped out of bed. She took her  robe and made her way to the door.

At the door she turned her head. She hoped Mike would stay asleep long enough for her to make a little walk and come back without him knowing about it. He would probably tie her to the bed, if he knew where she was going.

She left the room, but took caution in not closing it completely, in case it would wake Mike. She decided to go straight to the reception and get the information she needed out of first hand.

“Good afternoon, can I help you?” the woman behind the desk asked friendly.

“Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Emma Hill?” Debra asked as authoritative as possible.

“I’m sorry, but for safety’s sake I’m not allowed to share that information with you” the woman replied, still friendly but decisive.

“I’m from the FBI. I’ve been working on this case” Debra explained, insisting.

“I’m sorry, but Miss Hill is not allowed any visitors. We can’t take the risk, even if we are in a hospital” the woman answered.

“Okay, I get it” Debra commented, but she made no preparations to leave.

“You need anything else?”

“No” Debra said fast. She looked at the desk. “Looks like you ran out of coffee”

The woman typed something in on her computer. “Yeah, I know” she said. “But I’d have to go all the way to the staff room to get some…I can’t leave my desk”  

Debra pulled up her shoulders. “How long does it take to get some coffee? Two minutes, five tops? Maybe I’m out of line here, but I think you’ve deserved a break”

The woman tapped her keyboard and Debra could almost see the inner struggle she was having. “You know what? You’re right” she eventually said and she stood. “I deserve five minutes away from my desk”

She walked around her desk and took a deep breath. “Just five minutes”

“Just five minutes” Debra repeated smiling. As soon as the woman was out of sight Debra walked around the desk and started typing on the computer.

Soon she had found the list of patients and as soon as she had found Emma’s name and room she walked around the desk again and went on her way.

Emma’s door was guarded by a SWAT member.

“I need to speak to Emma Hill” Debra cut right to the chase.

“You will have to wait until she’s transferred to prison” the guard answered.

“It’s important” Debra tried. “I’m not saying I’m going alone. You can leave the door open, come with me”

The guard let himself talk into it and he let Deb in.

Emma was awake and she looked really pale. Deb walked towards the bed. “Hello, Emma” she greeted shy.

Emma rolled her eyes to Deb and pushed herself up. “This must be my lucky day” she muttered. “What are you doing here?”

“I was wondering how you were doing” Deb replied honest. “I’m sorry you were shot”

“You’re sorry? You almost suffocated in a coffin underneath the ground, but you’re sorry for me?” Emma asked disbelieving. She started laughing. “Oh, I know what you’re doing. It’s not going to work. You and I? We’re  not going to be friends”

She looked Debra straight in the eye. “But maybe Joe wants to give it a try” she said mischievous.

Debra frowned confused and quickly turned around.

“Hello, agent Parker” Joe grinned.

Debra felt a sharp pain in her stomach and gasped for air, as Joe drove a scalpel through the bandage and in her injury. Joe twisted the scalpel to cause more damage and pain, before he pulled it back. He took a step back as Debra dropped on the floor.

* * *

** Part 8 **

Mike woke up with a shock and when he noticed Deb wasn’t lying in her bed the feeling increased. He quickly stood and ran out of the room. Outside he bumped into Emma.

“Aahh” she gasped and Mike wasn’t sure if he should apologize or push the bitch aside. “I was looking for you” Emma said.

“Why?” Mike asked out of breath, looking over Emma’s shoulder to see if Deb was somewhere down the hall.

“I’ve had time to think” Emma started. “And I realized I’ve done some really messed up things”

“Kudos” Mike replied short and tense. “If you don’t mind, I really have to go now” He should wonder why she was walking freely, but his mind was on finding Debra only. He began to walk away, when Emma called him back.

“If you’re looking for Debra, she’s fine” Emma assured him. “She came to me. She convinced me to talk to her. So, I talked and she listened. And she said I should tell you everything as well. She’s in my room, resting. Her little walk exhausted her more than she expected”

Mike stared at her. She was a psychopath, a murderer. How was he supposed to believe anything that came from her mouth?

“We shouldn’t bother her. Let’s get inside” Emma continued and she pulled Mike towards Debra’s room.

Mike shook his head. “No” he said determined. “First I want to see Debra. I want to make sure she’s okay”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I knew this wouldn’t work” she sighed annoyed. In a flashing movement she pulled out  a needle and drove it through Mike’s neck artery.

He dropped on the floor and she dragged him inside the room.

* * *

** Part 9 **

After dragging the guard’s dead body inside Emma’s room, Joe bowed over Debra. Blood was running from her belly. Joe turned her on her belly and took her hands. He started dragging her towards the elevator at the end of the hallway, leaving a huge trail of blood.

Around the corner a doctor appeared. Horrified, he watched Joe drag Debra and he wanted to interfere when someone stabbed him in the back.

“You need help with that?” Emma suggested when the doctor had hit the floor. She walked towards them and relieved Joe of one arm. Together they reached the elevator and Joe pressed the button.

A couple of minutes later the elevator had reached their floor and the doors opened. The people inside froze when they recognized the two fugitives in front of them.

“Go” Joe ordered.

“He said go!” Emma repeated angry when no one moved.

The people quickly walked away, but one of them hesitated. “What are you going to do with that woman?” he asked, nodding at Debra.

“That’s none of your concern, now is it?” Emma replied cold. She held up her knife and pointed it at the man. “Now, go” she hissed threatening.

With one last, remorseful look at Debra the man disappeared.

Joe and Emma dragged Debra inside the elevator and while Emma pressed the right button Joe dialed a number.

“Six seconds” he said to the person on the other side of the line. He hung up and the doors of the elevator closed.

Inside the electrical room Molly was looking at the head panel, quietly counting to six.

“1…,2…”

She had a hammer in her hand.

“3…, 4…5…

The elevator reached the top floor.

“Six” Molly said triumphing and she smashed the panel. Next to the panel there was the emergency generator. She smashed that one too.

Holding the hammer tightly in her hand, ready to hit anyone in her way, she searched her way out in the dark.

* * *

** Part 10 **

Pandemonium ensued when all electricity was gone. Doctors and nurses were busy carrying the patients outside where they would be transferred to another hospital.

“What’s going on? What’s happening” was a question overly repeated by visitors and the staff answered it always with the same answer.

“Just a power outage. Everything will be okay, but you need to let us do our job. You better go outside and go home”

The screams out of panic woke Mike up. He blinked and tried to orient himself. His eyes bulged when he remembered. He tried to get up, when he found himself tied to the bed.

He pulled himself on the bed and moved his hands to his pocket. He managed to produce his cell and pressed speed dial.

Much to his relief Ryan picked up immediately.

“Mike” he said.

“Emma Hill drugged me” Mike started fast and agitated, though weary. “She tried to make me believe she had come to her senses. She said she had a nice conversation with Deb…Oh God, Ryan…Deb’s missing”

“Call the rest of the team” Ryan ordered. “I’ll be right there”

“What’s going on?” Claire asked when Ryan stood and put on his coat.

“I’m not sure. Something in the hospital, with Deb” Ryan replied truthfully.

Claire bit her lip and tapped her crossed arms. “I’m going with you” she said when Ryan was at the door.

“No, you’re not, it’s too risky” Ryan replied short and he shut the door behind him.

Ten minutes later Ryan parked his car in front of the hospital.

“What the hell?” he mumbled and he got out of his car. He dodged the people running in his direction and caught up with his colleagues. “What’s going on?”

“Power outage. Joe’s work probably. It’s all a little too convenient to be a coincidence, you know” Turner replied. “I sent in some men to find Weston and Parker, but so far no luck”

“I’m going in” Ryan said determined, pulling out his gun. Because arguing would only be a waste of time Turner didn’t object.

“Hang on, you’re going to need this” he said and he ducked in his car. He came out with a flashlight, which he handed to Ryan. “Go find them”

Armed with a gun and a flashlight, Ryan ran inside. Because there was no way he could find Joe in these circumstances and because the latter was probably long gone, Ryan headed to Deb’s room.

He’d only been there for a brief visit. Not that it was too much to ask, but he somehow felt like an intruder when he was there, and Mike was too, and Mike was there always.

He opened the door and waved the flashlight, to spot Mike. He crouched and put the gun down. Singlehanded-he needed his other hand to aim the flashlight on the knot-he untied Mike.

The moment he was loose Mike jumped up and stormed outside. Ryan picked up his gun and followed him.

Mike looked bewildered from left to right. “She went to see Emma, but I don’t know what room Emma was in. We can’t look it up, because the computers don’t work”

“Ryan!

Simultaneously Ryan and Mike rotated their heads to see a dark silhouette coming their way. Ryan held up the flashlight and saw how Molly covered her eyes.

“What are you doing here? This is not your hospital” Ryan frowned.

“I’ve been called in to help” Molly explained vague. “I know where Parker is. Follow me” She went left and led them to the sixth floor. “I saw them drag her inside the elevator. Shortly after, the power went out”

Mike jerked his head away from the elevator. “They locked her inside the elevator?” he exclaimed infuriated. “I’m going to kill them!” he snapped while he sprinted to the elevator. He pushed the buttons, but without power nothing happened.

Ryan turned to Molly. “We need something to open the doors. Could you find something?”

“I’ll see what I can do” Molly promised, before running away. Ryan ran to the elevator and along with Mike he tried to open the doors.

Bit by bit the doors separated until there was a gap big enough for one person to go through. “Give me your flashlight” Mike said. Ryan gave him the flashlight and Mike shone inside the elevator. Deb was lying on her belly, a puddle of blood underneath her.

“Please, don’t be dead” he muttered. He squeezed himself inside.

“Mike, what are you doing?” Ryan asked. “I can’t hold these doors alone. We have to wait till Molly gets back”

Mike wouldn’t listen and as soon as he was in, the doors slid back together again. He stepped to Deb and bent through his knees. He turned her on her back and held his breath when he saw the blood on Deb’s apron.

First he checked Deb’s pulse. Relieved she still had one he aimed the flashlight at the ceiling. He sat back and tried to figure out what to do next. He decided he did not have a choice. He leaned forward and moved Deb’s apron upward to reveal the injury.

Then he took off his T-shirt, folded it and pressed it against the wound with his knee. He then took off his belt and fastened it around Deb’s waist.

In the meantime Molly had returned to the electricity room. She held a flashlight in her hand and aimed it at the colored threads.

“What are you doing?” Ryan had followed her.

“I’m trying to find a way to get the electricity back to work” Molly explained. “Go back. I got this”

Reluctantly Ryan returned to the elevator.

Molly grabbed the threads and connected them with each other.

With a shock the elevator speeded downwards to stop a few minutes later with another shock. The doors opened and Ryan looked down in the deepness.

“Mike!” he shouted and his voice echoed in the vertical aisle. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” Mike yelled back after a couple of minutes.

 “The doors are open. We’ll try to lift the elevator” Ryan said.

Mike decided not to wait for that. Besides, how were they going to do that? No one except them knew where they were and there was no way Ryan and Molly could lift an elevator.

He leaned with his shoulder against the elevator and placed his fingertips between the two doors. Then he started pulling and pulling until the elevator opened.

He hurried back to Deb and lifted her in his arms. He grabbed the flashlight and returned to the doors. He shone the flashlight in the air to calculate the distance.

“Okay, I can do this” Mike mumbled. “Ryan? I’m coming up!”

“Mike, no! Stay there! We’ll get you out of there!”  Ryan shouted back.

“Deb needs medical care! We can’t wait any longer!” Mike replied determined.  He shone the flashlight before him to see where the ladder exactly was. Then he turned it off and threw it back into the elevator.

He held Deb a little tighter, drew in a breath and jumped.

For three seconds long they were surrendered to the gravity, until Mike’s left hand clenched a bar of the ladder.

It would’ve been easier had Deb been awake, so she could hold on to him by herself and Mike would have both of his hands free, but even then he wouldn’t let go of her. So, singlehandedly he climbed upward.

He’d only climbed a few stairs when Deb’s eyes flashed open. In the darkness that surrounded them she couldn’t see who was holding her and she started screaming hysterically.

“Let go of me! Let go of me!” she cried while trying to hit Mike. Mike grabbed the bars more tightly as he threatened to fall backwards.

“Deb, stop it! It’s me, Mike!” Mike shouted startled.

Deb stopped screaming. “Mike?” she asked with a childlike voice. She rotated her head in any possible angle. “Where are we? Why are you holding me like that?”

“We’re in an elevator. Actually we’re above it. We need to climb up, before the elevator starts working again” Mike explained.

Knowing better Deb looked down and swallowed.

“Sorry I panicked” she apologized trembling. “Small, dark places kind of freak me out”

Mike scoffed. “Could’ve fooled me” he replied sarcastic. “Okay, I really don’t want to let go of you, but it would be easier if you could hold me so I can get us out faster”

Deb carefully wrapped her arms around Mike’s neck and now having both of his hands free Mike climbed further up.

Just about a couple inches underneath the sixth floor something happened. The ray of light decreased until none of it was left.  

“Hey!” Mike shouted alarmed, climbing up faster. “Hey, what’s happening up there?” he yelled, bashing the elevator doors with his fist. “Come on, open up”

Below them the elevator made a dangerously rattling sound, followed by it decreasing the distance between its roof and Mike and Deb’s feet…

* * *

* * *

 

** Next week: Deb finds shelter with an older couple, but living on the streets for months, and losing her baby, has taken its toll on her. And how long can she stay hidden, before Dale's closest ally finds her?...  **

 


	6. Where the Story Ends

** Previously on Foster Careless: **

_Debra opened the door and jumped out of the car. Agnes braked and stepped out, too. People were honking and yelling. Agnes walked up to Debra and lifted her from the ground by her hair._

_“Mom, please!” Debra cried begging. “Debra, you have to!” Mrs. Parker insisted. “You have to” Debra cried and begged her mother for help, but Mrs. Parker dragged her back to Dale’s room._

_Dale took her hand and made her touch his cock. He moved her rigid hand up and down until he let out a moan._

_She knelt to pick it up when she noticed something on the floor. It were nail scissors. She picked them up and hid it underneath her sleeve._

_As Dale’s hand searched underneath the gown, she conjured the nail scissors and stabbed his neck. She scarcely missed the artery, but Dale cried and let her go._

_“I’m afraid there’s no mistake” the doctor assured them, calmly. “She’s pregnant”_

_During the nights she slept in the park, underneath a willow. That was until the park ranger busted her and chased her away. From that moment on she slept in an alley, next to a food container. Whenever she got hungry she would dig in the container and fish something out. Most of it had already passed the expiration date, but Debra didn’t care. Food was food and she was starving._

_“What is going on here?” an older woman demanded to know. She and her husband pushed the crowd aside until they found Debra lying on the floor, bleeding, screaming, and convulsing._

_“Get her up” the woman ordered her husband. The man walked to Debra and lifted her in his arms. “My baby” Debra mumbled weakly. “I’ll take care of it” the woman promised and she picked up the lifeless body._

* * *

 

** Chapter 6: Where the story ends  **

** Part 1 **

Debra slowly and laboriously opened her eyes and gazed in a pair of green ones. They had little crowfeet at each end and somehow Debra recognized a smile in them.

“How do you feel, dear?” the old woman asked.

Confused, disoriented. “Am I back in the hospital?” Debra asked hoarse.

“No, dear, you’re not” the woman answered kind. “Not anymore. The doctors did a curettage- that’s something they do to clean you up inside-and then I could take you home with me. You fell asleep on the ride home. You’ve slept for days”

“Why do I have so much pain?” Debra asked and her face changed as she moved on the bed.

The older woman reached out her hand, but Debra pulled hers away. “You have been through a very traumatic experience” she started careful.

Debra frowned her eyebrows as she lay her hand on her stomach. To her devastation it was flat. “My baby, where’s my baby?” she asked agitated. 

“Your baby is no longer with us” the woman said soft.

“Where’s my baby?” Debra repeated, rocking back and forth on the bed.

“He’s with the good Lord” the woman said. “He’s safe and happy”

Debra looked up at her, her chest heaving. “Will you take me to my baby?”

The woman reached out her hand and this time Debra reluctantly accepted it. The woman brought her outside, to the backyard. They stopped at a small cross at a random spot in the grass. “If you want to” she started careful, “you can write his name on it”

For several minutes they stood there, looking at the grave of Deb’s dead born son. What would Dale say if he heard he was the father of a deceased child? Would he even care? Would he care that she had to sleep in a park and get her food from a container? Would he care that she’d had to give birth on the pavers?

Completely unexpected Debra jumped on the older woman. “You killed my baby! You killed my baby!” she cried continuous, while she slapped the woman as hard as possible.

* * *

 

** Part 2 **

A strong hand grabbed her wrist as Deb aimed for the woman again. She turned her head to face an older man. He looked furious.

“If you hit my wife one more time…” he said threatening. “Let her go, Wayne” the woman appealed. “She’s just upset” Wayne’s grip on Deb loosened and she liberated herself. She looked from Wayne to his wife and back.

“Who are you? What have you done to my baby?” she cried quietly.

The woman pulled Debra closer and caressed her hair. “Poor child, you’ve had to endure way too much pain for your age” she said. She looked up at her husband. “Could you make us some tea, dear?”

Wayne took off to follow his wife’s suggestion and she continued her caressing.

She took a step back and cupped Deb’s wet face. “Can you tell me what happened?” she asked compassionate. Deb looked down, ashamed for the truth. “Well, if you can’t tell me what happened, can you at least tell me your name?”

Debra looked up again and swallowed. “Debra” she answered difficult. “My name’s Debra”

“Debra? That’s a really nice name. My name is Abigail, but you can call me grams, if you want to” Abigail suggested.

Debra looked down at the grave again. She didn’t want a grandmother. She already had one, even if she had never met her.

According to Mrs. Parker her mother had broken off any kind of contact ever since she and Mr. Parker had joined Dale’s little _society club_.

Abigail reached out to her, but Deb cast her the most resentful glance and she withdrew her hand hesitantly.

“I will be inside, if you need anything” she said. She walked back to the house, while Debra lay down on her son’s grave and quietly wept.

* * *

     

** Part 3 **

Debra had no sense of time when she walked into the kitchen, listless, like a dead girl walking. Her eyes were thick and bloodshot. There were stains from grass and earth on her clothes and in her hair, that fell down her shoulders in tangles.

She heard someone call her name, but she was so far gone in her own mind, it sounded like it came from a bad adjusted radio. She startled when two hands grabbed her shoulders.

“Debra!” Abigail called concerned.

Debra blinked, the only response she was prepared to give. Abigail sighed and let go. “Go get yourself cleaned up. You look like a mess. Lunch is in twenty minutes”

Slowly, as if gravity itself was trying to stop Debra from moving, she passed Abigail and headed to the room that was now hers.

Debra walked to her dresser and sat down. She gazed at her reflection, wondering if Dale would’ve taken her, had she looked like this, the night of her birthday.

Numb, she lifted her right hand and grabbed a strand of hair. As if her life depended on it she started pulling.

One by one she tried to pull out as many strands of hair as possible. Blood was on her hands when she stopped. Satisfied with herself she glanced back at her reflection.

Losing her hair had made her a lot less pretty. Dale wouldn’t be so fond of me now, would he?, Debra thought bitter.

“What the hell have you done?” Abigail exclaimed horrified. She had come to check up on Debra.

* * *

 

** Part 4 **

“What have you done?” Abigail shrieked as she stormed inside the room. Debra didn’t bother turning around; she just gazed at Abigail’s reflection.

Abigail touched Deb’s head and when she withdrew them, hair and blood stuck on her fingers, she stared at them in horror. Shocked, she grabbed for the hairbrush, determined to fix Deb’s hair. But truth was there was no fixing it.

Defeated Abigail shook her head. “Clean up your mess” she ordered sad. “Don’t come downstairs. I’ll bring you your food”

As if in slow motion, Deb stood up and bent through her knees to pick up her hair strands. Abigail didn’t understand. Deb had merely wanted to make  sure that no man would ever look at her, and touch her the way Dale had.

Five minutes later Abigail returned with a food platter, which she put on the bed. “Please, eat something” she begged quietly. “I’m not hungry” Deb mumbled sober. “You have to eat” Abigail persisted.

“I said I’m not hungry!” Debra snapped hostile. “You can’t tell me what to do. You’re not my mother!” she yelled angry, all the while realizing her real mother was a piss-poor excuse for one.

“I know, but you’re in my house, so you’ll listen to me, and you’ll show me respect” Abigail replied reproaching.

“I never asked to be here” Deb mumbled adversarial, staring Abigail provocative in the eyes. “I have plenty of friends who would want to give me a place to sleep”

Abigail started heading for the door. Once there she turned around. “The only reason I’m not kicking you out, is I know that’s not true. You have no one”

Deb blinked and looked away.

“You do best to lose the attitude and accept all the help you can get” Abigail continued. “Now I’m going to leave your room and I’m going to lock your door”

“What?” Deb looked up, her eyes growing in fear.

“You’re not coming out until you’ve finished your lunch” Abigail concluded mad and determined.

Deb rushed to the door, just in time to hear Abigail turn the lock.

“Let me out!” Deb cried, banging the door. “Please, let me out! I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it. I’ll eat, but let me out first!”

* * *

 

** Part 5 **

Abigail turned around and leaned against the door, her chest heaving. Inside the room Debra picked up the plate, stared at the food and then smashed the plate against the door. 

Startled, Abigail wanted to open the door, but Wayne stopped her. “She’s provoking you. She wants to know how far she can go”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Abigail asked desperate as she heard the fragments shatter on the floor. “Just ignore her?”

“For now, yes” Wayne replied strict. “Now, come downstairs with me. There’s no reasoning with that girl now”

Her ears pressed against the door, that was now stained with food, Debra heard Abigail and Wayne walk down the stairs. She ran to window and opened it. She looked downstairs and calculated the distance between the window and the ground. She realized there was no escaping here. It was too high and there was nothing to hold onto.

She turned around again and glanced at the fragments at the door. Slowly, she walked to them. She crouched and picked up a large piece of fragment.  She examined it as if it were an extraordinary piece of art.

She placed the fragment on her arm and drew a short, but deep cut.

Downstairs Abigail was trying to act like there wasn’t a fourteen year old traumatized girl locked up in a room.

“If she doesn’t get any better, I will call Child Care” Wayne said. Abigail looked up upset, but before she could argue, Wayne explained: “She’s not our responsibility. That girl needs help and we can’t give it to her”

“All she needs is some love and attention” Abigail replied desperate. “We need to give her some time to learn to trust us. In time she will understand we are not the enemy”

“Well, maybe, I’m not willing to give her that time” Wayne replied frustrated. “We should inform Child Care. They can try to find her parents”

“Funny you mention her parents” Abigail scoffed. “Have you seen any posters  of Debra, saying she was missing? Have you seen any news alert? Heard something on the radio? Read something in the paper? If her parents want her back, they’re not trying very hard to find her”

“She’s not ours” Wayne pointed out.

“She could be” Abigail replied, casting a hopeful glance at Wayne.

“You want to adopt her?” Wayne asked. He shook his head. “Do you have any idea how long it takes to get all the papers filled in? And besides, they will never officially give her to us. We’re too old. And when they’ll see her, they will conclude she needs special care. The kind that we can’t give to her. They will give her to someone else”

Abigail stared at the table, thinking of what to do. Then she slowly raised her head, desperation replaced by determination. “No” she said soft, but steady. “I won’t let them”

* * *

 

** Part 6 **

 Not wasting any time Abigail walked upstairs and opened the closet. She pulled out a suitcase and zipped it open.

She heard someone ring the bell, but since she wasn’t expecting anyone, she didn’t pay much attention to it. She turned back to the closet and took a few sweaters, blouses, T-shirts and pants. She closed the closet and walked to the drawer next to her bed.

“Good afternoon, sir” a woman said downstairs. She seemed a little nervous. Her eyes were red as if she’d been crying.

“Can I help you with something?” Wayne asked suspicious, while the woman searched her purse.

“Eh…yeah, I hope so” she stammered. “My name’s Agnes”

Debra froze when what she was afraid of was being confirmed. Agnes had found her. She looked around agitated, searching desperately for a way out.

Agnes stopped searching and held up a picture of Debra. “I’ve been told this girl stays with you. Is that true?”

“Who’s asking?” Wayne asked.

“I’m her cousin” Agnes lied. “Debra ran away from home  nine months ago. We heard she died in a car accident, until now. Her parents were devastated when they thought she was dead. They don’t want to believe she’s still alive. So, I promised I would find her and now I have”

Abigail zipped her suitcase and carried it to the hallway, where she put it down. She walked to Debra’s room and knocked softly on the door.

“Debra? Can I come in?” she asked careful.

Debra didn’t answer. Not because she didn’t want to, but because she couldn’t. Knowing Agnes was just outside the house, coming to get her, had paralyzed her every muscle.

Abigail unlocked the door and entered. A quick glance at the floor explained what the smashing sound had been. However, there were bigger things at stake here.

“Don’t let her take me” Debra whispered scared to death. “She’s not my cousin. She’s a mean person. Please, don’t let her take me”

 Abigail quickly stepped to her and grabbed her lower arms. “I won’t, I promise” It was then that she realized Deb’s arms were wet. She rolled up her sleeves and gasped. “What have you done?” she asked breathless.

“It was an accident. I dropped the plate and when I wanted to clean it up I cut myself” Debra panicked. “Don’t let her take me”

“It’s alright. I won’t let her anywhere near you”  Abigail promised, very well knowing it wasn’t an accident.

“I’m sorry for how I behaved. I’m just so scared” Debra sobbed.

“There’s no need to” Abigail tried to reassure her. “Now, listen to me. Stay here and don’t come outside. I will get that woman to leave”

“Please, don’t go” Debra said panicking.

“I’ll be back in a minute” Abigail assured her when she was at the door.

“You’re her cousin?” Wayne asked, still not convinced.

“Yes”  Agnes said, starting to get annoyed. She was having trouble pretending she cared about that brat.

He didn’t know why he did it, but he glanced at Agnes’ waist. That’s where he saw it. He tried to shut the door, but in a lightning-fast movement Agnes grabbed her gun and fired twice.

Abigail pressed her hands to silence any sound that might come out of her mouth and her eyes bulged. As she walked backwards, touching for the knob on Deb’s door, she heard the front door slam shut and high heels echoing through the hallway.

She entered Deb’s room, but to her devastation Deb was gone. No panic, Abigail tried to calm herself. She hid herself, that’s all.

One by one Agnes checked the rooms. Her heels ticked on the wooden floor as she bent through her knees and checked under the bed.

A couple of minutes later she left the room and walked to the next. She tried the knob and found it locked.

“Gotcha” she said softly and evil. She aimed her gun at the knob and fired. The door flew open and Agnes stepped inside.

Abigail was sitting in a corner, looking terrified. Agnes walked towards her.

“Where is she?” she asked short.

“I…I…don’t” Abigail stammered frightened.

“Cut the crap, lady!” Agnes snapped. “You know what I mean. Where’s the girl?”

“I don’t know” Abigail said truthfully. Agnes cast her an annoyed glance. She turned away from the woman and searched the room.

“Debra” she called in a falsely sweet voice. “Come out, come out, wherever you are”

She checked under the bed, in the closet, behind the closet, but Debra was nowhere to be found. Angry Agnes walked back to Abigail and crouched. She waved her gun, slowly saying: “I’m not going to use this on you, but you would save yourself a lot of trouble if you would just tell me where I can find the girl”

“I don’t…” Abigail faltered, but Agnes cut her off.

“Please” she scoffed. “You’ve already lost your husband because of her. Are you really willing to lose your life as well?”

“You said you weren’t going to use the gun” Abigail said quietly.

“There are other ways to lose your life” Agnes replied secretive and she stood up. “I’m going to leave this room. If you don’t give me a straight answer before I’m at the door, you’ll wish I had put a bullet through your head”

She started walking backwards, looking expectantly at Abigail, hoping she would crack at the threat. But apparently Abigail had decided to underestimate what Agnes was capable of, because she kept her mouth shut.

Agnes cast her one last ice cold glance before she left the room.

* * *

 

** Part 7 **

Debra held her breath as she heard Agnes leave the room. Then she let her breathe slowly escape. She tried to pull herself up, but her hands were sweaty and her arms ached from tiredness.

“Abigail!”

Abigail looked up as she heard a girly voice call her. She turned to the window.

“Abigail, please, I can’t hold it much longer!”

Still shaking from her encounter with Agnes Abigail stood and walked to the window. She looked down and was shocked to see Debra clinging onto the roof gutter. 

She reached out her hand, leaning out of the window as far as possible. “Give me your hand! I’ll pull you up”

Reluctantly Debra let go with one hand and tried to grab Abigail’s.

“Now your other hand!” Abigail commanded, when she had a hold of Deb. But she felt Deb’s hand slip away and when Deb let go of the roof gutter she lost grip on her.

Devastated she watched Debra make a fall of four meters, than crash on the grass in the backyard. Abigail moved quickly away from the window and ran outside.

Debra moaned and panted. A burning pain spread itself through her left leg, but Debra didn’t dare look at it.

“Debra!” Abigail sighed. She walked to her fast and crouched. “Where does it hurt?” Not ‘does it hurt’. A four meters fall was bound to leave a mark.

“My leg” Deb panted in pain. “I think it’s broken”

Abigail pulled Deb’s arm over her shoulder and pulled her up. Debra cried, but tried to cooperate as much as possible.

“I’ll take you to the hospital. They’ll put a plaster around your leg” she said, while they walked around the house.

“They’re going to ask you how you broke your leg and how you got those cuts on your arms. They’ll ask you what happened to your hair” she continued and she helped Debra in the car.

“No matter what you’ll tell them, they’ll be convinced I abused you” she said, while putting the key in the ignition. “They will take you from me” She turned to face Deb. “I swore I wouldn’t let that happen”

* * *

 

** Part 8 **

Agnes stood in front of Wayne and Abigail’s house, her hand pressed against her mouth and tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I can’t believe this is happening” she sobbed, while shaking her head as if denying it would change anything.

“We’ll find her” a female cop assured her. “So, you say you found him like this?”

Agnes nodded. “The hospital told me these people took my cousin with them. So, I went here to ask them to give her back to me, so I could bring her back to her family, where she belongs”

She paused to blow her nose with the handkerchief the cop had offered her. “I noticed the car’s gone” she continued, before bursting into tears again. “Oh, God, they’re gone, aren’t they? She’s taken my cousin with her and now I’ll never find her”

“Calm down, miss” the cop said, holding her shoulders. “We’ll find her”

In the meantime Debra lay in a hospital bed, lying in traction. The doctor had asked Abigail to leave the room. Abigail hadn’t seemed surprised at that request.

“Can you tell me what happened, Debra?” she asked.

“I fell” Debra replied vague.

“Can you be a little more specific? How did you fall? Did you fall out of a tree, off the stairs?” the doctor continued.

“Out of the window” Debra mumbled.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you” the doctor said friendly.

“I said I fell out of the window” Debra repeated loud.

The doctor wrote something down on a paper. “What happened to your arms? Did you cut yourself when you fell?”

Debra looked down.

“You don’t have to be scared. I only want to help you” the doctor tried to reassure her.

“I cut myself deliberately” Debra muttered softly and ashamed.

“Why would you do that?” the doctor asked.

“Because I didn’t want to be pretty anymore” Debra answered, her voice merely a whisper now.

The doctor wrote again. “Is that why you pulled out your hair?”

Debra didn’t bother replying to that. “Can I see Abigail now?”

“I’ll see what I can do” the doctor promised. “In the meantime, you should try to rest”

Debra turned her head to the window, while the doctor left the room. Once outside, the doctor headed to the reception.

“I need to speak with that woman, Abigail. Is she around somewhere?”

“Eh…she left five minutes ago” the receptionist replied hesitantly. “I can try to reach her”

For a minute the doctor seem to consider it, but then shook her head. “No, I’ll catch her some other time. She’ll have to come back sooner or later”

* * *

 

** Part 9 **

 Hours later Debra was still wide awake. She was sitting up in her hospital bed, her eyes fixed on the door, desperately hoping for the latch to go down and Abigail to enter.

She had promised to come back, Abigail.

Why would she come back? After the way you acted, like a total brat? , a still small voice whispered inside of her.

She was alone again. She could’ve known. She should’ve known. You can’t rely on anyone, they’ll just screw you over.

They’ll give me back to Agnes. She’ll bring me back to my parents, Deb realized horrified. She had to leave, now. She swung her legs over the edge, took her crutches and limped to the door. She put her hand on the latch and pushed it down.

Abigail ran inside the hospital, begging she wouldn’t encounter any staff, and ran straight past the reception.

“Excuse me, ma’am, visiting hours are over!” the receptionist called her back, but Abigail ignored her. The receptionist picked up the phone and pressed a button. “Security?”

Debra limped outside her room and looked left and right. When the aisle seemed to be deserted, except for her, she turned left.

Once around the corner she collided to someone and she dropped the crutches. Instinctively she started screaming and hitting the person that was holding her.

“Noooo! Let me gooo! I don’t want to go back! Please, don’t make me!” she shrieked in complete terror.

“Debra! It’s me, it’s Abby!” Abigail shouted, holding her shoulders tightly.

Debra became quiet instantly and wet wide eyes stared into Abigail’s. “Abigail? You came back” she said breathless.

“I told you I would” Abigail said. “We have to go” She picked up the crutches and gave them to Deb.

“How? We’re just going to walk out of here?” Debra asked, supporting on the crutches.

“That’s the idea” Abigail replied.

They headed to the exit when they were stopped by a tough-looking guy in uniform. “Hold it right there, ma’am” he said, walking towards them. “Where are you taking this girl?”

“I’m taking her home, sir” Abigail answered honest. “Now, if you please could get out of the way?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that” the security guard said. He turned to Debra. “This woman”, he pointed at Abigail. “is very bad. She has hurt you”

The guard spoke to her like she was some insignificant insect, something that couldn’t think on its own. He turned to the receptionist. “Can you take her back to her room? I’ll deal with the lady”

When he turned around, Deb drove one of her crutches in his face. She hit his nose and upper lip and blood came streaming down his face.

The receptionist was too shocked to act and Abigail and Deb took advantage of the circumstances to get out.

Once outside Abigail unlocked her car, which she had parked in front of the entrance, and helped Deb inside. After that she installed herself behind the wheel. She put the key in the ignition, turned it a quarter and drove away.

Only a couple of meters away Agnes sat in her own car. She dialed a number.

“911, what’s your emergency?” an metallic voice said.

“I would like to report a kidnapping” Agnes said.

* * *

 

** Part 10 **

Though scared to death Abigail tried to stick to the maximum speed as she drove the highway. She didn’t say a word and Debra was smart enough not to speak, either.

She stopped behind a car, waiting for the red traffic light to jump on green. She checked her rear view mirror and recognized the police car a few meters behind her.

Just stay calm. Don’t give them any reason to stop you, Abigail thought to herself.

The light turned green and the car before her moved forward. Abigail clenched the steering wheel and held her feet right above the accelerator pedal, ready to push it all the way down soon as she was given the space.

The car before her disappeared in the distance               and Abigail drove full speed ahead. She checked her rear view again and saw the police car was doing the same. They had also turned on their sirens.

Abigail managed to stay ahead of the police for ten minutes. Then she was blocked by another one. She parked her car at the side of the road, and waited for the cops to get to her.

One of them tapped her window and she let it down.

“Something wrong, officer?” she asked.

The cop pointed at her speedometer. “Do you know how fast you were driving? You were far above the permitted speed”

“I’m sorry, officer. I didn’t realize. I’ll drive slower” Abigail promised.

“Can I see some papers?” the cop asked.

“Yeah, sure” Abigail replied nervous and she searched the gloves compartment. She collected her papers and gave them to the cop.

After a quick look at them the cop said: “Step out of the car, please”

Abigail obediently stepped out of the car and she was immediately handcuffed. “You’re arrested for the abduction of Debra Parker”

While he rattled the procedure speech they always use when they arrest someone, another cop checked the car.

“Eh…I think we have a problem” he said, looking at the other cop. “The girl’s not here”

Toddling on her crutches Debra balanced down the hill. As soon as Abigail had stopped the car she had pressed a button to unlock Deb’s door.

She heard the cops talking to each other and soon she saw a light behind her and footsteps closing in on her.

She tried to pick up the pace, but the cop behind her was faster; after all he didn’t have a broken leg to drag along.

“Debra Parker?” he called.

Debra didn’t turn around and tried to stay ahead of him.

“Debra, I’m here to help you. You don’t have to run anymore. We got the woman that abducted you”

Debra felt two strong hands grab her shoulders and started screaming. He tried to pick her up, but she struggled so much he had to let go of her.

He put his hand in his pocket and conjured a Taser. He followed Deb and pushed the Taser against her neck. Her body convulsed and she fell in his arms.

Abigail watched the cop carry Deb back to the car. She wanted to get out, but the car was locked. The cop that had arrested her walked to his colleague. They traded a few words, then one of them got into the car.

The other headed back to her.

“What did he do to her?” Abigail said fast as soon as the cop had installed himself behind the wheel.

“She was struggling. She probably thought we were going to take her back to you” the cop replied, while turning on the engines. “He gave her something to calm her down…She’ll be okay”

Once at the police station they were brought to separate investigation rooms and left alone. Ten minutes later the door opened and a female agent entered the investigation room Debra was in.

“Good evening, Debra” she said friendly. “My name is Jenna. I’m here to ask you a few question, if that’s okay with you”

Debra cast her a furious glance. If that woman thought Deb was going to fall for her nice act, she couldn’t be more wrong.

“I talked to the doctor who nursed you. She said you fell out of a window. Is that true?”

Debra nodded.

“You need to say it out loud, dear”

“It’s true. I fell out of a window”

“Are you sure no one pushed you?” Jenna asked.

“I’m sure. I heard gunshots and I panicked. I climbed out of the window” Debra explained truthfully. “Five minutes or so later Agnes came into my room. She threatened Abigail to tell her where I was”

“Because Agnes is your cousin. She was desperate to reunite you with your parents” Jenna returned.

Debra jerked her head up and her eyes gleamed with fury. “She’s not my cousin and she doesn’t care for me or my parents at all. All she cares for is Dale. He wants her to bring me back to him”

“Who’s Dale?” Jenna asked curious.

“No one” Debra said fast. “What’s going to happen to Abigail?”

“She’s being interrogated right now” Jenna said vague. “It doesn’t look good, though. She’ll probably have to stay in custody for the murder on Wayne Ferrell”

“But she didn’t do it! Agnes did!” Deb exclaimed.

Jenna didn’t comment. It seemed that whatever Deb said in favor of Abigail would be ignored.

In the meantime Abigail was being interrogated by a male cop, named Jeff.

“We found some hair on Wayne’s fingers. The lab is examining it right now, but it’s quite certain the hair belongs to Debra Parker” Jeff said. He folded his hands and leaned forward. “Mrs. Ferrell, don’t you think it’s time to come clean?”

_Abigail parked her car in front of the house. She got out of the car and didn’t bother shutting the door. She ran to the front door, hesitated when she saw Wayne’s dead body, but then walked inside. She hurried up the stairs, to Deb’s room and walked straight to the trash can._

_She was lucky; Deb’s hair lay on top. She grabbed a handful and hurried back downstairs. She walked outside and kneeled next to Wayne. She took his hand, put the hair in it and closed it._

_“I’m sorry, Wayne” she whispered remorseful. “But I don’t have a choice”_

“Wayne wasn’t happy about me bringing Debra home” Abigail started. “He hurt her, cut her, pulled her hair out. He even locked her up in her room. When I came home and I saw the hair stuck between his fingers, I lost my mind and shot him”

Hours later both Debra and Abigail were guided out of their investigation room. The only difference was that Abigail was handcuffed. They glanced at each other. Deb’s eyes said: I’m sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. Abigail’s eyes said: Don’t worry about me, child. Worry about yourself. Be a good girl. Life will be hard enough for you as it is.

Jenna brought Debra to the reception, where three adults seemed to be waiting for her. A couple she didn’t know…and Agnes.

Debra tried to act as normal as possible, as if Agnes’ small, vicious eyes weren’t fixated on her.

“Debra, this is Mr. and Mrs. Kelley” Jenna started, gesturing at the couple. “They’ll be taking care of you”

“But-” Deb began to protest, but was cut off by Agnes.

“What?” she hissed. “Why would she go with these strangers? I told you, I’m her cousin, she’s going with me”

“You’re not my cousin!” Deb exclaimed desperate.

Agnes laughed at Jenna and Mr. and Mrs. Kelley. She pulled her shoulders. “She’s lost her mind. I can’t blame her, given everything that woman did to her”  She lay her hand on Deb’s shoulder. “Now, come on, let’s go. Your parents will be over the moon to see you”

Debra jerked her shoulder and cast Agnes a provocative glance, but that was nothing compared to the hateful one Agnes cast back.

“You listen to me, you selfish brat. I put a lot of effort into finding you, so now you will come with me or I’ll make you wish you died when you fell out of that window”

 Everyone stared at her in the couple of minutes of silence that followed. Jenna broke the silence.

“The papers have been signed, ma’am” she said careful. “We were lucky to find a foster family so fast. I assure you that your cousin will be in good hands”

Agnes realized there was nothing she could do right now, so she watched Mr. and  Mrs. Kelley take Debra with them.

“Don’t forget about me just yet, Debra” she called her back when she was at the exit. “One day you won’t have a foster mommy and daddy to hide behind. And when that day comes, I’ll be coming for you”

* * *

* * *

 

Next week: Mike and Ryan meet Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Ryan finds out more about Deb's past, but Mike has his doubts. It comes down to a painful confrontation between Deb and her parents...


	7. Elastic Heart

**_ Previously on Foster Careless _ **

_“Mom, please!” Debra cried begging. “Debra, you have to!” Mrs. Parker insisted. “You have to”_

_“Hello, agent Parker” Joe grinned. Debra felt a sharp pain in her stomach as Joe drove a scalpel through the bandage and in her injury. Joe twisted the scalpel to cause more damage and pain, before he pulled it back. He took a step back as Debra dropped on the floor._

_“I’ve been called in to help” Molly explained vague. “I know where Parker is. Follow me” She went left and led them to the sixth floor. “I saw them drag her inside the elevator. Shortly after, the power went out”_

_“Let go of me! Let go of me!” she cried while trying to hit Mike. Mike grabbed the bars more tightly as he threatened to fall backwards. “Deb, stop it! It’s me, Mike!” Mike shouted startled._

_Just about a couple inches underneath the sixth floor something happened. The ray of light decreased until none of it was left.  “Hey!” Mike shouted alarmed, climbing up faster. “Hey, what’s happening up there?” he yelled, bashing the elevator doors with his fist. “Come on, open up”Below them the elevator made a dangerously rattling sound, followed by it decreasing the distance between its roof and Mike and Deb’s feet…_

* * *

 

** Chapter 7: Elastic Heart (Sia) **

** Part 1 **

“Hey, open the door!” Mike shouted, bashing the elevator doors. Debra clung onto his neck tightly. She kept her eyes on Mike’s chest, trying to remain calm. She closed them and buried her head in Mike’s neck. Suddenly, she started to cry.

“Deb?”

“I’m sorry, daddy” Deb sobbed. “I didn’t mean to. I was just so hungry”

“Deb, what are you talking about?” Mike asked confused, as he cast an anxious glance at the doors.

“Please, don’t put me back, mommy” Deb continued, like a scared little girl. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise”

“Deb, your parents aren’t here. It’s me, Mike” Mike said sharp. He felt Deb’s grip around his neck loosen and he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Hey! Open the goddamn door! My partner’s injured!” Mike shouted. He glanced downward; the top of the elevator was now dangerously close to their feet.

Finally a string of light illuminated the vertical aisle of the elevator and slowly but surely the elevator opened.

“Take her first, she needs medical attention” Mike said hastily. The fireman took Debra from Mike and when Mike climbed out of the elevator himself he saw the doctors ride her to the exit.

“What hospital are they taking her?”  he asked quickly.

A nurse answered his question when Ryan ran back inside this hospital. Mike walked away from the medical staff and the firemen, to Ryan.

“Where the hell where you? Deb could’ve died” he said accusatory.

“It’s Carroll” Ryan said breathless.

“What about him?” Mike asked.

“He’s dead” Ryan replied unbelieving.

* * *

 

** Part 2 **

Mike shook his head bewildered. “What do you mean, he’s dead? I mean, how? Did you shoot him?”

“I didn’t kill him!” Ryan suddenly became all defensive. “It was a car. He was getting to his car apparently and someone ran him over”

“Are they still here?” Mike asked, moving to the exit.

“Yeah, I think they had to be here” Ryan replied, but Mike no longer listened. He ran outside and Ryan followed him. “It’s them” he said, pointing at two older people. They walked to them and the woman automatically sought support with her husband.

“Good evening, sir, ma’am” Mike started.

“We really didn’t see him. There were people running everywhere and we were in a hurry. I didn’t mean to hit him” the man tried to explain himself.

Ryan lifted his hand to silence him. “Believe me, sir, you did us all a favor” he reassured the man. “Were you visiting someone?”

The man and woman traded a quick glance. The man nodded at the woman, letting her take charge.

“We heard our daughter was admitted here. She’s one of Joe’s victims” the woman said hesitantly.

Now Ryan and Mike traded a glance.

“You’re Debra’s parents” Mike realized slowly. “We called Deb’s sister days ago. How come you got here just now?” He couldn’t hide the accusatory tone in his voice and frankly he didn’t care.

“Mike” Ryan said reproaching.

“It’s alright” Mrs. Parker said. “After Beth called us, we left immediately. We came all the way from Iowa. We came as soon as possible”

“No one is blaming you” Ryan replied soothingly, but Mr. and Mrs. Parker saw Mike stare at them with an icy expression.

“Where is Deb? We would really like to see her now” Mr. Parker said.

“She’s being transferred. I can give you a ride” Ryan suggested.

“That’s very kind, but unnecessary” Mr. Parker replied. “If you could just tell us where they’ve taken her, then we’ll be on our way”

“Sure” Ryan shrugged. “She’s-”

“Can I talk to you?” Mike butted in and he walked away from Deb’s parents. Ryan followed him.

“What is it?” he asked concerned.

“I’m not so sure we should tell them where Deb is” Mike cut to the chase.

“What are you talking about?” Ryan asked.

“I don’t know” Mike said. “I have this strange feeling…I don’t think they’re here out of concern for Deb”

“What else would they be here for? Deb asked us to get in contact with her parents. She wants to see them. We have to respect that” Ryan replied and before Mike could say another word, he walked back to Mr. and Mrs. Parker.

* * *

 

** Part 3 **

When Mr. and Mrs. Parker walked to their car Ryan turned around. He was going to offer Mike to drive to the hospital together. But to his surprise Mike was already gone. He glowered, but decided to talk to Mike when they were in the hospital.

Mike arrived shortly after Deb’s parents, who seemed to be slightly annoyed to be accompanied by the police.

“What are you doing here?” Mr. Parker asked hostile, blocking the entrance.

“Deb is my partner. I want to see how she’s doing” Mike replied honest, but cold.

“We appreciate your concern” Mrs. Parker said. “but we’ll take it from here”

“I’m sorry, but you’re talking about your daughter like she’s an object” Mike commented getting angry. He couldn’t quite explain why he didn’t like Deb’s parents. He just didn’t.

“Mike!”

Mike turned his head and Mr. and Mrs. Parker quickly snuck inside. Mike frowned annoyed, but figured he’d catch up with them. Let them have a head start, he thought.

“What’s up?” he asked when Ryan was with him.

“Why didn’t you wait for me? We could’ve driven together” Ryan said.

“Oh” Mike said sheepish. He shrugged. “Didn’t think about it. Look, Deb’s parents are inside already. I think we should go too”

He was starting to get inside, when Ryan stopped him.

“Don’t you think we should give them some time alone?” Ryan suggested and before Mike could react he added: “What’s going on between you and Parker?”

Mike’s eyes shifted from Ryan to the door. “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“You, hiding guns underneath her pillow. She, surrendering herself to one of Joe’s followers to save you”

“So? We’re partners, we protect each other” Mike replied obvious. And before Ryan could waste any more of his time he walked inside the hospital. He walked straight to the reception and asked to see Debra.

“I’m sorry, sir. Ms. Parker’s in the ICU. No one’s allowed to see her for now” the receptionist explained. “You can go sit in the waiting room, if you want to”

Mike turned around and walked to the waiting room, where Mr. and Mrs. Parker were already sitting.

Ryan joined them shortly after. He sat next to Mike, who had his eyes fixated on Deb’s parents. Mr. Parker had picked up a magazine and was now solving a crossword puzzle.

Mrs. Parker’s eyes shifted from the big clock on the wall to the hallway.

“Do you have to be somewhere?” Mike snapped.

“Mike!” Ryan growled angry.

“Your daughter’s life’s on the line. Can’t you at least pretend to care?” Mike burst out.

“I am so sorry” Ryan apologized. He turned to Mike. “What is wrong with you?”

“It’s okay, Mr. Hardy” Mrs. Parker swallowed. “He’s just protecting Debra. Tell me, Mike, what did Debra tell you about us?”

“Enough” Mike snapped.

“She probably didn’t paint us as the perfect parents, did she?” Mike frowned at the bitterness in her voice. A grimace appeared on Mrs. Parker’s face and she nodded. “Thought so. I can tell you exactly what happened. Why we grew apart. You’re not going to like it, but it’s the truth”

Mike stood. “You know what? I don’t have to hear it. One day Deb will tell me herself and that’ll be the only truth I need”

He walked away from the waiting room.

Mrs. Parked turned to Ryan. “What about you?” she asked. “Are you okay with Deb’s lies or would you rather hear what really happened?”

* * *

 

** Part 4 **

“What do you mean, he’s dead?” Molly asked breathless. She had caught up with Emma and they were hiding in a barn, waiting for the police to leave.

“He was taking advantage of the situation. He was trying to get away, when suddenly this car came out of nowhere” Emma explained. “I had to jump or else I would’ve been dead as well”

“You should’ve thrown yourself in front of Joe. You should’ve given your life to protect his. Your life means nothing compared to his” Molly shouted upset and hysterical. After everything that happened, everything they had conquered, the great Joe Carroll was killed by a car? It just wasn’t right.

“Believe me, I am just as upset about this as you are” Emma said bitter. “And I swear someone is going to pay for it”

They heard the engines of the cars outside and slowly but surely the silence returned. Molly walked to the door and opened it.

“We need to get in contact with the rest as soon as possible. There will be panic when they hear what happened. Someone’s going to have to be in charge” she said serious.

“Let me guess, you?” Emma returned scoffing.

“We’ll see” Molly replied. “Let’s get home first” She shook her head. “I cannot believe agent Parker still lives. Why can’t she just die already?”

“Maybe it’s not such a bad thing” Emma suggested. “It could be fun, terrorizing her a little”

Molly slowly nodded. “Well, I guess agent Parker is going to pay for it”

* * *

 

** Part 5 **

“It all started after Bethany was born” Mrs. Parker began. “Before that Debra was a dream child. She was a little shy, but really sweet. She never disobeyed us” She glanced at Mr. Parker, who took over.

“That all changed when Beth was born” Mr. Parker continued. “Deb would cry all the time, especially when Beth cried. When Beth was hungry, Deb was hungry. When Beth was hurting, Deb was hurting. Sometimes she even came to us with cuts and bruises and when we asked how she got them, she would say Beth had done it”

“Of course we thought it was just a scream for attention. Sister rivalry” Mrs. Parker said. “After all, Deb was only two years old at the time. We believed that with time she would learn to love her younger sister”

“But that didn’t happen?” Ryan guessed frowning.

“Not exactly, no” Mrs. Parker said. “It only got worse. When Deb became a teenager she started stealing things. Money, from me and my husband. Toys from her sister. One day, it was Deb’s fourteenth birthday, we invited a good friend of us over, Dale. He doesn’t have any children, but he loves each and every one as though they were his. He had a soft spot for Deb. So, I asked him if he could try to talk to her. Maybe she would tell him what was bothering her so much. Because Harry and I were desperate”

“Did she tell…Dale what was wrong?” Ryan asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Parker glanced at each other.

“I know they talked” Mr. Parker said reluctant. “But when I asked Deb about their conversation, she…”

“What?” Ryan insisted.

“She said Dale had touched her” Mr. Parker quickly finished.

Ryan’s expression didn’t change, but his insides were boiling. No wonder Deb had trust issues.

“We confronted Dale with that information. He denied of course. We took Deb to the police station, where they examined her. Not because we didn’t believe her, but because we needed proof. They didn’t find any. We asked Deb if she was sure about her accusation. Maybe Dale had given her a hug and she had taken it the wrong way” Mrs. Parker went on. 

“Had she taken it the wrong way?” Ryan asked with raised eyebrows.

“She said nothing happened. She said she and Dale had talked and that was that. I went back to Dale and asked him again if he had hurt our daughter. He denied again and suggested that we had Deb tested” Mrs. Parker replied.

“So, we took her to a hospital, where they ran some psychological tests” She looked Ryan straight in the eyes. “Deb has a personality disorder. She can’t see truth from lies. She believes that everything she says is true, but ninety percent are lies. There’s a reason why Beth isn’t here. Deb has hurt her very much by lying to her all the time”

Ryan stood and rubbed his tired eyes.

“I have to go take a walk” he said.

* * *

 

** Part 6 **

Joe’s followers were sitting on the floor. Emma and Molly had told them what happened to Joe.

“I can’t believe he’s gone” Lea whispered unbelieving. She looked up. “What are we going to do now?”

“For now it’s really important that we keep a low profile” Emma said. “Now with Joe…dead…the FBI will think us weak, vulnerable. Let’s show them they’re wrong”

Alex stood and crossed his arms.

“We need someone to take control over things” Emma continued. “I know you’re thinking you’re all worthy of being the next Joe Carroll, but let’s not forget I was closest to him. If everyone’s okay with it, I will follow in Joe’s footsteps”

“And if we’re not?” Lea asked protesting.

Emma aimed her gun at her and fired.

“They die” Emma replied simple as Lea dropped dead. “Anyone else having trouble adjusting?” No one moved or made a sound. “Good. As for our next step, Joe would want us to pick up where he left off. The last thing he tried to do was ice the lady cop. So, before we get to anything else, we need to get that covered”

“What about Simon?” Alex asked. “Don’t you think he’ll go running straight to her and warn her?”

“Leave Simon to me” Emma replied sinister. “He’ll get what’s coming to him”

* * *

 

** Part 7 **

Hiding behind a van Simon waited for Mike to leave. The agent had stormed outside, worked up over something, and he had spent the last ten minutes against the wall.

Finally Ryan Hardy came out of the hospital and from his confused expression Simon could tell he was worked up over something as well.

It seemed whatever Hardy was dealing with was bigger than Weston’s issues, because the latter lost the angry attitude and followed the former to their car.

When Simon was certain he could snuck in unseen he ran towards the hospital. Once there he glanced back. It seemed they were in a heated discussion. So heated they wouldn’t return the next fifteen minutes.

He entered and pulled out a knife, willing to use it on anyone who would try to stop him from seeing Deb.

He walked straight to the reception, hid the knife and asked to see Deb. When they said no one was allowed to see her, because she was in the intensive care, he nodded sadly.

He made his way to the waiting room, surprised to see Deb’s parents, though they didn’t recognize him, and then, instead of entering, he turned right and followed the lines leading to the intensive care.

“Excuse me, you can’t come here” a doctor protested. When he walked towards Simon to get him out, Simon stabbed him in the abdomen.

He walked towards the bed where Deb was lying in. His eyes glided over her body. He removed the sheets, so he could see her entirely.

He bit his lip, trying to fight his urges. He looked at the door. No one had come so far. He looked back at Deb.

“I just want to know how you feel” he justified himself before slipping his hand underneath the apron, all the way up to her breasts.

He realized she wasn’t wearing any panties and figured he couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. He crawled on the bed and opened his belt. Just when he was about to go inside Deb, a strong hand pulled him backwards.

* * *

 

** Part 8 **

Mike stood against the wall of the hospital. Something about Mr. and Mrs. Parker told him they didn’t have Deb’s best interests at heart. Whatever they were about to tell Ryan, it wouldn’t be in Deb’s favor and he wouldn’t listen to any lies.

Ten minutes later the doors of the hospital opened and Ryan stormed outside. Curiosity won it from his anger and Mike followed Ryan, who in his fury hadn’t seen him standing, to the parking lot.

“Hey, wait up!” Mike called.

Ryan stopped and unlocked his car.

“What happened? What did they tell you?” Mike insisted.

“I thought you didn’t want to hear any of it?” Ryan replied sarcastic and Mike cast him an angry look. “I don’t know, Mike” He shook his head and looked up at the sky as if he was hoping the clouds would provide the answer to his newly born questions.

“What?” Mike urged.

Ryan looked down again and figured what the hell. “Parker has a personality disorder”

“She what?”

“That’s what her parents told me” Ryan continued shrugging. “It was a long time ago, but she lied to her parents about being attacked”

“Attacked how?” Mike wanted to know.

“That doesn’t matter” Ryan replied quick.

“It does! If someone hurt her, we should support her” Mike protested.

“It was a lie. She denied it later. An innocent man was nearly brought to justice. If the truth hadn’t come out, he would now still be in prison” Ryan replied.

“How do you know she was lying? Maybe she withdrew her statement because she was afraid” Mike suggested. “You know, you should put a little more faith in her” he added pissed before rushing back to the hospital.

He hurried down the hallways, ignoring staff members shouting at him, to the intensive care room Deb was in. The plan was to stand outside and watch her, while he waited for permission to go inside.

However, when he saw that sick maniac do what he was doing, standing by and watch just wasn’t an option. He slammed the doors open and rushed to the man. Singlehandedly he grabbed Simon’s shoulder and threw him on the floor.

With his other hand he started beating up his face.

“How dare you, assaulting a defenseless woman! Is that how you nut jobs get your kicks?” he raged and he replaced his fists with his feet, kicking Simon wherever he could.

“I didn’t do it for kicks!” Simon gasped, while tears streamed down his face. “I did it because I love her!”

For some reason that declaration infuriated Mike even more and he planted his foot between Simon’s legs. “I should crush your testicles right now, so you could never… _show your love_ …again”

Simon winced at the thought, but Mike leaned forward. “What happened to her? Her parents say she lied about something in her past, that she has a personality disorder. That’s not true, is it?”

Simon vaguely shook his head.

“Then what happened?” Mike increased the pressure on Simon’s crotch when he didn’t answer right away.

Simon’s lips moved, but no sound came from them. He closed his eyes and lay back down. Mike wanted to shake him, wake him, force him to tell him the truth. But a cough made him forget about all that and he looked up at the bed.

Deb’s eyes shifted throughout the room and for a moment she freaked out. Then her eyes met Mike’s and she knew she would be okay.

* * *

 

** Part 9 **

Ryan sat in his car, unsure what to do. If his partner was a two-faced liar, he couldn’t involve her any further into the case. But if she wasn’t, he wouldn’t only have to make things right with her, he would also have to apologize to Mike.

“Damn it!” he cursed and bashed the steering wheel. He stared through the windshield for a couple minutes and then produced his phone from his inside pocket. He pressed speed dial and waited.

“Ryan? Where are you? They say Joe’s dead. It’s all over the news” Claire ranted.

“I’m at the John Hopkins Hospital” Ryan answered Claire’s first question. “Can you come over? I’m at the parking lot. There’s something I need to talk to you about”

“Alright, give me ten minutes” Claire replied. “Is, eh, …is everything okay with agent Parker?”

“Just get here, okay?”

Claire promised to be there as soon as possible.

 Ryan got out of his car, to make it easier for Claire to find him. Fifteen minutes later she drove up the parking lot. It took her a couple of minutes to find a good parking spot, but then she got out of her car and looked around for Ryan.

She saw him waving at her and made her way towards him. She could see by the way he was looking that something was seriously bothering him.

“What’s the matter? Where’s agent Weston?” she asked confused.

“He’s inside” Ryan muttered. “We had some kind of an argument”

“About what?” Claire asked.

“Agent Parker” Ryan replied.

Claire frowned, slightly annoyed. “Ryan, are you and Mike fighting over this woman? Because if you do, let me remind you-”

“She has a personality disorder” Ryan cut her off. “Her parents say she can’t see truth from lies”

“Oh” Claire said sheepish. “That’s terrible. But then why are you fighting with Mike?”

“He doesn’t believe it” Ryan shrugged.

“And you do?” Claire asked with raised eyebrows.

“I don’t know what to believe!” Ryan exclaimed frustrated. “In the last few months I’ve been lied to more than I have in my entire life”

Claire sat down next to him on the hood of the car. “Look, if it is true, then she should be on medication. Don’t they test people who work for the police? They wouldn’t let a dysfunctional person work for the FBI”

Ryan shrugged again. “Look at me. I’m a walking disaster and they let me work for them”

“Maybe we should get out of here. I’m sure Mike will call you when Parker’s awake. There’s no point in sitting here and getting yourself worked up over something that might not even be true” Claire said wisely.

“Yeah, you’re right” Ryan admitted. He wanted to get inside his car, but Claire stopped him.

“We’re taking my car” she said. “It’s safer”

* * *

 

** Part 10 **

“How are you feeling?” Mike asked softly. The medical staff had taken care of Simon, and now they were left alone for a moment.

“Physically? Like my insides are on fire” Deb groaned.

“Must be the medication wearing off” Mike said concerned. “You want me to go get someone?”

Deb shook her head and tried to grab his hand to stop him. “I want my head to be clear” she explained. “What happened? The last thing I remember is standing in front of Joe and then he stabbed me”

Mike frowned, confused and frustrated. “You don’t remember being in the elevator with me?”

“I was in the elevator with you?” Deb repeated surprised.

“Carroll and Hill dragged you there and then the electricity went off and you were stuck in there” Mike said. He noticed a sudden change in Deb’s expression. Her tired eyes were now widened in fear. “I take it you’re not a fan of elevators? You did say you freak out in small, dark places”

Deb tore her eyes away from him.

“But you don’t need to be afraid now. You’re not in a small, dark place right now” Mike said slowly, when he suddenly remembered something else. “You know, you acted really weird down there”

“Weird how?” Deb asked scared. She hadn’t given away any deep hidden secrets from her past, had she?

“You thought I was your dad. You were sorry about something and you begged me not to put you back. What was that all about?”

Deb cast him a shocked glance, but then quickly looked away again. “I have no idea” she mumbled. “Must’ve been my imagination getting away with me”

It wasn’t so that Mike couldn’t read the signals Deb was sending him. He knew she wanted him to stop asking questions. But he wasn’t going to give her the time of day.

“Your parents are here” he tried a different approach.

Deb turned her head again and she seemed genuinely surprised. “My parents? What are they doing here?”

“You’re their daughter, Deb. It’s their responsibility to be here” Mike replied sharp.

“And we are here”

Mike turned his head to see Mr. and Mrs. Parker stand in the doorway. “Agent Weston, would you allow us a moment alone with Debra?” Mrs. Parker requested.

Mike leaned in to Deb’s ear. “Didn’t you say your mom’s a bitch?”

 “I never said that!” Deb replied defensive, acting shocked. “At least not with those words. Now, go. I’ll be fine. Tell Ryan I’m up. I want to hear what I’ve missed”

Mike left quite reluctantly, still with that nagging feeling in his gut that told him Deb’s parents had a secret agenda.

Deb smiled shy at her parents. “You can sit down if you want to” she offered bashful. Seeing her parents after so long made her feel like a little girl again.

Mr. and Mrs. Parker each took a seat and sunk down.

“How are you feeling, Deb? We were so upset when we heard what happened to you. Beth said they buried you. That’s must have been so terrible for you” Mrs. Parker started. Her words suggested that she was indeed horrified by the latest cruelties her child had gone through. However, there were no tears to prove it. No trembling in her voice, her hands were steady.

“I’m okay” Deb said, not quite convincing, but it was enough to reassure them.

“You should’ve never left” Mr. Parker sighed, shaking his head. “None of this would’ve happened if you had just accepted your fate”

“My fate?” Deb repeated, looking from her father to her mother. “You mean, being with Dale?”

“Dale’s a good man” Mr. Parker replied sharp.

“Dale’s a fucking bastard who is so sexually frustrated that he needs to force himself on young girls” Deb grunted between her teeth, but they heard it anyway.

“Don’t you dare speak about him like that!” Mrs. Parker yelled. She stood and walked to the bed, slapping Deb hard in the face. As Deb looked up at her, with tears of pain and humiliation, her mother said: “That is but one of the many you deserve”

She stepped back and sat down again.

“Don’t blame your mother, Debra” her father said calm. “She’s a little emotional. Dale is sick. He’s dying. Cancer”

“I hope he’s in a lot of pain” Deb snapped hostile.

“Deb” Mr. Parker reproached softly. He coughed, preparing for the hardest part. “He wants to see you. What you did, had consequences for all of us. What you did, cut right through his heart and it took him a long time to come to terms with that. But now he’s ready to forgive you”

“What?” Deb asked breathless.

“He claims he can’t let go of life without granting you forgiveness” Mr. Parker clarified. “So, if you could just come with me, then you can say sorry and you can say goodbye. I know you want it”

“No” Deb answered soft, but determined.

“It’s his dying wish, for God’s sake!” Mrs. Parker hissed and she stood up again. “Why do you always have to be such a trouble child?”

“I nearly died, but you don’t seem to care at all” Deb replied emotional. She was grateful she was sober now. She wouldn’t have been able to fight back had she been given any medication for the pain.

“We do care!” Mr. Parked defended themselves fiercely. “We are here, aren’t we?”

Deb shook her head heavy. “You’re just here to manipulate me into coming with you. But it won’t work…Get out”

“Deb, be reasonable. Don’t you think it’s time to make amends?” Mr. Parker said.

“I said GET OUT!” Deb screamed. Her hand disappeared underneath her sheet and when she withdrew it she held a knife in her hand.

Mike looked up. Even from outside the hospital he could hear Deb scream.

“Deb, calm down” Mr. Parker said sharp. He stood up, with his hands in the air. “There’s no need to get violent here. Now put the knife down, before you hurt yourself”

“I used to cut myself. Did you know that?” Deb revealed softly and in tears. “I was trying to make myself ugly, because I thought it was my fault that Dale was attracted to me…Doesn’t that sound ridiculous?” she added with skipping and high pitched voice.

“Dale loved you. He still does, even after everything you put him through” Mrs. Parked muttered hateful.

“How can you do this to me?” Deb cried, looking at her mother now.

After taking note of everything that was happening inside, Mike carefully pushed the door open, inch by inch.

“You forced me inside that room, mom. What kind of a mother does that?”

“The kind of mother who only wants best for her child” Mrs. Parker replied fierce. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Deb climbed out of bed and walked towards her mother, but instead of running into her, she ran into Mike.

The knife scraped against his jacket and ruined it. He grabbed her shoulders tightly and prevented her from going after her mother.

“Let me go!” Deb screamed and she wrestled to free herself. Her eyes gleamed murderously as she looked at Mrs. Parker.

Mrs. Parker swallowed.

Mike tightened his grip on Deb. It was unbelievable how much strength she had.

“Deb, calm down, please” he begged, as she again attempted to attack her mother. “Give the knife to me. I don’t know what they did to you, but killing them will only make things worse”

Deb finally jerked her eyes off her mother and looked at Mike. It was as if she only saw him now. She bent her head and gave him the knife.

“I want you to leave” Deb mumbled.

Mike knew she wasn’t talking to him, so he turned his head. “You heard her. Get out” he ordered Mr. and Mrs. Parker.

As soon as they had left Deb felt her knees go weak. She gave in to the gravity, forcing Mike to sink with her.

He put his arms around her and she buried her face inside his neck. He frowned compassionately when he felt her shoulders shake and hear her muffled sobs against his skin. Whatever Deb’s parents had pushed her through, he would find out and he would make them pay, in any possible way.

* * *

* * *

 

Next week: Beth takes matters into own hands, and gets help from an unexpected ally. Deb is put with new foster parents, while her biological parents are given a task by Dale...

 


	8. Through Hell

** Previously on Foster Careless **

_Dale quickly walked up to the pair and punched Mr. Parker in the face. “Don’t you dare pin this on a fourteen year old girl!” he shouted hysterical. “The only one that’s to blame is the two of you. I told you to prepare her. You failed miserably, because if you hadn’t she wouldn’t have been so afraid of my love” Mrs. Parker dropped on her knees and grabbed his legs. “Please” she cried hysterical and remorseful. “Tell us how we can make it right. We’ll do anything!”_

_“What do we tell Beth? About Debra?” Mrs. Parked asked trembling. “Nothing” Dale answered fast. “I will tell her what I believe is the best version of the story. She belongs to me now. From this moment on you have no children”_

_Beth swallowed and slowly stepped out of bed, wrapping the sheets tightly around her.“I have given you a chance last night” Dale said. “But you failed to live up to my expectations. So now you’ll have to earn my respect in other ways”_ _He gave her a list of chores. It was quite a list._

_Where was Debra? She should’ve been here to protect her baby sister. She should’ve come back to get her out of this hell._

_“But…” Simon stammered, trying to find the right words. When he couldn’t find any he blurt out: “Can you tell Beth Debra will be coming back for her?”_ _Now Agnes turned around quickly. “Debra is dead” she snapped furious, with a strange glow in her eyes._

_One by one Deb tried to pull out as many strands of hair as possible. Blood was on her hands when she stopped. Satisfied with herself she glanced back at her reflection._

_He didn’t know why he did it, but he glanced at Agnes’ waist. That’s where he saw it. He tried to shut the door, but in a lightning-fast movement Agnes grabbed her gun and fired twice._

_Devastated she watched Debra make a fall of four meters, than crash on the grass in the backyard. Abigail moved quickly away from the window and ran outside._

_“Debra, this is Mr. and Mrs. Kelley” Jenna started, gesturing at the couple. “They’ll be taking care of you” “But-” Deb began to protest, but was cut off by Agnes. “What?” she hissed. “Why would she go with these strangers? I told you, I’m her cousin, she’s going with me”_

_Agnes realized there was nothing she could do right now, so she watched Mr. and  Mrs. Kelley take Debra with them...._

 

****

** Chapter 8: Through Hell  **

** Part 1 **

Her courage sinking with every step she took, Agnes walked towards Dale’s room. He had given her the specific order of finding Debra and bringing her back home. She had failed in that task and now her fear of how Dale would react was making her sick to the stomach.

She swallowed and knocked.

“Get the door, will you” she heard him command his servant. Several seconds later the door opened and Beth’s dirty face was seen. “Who is it?”

“It’s Agnes, sir” Beth replied. Unlike Deb, she hadn’t been given the privilege of calling Dale by his first name. Probably because she hadn’t been able to satisfy him the way Deb had.

“Well, don’t just stand there. Let her in” Dale snapped annoyed. Beth quickly stepped aside and let Agnes pass. Dale stood up from his chair and faced his guest. He pursed his lips and his eyes turned cold. “I see you’ve come alone”

“Dale, I can explain” Agnes started, making a step forward.

“Was I not clear? Did I not specifically tell you not to show your face here unless Debra’s with you?” Dale asked mad.

“I did find her” Agnes replied fast. “And I almost got her. But those idiots in the hospital gave her to a foster family”

“Those idiots did their job. Unlike you they were actually trying to look after Debra” Dale snarled.

“I told them I was her cousin and I wanted to bring her back to her family, but of course the little bitch couldn’t play along” Agnes continued, not listening to Dale. She had made a mistake, calling Deb names.

Dale’s hand closed around Agnes’ throat and he started to strangle her. Agnes grabbed Dale’s hand and tried to pull it away. Her face colored red and purple and her eyes bulged with tears. He finally let go of her and she fell on the floor. She coughed and tried to stand.

Dale thought she was too slow, so he bent down, grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He pushed her towards the open door and threw her out. “Don’t come back here without Debra”

He slammed the door in her face.

* * *

 

 

** Part 2 **

Beth returned from the kitchen, where she had kept herself occupied by making tea. As soon as she heard the door slam shut, she returned to the living space of the room.

“What was that about?” she asked.

“Nothing that concerns you” Dale snapped.

“You were talking about my sister. Where is she?” Beth insisted.

“I don’t know!” Dale yelled frustrated. “Now, do me a favor and get lost”

He didn’t have to say it twice. Beth would’ve given anything to leave to room, if only for a couple of minutes.

She hurried to the door and walked out of it. At the end of the hallway she saw Agnes walking.

“Agnes!” she called quick and she ran towards her. Agnes pretended not to hear her and kept moving. “Agnes, please wait. I need to talk to you” Beth begged. She accelerated her steps and blocked Agnes on the stairs.

With an expression that suggested she came from a long line of royalties Agnes looked down on Beth. “What do you want?” she asked cold.

“I couldn’t help but hear you talk about my sister. Do you know where she is?” she asked as nice as possible.

“I don’t, now let me through” Agnes replied.

“But you must have some kind of idea” Beth insisted. She wasn’t giving up that easy. “Those people that took her, don’t you have a name? Didn’t they say where they live?”

“No, they didn’t” Agnes answered annoyed.

“I just want to help. You want Deb to come back home safely, too, don’t you?” Beth tried to explain herself.

Agnes raised her eyebrows. When had she ever given anyone the impression that she wanted Debra Parker to return? She crossed her arms and leaned forward, until her face was just an inch away from Beth’s.

“Listen up, little rat, and listen carefully” Agnes hissed threatening. “If it were up to me your precious sister would be chopped into little pieces and fed to the dogs. So, don’t ever suggest that I give a damn about you or her”

“It’s not our fault Dale doesn’t love you. Maybe if you were a little nicer…”

Agnes grabbed Beth’s shoulders and lifted her from the stairs. “How far do you think you can push me before I cause you permanent damage? If I drop you now, how many bones in that fragile body of yours do you think will be broken? One, two? All of them?”

* * *

 

 

** Part 3 **

“Please, put me down” Beth begged quietly. She looked down from the corner of her eye and saw two figures at the bottom of the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Parker, making their way up. “Mom, dad, help me!” she cried when they were on the same height.

Mr. and Mrs. Parker glanced from Agnes to Beth.

“Sorry, we can’t help you right now” Mrs. Parker said distant. “Dale’s expecting us” And just like that they left Beth in the hands of Agnes.

Upset, Beth stared at her parents’ back as they walked away. Agnes smiled maliciously as she saw tears in Beth’s eyes.

“Oh, poor, poor Betty” she said, shaking her head. “Your sister’s abandoned you and your parents no longer care for you. You have no one but yourself” She put Beth down. “Better try to stay on my good side if you know what’s good for you”

Beth nodded scared and then quickly ran off the stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Parker knocked on the door of the council room.

“Come in” they heard Dale say loudly and they entered the room. “Come forward” Dale ordered when they stayed by the door. They walked to the center of the room. Dale sat a little straighter and looked at the couple in front of him.

“I’ve had time to think” he started icy. “Time to investigate the situation. I have come to the conclusion that there’s no point in punishing you, because it won’t bring Debra back. And then I realized that instead of punishing you I should be using you. You’re her parents. If anyone can find out where she is, it’s you two”

“We would give anything to find her, but-” Mr. Parker started.

“Good. I wasn’t expecting anything less” Dale interrupted.

“Where do we start? How are we supposed to find out where she is?” Mrs. Parker exclaimed desperate.

“You’ll start with the hospital” Dale shrugged. “Don’t worry. You won’t have to do this alone. Agnes will help you” He moved on his chair. “In the meantime we’ll expand Beth’s serving duties. There’s no point in containing them to just one room. Off you go”

“If we find her, do we get our privileges back?” Mrs. Parked asked hopeful.

“Yes” Dale nodded.

“And if we don’t?” Mr. Parker asked.

“Then you’ll be exiled” Dale replied cold.

* * *

 

 

** Part 4 **

Mrs. Kelley was stirring in the cooking pan while Mr. Kelley was setting the table. When he was ready he walked to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Careful” she warned softly.

“Are you okay?” he whispered concerned.

Mrs. Kelley lowered the heat and turned around. “Have you looked at her? She’s a total wreck. I can’t believe Child Care gave her to those mad people”

“That’s the thing, darling. They didn’t. Those people just took her with them. They abducted her, if you will” Mr. Kelley replied.

“Well, it’s a good thing they only had her for a short period of time” Mrs. Kelley commented angry. “If you see the damage they’ve caused”

 She turned her head left and startled. Deb was standing two meters away. “I didn’t hear you coming” Mrs. Kelley said. “Are you hungry?” Deb nodded. “Dinner’s almost ready. You can sit down if you want to”

Deb walked to the table and sat down. Mr. Kelley followed and put himself in front of her. Instinctively Deb looked down, inadvertently giving Mr. Kelley a perfect view on the damage she had caused herself.

“It’s must’ve hurt when they did that” he said and Debra looked up confused. Mr. Kelley pointed at her head. “Your hair. When they pulled it out, it must’ve-”

“They didn’t” Debra interrupted quickly. “I did” she added ashamed, before she looked down again.

“Why in God’s name would you do that?” Mrs. Kelley asked skeptical while she put the pans on the table. “The police said they found some of your hair on that dead man’s fingers. I don’t see why you’re trying to protect them. That man abused you and his wife is a murderer. She shot him”

“That’s not true! The police doesn’t know what happened! Agnes-”

“Debra!” Mr. Kelley shouted and Deb gasped. “I don’t want to hear another word of it. I understand you’ve been through a lot, and we will try to help you move past it, but then you need to stop defending the people who caused this”

Deb realized there was no arguing with these people.

“How’s the couch? Is it comfortable?” Mrs. Kelley tried to change the subject. Deb nodded. “I know a bed would be better, but climbing a stairs is hard with a broken leg”

“The couch is fine” Deb mumbled. She looked down again and pricked her carrots with her fork. They ate in silence the rest of the time.

* * *

 

 

** Part 5 **

Angry and upset, Beth headed for the basement. It was dark and quiet. No one would be looking for her down there.

She climbed down the stairs and then hid underneath it. She sunk down and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Where are you, Debbie? Why did you leave me?” she whined and she supported her head against her knees and started sobbing.

“Beth?”

Beth looked up.

“Beth, is that you?”

“Who is that?” Beth called. “Where are you?”

“I’m in the cage” Simon replied. “Turn the lights on, then you’ll see”

Beth pulled herself up and walked to the switch. She turned it on, turned around and headed for the cage.

“What are you doing here?” she asked curious and shocked.

“Agnes put me in here, as punishment for helping Debra escape” Simon explained. “But I didn’t have  a choice. Dale would’ve repeated that ritual every night”

“I hate Agnes” Beth muttered bitter. “She’s mean and she hurts everyone, except Dale. She hates me and Debbie”

“She’s jealous” Simon explained. “You miss her, don’t you? Debra, I mean”

Beth nodded and new tears filled her eyes. “This used to be a good place. I felt safe. Debbie and I had a normal youth. Mom and dad were a little strict, but that’s a good thing, isn’t it? Then everything changed on Debbie’s birthday. Why did it have to be her? Why not some other girl who doesn’t have a little sister who needs her?”

“Hey!” Simon hissed loudly and Beth gasped, causing her to stop crying. “If you think Deb’s forgotten all about you, you’re wrong. She was going to come back for you”

“Was going to? What is that supposed to mean?” Beth asked slowly.

Simon swallowed, before he explained. “She was hit by a car, the night she escaped”

“No” Beth said breathless, shaking her head.

“I saw it, with my own eyes” Simon continued sad.

“No!” Beth screamed and ran away to the stairs. She ran upstairs and opened the door, but when she did she saw two legs blocking her way. She looked up and saw Agnes looking down at her, her face a mask of fury.

* * *

 

 

** Part 6 **

For the second time that day Agnes grabbed Beth painfully tight by her shoulders.

“What the hell were you doing down there?” she hissed hostile.

“Hiding from you” Beth replied honest. “Does Dale know you’re  keeping a boy prisoner? Shall I go and tell him?”

Agnes’ face moved and she put Beth down. “If I let you go unharmed, you won’t speak of the boy to Dale or to anyone” It was a command, not a question. Beth nodded heavy and Agnes let her pass.

As Agnes walked downstairs, Beth headed back upstairs, straight to Dale’s room. Forgetting all courtesy she threw the door open and interrupted Dale’s conversation with her parents.

“Bethany Parker!”

Mrs. Parker raised from her chair and looked horrified at her daughter.

“Please, let me handle it” Dale requested soft, but strict. Mrs. Parker sat down again in obedience. “What is it, Beth? Why are you storming in here and where were you when I needed you? I had to make my own coffee”

He made it sound like it was the worst thing a man could possibly go through.

“Someone said…that…my sister…is dead” Beth stammered scared. “Is that true? Is Debbie dead?”

Dale shifted his eyes to Mr. and Mrs. Parker and they stood and left the room.

“Sit down, Beth” Beth obeyed and sat down. Dale sat next to her and took her hand. “I don’t know who told you that, but I can assure you that Debra is very much alive. Yes, she did have an accident, but she survived”

“Do you know where she is?” Beth asked hopeful.

“Not yet. It’s just a matter of time before we find out” Dale reassured her.

“What if she doesn’t want to come home? She doesn’t like you very much” Beth said careful.

“That’s okay. I have enough love for the both of us” Dale declared and Beth shivered.

* * *

 

 

** Part 7 **

Reluctantly, Beth followed Agnes to Agnes’ room. It was the first time she was invited inside. One look at the walls told Beth that Agnes was seriously investigated in her sister’s case.

“Wow” she said admiring. “You really do want to find her”

“Actually I don’t” Agnes snapped. “I have to find her for Dale. He will kill me if I don’t bring her back home soon” She bowed her head. “You were right. He’ll never love me the way he loves Debra” She looked up again. “But what he’s doing is not right. It’s not right to make love to a girl who doesn’t want it”

She turned her head to Beth. “I don’t want Debra to return. But you want to be with her. So, instead of waiting for her to come back, you should go to her”

Beth’s eyes widened in fear, but also in excitement.

“But I don’t know where she is” she objected

“I’ll give you the name of the hospital where she last checked out. You look like her. They will give you the address of her new foster parents” Agnes assured her.

“But…how do I get there? I don’t have any money, I don’t have any food” Beth continued afraid.

Agnes searched in her pockets and pulled out a handful of money. “Here, take it. It’s all I have” She thrusted the money in Beth’s hands. “There’s food in the kitchen. I’ll be there at nine o’clock to help you gather some. Don’t be late”

Beth put the money inside her pockets and walked to the room. She turned around. “Thank you, Agnes”

“Go now” Agnes insisted.

Beth opened the door and left.

* * *

 

 

** Part 8 **

Deb was walking down an aisle. She looked around terrified. She knew this place. She had ran away from it. How had she gotten back here?

Automatically her legs moved to the door at the end of the aisle. She turned her head, seeking help. Her mother stood against the wall, smiling encouraging.

“Go on, Debra” she said. “Go inside and make us proud”

Upstairs Mr. and Mrs. Kelley were getting ready for bed. As Mrs. Kelley put on her robe she said: “I hate to leave her there alone”

“If it makes you feel better I’ll go check up on her, every now and then” Mr. Kelley offered.

“How are you going to do that without falling asleep?”  Mrs. Kelley shrugged.

“I’ll set the alarm” Mr. Kelley explained. “I will check on her every hour, alright?”

“Yeah, you know what, I should just get my stuff and move downstairs, so I can keep an eye on her myself” Mrs. Kelley replied.  She collected her pillow and a sheet and made way to the door, when Mr. Kelley called her back.

“You’re doing it again”

Mrs. Kelley sighed, but didn’t turn around. “I’m doing what, exactly?”

“You’re avoiding me” Mr. Kelley clarified.

“I’m not avoiding you” This time she did turn around. “I just want to watch over the girl, that’s all”

“The girl’s an excuse” Mr. Kelley said. “You can’t stand sleeping in the same bed with me. You think I failed you, because I can’t give you what you want. And in the meantime you’re using these foster kids to fill the void, but what you always seem to forget is that they always leave you. So, here’s a little advice for you: don’t get attached to that girl”

Debra slowly opened the door. Dale was standing there, ready to welcome her. Debra began backing away, but two hands pushed her inside. Her mother, determined on getting the security Dale had promised them once Debra had given herself to him.

Mrs. Parker closed the door and Dale moved closer to Deb. He lay his one hand on her cheek. “I love you so much” He used the other hand to bare her shoulder.

She froze at his touch. She closed his eyes when his lips kissed her collar bone.

“Debra” he whispered breathless.

He went down with his lips, while undressing her. Deb put her hands against his shoulders and tried to push him away, but Dale only tightened his grip.

“You’re mine” he panted.

“No” Deb moaned in panic and she started pushing harder.

“Open your eyes, Deb”

“No, let go of me” Deb begged. “I don’t want this. Leave me alone” She scratch him in his face and Dale looked up offended.

“You…” he stammered and he dragged her to the bed.

“No, stop! Get off of me!” Deb cried when Dale crawled onto the bed. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her heavy.

“Wake up!”

“Stop shaking me! It hurts” Deb complained.

“Wake up, for God’s sake!”

Deb’s eyes flashed open and she looked at Mr. Kelley. A red line ran across his face. She sat upright and wrapped her arms around her knees. “I’m sorry” she mumbled shocked.

“That’s alright” Mr. Kelley said. “What were you dreaming of?”

“Nothing” Deb muttered short.

Mr. Kelley raised his eyebrows. “You sure scream a lot over nothing”

Deb cast him a quick glance and then looked away again. “I was dreaming about my birthday”

“Guess it wasn’t the birthday you’d expected” Mr. Kelley made an understatement.

“Not quite, no” Deb replied softly. She turned her back towards him and stared at the backside of the couch, feeling Mr. Kelley’s wondering eyes on her back.

* * *

 

  

** Part 9 **

Ten minutes left, the grandfather clock in the hallway told Beth. Time to go. Who knew how many people she’d have to shake off on her way to the kitchen? While walking she tried to come up with a good excuse as to why she was all dressed up, wearing her coat, and what she needed the bag for.

Agnes left her door unlocked, something she never did. She would hate it if anyone would enter her room without her permission.

Beth was lucky. She encountered no one and she entered the kitchen. She looked around, but saw no one. Maybe she was too early. Agnes wouldn’t be late. Beth started having a strange feeling in her stomach. What if Agnes had changed her mind?

“Hey!” someone loudly whispered behind her and Beth turned around, for the first time in her life relieved that it was Agnes.

“I thought you weren’t coming” Beth confessed.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Agnes shrugged. She took the bag from Beth and walked to the cupboard. “You can’t take any fresh food, it would decay too fast” she said, while stocking Beth’s bag with cans of food and water bottles”

She stood and turned around. “Do you have the money I gave you?” Beth nodded. “Good. Now, go to the basement and wait there for me”

“Why do I have to go to the basement?” Beth asked, accepting the bag from Agnes. It was now a lot heavier.

“Because Simon is there” Agnes explained. “Like you said , Dale wouldn’t be so pleased if he found out I’m keeping a boy hostage when he never asked me to. So, I’m letting the two of you go”

“Really? That’s very nice of you, Agnes” Beth replied surprised.

“Yeah, whatever” Agnes mumbled. She waited for Beth to leave, before she left herself.

Beth walked down the stairs, straight to Simon’s cage. Much to her confusion, the cage was empty.

Agnes ran to Dale’s room and bashed the door.

“Come in”

She slammed the door open. Dale was sitting on the couch, not amused. He frowned when he saw Agnes’ bewildered look.

“What is it? Do you have news on Debra?” he asked agitated, standing up.

“No” Agnes replied, out of breath. “Someone broke into my room. They took all information on Deb and I’m missing money”

Beth turned away from the cage. Perhaps Agnes had already left Simon out of the cage. Perhaps Simon was wandering around here somewhere.

“Simon?” she whispered loud, afraid to raise her voice to alarming volumes. “Simon, are you here? Agnes is going to let us go”

Dale inspected Agnes’ room. Without turning to Agnes he said grim: “Arrange a lineup. Get everyone out of bed and send them to the front side of the house. I imagine the culprit won’t be amongst them”

“I’ll see to it” Agnes replied and she walked away.

Lights switched on and people were being violently woken up. There were screams of panic and soon the drumming of dozens of footsteps reached even the basement.

Beth backed away until she became one with the shadows. Something was going on up there and it was keeping Agnes occupied. Agnes had told her to wait, but what if this was the only chance she had.

Everyone was standing outside, in one line, next to each other. Dale and Agnes stood opposite them, like a captain and his lieutenant.

“Someone broke into Agnes’ room tonight. I believe that person is trying to leave our community. None of you is a prisoner here. You’re all here, because you want to be. So if you want to go, you are free to do so” Dale said. “However, stealing will not be tolerated!”

Agnes stepped forward, with a piece of paper in her hands. “I will call your name and when you hear it, you will join me and Dale. Then we’ll know you’re not a thief”

Everything seemed to be to normal and Beth walked out of the darkness. She heard a squeaking sound; the basement door opening. She made a few steps forward, enough to recognize the silhouette at the top of the stairs.

Relieved she accelerated her steps until she came in Agnes’ full sight. “I’m so glad to see you” she sighed breathless. “What’s going on?” she asked careful. There was something about the way Agnes was looking at her.

Agnes opened the door and her eyes fixated on Beth she shouted: “Dale! I found our little thief!”

* * *

 

 

** Part 10 **

Beth’s eyes widened in fear. If Dale would find her here with a bag of food the consequences would be dramatic. She didn’t know what the punishment was for stealing, but it had to be something terrible.

She tightened her grip on the bag and turned around. Simon had found a way out, she would do, too. Agnes ran off the stairs and chased Beth. “If you’re looking for your friend, don’t bother, you won’t find him” she said mischievous. “I took care of him”

There was a small window at the left side of the basement. Beth ran towards it and opened it. She pushed the bag through it and then climbed out of it herself. She felt Agnes grasping for her foot, but she kicked her in the face and Agnes cursed and let go.

Beth scribbled up from the grass, grabbed her bag and turned around.

“Gotcha!”

Beth screamed and looked up terrified. Ross got her. He grabbed her arm tightly and dragged her to the house.

“No! Let me go, please! I have to go find my sister! Let me go!” Beth screamed.

Ross dragged her inside, to the council room. He opened the doors and walked inside. Everyone was staring at them. Not just the council, but everyone was there.

“Come closer” Dale ordered. Ross dragged Beth to the center of the room and pushed her on the ground.

Dale stood and walked towards Beth. “Get up” he said. He pulled her up, when she refused to obey. “What’s in the bag?” Beth looked down, unwilling to answer, so Dale jerked the bag out of her hands and turned it upside down. The content dropped on the stone floor, clattering.

“Turn out your pockets” Dale commanded. Beth crossed her arms, in a protective gesture. Dale signaled with his hand and Ross came forward. He grabbed her arms and held them painfully on her back.

Dale opened her jacket and checked her inside pockets. When he withdrew his hand he held a handful of money. He turned around and looked at Agnes. “Count it”

Agnes walked to them and accepted the money. “It’s all there” she said when she had finished counting.

Dale turned back to Beth. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Beth finally looked up, her eyes big and filled with tears. She shook her head. “I didn’t…I didn’t mean to…”

“You didn’t mean to steal?” Dale barked. “Agnes has been working tooth and nail to get your sister back and this is how you repay her? By stealing from her?”

“I didn’t steal from her!” she cried. “She gave me the money. She told me she didn’t want Debbie to return. She said I had to go find her” She looked desperately at Agnes. “Go on, tell them!”

Agnes lifted her hand and hit Beth hard on the cheek. “You Parker sisters are so full of it!” she hissed. “You think you can cross any line and get away with it, because Dale fancies you”

“Thank you, Agnes” Dale said cold. “I can take it from here” He took a deep breath. “Do you know what the punishment is for stealing?” Beth shook her head scared. “You lose a hand” Beth screamed and tried to free herself. “But, because you’re only a child, I will give you a milder punishment” 

Five minutes later Ross and Agnes dragged a screaming and struggling Beth outside, to the backside of the house. A few yards away from it there was a well.

“Mom! Dad! Do something!” Beth shrieked, but Mr. and Mrs. Parker just stood there, witnessing how their daughter was being dragged to the well.

Once there Agnes let go off Beth’s hand and tied them with a piece of rope. Then Ross lifted her up and put her on the edge of the well.

“Please, don’t put me in here. I’m so sorry. I’ll never do it again” she begged in tears.

“And spoil all the fun for us?” Ross acted offended. He gave her a hard push and she fell down the well. They heard a splash and smiled. They laughed when Beth failed to get up.

“Pull me up!” she yelled desperate.

Ross and Agnes shared a glance and started closing the well, shutting out Beth’s screams.

* * *

* * *

 

Next week: A little bird from Deb's past creates a wig between Mike and Deb... 


	9. The Enemy

**So, I just wanted to say that I know made a mistake when I wrote the 'next' part. I wrote someone was going to drive a 'wig' between Deb and Mike. It's supposed to be 'wedge' Wig is the Dutch translation for it. Note to self: don't edit your stuff at 1 am.**

 

**Previously on Foster Careless**

" _I didn't do it for kicks!" Simon gasped, while tears streamed down his face. "I did it because I love her!" For some reason that declaration infuriated Mike even more and he planted his foot between Simon's legs. "I should crush your testicles right now, so you could never…show your love…again" Simon winced at the thought, but Mike leaned forward. "What happened to her? Her parents say she lied about something in her past, that she has a personality disorder. That's not true, is it?" Simon vaguely shook his head. "Then what happened?" Mike increased the pressure on Simon's crotch when he didn't answer right away._

" _You forced me inside that room, mom. What kind of a mother does that?"_

* * *

 

**Chapter 9: The Enemy**

**Part 1**

 

Mike closed the door of Deb's room and looked up. He saw Ryan talking to the doctor who had operated on Deb, and walked towards them.

Ryan had spotted Mike as well. "Thank you, doctor" he said and he met Mike halfway. "Hey, how's she doing?"

"She's keeping herself together" Mike replied. It was the most accurate answer he could offer at the moment.

Ryan nodded. "I need to speak with you" Something in his voice warned Mike that something was wrong. "I heard you've beat the crap out of some guy"

Mike glowered. "It wasn't just some guy" he said defensive. "It was Simon" Ryan narrowed his eyes confused. "The guy who held us hostage. The one who stabbed Deb?"

Ryan's eyes grew big in understanding. "He was here? Why?"

"What do you think?" Mike asked back.

"Yeah, well that's still no reason to beat him up like that" Ryan replied reproaching. "For your sake I hope he doesn't charge you"

Mike opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't find the right words to express himself, so he crossed his arms and looked away angry.

"I saw Deb's parents leave" Ryan said, trying to change the subject. "They looked rather shaken up. Do you know what happened?"

Mike shrugged and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Mike, grow up"

Mike sighed and faced Ryan. "Deb told them to leave" For now that was all Ryan needed to know.

"Why would she do that?" Ryan frowned.

"I don't know" Mike replied, raising his hands. "Maybe" he added sarcastic. "it has something to do with her personality disorder"

* * *

 

**Part 2**

 

The latch on Deb's room went down and the door was slowly pushed open. A pair of heels ticked on the floor and the door shut.

Deb was standing with her back towards the visitor, putting her robe on. It was rather chilly in the room. When she got back into bed, and the entrance of her room came in view, she gasped.

She reached for the red button, but the woman at the door said: "Don't do that. I have good intentions"

Deb frowned. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked hostile.

The woman at the door played with her fingers. A sad gleam appeared in her eyes. "Don't you recognize me?"

Deb slowly shook her head and held her breath.

"It's me,…Debbie" the woman said weakly.

Deb's eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit.

"Beth?" she asked careful.

Beth nodded. When she made no preparations of getting any closer Deb waved with her hands, allowing her little sister to approach her.

Beth walked towards her and let Deb embrace her. She felt her shoulders shock and tears rolled over her cheeks.

They finally let go and Deb sniffed loudly. She held Beth's arms. "Let me look at you" she said with trembling voice. "You're all grown up. I missed all the important things in your life. Do you have a boyfriend? That's a stupid question, of course you have a boyfriend. Kids? Do I have nephews, nieces?"

Beth pulled up her shoulders. "I don't have any children, Debbie" Beth replied sad. "I can't have them"

Deb's mouth dropped a bit and her eyebrows furrowed in compassion. "I'm so sorry, Beth"

Beth shrugged and avoided Deb's stare. When she looked up she managed to conjure a smile. "How about you? What happened after you left?"

Now Deb looked away. "It doesn't matter anymore" she said bitter. Beth wanted to protest, when the door opened and Mike came in.

He walked to the bed and gave a short nod at Beth. Deb seemed to be comfortable in her presence, so there was no need to be hostile.

"Mike, this is my sister Beth" Deb introduced them to one another. "Beth, this is my partner and friend Mike"

"Hi" Beth greeted Mike shy. She turned back to Deb. "I should go"

"No, wait. You don't have to go" Deb protested.

"I'll come visit every day, I promise. We have a lot of catching up to do" Beth reminded her.

* * *

 

**Part 3**

Outside Beth was stopped by Mr. and Mrs. Parker.

"How did it go? What did she say?" Mr. Parker asked, agitated.

Beth buttoned her coat before she answered. " She was happy to see me" she said.

"Did you two talk about Dale?" Mrs. Parker insisted.

"No" Beth shrugged. "She doesn't want to talk about him. I sure don't want to talk about him"

Mrs. Parker grabbed Beth's shoulders and shook. "This isn't something you could just ignore! Don't you know what's at stake here?"

"What's going on?"

Mrs. Parker let go of her daughter and looked up at Mike. Without saying a word she and Mr. Parker left the scene.

Mike turned to Beth. "You alright?"

Beth nodded. "Mom's a little upset" she explained vague. Mike raised his eyebrows and Beth sighed. "Look, I have to go home, but I would love to meet someday. I want to know what happened after Debbie ran away from home-"

"Deb ran away?" Mike interrupted surprised, though if he'd had a mother like that he'd probably run away too.

"She didn't tell you that?" Beth asked, a bit surprised. "What  _did_  she tell you?"

"Only that her mother had put a number on her" Mike shrugged.

"That's it? Nothing else? She didn't tell you about Dale?" Beth asked careful.

"Who's Dale?" Mike asked, but Beth shook her head.

"I have to go. I've said way too much already" she said agitated. "I'm not the right person to tell you. You'll have to ask Debbie"

* * *

 

**Part 4**

 

Angry and frustrated Mike watched Beth leave. There were at least four people who knew what happened in Deb's past and no one would fess up to him. Ask Debbie. Yeah, well  _Debbie_ wasn't going to tell him anything.

While walking to his car Mike made up his mind. If no one would provide him the truth he'd find out for himself.

He parked his car on the parking lot of the hotel he was staying at. He entered the hotel and walked up the stairs, but instead of stopping at the second floor he climbed to the third. A maid was walking around, distributing clean sheets.

"Good evening, Mr. Weston" she greeted kindly.

"Good evening, Stella" Mike greeted back.

"This isn't your floor, is it?" Stella asked suspicious.

"No, it's not" Mike confessed. "Debra-I mean Agent Parker-asked me to collect some clothes of her for when she gets to go home"

"Oh, so she's coming home soon?" Stella asked.

"We're crossing our fingers" Mike replied. "So, eh, can you let me in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure" Stella replied fast and she hurried to the door. She inserted the key and opened the door. "There you go"

Mike entered, but if he thought he'd have the chance to do a real searching, he was mistaken. He'd only searched through one closet when he heard footsteps. He turned around. Stella had come with him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked while she collected the dirty sheets from Deb's bed and put them in a white bag.

"Yeah" Mike answered breathless. "I'm just trying to find the right closet"

Stella pointed at a big auburn armoire. "It's that one" she said helpful. Mike had no choice but to go to the armoire and gather some clothes.

Meanwhile Stella made the bed with clean sheets.

"Are you ready?" she asked when she was.

Disappointed Mike closed the armoire. He had some clothes in his hands. "I'm ready" he sighed. He wasn't ready at all, but with Stella only a couple feet away from him, there was no point in looking any further.

He'd have to get Deb's key and come back later.

They heard coughing and Mike turned his head. Beth was standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspicious.

* * *

 

**Part 5**

 

"I…eh…" Mike tried to think of an excuse.

"What are you doing here?" Beth repeated sharp. "What are you doing with those clothes?" she asked with a look at the clothes in Mike's hands.

"Who's asking?" Stella fired.

"It's okay" Mike soothed Stella. "She's with me" Beth raised her eyebrows. "She's agent Parker's sister"

"Really? I didn't know she had a sister" Stella said slowly. "Well, I guess you don't need me here anymore"

"Good thinking" Beth commented dry. She nodded inside and Mike walked back in. She closed the door and turned around. "So" she said, while crossing her arms. "What were you doing here?"

Mike put his hands in his pockets and pulled up his shoulders. "I was just…gathering some clothes" He had put them on the bed. "For when Deb gets to go home"

"Really?" Beth asked skeptical. "So, you weren't looking for anything? Something that could tell you more about my sister's past? Like a journal? If that's what you're looking for I can save you the trouble. Debbie never kept a journal. She only had a sketch book, but I'm not sure if she kept it. I don't think she pursued it once she was out of the house"

"Why did she run away?" Mike insisted.

Beth sighed. "Look, Mike, I'm sorry I'm being so vague, but the truth is I don't know anything. You will have to convince Debbie to confide in you. All I know is that on her fourteenth birthday something happened that completely changed her forever"

Mike sighed defeated. "Okay, then" he gave in. "Maybe you could tell me something about the time before she turned fourteen. How was she like?"

Beth realized she wasn't going to get rid of Mike that easy. "It's a long story. You want to have a drink?"

Beth poured Mike a drink and offered herself one as well.

"I'm actually not so fond of vodka" Mike said reluctant.

"Yeah, well, if I'm going to tell this story I'll need a drink and if you're going to hear it you'll need one, too" Beth replied. She looked sharply at Mike who realized that as long as he wouldn't drink she wouldn't tell him anything. So he picked up the glass and drank. He shivered and an odd sound escaped his throat.

"Debbie and I, we weren't raised in a normal family" Beth started. "We grew up in a small village named Serenity Hill. It's the kind of place where the neighbors live like a family. My parents were very close to this one man, Dale" Beth refilled Mike's glass and gestured that he had to drink.

Reluctantly, Mike downed the drink.

"One year before Debbie was born tragedy struck down in Serenity Hill" Beth went on. "Dale's wife Rose-Anne had been suffering from a depression. She killed their daughter Annabel and then she killed herself"

She paused, giving Mike the opportunity to react. When he didn't bother to, she continued.

"My parents felt sorry for him. They talked to him a lot, they visited him every day. They wanted to make sure he wouldn't follow his wife's example" Beth said. "So, when my parents found out my mother was pregnant, they asked Dale to be the godfather"

"And he accepted" Mike guessed.

"He was very happy" Beth confirmed. "He promised he would treat the baby as his own"

"And did he?"

"Not at first" Beth replied vague. "But when I was born, my parents were completely preoccupied with taking care of me. That's when Dale started to take responsibility as a godfather. Debbie spent most of her time in his rooms"

"And did anything happen between them?" Mike asked, feeling chills running over and inside his body. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Beth shrugged uncomfortable. "I don't know. She never really spoke about it. Every time she came back from his room she would go to bed and take out her sketch book. She kept it underneath her pillow. I would try to talk to her, but when she was drawing, she seemed to be in a different world"

She refilled Mike's glass.

"When Debbie was ten years old Dale wouldn't speak to her anymore" she continued after Mike had emptied his glass again. He frowned and rubbed his forehead. He didn't know what angle Beth was playing, but he wished she would stop giving him drinks.

"Was she upset by it?" Mike asked unclear. The vodka was really getting to his head now.

"No" Beth declared. "She seemed okay. She wouldn't talk about him or what had happened in those years, but we finally had the chance to be actual sisters. Those four years were the best of my life"

"Until…"

Beth sighed. "Until Debbie's fourteenth birthday" she said sad. "Something happened that night. Something that made Debbie run away. I tried to find her, but they wouldn't let me go"

"Do you know what happened?" Mike asked, trying to keep his eyes open.

Beth shook her head. "No one would tell me anything" She bowed her head. "It's my fault. I should've done something to help her"

"You were only a kid" Mike mumbled. He stood and Beth did the same. He stumbled and Beth grabbed his arms. He looked up in her big brown eyes. "I just notice" "Notice what?" Beth asked softly. "You have her eyes" he said, before pulling her close and pressing his lips on hers.

* * *

 

**Part 6**

 

Careful not to alert anyone, Beth walked inside the hospital. She wished it had been a little more crowded, so no one would notice her, but the place seemed quiet. She could really use some sort of accident now, one that would give her the opportunity to sneak to Debra's room without being seen.

She took a deep breath and decided to take her chance.

"Hey, wait up!"

Damn it, Beth cursed in herself. She turned around reluctantly and looked at the receptionist.

"Where are you going? Visiting hours are long over" the receptionist said reproaching.

"Please, I have to speak with my sister" Beth begged quietly.

"You'll have to come back in the morning" the receptionist shrugged.

"I can't wait that long" Beth protested desperate. "It's urgent"

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules" the receptionist said determined, when the phone rang. She picked up and that's when Beth grabbed her shot. She heard the receptionist call her back, but she ignored it.

She opened the door to Deb's room and closed it behind her, loud enough to wake her sister.

Debra opened her eyes and rubbed them. She pulled herself up on her lower-arms and stared at the door.

"Beth?" she asked tired. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you" Beth replied scared. Her eyes shifted through the room as if she was looking for hidden cameras.

"What is it?" Debra asked, laying back down, giving Beth the impression that she wasn't welcome.

"Am I bothering you?" Beth asked offended. She shook her head. "Of course I am. You need to rest. You need to get better…I'm so stupid"

She was about to leave when Debra pushed herself up again.

"Beth, wait, I'm sorry" she said. "What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter" Beth replied quickly.

"It does to you" Deb replied fierce. "Or else you wouldn't be here in the middle of the night"

Beth looked down and played with her fingers. She swallowed and blinked, trying to fight the tears that were coming.

"It's agent Weston" she started trembling.

"What about him?" Deb asked careful. "Did someone hurt him?" Please let him be okay, she begged silently.

"I went to your hotel room and he was there" Beth said, with a voice that was a little more steady. "The maid had let him in. At first he claimed he only wanted to gather some clothes, but when I forced him to tell the truth he admitted he was looking for information about you"

She paused to see Deb's reaction.

"Okay, that's not creepy at all" Deb said slowly.

"He wanted me to tell him what happened in your past" Beth continued careful.

"What did you tell him?" Deb asked. "You didn't tell him about Dale, did you?"

"I told him about his existence and that he was fond of you, but I didn't say what he did" Beth reassured Deb. "I altered the truth a bit. I know you don't want anyone to know and I'll respect that"

"Thank you" Deb commented softly. "What else happened?"

This was the awkward part. Beth swallowed and this time she didn't bother hiding her tears.

"Agent Weston kissed me" she stuttered.

"He what?" Deb exclaimed. She got out of bed and walked towards Beth.

"He kissed me" Beth shrugged.

"Did he do something else?" Deb asked urgent. Silence again, but Deb knew enough. "I'm going to kill him" she hissed mad.

"I stopped him" Beth hastily said. "He wanted to undress me, but I was able to stop him. Debbie, I don't think he was in his right mind"

"That's no excuse" Deb replied cold while putting on her clothes and shoes. She didn't bother brushing her hair. "Go home. I'll deal with Mike"

* * *

 

**Part 7**

 

It was the middle of the night and Mike lay fast asleep in Deb's bed. He was snoring loudly, even drowning out the sound of footsteps coming closer with every second.

However fast asleep Mike was, he was wide awake when a bucket of ice cold water poured down on his face like a brick.

He sat up bolt right, shouting and sputtering. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Deb" he swallowed. He looked at the soaked sheets. "I promise I can explain" he laughed nervously.

Deb quickly walked towards him and before he knew it she slapped him hard across the face.

"Aaahh!" Mike yelled offended. "What did you do that for? You're the one that ruined the sheets, not me"

"Did you kiss Beth?" Deb asked angry.

A smile appeared on Mike's face. This was too good to be true. "Agent Parker, are you jealous?"

"You sick bastard!" Deb screamed and she tried to hit him again, but Mike grabbed her wrists.

"Hey, calm down!" he said loud. "We kissed, alright? It was one lousy kiss and it didn't mean anything. Happy now?"

"If you ever touch my sister again, I will cut off your fingers and drive them in your ass" Deb hissed hostile. She tried to free herself, but Mike's grip was too tight. They struggled, they wrestled and Mike managed to get on top of Deb, pinning her arms on the bed with his hands.

"If you could just keep yourself together for ten seconds, I can explain what happened" Mike said softly.

"Let me go" Deb begged quietly. She hated being in this situation. It brought up too many bad memories. Memories she had tried to keep buried far beneath the surface.

"Not until you hear my version" Mike replied determined. "Your sister told me stuff about your past. She told me something had happened between you and Dale. She wouldn't go into detail, but she did say that whatever happened, it caused you to run away from home. Whilst she was telling me all this, she kept pouring me drinks…I was drunk when I kissed her, but that's all that happened"

He let go of her and stepped out of bed. Deb rubbed her wrists and cast him a furious look.

"Beth told me you tried to sleep with her, but that she was able to fend you off"

Mike shook his head disgusted. "There's something seriously wrong with your sister, if that's what she said. She manipulated the entire situation to drive a wedge between us and you're falling for it. Get up"

"What are we going to do?" Deb asked careful.

"Do you know where Beth stays?" Mike asked back. Deb nodded. "Good, you're driving" Mike continued short. "We're going to ask your sister what happened"

* * *

 

**Part 8**

 

Debra parker her car in front of Beth's motel room. She stared out of the windshield, feeling Mike's eyes on her.

"You let her sleep here? Why not in your hotel room? You gave her the keys" he said.

"I wasn't going to send her back there, with you around" Deb snapped.

Infuriated with Beth's lies and Deb's incompetence of seeing her sister for who she really was, Mike unfastened his seat belt and got out of the car.

He walked around the vehicle and opened Deb's door, but it wasn't out of courtesy. He just wanted Deb to hurry up, so he could prove to her that he was trustworthy.

"Come on" he said apologetic, once she was out of the car. He should know better than to work his anger out on Deb, but of all the people Beth could've turned against him, she'd had to pick the one person that mattered most to him.

"Are you coming?" Deb asked hesitating.

Mike shook his head distracted and joined Deb at the front door. "You do the honors" he said and Deb knocked on the door.

Scarcely six seconds later the door was opened. In the first instance Beth seemed happy to see Deb, but a fraction of a second later she noticed Mike and wanted to shut the door again.

Mike stuck out his hand and stopped her. "Oh no, you don't"

Beth turned to Debra. "How can you bring him here? After what he did to me?" she panicked.

"After what I did to you?" Mike echoed, baffled. "Tell me, Beth, exactly what is it that I did to you?"

Beth looked from Deb to Mike. "You touched me" she said weak. "Debbie, he touched me. You have to believe me. He grabbed my shoulders and…"

"Because I was drunk!" Mike yelled defensive. Beth started crying, but that only made Mike angrier. "There are not many things that will literally knock me off my feet, but vodka would do the trick"

Debra looked up at Beth. "Did you give him vodka?"

Beth frowned. "I was trying to be a good host"

Deb sighed. "I think this is all one big misunderstanding" she said. "Beth, if you let us in, we can talk about it and set it straight. I'm sure Mike meant no harm"

Beth bent her head defeated. How could she have ever believed Deb was still the loyal sister she had been in the eighties? Deb would always choose anyone over her own family.

"You're right" she eventually said, when she was certain her voice would be free from any bitterness. "God, I feel so stupid. Why don't you come inside? You can both sleep here and then I'll make breakfast in the morning"

"Don't bother" Mike replied harsh. "Not for me, anyway. I'm out of here"

"Then take these" Deb said, offering her car keys to Mike. He narrowed his eyes and Deb explained: "I'm going to stay here. My sister needs me"

Mike accepted the keys, but didn't leave just yet. He waited for an apology, rather from Deb than from Beth, but when it was clear he wasn't going to get one, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

 

**Part 9**

 

Deb sadly watched Mike drive away in her car. She knew she had hurt him terribly with her suspicion and she wished she had the courage to confide in him, but she simply knew he wouldn't understand.

"Are you coming?" Beth asked with a voice sweet as honey. Deb slowly turned around and nodded. She followed her sister inside and the latter closed the door.

Deb looked around indifferent. "Are you sure there's room for two?" she asked careless.

"Yeah, sure" Beth assured Deb. "You can sleep in the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch"

"I'm not sleeping in your bed" Deb protested. "It's your motel room"

"And I'm not letting you sleep in anything less comfortable than a bed" Beth fired back. "I'm not the one who got stabbed twice and then thrown inside and elevator"

"Fine, you win" Deb shrugged.

"Okay, what is it?" Beth asked insisting. "It's agent Weston, isn't it?" she guessed when Deb wouldn't respond.

Deb bit her tongue whilst trying to find the right words. "Did you do it on purpose?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" Beth asked unsure.

"Did you deliberately try to get Mike drunk?" Deb clarified the question.

"Why would I want to do that?" Beth asked skeptical.

"Maybe you wanted to seduce him" Deb shrugged, but even she was surprised at the accusation. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that"

"Oh, you meant it" Beth replied bitter and she cast Deb an icy glance. "Listen, Debra. I can't help you with your problem. I may have sowed doubt, but you were eager to harvest it. Now you'll have to live with it"

And just like that, Beth sank down on the couch and turned off the lights.

* * *

 

**Part 10**

 

With a heart beating out of its chest, Debra walked to Mike's hotel room. At the door she hesitated.

"This is stupid" she mumbled and she turned around again. She had made a few steps towards the stairs leading to the next floor, when she changed her mind and returned.

She gathered all her courage and knocked. Two minutes later Mike opened the door a bit and closed it again. Deb heard him take off the chain and a second later he opened the door completely…only to slam it in her face.

Deb backed away and swallowed. Her common sense told her to leave. Mike would come around on his own terms. But common sense was the last thing she was listening to and thus she knocked again.

The door opened and this time Deb was granted some time to speak.

"Mike, I-"

"You got the wrong room" Mike cut her off with an icy voice, and he slammed the door again. He leaned against the door and he heard Deb do the same on the other side.

"Mike" Deb started softly. "I want to apologize for how I treated you. You're always there for me. You have saved me on several occasions. You stood up to my parents, when I have given you no reason to believe in me. I shouldn't have doubted you, but I need you to trust me when I say my past has given me every reason not to trust anyone.

I wish I could tell you about it, but I can't. You wouldn't understand. You would say it's my fault. You would think of me differently…You would hate me" she ended sad.

She heard the knob turning around and she stepped away from the door.

"Come inside" Mike sighed, and Deb gladly slipped past him. A face to face apology was better than one with a door in between. "Did you mean it?" Mike asked as he turned to face Deb.

"Every word of it" Debra replied. "Please say you forgive me"

Instead of replying, Mike walked to her and looked into her eyes, as if he could extract all her deeply hidden dark secrets from them.

"What happened on your fourteenth birthday?" he whispered. "What have they done to you?"

Debra shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore" she answered unconvincing.

"If it still haunts you, it matters" Mike insisted.

Debra looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Please, don't do this to me, Mike. Don't make me go back there"

"Go back where?" Mike asked and he lay his hand on her cheek. That was his first mistake. "Deb, you can tell me. I won't hate you. I could never hate you"

But Deb was no longer with him. She was back inside Dale's room, and the hand on her cheek belonged to Dale.

Tears rolled over Debra's cheeks and she tried to run, but her legs refused obedience.

Mike lay his hand on Deb's shoulder to pull her closer, so he could console her, even if he had no idea what he was consoling her for. That was his second mistake.

In her deeply troubled mind, it was Dale who pulled her closer, and not to console her. He brought his lips to hers, but then Deb found her strength back.

"NO!" she screamed and she slapped him hard in the face.

The sound of her hand meeting Mike's cheek seemed to bring Deb back to present, and she looked at a horrified Mike.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled upset, and she quickly ran outside the door.

"No, Deb, wait!" Mike yelled and he ran to the door as well, but she was already gone.

* * *

* * *

 

Next week: Deb goes to school for the first time in her life. However, her school career is cut short, when she's being blackmailed...


	10. Tears and Rain

**Previously on Foster Careless:**

_Numb, Deb lifted her right hand and grabbed a strand of hair. As if her life depended on it she started pulling. One by one she tried to pull out as many strands of hair as possible. Blood was on her hands when she stopped. Satisfied with herself she glanced back at her reflection._

_"The girl's an excuse" Mr. Jackson said. "You can't stand sleeping in the same bed with me. You think I failed you, because I can't give you what you want. And in the meantime you're using these foster kids to fill the void, but what you always seem to forget is that they always leave you. So, here's a little advice for you: don't get attached to that girl"_

* * *

 

**Chapter 10: Tears and Rain**

**Part 1**

Weeks went by and slowly but surely things went back to normal. Debra's hair was starting to grow back and she could finally leave her crutches in the corner of her room.

She even went to school, and though making friends didn't come as natural as it should, she joined the softball team. Every time she hit the ball, she would pretend she was hitting Dale. And, damn, that felt good.

Running into a bat, ending up with a broken nose, not so much.

But other than that, Debra almost dared to be happy, until that one unfortunate day.

Mrs. Kelley had been sick lately and at first they thought it was some sort of bacteria. But the sickness didn't stop and so they had no choice, but to go see a doctor, who confirmed Mrs. Kelley's suspicion.

There was something growing inside of her, but it was no bacteria.

On the way home, Mr. Kelley wouldn't say a word to his pregnant wife. He was afraid he would explode if he opened his mouth.

Once home Mrs. Kelley ordered Deb to go to her room, but Mr. Kelley told her to stay. Debra looked from Mr. Kelley to Mrs. Kelley, not sure who to obey.

"She's a part of this family now. She has the right to know what a whore her mother is" Mr. Kelley said calm and disgusted.

"What's going on?" Deb asked, a little scared.

"I'm pregnant, Debra" Mrs. Kelley said smiling, but her eyes revealed a sadness bigger than her joy. "You're getting a brother or sister. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"I think" Deb replied hesitantly. "Why are you mad?" she asked Mr. Kelley.

Mr. Kelley looked at his wife. "Why don't you explain it to her?" Mrs. Kelley looked away, too ashamed it appeared, so Mr. Kelley continued: "I can't procreate. The child she is carrying is not mine"

Deb pulled up her shoulders, helpless. "Miracles happen" she tried.

Mrs. Kelley motioned gratefully at Deb. "Exactly. That's what's going on here. God has heard our prayers and finally answered them. We are expecting a baby"

Mr. Kelley lifted his hand and Mrs. Kelley cowered. "No. The guilt is all over you" Mr. Kelley turned away and walked to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Kelley asked.

"Away from you" Mr. Kelley replied angry.

The days after, Mrs. Kelley tried to figure out what to do now. She knew who the father was. The only problem was that he was spoken for and she wasn't going to wreck his marriage like she had hers.

Ultimately she saw but one way out. She would have to ask her family for help. She called them and explained in tears what happened.

They weren't quite proud of their daughter, but her parents decided to help her. There was only one condition.

"Take the girl back to foster care" her mother advised. "I am more than willing to take care of my own grandchild, but this girl is not family"

Having no choice but to listen to her mother, Mrs. Kelley explained to Deb why she couldn't stay with her.

"You're sending me back to Agnes" Deb said scared and accusatory.

"No, I wouldn't that" Mrs. Kelley hastily said. "I'll make sure they get you a nice, new family. One that can actually take care of you"

"Why can't I come with you? I'll be a good girl. I can help with the baby" Deb begged, crying.

"I'm sure you would, but unfortunately I no longer make the decisions" Mrs. Kelley explained. "My mother is calling the shots now"

Deb bowed her head. "I hate your mother" she mumbled bitter.

* * *

 

**Part 2**

A few weeks later Debra was put in yet another foster family. This time she wouldn't even try to be nice, but she wouldn't be rebellious either. It would only be a matter of time before they would have enough of her, so however horrible this family, with its five children, was, Deb would just take it and not complain about it.

The first issue came on the night she arrived. Deb could hear a girl scream from inside, but her new foster father, Mr. Morgan, told her to wait by the car, while he would take a look at what was going on.

But it was cold outside and so five minutes later Deb snuck inside through the backdoor.

"I'm not sharing my room!" a girl with long, blond hair cried. "Tell her, dad!" the girl turned to Mr. Morgan.

"We've discussed this, sweetie" Mr. Morgan replied calm. "It's the only option. It's not like we can put her in the storage room" he added joking.

"Why not?" the girl asked hostile. "I don't want her here. No one does"

Deb coughed, to make her presence known. The blond girl didn't seem to think she had said or done anything wrong, because she just flipped her hair over her shoulder, as if she was in a shampoo commercial, and she barely looked at Deb.

"If the storage room is big enough to sleep in, I will take it" Deb suggested bashful. "I don't want to bother anyone"

The blond girl pointed at Deb. "See? She doesn't mind. We can lay a mattress on the floor"

Mr. Morgan nodded. "Seems like a good plan" he started and his daughter's face lit up. "It's a little crowded in there, but since it was your genius idea, you can get the room ready"

"But, dad!" the blond girl complained again.

"Not a word!" Mrs. Morgan interfered. "You heard your father. Go prepare Debra's room"

"I want to help" Deb quickly said.

"That's very nice of you, Debra, but you need to stay here" Mrs. Morgan responded. "We need to discuss the house rules"

* * *

 

**Part 3**

The next morning someone knocked softly on the door of the storage room. Deb slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Come in" she said sleepy.

The door opened and a girl entered the room.

"Mom says you have to get up" she said sweet. She was blond, too, but hers was a darker, and warmer shade.

Debra nodded and got out of bed. She turned to the bed and made it up. That was one of the house rules.

She walked to the door where the girl took her hand. She was a little surprised with the gesture, but smiled gratefully.

"My name is Lana" the girl introduced herself. "You're Debra, right? We're the same age, so we'll be in the same grade"

"Okay" Debra replied shy.

Lana took her downstairs, to the kitchen, where everyone else was already sitting.

"Breakfast is at 6am sharp, Debra" Mrs. Morgan explained.

"I'm sorry" Debra mumbled.

"Oh, no, I'm not mad" Mrs. Morgan hastily said. "It's not your fault. This afternoon I'll go to the store and buy you an alarm clock"

"Thank you, Mrs. Morgan" Debra replied quietly.

"Sit down, Debra" Mrs. Morgan said and Deb pulled her chair and sat down. She watched how Mr. and and Mrs. Morgan served their children and how the children served their parents. Afraid to do something wrong, Deb didn't dare to make a move.

Someone poked her and she looked next to her. Lana reached out the bread basket to her. Deb frowned and Lana laughed.

"You're not going to eat?"

Deb accepted the basket and took two loafs. House rule number 2. Don't eat too much. Deb felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked up. Mrs. Morgan was staring at her, her hands folded underneath her chin.

"So, Debra" she started. "You're going to a new school today. Are you a good student? Which school did you used to go?"

"None, Mrs. Morgan" Debra replied. "I was homeschooled"

"Didn't you miss being around friends?" Lena, Lana's twin sister, asked surprised.

"I had my sister. That's more than enough for me" Deb replied sad. She looked down at her plate, wishing they would change the subject.

"What happened to your sister? Is she dead? Oh my God, did you kill her?" Lindsey, the blond girl from the previous night, exclaimed. "Is that why you were sent away?"

"Lindsey!" Mrs. Morgan said reproaching.

"What?" Lindsey asked innocent, pulling her shoulders. She returned to Deb, expecting an answer.

"Beth is not dead" Deb replied irritated. "She's home, with my parents"

"Why aren't you with your parents?" Lindsey asked. "Lindsey, shut up!" Mr. Morgan barked and Lindsey looked down. "I bet your parents didn't want you" she added mean. A satisfied smile appeared on her face when a single tear rolled over Debra's cheek.

Mrs. Morgan coughed. "I think it's time you girls get ready" she said, ignoring the fact that Deb hadn't eaten all. "Debra, will you help me clean the table?"

Debra dried her eyes, stood and started collecting the plates, while her foster siblings went upstairs. Ten minutes later, when the table was cleaned and the dishes were done, Deb was given permission, or actually orders, to go get ready as well.

"Oh, I'll help you pick" Lana suggested exited. One would think she was the one going to a new school. She grabbed Deb's hand and pulled her inside Deb's room. She opened Deb's armoire and inspected it.

"Your clothes are so boring" she decided disappointed. She clapped her hands and turned around. "Wait here"

Deb sank down, while waiting for Lana to return. She did so three minutes later, returning with a cobalt blue dress.

"Try this one. I think you'll look great in it" Lana said, holding the dress in front of Deb. Deb put it on and Lana gasped in admiration. "It's perfect! I knew it. You should keep it"

"Are you sure?" Deb asked hesitantly. "Don't you think it's a bit much for school?"

"It's your first day" Lana said with big eyes. "You need to make a good impression"

Lana was having the time of her life, helping Deb get ready for school, and Deb couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked, while putting on a dark blue long-sleeved bolero to hide the scars on her arms.

"Why wouldn't I be? We're sisters, right?" Lana shrugged. "You must miss your sister Beth"

"I do" Deb replied sad.

"At least she's home, with her family" Lana tried to console her.

"I left her with him. I should've taken her with me" Deb continued, more to herself than to Lana.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked curious.

"I don't want to talk about it" Deb said, deliberately deviating the subject.

"Alright then" Lana shrugged. "Let's go"

* * *

 

**Part 4**

Trying to make herself as small as possible, Deb entered the school. To her relief it was very busy inside, so it was easy not to get noticed.

As each Morgan child found their own click of friends, they separated, until Deb was left alone with Mrs. Morgan. They were standing in front of the principal's office. Mrs. Morgan glanced at her watch.

"Listen, Debra" she started. "I really don't want to leave you here all alone, on your first day, but I have to go. Do you think you can go inside without me?"

Deb nodded, though she dreaded the moment she would have to go through that door.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Morgan" a boy, leaning against the wall, said. "I'll look after her"

"Thank you, Richard" Mrs. Morgan replied, and she turned around to leave.

"So, you're the new girl" Richard said with a withdrawn voice. "What are you doing with the Morgans? You're not one of them, are you?"

Deb shook her head.

Richard smirked. "I can tell, because you're much prettier than those girls. I don't like blond. I prefer hair dark as black as my soul. Like yours"

Deb took a step back from him, and Richard chuckled.

"Sorry if I frighten you", but he didn't sound remorseful at all. "I'm a poet…Would you like to read some of my work?"

Deb shrugged.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Richard scoffed. "Maybe actions speak louder than words, in your case?"

The door of the principal's office opened and Debra was called inside.

"Nice meeting you, Debra" Richard said. "I hope I'll see more of you soon"

* * *

 

**Part 5**

Fifteen minutes later the door of the principal's office opened again and Debra walked outside, the principal right behind her.

The principal, a tall woman in her mid-forties, looked surprised at Richard, who hadn't seemed to have left his spot the entire time.

"Richard, what are you doing here? The classes have already begun" she said reproaching.

Richard nodded at Debra. "I promised Mrs. Morgan I would look after her. I'm just keeping my word"

The principal grimaced. "Nice way to dodge classes, but alright. She needs books and stuff. You make sure she has everything she needs" It wasn't a question, and Richard smirked.

"Of course" he said slowly. "Debra is in good hands with me"

The principal nodded and walked back inside her office. As soon as the door closed, Richard grabbed Deb's hand and dragged her down the hallway. He stopped at a box office, saying 'RECEPTION'

"Richard, shouldn't you be in class?" a woman with big glasses reproached. She was ordering papers.

"This lovely lady needs a few books" Richard said, pointing at Deb. The woman raised her eyebrows at Deb, but then stood and accepted the list Richard was reaching out.

"Let's see" the woman said, examining the list. She disappeared in the background.

Richard leaned in to Deb. "Between you and me," he whispered, "I hope she doesn't come back too soon"

Deb swallowed her fear, as Richard lay his hand on her back. He pulled her closer and she braced herself.

"What's wrong?" he asked, in a kind voice. "You don't need to be scared of me. I told you I would look after you and I will"

The sound of footsteps alarmed Richard and he quickly let go of Deb, who instinctively took a few steps away from him.

"There you go. Everything you need to have a perfect school year" the woman said sarcastically. She put the books in Richard's outstretched arms. "Off you go. I've got more than enough work on my plate without you two bothering me with your nonsense"

"Well, good day, then, Mrs. Brody" Richard greeted with a big smile. He turned to Deb. "You want to see the school?"

"Actually, I need to get to class" Deb faltered.

"Yeah, so do I" Richard shrugged careless. "First, we'll put your books inside your locker. You have a locker, right?" "Ehh" "No worries. You can use mine" He already headed to his own locker, and because Deb had no idea where here classroom was, she decided to follow him.

The moment she was with him, he locked his locker and turned to her, smiling. "Ready?" Deb shrugged, but Richard took that as a yes. He grabbed her hand and dragged her along. He showed her all the classrooms, the bathrooms, the gym. Last was the basement.

"Careful, there's no light here" Richard warned Deb, as he led her down the stairs. "Students come down here all the time"

"Why?" Deb asked curious.

"To smoke, and to make out" Richard replied. He turned around and faced Deb. He walked closer to her, and she backed away, until her back hit the wall. He reached out his hand and caressed her hair behind her ear. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, Debra" he said hoarse.

Frozen from fear, Deb felt Richard's hands go up and down her back, while silent tears rolled over her cheeks. But when she felt his one hand on her thy, she let out a scream and lifted her knee, kicking him in the most painful area.

Richard gasped and let go of her immediately. Too surprised to react, he let Deb escape.

* * *

 

**Part 6**

When Deb opened the door she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw an older girl staring at her.

"Watch out where you going, dear" she said, but she didn't sound mad. She looked behind Deb, and then back at her. "What were you doing in the basement? Students aren't allowed to go there"

Deb looked over her shoulder. Why hadn't Richard come upstairs yet? She hadn't kicked him that hard, had she?

"Richard…" she started, but the girl cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"Say no more" the girl said. "I know enough. Principal Mortimer asked me to look after you. She thought it would be wise if someone took care of you"

Deb cast her a two seconds glance and then walked past her. "I can take care of myself" she mumbled.

"I'm sure you can" the girl replied. "But wouldn't it be nice to have a friend?"

Deb shrugged, and didn't turn around.

"My name is Holly. I'm a senior" the girl introduced herself. "You can usually find me outside, by the trees, or in the library. So, if you want to talk about something, or you just need a friend, don't hesitate to come look me up"

Deb turned around and nodded. "I'll think about it" she said.

It was enough for Holly. She glanced at her watch. "Well, second class is almost over. Maybe you should get your books for next class?"

Deb explained why that was quite impossible.

"Oh, that" Holly replied shrugging and she walked to Richard's locker. She asked Deb to be on the lookout, while she tried a few combinations. After a while she heard a click and the locker opened.

"We're in" Holly said, with a conspiratorial smile at Deb. She collected Deb's books and carried them to another locker, down the hallway.

While Holly put the books in the locker and told Deb the combination, the bell rang and soon after, the hallways were crowded with students.

In the mass Deb recognized Lana, or was it Lena? No, Lena was dressed in pink. Lana was dressed in green. Deb didn't think the color suited her, but Lana had been so nice to her she didn't have the heart to say that out loud.

"There you are!" Lana exclaimed when she found Deb, and she joined her. "I thought you had run away"

"Hello, Lana" Holly said, but Lana ignored her.

"Hey, I saw Richard" Lana said careful. "He told me what happened between you two, and he's really sorry. He's taking all responsibility"

"Well, he should" Holly snapped angry. "He's the older one, he should know better"

"I'm sorry, but did anyone ask for your opinion?" Lana fired back aggressively. She turned back to Deb. "He wants to offer you his apologies, during lunch break, in the girl's bathroom"

"I don't know" Deb said reluctant, and Holly shook her head.

"I wouldn't go for it, Debra" she said sober.

"Look, if it helps, I will come with you" Lana suggested. "If you don't trust Richard, then trust me. You do trust me, don't you?"

Deb slowly nodded.

"Besides, I feel partly responsible" Lana continued. "You're wearing my clothes. The dress makes you a lot prettier than you actually are"

Deb furrowed her eyebrows. She was pretty sure Lana had just insulted her.

"Come on," Lana smiled, and she linked her arm in Deb's. "Time for class"

* * *

 

**Part 7**

During the two hours before lunch break Lana tried to convince Deb about Richard's good intentions.

"His mother is keeping him on a short leash. He's a bit rebellious. He likes to stir things up a bit, but he's always sorry afterwards" she said, on the way to the cafeteria.

"If he's always sorry, he might want to try changing his ways" Holly interfered. She looked sharply at Deb. "You don't have to go through with this, Debra. I can save a seat for you at my table"

"Oh, why don't you go knit a hat and pull it over your head, so no one will have to look at your ass-looking face, bitch" Lana hissed, hostile. She grabbed Deb by the arm and dragged her to the ladies room.

Deb looked over her shoulder and saw Holly shake her head, as a final warning.

"I don't think I want to do this" Deb faltered. "I think we should go to the cafeteria, where we are supposed to go"

"Come on" Lana said, outstretched. "This will only take five minutes" She opened the door and pushed Debra inside.

Richard was leaning against the sink. He smiled when he noticed Deb.

"Hi" he said, shy. "I'm glad Lana convinced you" Deb made no movements, so he took responsibility into closing the space between them. "What happened down there, it should've never happened. But I meant what I said. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

He was now standing oppressively close to her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested" Deb replied. She started to turn away, but Richard grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry, but you have no say in the matter" Richard said, dangerously. "Do you even know who I am? I am the principal's son. So, if you don't give me what I want, then I'll make your time here a living hell"

He let go of her, pretending to let her go. However, as she turned around she bumped into Lana, who had left her spot at the door to join the very intriguing conversation.

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently.

Deb looked helplessly around, when several doors opened and all the Morgan children appeared. Lucas was holding a polaroid camera, Lindsey a softball bat. Deb recognized it as her own. Mr. Kelley had bought her one, after she'd joined the softball team at her previous school. The look in Lindsey's eyes betrayed how much she wanted to use it.

"What is this?" Deb mumbled weakly, looking from one sister to the other. She returned to Lana, the one she felt most betrayed by. "I thought you were my friend"

For a second Deb believed she recognized something in Lana's eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would call it remorse. But before she could call on those feelings, Lindsey rushed forward.

"I'm going to bash your fucking head in!" she shouted furiously. Deb quickly turned around, in time to put up her arms and protect her face, but she couldn't avoid the bat hitting the side of her head.

* * *

 

**Part 8**

Lindsey lifted the bat to hit Deb again, but Richard grabbed her arm. "Whoah, whoah, easy there. We're not trying to get her killed" he joked, but Lindsey didn't think it was funny. She dropped the bat and walked to the sink, where she pulled herself up.

"What are you doing?" Richard frowned.

Lindsey raised her hands and pulled her shoulders. "I did my part. The rest is up to you"

Richard rolled his eyes and turned to the twin. "You two, go guard the door" he ordered. "Make sure no one comes in"

Lena and Lana exited the bathroom and blocked the way in.

Richard turned Deb on her back. He bowed forward and pulled up her dress. Laura, another sister, put Deb up, so Richard could take off her dress.

After that he started with her shoes and socks, and her underwear.

"Now what? You're just going to do her?" Lindsey scoffed. Richard looked up offended. "No, I'm not just going to do her"

"Then what's the point of all this, if you're not going to stick your dick in one of her holes?" Lindsey asked and she pushed herself off the sink.

"Oh, I'm going to stick my dick in one of her holes, alright" Richard laughed. "But not this way. I want her to be awake for that"

"Yeah, because she's going to give herself to you, just like that. That worked out so well last time" Lindsey replied sarcastically.

"She will give herself to me, one way or the other" Richard responded sinister. "All she needs is a little persuasion"

As he said that Lucas pressed the button of his polaroid camera. A square photograph came out of the camera, and Lucas handed it to Richard.

"Nice one" Richard smirked. "How many can you make?"

"Twenty-ish" Lucas shrugged, careless.

"Great!" Richard replied enthusiastic. "Go on. Try to take her from different angles"

Like a professional, Lucas turned around Deb's naked body and made pictures. When photograph nineteen was made, the door opened and a nervous Lena entered.

"You guys, we have to go" she said vague. Lucas made one final pictures and gave it to Richard, who put the collection in his pocket.

"We have to hide her" Richard said, nodding at Deb. He bent through his knees and grabbed her shoulders, while Lucas grabbed her feet. Together they dragged her to the nearest cabinet and put her down. Lucas folded her feet underneath her.

"Okay, we're done for now" Richard sighed, satisfied. He and Lucas walked in between Lena and Lindsey, in hopes that no one would see them.

When the first class after lunch was over, the principal summoned Holly to her office and gave her the order of searching for Deb.

"She's missed three classes, already, and it's only her first day" Mortimer complained.

"I will find her, Madam principal" Holly promised. She knew just where to look.

"See that you do" Mortimer replied sharp. "Oh, and if you've found her, sent her to my office"

"Yes, Madame principal" Holly nodded, like a loyal soldier.

Once outside, Holly headed straight for the girl's room. She opened the door and walked in. "Debra? Are you in here?" she called. She knew she should've never let Deb go through with that ridiculous idea. Anyone who knew the Morgans, knew they couldn't be trusted. Add Richard to that, and you got the perfect mix for trouble.

Ultimately she found Deb behind the third door. She seemed asleep, but the astonishing thing was that she was bare naked. Her clothes lay next to her.

Holly crouched next to her and carefully tapped her shoulder. "Debra? Wake up, honey"

Debra woke up with a shock and looked up bewildered. "What happened? Where am I?" she asked in panic, and with heavy breaths. She shivered and as she looked down, she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Holly asked kind, while she helped Deb get dressed. Deb's hands were shaking so much, she could use the extra hand.

"They were all here" Debra started shaking. "They surrounded me. There was no way I could get out"

"Who's they?" Holly asked. She had to hear Deb say their names.

"The Morgan sisters and their brother" Deb explained, panting, as she put on her dress. "And Richard"

"What did they do? What did they say?" Holly asked, while helping Deb stand.

"Richard…he threatened me" Deb replied, scared. "Said that, if I didn't give him what he wanted, he would make my time here, a living hell"

Holly shook her head disgusted.

"Then Lindsey bashed my head with bat" Deb finished, and Holly's eyes bulged in fury.

"That spoiled brat did what?" she exclaimed, infuriatedly. She inhaled deeply, a couple of times, to calm herself down. "The principal wants me to send you to her, but I'm sure she will understand you have bigger priorities right now. We need to get you to the school nurse"

* * *

 

**Part 9**

Deb sat on one of the two hospital beds, in the hospital wing of the school. The nurse was flashing a light in her eyes, to see if there were any signs of a concussion.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked.

"Debra Parker" Deb replied.

"Who's the president of the United States?" the nurse asked.

"George Bush" Deb answered correctly, and the nurse smiled, satisfied.

"You have some head, girl" she said. "I'm going to give you something for the headache. It might make you a little sleepy, but that's okay. I don't think you should be following any lessons anyway, right now. Stay here and try to sleep a bit, then I'll call your parents"

The nurse left, and Deb lay back on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to ban all bad events from that day, out of her mind.

"Having sweet dreams, are we?"

Deb woke up with a shock. Richard was sitting on the bed, staring down on her.

"What are you doing here? Go away. I'm going to scream" Deb warned him, but her voice was shaking.

"Why would you want to do that? Why are you being so mean, Deb? I'm just here to pay you a visit. That's what friends do, don't they?" Richard said innocently. "And when friends are sick, they get presents"

He searched in his pocket, and produced the photos. "Sorry I didn't wrap it, but it's really the gesture that matters, right?" He handed the photos to Deb, who watched them horrified. She looked up terrified.

"Did anyone else see these?" she asked, trembling.

"Just me, and the guy that took the pictures…and a few of your new sisters" Richard chuckled, full of malicious pleasure.

"No" Deb groaned, and she started crying.

"Hey" Richard said, serious again. "You can have these, on one condition" A big, wolfish smile appeared on his face, and it didn't take Deb much time to figure out what it meant.

"Go to hell!" she yelled, hostile. "I already have the pictures, and you're not getting them back!" She jumped out of bed and ran to the door, but Richard, who hadn't been knocked down with a bat, was faster.

He grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. His hand enclosed her throat and he forced her against the wall. He squeezed, until she dropped the photos.

"Now, say 'I'm yours only, Richard'" Richard hissed, his face touching hers, his tongue practically in her ear.

Deb made a strange sound, one that Richard couldn't identify, so he released his grip a bit, and let her repeat herself.

"I'm yours only" she said, and Richard kissed her. He was so focused, he didn't see Deb groping for the fire extinguisher. "Hang on" Richard reluctantly stopped. "You should lock the door. We don't want that nurse to disturb us, right?"

"You're right" Richard nodded and he turned around. Deb used those few minutes to lift the fire extinguisher from the ground and get it ready. "Okay, we're good" He turned around, and Deb turned the fire extinguisher open, firing the chemicals right in his eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! My eyes!" Richard cried, and he tried to rub the chemicals out of his eyes, but he only made it worse.

Deb dropped the fire extinguisher, turned around to collect the photos and ran off.

* * *

 

**Part 10**

The mood in principal Mortimer's office was that of a funeral. Mortimer was sitting behind her desk, the entire Morgan family, plus Holly, before it.

"How is he doing?" Mrs. Morgan asked faint, referring to Richard.

"His situation is critical" Mortimer replied, keeping her voice steady as possible. "It took the doctors at least an hour to get the chemicals out of his eyes. They had to hold him down, to do it"

She turned to Deb, who was staring at her knees. "My son will most likely be blind for the rest of his life. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Because Deb wouldn't answer, Mrs. Morgan grabbed her chin and pulled it up. "Answer your principal"

Tears welled up in Deb's eyes.

"Crying won't help you, Debra" Mrs. Morgan said, merciless. "You brought this on yourself"

"Madame principal, if you would allow me" Holly started. Mortimer gave a short nod. "I found Debra in the ladies room, before the…accident. She, uh, was unconscious and naked. When she woke up, she told me Richard had threatened her" Mortimer looked up, upset and insulted, but Holly carried on either way. "He was going to make things very hard for her, if she wouldn't give in to him. She also told me Lindsey Morgan hit her with a softball bat"

"Did not!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Shut up, Lindsey" Mr. Morgan barked.

"I took Debra to the hospital wing" Holly finished. "Whatever happened after that…"

"…can only be explained by two people, and one of them can't speak right now, so you better fess up" Mortimer finished the sentence.

More tears, and Deb's shoulders started shaking.

"He…he blackmailed me" Deb sobbed. "He had taken pictures of me, while I was…when I wasn't wearing any clothes"

"This is ridiculous" Mrs. Morgan muttered, disgustedly.

"He said he would only give them to me, if I…" she faltered. She couldn't say it out loud.

"If you what?" Mortimer snapped.

"If I did…what girlfriends do…with their boyfriends" Deb whispered, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Mortimer inhaled deeply through her nose. "Did Richard say that? Did he say that he would only give you those pictures, if you had sex with him?"

Debra shivered, and new tears rolled over her cheeks. Then, very slowly, she shook her head. "He didn't say it. He just smiled at me…but I knew what it meant. I knew that's what he wanted"

Mortimer shook her head. "This is outrageous. My son smiles at you, and you attack him with a fire extinguisher? What kind of a person does that?"

"Madame principal, perhaps if Debra would show us the photographs" Holly suggested, and at the same time Debra crossed her arms tightly.

"I don't have them anymore, I tossed them away" Debra replied, quietly.

"Well, how convenient" Mortimer barked. "We'll just have to believe you, then"

"It's the truth!" Debra exclaimed, crying, and she jumped up from her chair.

"Enough!" Mortimer shouted, infuriated. Her face was red from anger and she needed all her restraint to stop herself from slapping Deb.

Mrs. Morgan stood. "Mrs. Mortimer, if you let us handle this, we promise you Debra will get a justified punishment" she said, her cold eyes on Deb.

"Get out" Mortimer said short. "I suppose I don't need to tell you, you are hereby expelled from this school. I do not want to see you anywhere near this building, or my son, or so help me God I will not be responsible for whatever I might do to you!"

They were dismissed.

During the ride home, no one said a word. The only sound heard, were Debra's sobs. Once home Debra ran inside, trying to get to her room, but Mr. Morgan stopped her.

"Not so fast. You have some explaining to do, young lady" he said, reproaching.

"I already told you everything!" Deb responded, desperately. "I can't help it, if you don't believe me"

"We know about your past, Debra" Mr. Morgan said. "We thought that, if we tried to raise you by rules and love, you would forget your promiscuous nature and act like a normal teenager"

"My promiscuous nature?" Deb spit out the words. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I'm talking about that man. That man you had sex with. I won't tolerate such behavior" Mr. Morgan explained, madly.

"That's not what happened" Debra heavily shook her head. "That's not how it happened!" she cried out. She turned around, running to the stairs and up.

They heard her slam the door.

Ten minutes later Mrs. Morgan knocked on the door. "Debra, sweetie, can I come in?" she asked kindly.

"Go away! I hate you! I hate your stupid children! They're mean bullies!" Debra shouted.

"Debra, that is no way of talking about your siblings. The situation hasn't been easy for any of us. We all have to adjust" Mrs. Morgan replied, calm. "Listen, I brought you a cup of warm milk. It will help you sleep"

"I bet you poisoned it" Deb hissed.

"I'm doing what I can to be a mother to you, Debra" Mrs. Morgan pleaded. "But you have to meet me halfway here. Now open the door"

Deb finally got off the bed and opened the door. Mrs. Morgan gave her the cup. "Thanks" Deb mumbled, before taking a sip.

Mrs. Morgan walked to the bed and sank down. She waved at Deb, and the latter walked to her. "Sit down, Debra, we need to talk" Debra sat down. "Now, I understand that it was hard to talk in school, with so many eyes on you, but we're alone here. You can tell me what happened"

Debra looked down, sadly. "Lana convinced me to go talk to Richard, in the ladies' room, but it was really an ambush. Lindsey bashed my head, with a softball bat. When I woke up, I was naked"

Mrs. Morgan sighed deeply. "Okay" she said. "It seems that I will have to have a long and deep conversation with my children" Then she did something very unexpected. She leaned forward and kissed Deb on the forehead. "Now, go to sleep. I promise you, everything will be different in the morning"

She wasn't lying.

When Debra woke up the next morning, she knew something was wrong. Her bed had been moved into another position, she was wearing white clothes, and when she looked up, she was surrounded by white walls, in a room smaller than the storage room.

She ran to the door and wanted to grab the latch, when to her devastation she realized there was none. The door could only be opened from the outside.

"Hey!" she shouted, banging the door with her fist. "I know you can hear me! Let me out! I'm not supposed to be here!"

"That's what they all say" an unfamiliar voice joked from the other side of the room. "Patient 573 has awoken"

Patient. White clothes, and white walls, that seemed to close in. A door that wouldn't open. Realization hit her with the power of the moon crashing on the earth.

Patient 573, was her.

* * *

* * *

 

Next week: Deb is acting hot and cold with Mike, but perhaps Mike won't have to put up with her much longer. Ryan gets dragged into the whole drama that is Parkston. Not of his own free will, though...


	11. Wishing Well

**Previously on Foster Careless:**

_The woman at the door played with her fingers. A sad gleam appeared in her eyes. "Don't you recognize me?" Deb slowly shook her head and held her breath. "It's me,…Debbie" the woman said weakly._

_Mrs. Parker grabbed Beth's shoulders and shook. "This isn't something you could just ignore! Don't you know what's at stake here?"_

_Beth sighed. "Until Debbie's fourteenth birthday" she said sad. "Something happened that night. Something that made Debbie run away. I tried to find her, but they wouldn't let me go"_

" _I stopped him" Beth hastily said. "He wanted to undress me, but I was able to stop him. Debbie, I don't think he was in his right mind"_

_Mike shook his head disgusted. "There's something seriously wrong with your sister, if that's what she said. She manipulated the entire situation to drive a wedge between us and you're falling for it. Get up"_

_Beth bent her head defeated. How could she have ever believed Deb was still the loyal sister she had been in the eighties? Deb would always choose anyone over her own family._

" _What happened on your fourteenth birthday?" he whispered. "What have they done to you?" Debra looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Please, don't do this to me, Mike. Don't make me go back there" In her deeply troubled mind, it was Dale who pulled her closer, and not to console her. He brought his lips to hers, but then Deb found her strength back. "NO!" she screamed and she slapped him hard in the face. The sound of her hand meeting Mike's cheek seemed to bring Deb back to present, and she looked at a horrified Mike. "I'm sorry" she mumbled upset, and she quickly ran outside the door. "No, Deb, wait!" Mike yelled and he ran to the door as well, but she was already gone._

* * *

 

**Chapter 11: Wishing Well**

**Part 1**

Debra heard Mike call her back, but she ignored him. She knew it had been a stupid idea. All men were the same. They all tried to get inside her head, in order to get inside her pants. She didn't understand.

She wasn't some beauty queen. Without her makeup, she looked just like any other average thirty-eight year old woman. And there were women far more beautiful than her.

She closed the door behind her, and she leaned against it. She shut her eyes, and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down.

Inadvertently, her fingernails scraped on the door, and she rhythmically bashed her head against it. She heard muffled voices, yelling her to stop, because there were people trying to sleep, but her brain wouldn't let that information through.

She stepped away from the door and looked around. For several reasons, this hotel room didn't feel safe anymore.

Her eyes fell on the floor, and she gasped, as she saw the corpse of the waiter. His eyes bulged and his head rested in an unnatural angle.

Deb looked up and saw two people, tied onto chairs. Her and Mike, and Simon trying to convince Deb to join Joe's cult.

Deb pressed her hands against her ears, and squeezed her eyes tightly, as if that would make her demons go away.

When she opened her eyes again, the visions were gone. She inhaled deeply, to calm down her pounding heart.

"You're a disgrace for this family, Debra"

Still with her hands against her ears, she screamed: "Leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't have left us, Debra!" her mother taunted. "Dale is the only man that will ever love you! And you walked away from him! Now you'll be lonely for the rest of your miserable life"

"Shut up!" Deb shrieked, crying. "Get away from me!" Blinded by tears, she hurried to the cupboard and opened it. She anxiously rummaged through it, while her breathing became faster, heavier, and irregular.

She finally found a plastic bottle, saying 'Ativan'. She took the bottle to the kitchen, where she poured herself some vodka. It was the first drinkable fluid she could get her hands on. She drank and swallowed the Ativan.

She knew it would take at least ten minutes for the Ativan to work, and thus she walked to the bathroom.

She opened the tap to fill the tub, and while the water was streaming, she undressed. Almost automatically, she stepped into the tub. The water was painfully hot, but, or she didn't notice, or she didn't care.

She lay back and closed her eyes, while the water kept running…

* * *

 

**Part 2**

Mike had finally dozed off, when he heard his dog bark. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

But the barking went on, and Mike realized that if he didn't want his terrier to wake up the entire hotel, he would have to get his ass out of bed.

He walked out of the bedroom and saw his dog barking at the ceiling.

"Hey, what's up, buddy?" Mike asked tired, and he followed the dog's gaze. That's when he saw the dark spot on the ceiling. Knowing whose room was just above his, Mike cursed and headed to the exit.

The elevator was too slow for his liking, and so he ran up the stairs, to Debra's room. He banged the door repeatedly, then forced it open with his shoulder, when no response came.

At first everything seemed normal, but when Mike closed the door, and he noticed the marks, he knew something was up.

"Debra? Are you in here?" he shouted, slowly stepping further into the room. He almost slipped and fell, as his shoes made contact with the wet floor. Water came flowing from underneath the bathroom door.

Mike jerked the door open, and cursed when he saw the bathroom was completely flooded.

"Deb!" he yelled, as he saw her lying in the tub, her head and body fully under. He knelt by the tub, grabbed Deb underneath her armpits, and pulled her up.

His right hand supported her back, while his left hand grabbed her legs. Then he lifted her out of the tub, and carried her outside, to the bed.

He wrapped the sheets around her, and then pulled out his phone. He dialed Ryan's number, and hoped he would be sober enough to do what he was asked.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ryan asked unclear. Unclear, because he was tired, not drunk.

"I need you to call Beth Parker" Mike cut to the chase, as he walked to the kitchen. "I would do it myself, but I don't have her number. Something happened with Deb"

Ryan was immediately awake. "What happened? Is she alright?" "What's going on?" Claire asked softly, but Ryan was listening to Mike.

"I checked her pulse, and she's breathing" Mike said worriedly, though scared to hell would be a better way to describe it. "But…I don't know how long she's been under…Ryan, I don't know what to do"

Silence, while Ryan thought.

"Ryan", Mike broke off the silence, "do you think there's a chance Deb tried to hurt herself?"

Ryan was too stunned by this possibility to answer, and Mike put the Ativan down on the dresser. Who knew how many of those pills Debra had swallowed?

* * *

 

**Part 3**

Debra could feel the morning set in, but she was lying so comfortably, that she didn't want to face the new day just yet. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember her bed being so comfy and cozy.

She felt a sudden weight on her chest, and something wet on her face. Involuntarily, she opened her eyes, that bulged at what was in front of her, and managed not to scream.

Not that she was scared. She was merely surprised. What the hell was a dog doing in her room?

The little white terrier stared at her, with big, black eyes. He seemed not surprised at all. He barked, and Deb assumed it meant 'hello'.

"Yeah, hello to you, too" Deb replied. She took her eyes off the dog, and looked around. That was when she realized she was not in her room.

Then where was she? Wait…were those her bags? Debra got out of bed, and that's when she saw what she was wearing. It wasn't what she usually wore, even for the night, since she had no men clothes. The shirt reached halfway her thighs.

She walked to the bag. She knelt and opened it. Yep, those were her stuff. Even her gun was in there. She took her weapon, and raised to full length. She brought a finger to her lips, to shush the dog, who tilted his head.

Deb tiptoed to the door, holding her gun against her shoulder. She carefully kicked the door open with her feet. The moment she aimed her gun, Mike turned around, and jumped up.

"Geez, Deb, are you trying to get me killed?" he reproached.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Deb defended herself, as she lowered the gun.

"Generally, I live here" Mike replied sarcastically. "But specifically, I'm making breakfast. How do you like your eggs?"

Deb furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't get it. How did I wind up here? And why am I wearing one of your shirts?"

Mike turned his egg, and turned around again. "You really don't remember?" he frowned, while his gaze went down to her legs.

Deb shook her head. "I remember standing in your room, apologizing" she shrugged.

Mike nodded, and finally managed to tear his eyes away from Deb's legs. "You went back to your room. You took a bath, and you fell asleep in it"

"How would you know that?" Deb asked suspicious. A pink flush colored Mike's cheeks.

"Because, when I came checking on you, that's where I found you" he explained truthfully.

Deb shook her head. "Sorry…I don't recall any of that…Wait, did you watch me? Did you see me, you know, without clothes?"

"You were underneath the water. You could've been dead" Mike defended himself, more passionately than he intended to. "But if it makes you feel better, I didn't look…I did call Ryan, though"

This revelation earned him an irritated glance.

"I panicked, okay?" Mike exclaimed, defensive again. "I didn't know how long you had been in there"

"Okay" Deb replied. "I just hope I won't get too many stares at the office"

"Yeah, about that…" Mike started. "There's one more thing" He walked to the sink, took the Ativan bottle, walked back to the table, and put it down. "I swear I wasn't snooping around, but I found these in your kitchen" Mike said worriedly. "Tell me you didn't try, what I think you tried"

* * *

 

**Part 4**

Debra mentally prepared herself for the stream of questions she would have to answer, once she entered the office. She trusted both Mike and Ryan to be discrete, but like the expression said, the walls had ears.

Deirdre was the first one. Worriedly, she walked over to Deb, and supported her back. "Are you alright? Can't believe you have to work today, especially after last night"

Debra sighed. "Who told you that?"

"Ryan said something happened to you last night" Deirdre confessed. "He wouldn't go into details, but he did say we had to take it easy on you"

Annoyed, Deb shrugged of Deirdre's hand. "I took a bath, and I dozed off. Nothing to be so dramatically worked up about"

Deirdre let go off her, and threw her hands in the air, as a surrendering gesture. "Okay, if you say so"

"I say so" Deb repeated sharply. "Now get back to work. Joe Carroll might be dead, his followers are still out there…Where's agent Weston?"

Deirdre lifted one eyebrow, and then nodded in the direction of Nick Donovan's office.

Deb felt her body get sweaty. Mike wouldn't…would he? She tried not to think about whatever Mike was talking about with Nick. Instead, she tried to focus on the case. The problem was that Joe's followers had done a great job at keeping a low profile. It seemed almost as if they had disappeared off the planet.

Deb, however, knew they were just waiting for the right moment to strike again.

Finally, Mike joined the team, and deliberately avoided looking at Deb.

"Agent Parker, can I speak with you, please?" Nick asked.

Deb swallowed. This was not going to be good. She followed Nick inside his office. He gestured with his hand, saying : "Sit down, please"

Debra slowly sunk down, her body unable to relax.

"How are you doing?" Nick asked gentle. The question kind of caught Deb by surprise.

"I'm fine" she replied, a little too convincing. "I mean, as fine as possible"

"You've been through some very traumatic events" Nick continued.

"With all due respect, sir, but we've all been" Deb commented, a little defiant. She didn't like being treated like an exceptional victim, even if that was exactly what she was.

"True" Nick nodded, in agreement. "What I wanted to know is, have you been seeing someone?"

Deb's jaw dropped, and she started to blush. "I'm sorry, but I don't see how that is any-"

"Forgive me, I'm not expressing myself correctly" Nick cut her off. "I mean, have you been talking to someone, about what happened to you, regarding this case?"

"Oh" Deb said sheepish. "Truth is, I haven't really had the chance yet. So much has happened"

Nick nodded, in understanding. "I know, Debra, I know. You don't need to explain yourself to me" He opened a black folder. "I hope you'll forgive me, but I took the liberty to find a very competent psychologist"

Debra started heating up again. She'd had her share of psychologists and doctors. They couldn't and wouldn't help her.

"Before you refuse, read his résumé. I think you'd be rather impressed" Nick continued, shoving the paper to Deb.

She picked it up, and read. She stopped when she saw the address, and looked up. "It's in Quantico"

"Yes" Nick said. "That brings me to the main reason, as to why I summoned you here. You were brought here, to lead the investigation on Joey Carroll's kidnapping. Now that Joey has been found and is secured to be safe, there's really no need for you to be here anymore"

* * *

 

**Part 5**

Mike tried to keep his attention on his computer as much as possible, but every now and then he glanced at the door of Nick Donovan's office.

"Mike" someone hissed. Mike tore his head away from the door, to see Deirdre leaning towards him. By the look on her face, he could tell this wasn't the first time she had called him.

"What is it?" he asked, with only half of his attention. Deirdre shifted on her seat, and looked around as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping, before leaning even closer towards Mike.

"I was wondering, if you could tell me what really happened?" she said. "Ryan only gave me the cliff note version"

Mike sighed deeply. "Honestly, I don't even know what happened myself. She came to me last night, to talk, but it seemed as if she was in a completely different place, like she thought I was somebody else"

"Wow, that's…pretty heavy stuff" Deirdre blew out her breath slowly. "Oh, I think they're done"

The door opened, and Debra exited the office. She cast one, furious glance at Mike, and then headed straight for her own office.

"Deb, wait!" Mike called, as he jumped from his chair. Ignoring the many eyes on his back, Mike walked inside Deb's office, and closed the door behind him.

"We need to talk" Mike started. Why was his heart beating so fast, as if he'd just ran a marathon?

"I don't see any reason to" Deb replied icy. She opened the drawers of her desk.

Mike stepped towards her, and stopped in front of her.

"Are you really going to pretend, like nothing happened?"

"Nothing  _did_  happen" Debra replied, acting uncaring, while she feverishly searched her drawers and desk.

"Yeah, because you slapped me!" Mike pointed out.

"Oh, is that why you went to Nick? To get back at me?" Deb barked hostile.

"I went to Nick, because I was worried about you" Mike explained. He frowned. "What are you looking for?"

Deb shook her head, absent-mindedly. "They're not here. I left them at the hotel"

Mike's hand disappeared in his inside pocket, and when he withdrew it, he held a small bottle. "You mean this?"

Deb's eyes widened, as she recognized the Ativan. "Give that to me" she ordered.

"No" Mike replied short, and he put the Ativan back in his pocket.

"Mike, I need that" Deb pleaded. "If I don't take them, I'm going crazy"

"Then you'll just have to go crazy, won't you?" Mike commented harsh.

"Damn it, Mike, give me those pills!" Deb exclaimed angry, as she dived towards him. She grabbed for his collar, when the door opened, and Turner and Deirdre ran in. They each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her away from Mike.

"You okay, man?" Turner asked, a bit shocked, while Deirdre took care of Debra.

Deb had sunken down on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was rocking, and crying simultaneously.

Helplessly, Deirdre rubbed her back, in an attempt to comfort her. Suddenly, Deb looked up, and Deirdre had never seen someone look that frightened.

"I don't want to go there, anymore" she whispered, terrified.

Turner leaned towards Mike. "Nick sends her back" he whispered, conspiratorial.

Mike rotated his head, to Turner, faster than lightning.

"Back where?" he asked shocked.

However, Turner didn't get the opportunity to elaborate, as Debra walked towards him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She buried her head in his neck, and said, with muffled voice: "Please, don't let me go back there. It's scary, in there, and he's not nice to me. Please, say I won't have to go anymore, daddy"

* * *

 

**Part 6**

Deirdre walked up to Mike, and stuck out her hand. "Let me see those pills…'Damn it, Mike! Give me those pills!'", she mimicked Debra, when Mike frowned suspicious.

Mike gave her the Ativan, and she examined it. "This is for panic attacks" she said doubtfully. "What she's having , is not a panic attack"

Suddenly, Deb interrupted her sobs with a loud scream. With an outstretched arm, she pointed at Mike. "He's here! He's here, daddy!"

Debra tightened her grip even more, and Turner started feeling oppressed. "Little help, here" he said difficult, as Deb was suffocating him. When Mike came forward, he added: "Not you, Weston, I'm sorry"

"I have an idea" Deirdre said, and she left the office. Many of her colleagues asked what was going on, but Deirdre brushed them off with an angry look, while heading to her desk. Once there, she grabbed a pair of cuffs, and then hurried back to Deb's office.

She swung them in the air. "This should do it" she said. She walked to Deb, and with a lot of effort, she managed to cuff one of Deb's hands.

Deb looked away from Turner, and turned to Deirdre. "What are you doing?"

"Let him go, Debra" Deirdre said strictly.

Still in the conviction that Deirdre was her mother, Debra let go of Turner, who rubbed his neck. Deb let Deirdre walk her to her chair, and she allowed Deirdre to close the other cuff around the chair's arm.

"Now, sit down"

Deb obeyed, and watched Deirdre walk away from her.

While the other three agents were in discussion about her, Deb climbed up her chair, and somehow, with the chair dangling on her arm, managed to crawl onto her desk. She turned the chair, with the four legs away from her, and grabbed the other arm. She stood, and jumped.

Deirdre, Turner and Mike could just jump back in time.

Deb tightened her grip on the arms and deliberately collided with Mike, who gasped and fell on the floor.

Turner and Deirdre ran towards him, and helped him up.

"Mike" Deb said scared, with a faint voice. Mike looked up, his eyebrows furrowed, whilst Turner supported him.

Deb wanted to apologize, when the door opened, and Nick appeared in the doorway.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on in here? Why are you, three not working? And why are you cuffed to a chair?"

Deb looked down, to her left. It was only then she realized her wrist was bleeding.

* * *

 

**Part 7**

When Mike returned to Deb's office, with a first aid kit, Deb was sitting in her chair. She was looking down, and it seemed as if she was about to burst into tears again.

"Deb?" Mike asked careful, as he closed the door. Deb jerked her head up, and her eyes shone with tears. Step by step, Mike approached her, and when Deb didn't freak out, as he stood right in front of her, he knew she was back with him.

He conjured a key from his pocket, and freed her hand. He slowly exhaled when he saw the damage she had done to herself. He opened the first aid kit, took some compresses, and poured some antiseptic fluid on them. He, then, pressed the compresses against Deb's wrist.

She winced when the antiseptic contacted her skin.

"Sorry" Mike mumbled.

"Don't do that, please" Deb replied softly. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you"

When Mike was done cleaning Deb's wrist, he wrapped a small bandage around it. "There, you're good as new" he said, showing her a smile, that was supposed to cheer her up a bit.

But all he got in return, was Deb bowing her head. "You must think I'm a nutcase, an attention whore" she said spiteful, turning her head sideward.

Mike lay his finger underneath her chin, and gently forced her to look back at him.

"Hey, whatever is going on with you, I know you have good reasons for your behavior" he said softly. "I also understand that you're not ready to talk about it with me…But, I think you should talk to  _someone_ …"

"Mike…" Deb groaned.

"I'm not talking about a shrink" Mike said. "If you just stay put, I'll go get that someone"

And so he went on his little trip, hoping she would be home. He parked his car in front of her motel room, got out of it, ran to the door, and knocked repeatedly, making his presence, and impatience known.

"Just a sec!" Beth shouted, as she put on some pants. She finally opened the door, and was surprised, if not shocked, to see Mike.

"Agent Weston, what, uh, what are you doing here?" she asked nervous, glancing sideways, at something or  _someone_  Mike couldn't see.

"Listen, I know there have been a few misunderstandings between us" , that was a nice way of saying the bitch stood him up, "but Deb needs you, so if you could just put your pride aside, long enough to talk to her, then that would be great"

Beth slowly nodded. "I'll get dressed. I'll be with you in a minute"

* * *

 

**Part 8**

Ten minutes later they were back at the station. Mike hurried through the hallways, with Beth on his tail, then rushed to Deb's office. Deb was still where he had left her, but she seemed a little happier when she saw who he had brought with him.

"I'm going to give you, two, some privacy" Mike said, considerate, and he closed the door behind him.

Deb nervously played with her hands. "I didn't think I'd see you again" she started, careful.

"Mike made it very clear that it was urgent" Beth replied sober. She looked down and frowned, when she saw the bandage around Deb's wrist. "Did someone hurt you?" she asked upset. Deb nodded. "Mike?" Beth guessed. Deb shook her head heavily.

"Mike's a good man, Beth" Deb said. "You need to believe that. He doesn't deserve any of this"

"Of what, exactly?" Beth asked, intrigued. Deb sighed and stood. She offered Beth her chair, while she started pacing, up and down.

"I'm having these…episodes, for the lack of a better word, where I go back to the past, and am that little girl again. I mistake other people for my parents, and I always mistake Mike for…for…

"Dale?" Beth finished, helpfully, and Deb nodded terrified.

"The only way to snap out of these episodes, and get back to reality, seems to be hurting Mike. Physically"

Beth's eyes widened. "Okay" she said slowly. "When did these episodes start?"

"Shortly after Joe's men got to me"

"Understandable. I know the feeling of being dumped into a pit, and what it can do to you" Beth replied dark. "Agnes", she added short, when Deb frowned confused. "She set me up one time"

In the meantime, Mike was sitting once again in Nick Donovan's office. "I just wanted to know if the rumors were true" he said.

"It's true" Nick said, confirming. "Agent Debra Parker will leave us tomorrow. She's going back to Quantico"

Mike pressed his lips, and considered his words carefully. "Sir, is there any chance I could be transferred to Quantico?"

Nick raised his eyebrows. "What business do you have in Quantico, Agent Weston?" No comment. "Oh, I get it…Well, unfortunately for you, I'm no Doctor Hitch"

"I'll take that as a no?" Mike asked superfluous.

"Indeed" Nick confirmed.

* * *

 

**Part 9**

Angry with Nick, and determined to spend the rest of the evening with Deb, Mike returned to Deb's office. He found her alone again. She was sitting on her desk.

"Beth left ten minutes ago" Deb explained. "Thank you, for bringing her here. We had a very good conversation"

There was something off about her.

"Do you want to know what we talked about?" Deb asked.

"I don't need to know" Mike replied, not sure why he kept his distance.

"But do you  _wan_ t to know?" Deb teased him, with a seductive smile, that made Mike feel very weak inside. "Come here"

Mike obeyed and walked to her.

"We talked about my previous bed partner. Did you know I haven't had sex with anyone but him? That's because I can't get him out of my mind"

"Deb, I don't…" Mike hesitated.

"Help me forget him" Deb cut him off. She grabbed his collar, pulled him towards her, and kissed him hard.

"Deb, you can't-" Mike panted, when he'd freed himself from her grip. He looked over his shoulder, at the door, praying no one would open it. When he looked back at Deb, he wasn't sure whether to be shocked or exited, as she had removed her T-shirt.

"Oh, what the hell" he sighed, surrendering. He kissed her, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. While his hands tinkered with the closing of her bra, she opened his belt and put his pants down.

"Make some room, will you" Mike said, softly, as he dropped Deb's bra on the floor. As he kicked of his shoes and socks, Deb lay back down on the desk, throwing most objects on the floor.

Mike climbed onto the desk, and slipped his cock between Deb's legs.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he checked. Deb moved underneath him, and a moan escaped his throat.

When they were done-Mike had made sure Deb had come-he lay down satisfied. Deb lay down, too. Her head rested on his chest.

Hours later, when morning set in, Debra woke up. She looked up, and frowned when she realized in what kind of situation she was in. She pushed herself up, and turned her head, in search for something to defend her with. Her gaze fell on the scissors.

She grabbed it, but when she wanted to attack Mike, Mike grabbed her arm, and she screamed loudly. Mike put his hand against her mouth, to silence her, when the door opened.

They had the misfortune that it was Nick. No words were needed to explain the situation.

"My office, in two minutes" he ordered strictly. He closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

**Part 10**

One minute and forty-three seconds later Mike and Deb were sitting in front of Nick, in the latter one's office.

Deb was looking like a little girl, who had been busted eating cookies before dinner, and thus Mike started.

"I know how it must've looked, and I wish I could say it's not what you think, but I can't. It just…sort of happened. Deb was being very seductive, last night, and I gave in"

"So, she brought it on herself" Nick concluded, with raised eyebrows.

"No! That's not…Hang on, what are you trying to say?" Mike asked suspicious.

But Nick turned to Deb. "Why don't you tell us what happened, Deb?"

Deb looked up quickly, when she heard her name. "Oh, uh, I don't know what happened" she stammered. "I mean, I don't remember"

It was obvious to Nick, that Debra was too frightened to fess up, with her attacker right next to her.

Sharply looking at Deb, Nick said: "Agent Weston, I'm afraid I will have to suspend you for three weeks"

Mike stood up from his chair. "Three weeks?" he exclaimed. "But…I didn't do anything! I mean, nothing Deb didn't want me to" He desperately turned to Deb. "Say something"

She didn't say anything. Instead, she stood as well, and headed for the exit.

"Agent Weston, sit down" Nick said strictly, when Mike wanted to follow Deb. Mike turned back to Nick.

"Nick, I swear I didn't…hurt her" he said, desperate. He wanted to add something to that, but the way Nick was looking at him, made him shut his mouth.

Nick leaned backwards in his seat. "Either way, I have to do something about this. You had sex, in one of our offices. I can't let that go unpunished"

"What about the case, Joe's followers?" Mike protested. "You need me"

"No one's irreplaceable, Agent Weston. Not even you" Nick replied calm. "You can leave your badge, and your gun, on my desk"

Furiously, Mike pulled out his gun, and took his badge from his neck, and put both items on Nick's desk. "You're making a mistake, Nick" he said warning. Nick pointed him at the door, and he left.

Much to Mike's surprise, Deb had been waiting for him, outside Nick's office.

"What are you still doing here?" Mike asked hostile, before returning to his desk.

Deb followed him. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble" she said, apologetic.

"Yeah, well, you seem to be doing a lot of things, you don't mean to" Mike snapped in return. "You probably didn't mean to slap me, or to seduce me, either"

"I don't do those things on purpose!" Deb cried, defensive.

"Do you know what you need? You need to be locked away, in some sort of mad house" Mike hissed.

He should not have said that.

Deb flew towards Mike, and clasped his throat. Mike fell backwards against his desk, and he felt a shooting pain. Deb lifted her right hand, and started beating him.

When she aimed for the second time, someone grabbed her wrist, and she turned around. Ryan looked at her in a way that made her wince from fear.

"I think that's enough, don't you agree, Debra?" he said reproaching.

Deb, immediately, let go of Mike, and looked down ashamed.

"Grab your coat, I'm driving you home" Ryan ordered, and Deb obeyed.

And so they were driving on the road. Deb didn't say a word, and Ryan was fine with that. But when they arrived at the hotel, Deb wouldn't get out.

Her breathing quickened, and her eyes grew big. She turned to face Ryan.

"Why did you bring me here?" she cried in panic. "I said I never wanted to come back here! The people are mean here, the food is bad, and they lock you up, in a small white room!"

Mike was right, Ryan concluded. Deb had gone nuts.

"Deb?" Ryan tried careful. "We're at the hotel"

Deb's eyebrows furrowed in a sad puppy look way. "Hotel?" she repeated, weakly. "No mad house?"

"No mad house" Ryan confirmed. He stepped out of the car, and walked around it, to open Deb's door. He helped her out of the car, and walked her to the entrance of the hotel.

Before they walked in, Deb leaned towards Ryan, and whispered: "You're the only one, who really listens to me. You're the only one, I can talk to. All the other doctors are scary, but not you. You're sweet" And before Ryan could stop her, she kissed him.

What they didn't know, was that Mike was observing them, from the parking lot.

Once inside Mike's hotel room, it seemed as if nothing odd had happened all day. Deb offered Ryan a drink, Ryan refused.

"Okay" Deb sighed. "Guess I'll be packing then" Ryan nodded, and started for the door, when Deb called him back. "Say hi to Mike for me, will you?"

"Deb?" Ryan started, careful. "You're in Mike's room. If you wait a little, you can tell him yourself"

"No, no" Deb moaned. "I, uh, I need to start packing"

And thus Ryan let Debra pack. He left the room, and saw Mike walking towards him.

"Mike, Deb is inside, if you want to say goodbye" Ryan said, but much to his surprise, Mike walked straight past him.

Because Ryan wasn't an idiot, he realized Mike must've witnessed what had happened, between him and Deb. Seeing Mike would not listen to any reason, and Ryan would most likely get punched, the latter decided to let it go for now. He would talk to Mike, once he'd cooled off. He turned around, and walked into the direction he came from, trusting Deb would be capable of taking care of herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Debra left Mike's motel room, and pulled a trolley behind her. She'd received a text message from Beth, who was waiting downstairs, for Deb. During their conversation, the previous day, Deb had practically begged Beth to come with her, to Quantico, and Beth, on her turn, had asked if her friend Chris could come, too. Afraid to upset her sister, Deb had given in.

Secretly, Deb had hoped Mike would come and say goodbye, but after everything that had happened, she wasn't all that surprised not to see him.

Once downstairs, she met Beth, who was standing in between two men. One of them, was probably the driver of the car behind them; he lifted Deb's trolley, and put it inside the trunk.

"What's going on? I can drive my own car" Deb said, suspiciously.

Beth exchanged glances with the other man. This one looked vaguely familiar to Deb, although she could not place him.

"Your car is part of this life here, and I think it would be good for you, if you left, as many attachments to this life as possible, behind" Beth explained, awkwardly. She, again, looked at the guy, as if asking for approval.

The guy stuck out his hand. "I'm Chris' he said, shaking Deb's hand.

"Okay, are we leaving now, or are we waiting for the sun to come up first?" Beth said.

Deb looked up. Twilight was setting in.

The driver helped Deb get in front, while Beth and Chris occupied the back seat.

"Hey, Tony, why don't you tell Deb who you are?" Chris suggested, jokingly. "She seems to think you're a serial killer.

Deb frowned angry. Was she that transparent?

Tony introduced himself as a friend of Chris, before starting the car.

And then they drove, away from Joe Carroll, and his cult, from Ryan Hardy, and his death curse,…from Mike, and his never-ending quest of getting underneath her skin. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of Mike.

If she did that, she felt she would do something radical, like jumping out of the car…which was exactly what she should've done…

It happened faster than lightning striking the earth. Tony's head was jerked backwards, and his fingers searched a way underneath a thin thread, that was wrapped around his neck.

Deb looked behind her. Chris was pulling so hard at two ends of a thread, blood was dripping on his jeans and the floor.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing?" Deb screamed, in panic.

Chris smiled, insanely. "What does it look like I'm doing? By the way, have you missed me? I took a chance in you recognizing me, so I couldn't give away my name" he said, teasing.

Deb turned her head again, and grabbed the wheel. There was nothing she could do for Tony, so her first priority, now, was getting Beth and herself to safety.

Beth!

"Beth, are you alright?" Deb asked trembling.

For several, long seconds, there was no response. Then, as if her voice had been baptized in ice, Beth replied: "So sweet of you, to think of me,… _Debbie_. I didn't believe to live the day, that would happen"

Shocked, by what Beth had revealed in the subtext of those two sentences, Deb neglected to keep control over the wheel, and Beth unfastened the former's seat belt.

A honk brought Deb back to earth, and she turned the wheel, dodging the truck in front of her, but driving the car off the road. For a moment, the car was up in the air, and Deb leaned backwards, bracing herself for the blow.

Then the car landed on solid ground, covered with leaves and moss. It turned over a couple of times, and Deb felt as if she were in a rollercoaster. Just when she was about to get sick, the car stopped, and caught fire…

* * *

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it's fast. Mike and Deb having sex now is pretty early, given the fact that they're not exactly together (yet). But, trust me, it had to happen now. You will understand it in chapter 19. Or, if you read carefully, sooner.

* * *

 

Next week: Agnes uses Simon as a means to an end, and he uses the oppurtunity to help Deb, but it bites him in the ass. Deb finally receives Beth's letter and the response she writes, is nothing Beth could've hoped for...


	12. Bad Blood

**Previously on Foster Careless:**

_Beth hadn't even realized that during his speech Dale had undressed her. Bare naked she stood before him. She knew what was about to happen, but there was nothing she could do to stop it._

_"You're trying to write your selfish sister a letter to come and rescue you?" Agnes guessed scoffing._

_"Mom! Dad! Do something!" Beth shrieked, but Mr. and Mrs. Parker just stood there, witnessing how their daughter was being dragged to the well._

_He turned around, and Deb turned the fire extinguisher open, firing the chemicals right in his eyes. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! My eyes!" Richard cried, and he tried to rub the chemicals out of his eyes, but he only made it worse._

_"Hey!" she shouted, banging the door with her fist. "I know you can hear me! Let me out! I'm not supposed to be here!" "That's what they all say" an unfamiliar voice joked from the other side of the room. "Patient 573 has awoken" Patient. White clothes, and white walls, that seemed to close in. A door that wouldn't open. Realization hit her with the power of the moon crashing on the earth. Patient 573, was her._

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 12: Bad Blood**

**Part 1**

Forced, by the many shocks his body had to endure, Simon opened his eyes, and found that he was in a most unpleasant position.

His hands were tied, and his mouth was gagged. By the darkness, and the fact that they were moving, he guessed he was in a car. And he just didn't do well with cars.

He tried to suppress the urge to vomit, by trying to recall what had put him in this particular situation.

Agnes had come to him. She had pulled him out of the cage, took him outside, …and then nothing…Complete darkness. She must've knocked him out, with something.

The thought of what Agnes might be up to, with him, made Simon sick to the stomach, and this time he let it out, taking the chance of Agnes killing him for ruining her car.

Abruptly, the car stopped, and Simon held his breath. His heart beat mingled with the sound of footsteps on grind.

The trunk opened, and Agnes covered her mouth, and nose, with her sleeve, while looking disgusted.

"You son of a bitch!" she cursed, with a muffled voice. In her other hand, the hand that wasn't busy securing Agnes wouldn't get sick herself, she held a gun. "Get out", she waved with it. Simon tried to get out as fast as possible, with his hands tied, but clearly not fast enough.

Agnes stopped covering herself, grabbed Simon by the shoulder, and pulled him out of the car. He fell on the ground.

"Get up" Agnes ordered short.

With a lot of effort, Simon got on his feet. "Does Dale know what you're doing?" he asked, shaking.

"Dale doesn't care" Agnes replied softly, but ever so dangerously. "All he cares about is little Debra Parker"

"Are you going to kill me?" Simon asked, tensed.

"When you've served your purpose, I might" Agnes answered, bluntly. "Is that what you want?"

"I want to see Deb. Are you taking me to her?" Simon asked, hopeful.

"Actually, I am" Agnes confirmed. "But before you start planning your honeymoon with her, do remember that it is she, who puts you in this position"

Simon shook his head heavily. "That's not true. Deb didn't ask for any of this. It's Dale's fault. He chased her away"

And then Simon was back on the ground. He looked up, seeing Agnes staring down at him. Even in the darkest moment of the night, Simon could see her eyes glowing with fury. Right, Dale, touchy subject.

"We're going to find her, and we'll make her come back. Then, Dale can see for himself what a selfish, ungrateful, little whore his precious  _Debbie_  is" Agnes panted, her chest heaving from suppressed anger.

Simon stood up again, and Agnes walked to him.

"You look awful" she pointed out, slowly, her mind in overdrive. "I can use that…Okay, here's the plan: You're Deb's brother. You're very sick, and you want Deb to come home, for the rest of your living days. You got it?" Simon nodded. "Well, let's go then"

* * *

 

**Part 2**

If Agnes thought finding Deb would be an easy matter, she was proven wrong. Child care wouldn't give away the information she needed.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that kind of information is strictly confidential" was the ever-given answer.

"I don't think you quite understand, sir" Agnes would say, in return. "My cousin, here, is very sick. He wants to see his sister. Are you going to deny him his dying wish?"

Eventually, someone took pity on her. The boy really seemed to get worse, each day they came here.

"Debra's foster parents have explicitly asked for anonymity. But if you fill in these papers, we might be able to arrange a phone call"

A phone call. Agnes had to suppress the urge to smack the man in front of her, because that would ruin everything. She smiled gratefully, and started filling in the papers.

That was only the start of the paper mill.

Finally, one day, Agnes was being summoned to the Child Care institution. The man she was confronted with, however, was not the man who had helped her. This man, looked like an undertaker.

"Have a seat, Madame" he said, waving at the chair, before his desk. Agnes sat down, Simon kept standing. "Let me start by saying that I do not appreciate you, coming into my company, demanding everyone to give you their fullest attention. If you had listened, when we told you we couldn't give away the information you so desperately wanted, you would've saved yourself a lot of trouble. Debra no longer lives with the Kelley's. There have been a few complications. The co-worker you worked with, was not involved with this case, and therefore he did not have all the information. He has been suspended, until further notice. Now, I can see you're quite determined, and therefore, I'm willing to give you the name of the family Deb is staying with, right now"

And thus, Agnes started calling every Morgan there was, in the phonebook. She couldn't believe how many people, whose last name was Morgan, existed.

When her fingers started to cramp, she told Simon to take over. He dialed the following number.

"Jaqueline Morgan, speaking"

"Hello, ma'am, this is Simon…Parker?" he added, doubtfully looking at Agnes. "I was wondering, if I could speak to my sister, Deb,…please?"

The silence afterwards seemed to last for ages.

"I didn't know Debra had any siblings" Jaqueline lied, eventually. "I wish I could help you, my dear boy. But the truth is that, Deb has only stayed here for a brief period of time. She was very rebellious, and disobedient, not to mention violent. She even attacked a student. I had no choice, but to send her away"

"Where did you send her?" Simon asked, agitated, and Agnes looked up, alarmed.

"I sent her to a closed institution, for young criminals" Jaqueline replied short. Simon swallowed, and turned to Agnes. "They sent her to a closed institution"

Agnes, violently, jerked the phone out of his hand. "What institution? Where did you send her?" she yelled through the phone.

A click,…and then nothing…

Agnes gave up. She gave up trying to be calm, trying to be in control. She grabbed the phone, jerked it out of the plug, and smashed it against the wall.

* * *

 

**Part 3**

"…and then my mom died, and my stepdad could have his way with us"

Group session, and Deb, very unwillingly, had to be a part of it.

"Thank you, Stephenie" the leader said. "It was very brave of you, to share that with us. Who wants to go next?"

Every word of it went over Debra's head. She was sitting on her chair, her knees up, as a support for her sketchbook. She had required one, the moment she had the opportunity, and surprisingly enough, they had given her one.

Deb heard some distinct voices-some dude talking about his dad shooting himself in the head-whilst she drew, feverishly. She was so caught up in herself, she didn't hear the therapist call her name at first.

"Debra" he repeated, but Deb wouldn't look up, even though she'd heard him this time. "Would you like to tell us something?"

"No" was the short answer.

"Well, I can't make you, but I think you'll feel a lot better"

"I think I'll pass", her focus still on the sketchbook.

"What are you drawing? Can I see that?" the therapist asked.

She shut the book hastily, and held it tightly, against her chest. Some other girl stood up, and walked to her. She put her hands besides Deb's shoulders, and pushed the chair backwards.

"Annabel!" the therapist snapped, and stood up. He walked around the chair, seeing Deb desperately clenching the book against her chest. "Are you hurt?" he asked, gently, while reaching out a hand.

Deb refused his help, and got up on her own. She walked towards Annabel, who had reclaimed her seat.

"Do you want the book?" she asked. "Here you go" She held the book horizontally, and as Annabel started reaching for it, Deb hit her with it.

"Aaahh!" Annabel screamed, as blood dripped from her nose.

"Debra! You can't do that!" the therapist reproached her. "Give me that book" Deb stared back at him, provocatively. "Damn it, Debra, give me that book, or I'll get you in a straitjacket"

Deb, reluctantly, gave the book to the therapist.

A couple of hours later, Deb took up the courage and walked to the therapist's office. She opened the door, and walked in.

"I want my sketchbook back" she said even, as soon as he looked up.

"Debra, come here" the therapist said.

Deb walked closer to the desk, staring at her sketchbook, open on its most explicit drawing. She looked up, at his vest. There was a name tag on it, saying 'Robert Lively'

"You can call me Rob" Rob said. "Everyone does…Debra? I have browsed through your sketchbook, and I was hoping you could tell me what this means"

He turned the book, so the penis and its testicles were directed towards Deb.

She looked away.

"You weren't supposed to see that" she said softly, ashamed.

"Debra, I understand you didn't draw this out of some kind of vulgarity. These drawings mean something, they each tell a story, about you" Rob said wise. "I also understand you're not ready to share it with the rest of the group. But, perhaps, you would agree to private sessions with me?"

To be alone, in a room, with a man? Been there, done that.

"I want my sketchbook" Deb said, sharp as a razorblade.

Rob shut the book, and pulled it back. "Actually, I think I'm going to hold on to it"

Deb's chest heaved, and she turned around, her eyes burning with tears. She hurried towards the door, and opened it.

Blinded by tears, she didn't recognize the figure at the end of the hallway, at first. But when someone called her name, Deb forced herself to concentrate.

That's when she screamed in the highest frequency…

* * *

 

**Part 4**

The door of Rob's office opened, and he stuck his head out of it, to see what all the screaming was for.

"Deb, what on earth is going on?" he insisted, when Deb backed away, her gaze at something ahead of her. Rob turned his head, and saw a woman coming their way.

"Don't let her take me" Deb whispered terrified.

Instinctively, Rob stood in front of Deb. The woman held her steps.

"I need to speak with my cousin" Agnes said cold. She looked over Rob's shoulder. "Debra, sweetie, your brother wants to see you"

Debra shook her head heavily. "I don't have a brother, and I'm not her cousin…She's lying. She's going to take me back…and I don't want to go back" she cried, hysterical.

Agnes sighed, and bowed her head. "I shouldn't have come" she acted sad. "Simon will be so disappointed"

Deb quit sobbing immediately. "Simon?" Her eyes widened in expectation. "Is he here?"

A smile appeared on Agnes' face, and it gave Deb the shivers. "Of course, that's what I'm trying to tell you, silly" she said. "Now, do you want to see him or not?"

And so, ten minutes later, Debra sat with Simon in her room.

"Wow" Simon whistled, admiring. "This room looks so…white" He turned to Deb, who was looking at him worriedly. "What's up?"

"You look awful, Simon" Deb noted, sad. "Did I get you into a lot of trouble? How's Beth?"

Telling Deb the truth about her little sister, would make Agnes' task a lot easier. Deb would run straight back to Serenity Hills, and Simon wouldn't take that chance.

"It's been tough, for her, as I'm sure you expected" Simon replied, vaguely. "But she's holding up"

Debra shook her head wearily. "I shouldn't have left her there. I should've taken her with me"

"You shouldn't think about that" Simon said. He leaned closer to Deb. "Listen, you need to get out of here. Agnes is supposed to take you back"

"Yes, I figured. But what am I going to do? I can't run. There are no windows here. There's only one door" Deb sighed, defeated.

"But you're allowed to go into the backyard, right?" Simon asked mischievous.

In the meantime, Agnes tried to use her charm on Robert.

"It's good that you, people, take care of her" she said, acting sad. "Deb has done a lot of crazy things, but I never believed she intended to. I know that, deep down, she's a good girl, and it breaks my heart to see her like this"

Robert opened his arms. "If there was any other way-What is it, Annabel?"

Suddenly, Annabel was standing by their table, and she wore an expression that meant 'trouble'

Simon and Debra tried to walk to the backyard gate, as inconspicuous as possible. If they would actually run, the security would be alarmed, and the gate would be locked.

"Just a little further" Simon encouraged Deb, while from the corner of his eye, he saw a man in a white suite, speaking into his radio, and heading their way. "Screw it" Simon muttered, then shouted: "Run!"

Deb took a sprint towards the gate, but right before she reached it, two strong hands grabbed her.

"Nooooo! Let me go!" Deb screamed. She tried to kick the man, that was holding her, when he got backup.

One of them gave her a sedative, to make her calm, and then they carried her back inside.

* * *

 

**Part 5**

An hour later, Agnes finally had the chance to talk to Deb. Even though they were in a room full of people, they still had some kind of privacy, in the corner of the room.

"What happened to Simon?" Deb asked, accusatory. "Did you do that to him?"

"Oh, no, I didn't do anything. The mere fact that you exist, is what did that to him" Agnes snapped mockingly.

"How's Beth? Is she angry with me? Does Dale leave her alone?" Deb asked worriedly, and desperately.

"Well, now that you mention it,", Agnes started, while her hands disappeared in her pocket. "I have a letter for you" she said, and she pulled an envelope, out of her pocket.

Deb grabbed it out of Agnes' hand, and ripped it open. Her eyes scanned the paper, and filled themselves with tears.

"Dale forced himself on Beth?" was the first thing she said, when she was finished.

Agnes tilted her head. "Bitch, please, as if you hadn't seen it coming"

Deb stared at the letter. "I shouldn't have left her there…I have to go back"

"What?" Agnes said, alarmed.

"Maybe Beth is right" Deb explained. "Maybe, Dale will treat me better. If I go back, everything will be okay, again"

Agnes looked like she was going to be sick. "You can't seriously be this stupid" she said disgusted. "If you go back, you would have to sleep with him, every day"

"If that's what it takes, to keep my family safe" Deb replied, trying to sound uncaring, but the thought of Dale touching her, again, made her shiver from head to toe. "What do you care, anyway?"

"I don't want you to come back" Agnes snapped, hostile. "But Dale would kill me, if I didn't bring you back home" When she read, in Deb's expression, that was a rather appealing idea, she added: "And then he would just send someone else to come and get you"

Deb pulled up her shoulders. "Then what do you suggests?"

Agnes took Beth's letter and turned it, so the blank side was up. She, then, handed a pen to Deb. "You're going to write them a letter" she smiled, mischievously.

* * *

 

**Part 6**

Agnes folded the letter, and put it away. Then, she stood. "Well, let's hope we'll never see each other again, and let's hope that, by the time you're out of here, Dale has gotten over you, and moved on to more fitting candidates" she said. She looked around to see where Simon was, and found him at the door.

He waved sadly at Deb. He realized he would probably never see her again, but if letting her go, meant that she would be free of her parents, and most of all, Dale, it was a sacrifice Simon was willing to make.

At the same time, Deb was fearing for Simon's well-being. He shouldn't have tried to smuggle her out of the clinic.

Deb was right to worry.

When they were miles away from the clinic, at some deserted place, Agnes stopped the car. She reached for the glove compartment, and opened it. She took out her gun, and ordered Simon to get out.

Terrified, Simon hastily obeyed.

Agnes slammed the door, and walked around the car. She aimed her gun at Simon, whose face turned pale.

"Do you have any idea what you almost did?" Agnes said, quietly, but all the more threatening. "You almost ruined everything! What if you had succeeded? What would I have told Dale? Have you ever considered what would happen to me, if I were to return empty-handed? Have you considered how Dale would feel about this? The fact that you're trying to keep Deb away from him?"

Those last lines made Simon so angry, he found the courage to fight back.

"I did think about Dale" he replied brave. "I thought about how he uses people, for his own benefit, and how he forced himself on an innocent girl, who's been through hell and back ever since, because he's a self-absorbed, sick-minded bastard"

Wrong answer.

Agnes aimed the gun at Simon's knee, and fired. Simon screamed in agony, and lost his balance. Even before he had hit the ground, Agnes had already returned to her car, and started the engines.

Leaving Simon for dead, she drove away.

* * *

 

**Part 7**

When Simon woke up, he saw a man staring down at him. He had dark hair and brown eyes.

"Are you God?" Simon mumbled, thinking he was dead and in heaven.

The man chuckled. "I'm not God" he spoke with a British accent. "You're going to have to stand up"

Simon shook his head. "I can't" he panted, as the pain came rushing back, along with his memories. "My leg…"

"Why, yes, that is exactly why you should stand. I don't feel like carrying you"

Simon closed his eyes, and frowned in pain. "Who are you?" he asked, groaning.

"Stand up, then I might tell you"

First, Simon tried to sit up. Then, trying to ignore the burning pain in his knee, he slowly stood.

"That's a good boy. My name's Joe Carroll" Joe introduced himself. He offered his hand, and Simon grabbed it, afraid to lose his balance again. "Come on, my car's only a little walk from here"

Once in the car, Joe asked Simon a million questions. He wanted to know what Simon was doing there. Who had shot him? Why didn't he want Joe to drive him to a hospital? Where were his parents, his family?...And what kind of a community?...

"We're kind of like a small town, and we're a family, but there's this one man, and everyone does exactly what he wants" Simon explained.

"They do, now, do they?" Joe said, intrigued. "I'm sorry for all my questions. You see, the thing is, I'm trying to find inspiration for a book I'm writing. Your story of this whole…community sounds very interesting" he explained. "Very interesting, indeed"

* * *

 

**Part 8**

Shuffling, Agnes entered Dale's room. He was reading a book. "Get your feet off the ground, Agnes" he snapped, as he turned the page. "It's very rude of you, to shuffle like that"

Agnes walked inside the room, and towards the couch, where Dale was sitting on.

He closed the book, and put it on the table. "I take it you have news from Debra?" he said, expectantly. "Or better yet, you brought her home"

"I did find her", was what Agnes started with. "I had to work tooth and nail to get her address, but I did it…for you"

If Dale had heard Agnes weakly mumbled addition, he definitely didn't seem to care.

"So, you found her. Well, where is she?" he asked impatient.

This was where things got tricky. Would Dale understand, or would he throw a fit?

"That's the thing, Dale" Agnes began, slowly. "Deb is not in the position to come home"

Dale frowned, confused and concerned. "Are you saying someone's keeping her somewhere, against her will?" he asked, shocked.

"That's one way to look at it" Agnes admitted.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Give me the address" Dale insisted. "Then I will get her out of there"

How Deb could turn her back, on a man like Dale, would always be beyond Agnes' comprehension.

"Dale, it's not like that" Agnes, hastily said. "Deb's foster parents put her in a closed institution, for youth criminals…Her therapist gave me his card" She pulled out a small, rectangle card, which Dale snatched out of her hand.

Not even glancing at it, he threw it away, and then raised an accusing finger at Agnes. "You're lying" he hissed, infuriated. "You have always been jealous of Debra, of what Debra and I have"

"What you and  _Debra_ ," she pronounced the name like it was poison, "have? Let me tell you what you two have. Absolutely nothing. Your beloved Debra ran away, and hasn't been thinking about you, at all. While I've been here for you, always. I would gladly give my life for you, but you're too busy moping over a child whore, to notice that"

If Dale was even going to comment on that, Agnes definitely didn't wait to hear him out. She stormed outside, and ran to her own room.

* * *

 

**Part 9**

She slammed the door of her room, and ran her fingers through her hair. What did Deb have, that she didn't have?

Furiously, she walked to her dresser, and opened the first drawer. She took out the letter Deb had written for Dale, a blank piece of paper, and a pencil.

She started writing on the blank page, trying to mimic Deb's handwriting as good as possible.

In the meantime, the community was gathered outside. Dale wasn't among them. He wanted to be left alone, with his sorrow as his sole companion.

The community was gathered around the well. Three men walked towards it, and lifted the lid. They looked down, and Beth looked up.

One of the men let the bucket down, and ordered her to get in it. Beth was able to get herself in a quite uncomfortable position, but finally she was pulled up.

When her feet were on steady ground, she reached for her parents. They remained at a safe distance, as if their daughter was carrying some very contagious disease.

Beth looked around, confused and bewildered. She wanted everyone to stop staring at her, like she was some kind of freak show.

"Beth!"

Beth looked up, and backed away, as Agnes approached her.

"Come with me. I'll get you cleaned up"

Because Beth didn't really see any other options, she followed Agnes back to the house.

* * *

 

**Part 10**

Beth wondered if Agnes needed something from her, because she was abnormally patient, and kind. She even helped Beth wash her hair, and prepared something to eat.

"There's something I have to say" Agnes, finally, fessed up. Here we go, Beth thought. "I need to apologize for what I did. I shouldn't have betrayed you"

"What happened to Simon?" Beth asked.

Agnes sighed. 'Simon…He's gone. I left him behind" she said, partially honest.

"Left him behind, where?" Beth asked, a little snarky.

"Beth, please, this is painful enough as it is, already" Agnes complained. She sighed deeply. "Oh, well, if you must know. We found your sister"

Beth's eyes widened, in expectation. "Really? Where is she? Is she in her room?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, see, that's the painful part" Agnes groaned. "She didn't come with us"

"What? Why not?" Beth asked, devastated.

"I told her that it would devastate you, and she agreed to writing you a letter" Agnes said, and she produced a piece of paper out of her pocket.

She handed it to Beth, who accepted and opened it, hastily.

" _Dear Beth,_

_I understand you miss me, and you want me to come back, but I can't._

_I have a nice, new family, and people that love me. I am building a life for myself here,_

_and in this life there's no room for you._

_Stop trying to find me, and stop writing. Listen to Dale and Agnes._

_Goodbye,_

_Debra"_

"Well, what does it say?" Agnes asked, sugar-sweet, when Beth tore the letter into pieces. "Oh, dear, is it that bad?"

"You were right" Beth sobbed, breathless. "You were right, all along"

* * *

* * *

 Next week: Deb comes face to face with her biggest fear. Ryan's gut tells him something is wrong, and when Mike realizes he's right, Mike runs into a complication...


	13. Under the Water

**Previously on Foster Careless:**

In the meantime, Mike was sitting once again in Nick Donovan's office. "I just wanted to know if the rumors were true" he said. "It's true" Nick said, confirming. "Agent Debra Parker will leave us tomorrow. She's going back to Quantico"

"Help me forget him" Deb cut him off. She grabbed his collar, pulled him towards her, and kissed him hard.

Mike put his hand against her mouth, to silence her, when the door opened. They had the misfortune that it was Nick.

Sharply looking at Deb, Nick said: "Agent Weston, I'm afraid I will have to suspend you for three weeks"

Before they walked in, Deb leaned towards Ryan, and whispered: "You're the only one, who really listens to me. You're the only one, I can talk to. All the other doctors are scary, but not you. You're sweet" And before Ryan could stop her, she kissed him. What they didn't know, was that Mike was observing them, from the parking lot.

Tony's head was jerked backwards, and his fingers searched a way underneath a thin thread, that was wrapped around his neck.

"Beth, are you alright?" Deb asked trembling. For several, long seconds, there was no response. Then, as if her voice had been baptized in ice, Beth replied: "So sweet of you, to think of me,… _Debbie_. I didn't believe to live the day, that would happen"

Then the car landed on solid ground, covered with leaves and moss. It turned over a couple of times, and Deb felt as if she were in a rollercoaster. Just when she was about to get sick, the car stopped, and caught fire…

* * *

* * *

 

**Chapter 13: Under the Water**

**Part 1**

With a smack, Deb was thrown against the seat. She could feel something wet sliding down the side of her face. But the scent of smoke, and gasoline, was a little more alarming to her.

She forced the door open, and when she got out, her feet landed in swampy ground. With a lot of effort, she managed to get on steadier ground.

Now, she needed backup. She had to call someone. Her first instinct was Mike, but with how they left things, he might not be very eager to come and save her day…or night. He would probably think she had another one of her mental breakdowns.

She could've saved herself the trouble of even bothering; when she checked her pockets, she found them empty. Her cellphone must've fallen out, during the crash.

Swallowing, and bracing herself, she walked back to the car, trying to ignore the flames licking her at every angle. She tried to open the door, but the latch was too hot…And then she saw something that made her forget she was being incinerated alive…The backseat was empty.

Beth, and Ross, which was Chris' real name, were gone. They had left her here, to die.

She backed away from the car, not fast enough to be entirely spared from the inevitable blast. She was thrown against a tree, and landed on the ground.

Deb wanted to die, right then, right there. She looked up, begging the sky, with her eyes, to open up, and hit her with everything it had. She just wanted to give up…for one minute.

But, however tempting death seemed, the will to live, to survive…to see Mike's face, just one more time, was much and much stronger, and thus Deb sought support against the tree, and pulled herself up.

She had to get back to the road. She had to get back to the motel, and lock all the doors. She had to get herself a new phone, one they couldn't trace down. And then she had to get the hell away, as far as possible.

She would return to the hotel, or the station. Anywhere she could find Mike. And then she would leave him again, because he deserved better than a hopeless case such as herself. But this time she'd say goodbye properly.

The road, ultimately, came in sight, and Deb let out a short sigh of relief. She tried to climb as fast as possible, and she started waving already, when a car passed, and she was blinded by its lights.

When the blinding brightness was gone, Deb stood face to face with Ross. She gasped lightly.

"Deb" Ross started softly, sounding genuinely worried, but Deb knew it was an act. "We've been looking for you" One step towards her, she backed away.

"You left me, in there" Deb said, difficult, a crop was forming in her throat. "You left me, in a burning car! What have I ever done to you?" she screamed.

Ross frowned, stricken. "Deb, we were thrown out of the car. It was an accident. Don't take it personal" Another two steps towards her, she made three backwards.

"You killed Tony" Deb pointed out, barely able to keep her voice steady.

"You sure about that? I mean, the weapon should be gone by now, returned to ashes. My hands bleed, because I tried to save Tony. You bleed, because in an attempt to stop you, Beth pushed you, and you hit the windshield…See how it all pans out?" he smiled greatly, driving her further, and further away, until one arm wrapped itself around her body, and another one pressed a cloth against her mouth.

Seconds before she lost consciousness, Deb recognized the stench of chloroform. Beth let go of her, and she fell on the ground, like a ragdoll…

* * *

 

**Part 2**

A couple of hours earlier.

Mike was sitting at the local bar, and even though the beer was awful, he downed them easily, one after the other.

He soon got company from a-it was as if faith was mocking him-brown-eyed brunette.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked, while flirtatiously looking at Mike. Mike shrugged, and the girl ordered two more beers. "So, I haven't seen you around. Are you new in town?"

"Actually, I don't live here" Mike started. "I live in Woodbridge, Virginia. I'm just here, to work a case"

"You're a cop" the girl realized, her eyes wide with admiration. "Do you get to do a lot of exciting things? Have you ever killed someone? Do you have a gun? Can I see it? Can I hold it?"

Mike leaned forward and kissed her. When he pulled back, he said: "You can hold my other gun, if you just shut up"

"Your place or my place?" the girl asked breathless.

Mike didn't have to answer just yet, since he got company from Claire…and Joey. No Ryan, thank God.

"I know what you're thinking" Claire started, before Mike had even opened his mouth. "This is not the place to bring a child, but I really needed to get away from Ryan, and after everything that's happened, I'm just not ready to leave  _this_  little boy," she caressed Joey's hair, "out of my sight"

"Cool story" Mike replied careless, and he took another gulp.

Claire frowned. "Not you, too, huh? Look, Mike, I get that Deb was your partner, and you're going to miss her, but-"

"I'm not going to miss anyone" Mike laughed, while winking at the girl, whose name he still couldn't give a damn about.

"Bottom line, she's going home" Claire continued her appeal. "She must have some family over there. You should be happy for her"

"I am happy for her!" Mike exclaimed. "See?" he said, lifting his bottle. "I'm celebrating" And he finished his drink. Then he jumped of his chair, and turned to the girl. "Your place" he decided.

The girl, eagerly, got up, as well, and while she put on her coat, Mike noticed Ryan coming their way.

"Oh, hey, wait" Mike said, and he turned to Claire. Before Claire knew what happened, Mike grabbed her head and kissed her, causing Ryan to stop dead in his tracks. "You can ask Ryan what that was about"

He took the girl by her hand, and pulled her along. When they passed Ryan, Mike stopped, and looked at him, as if challenging him to punch him.

Ryan decided to ignore him, and walked straight to Claire.

"What was that about?" he asked, more curious than angry.

"Mike said I should ask you" Claire returned, suspicious.

In the meantime, Mike was making out with Lisa, the brunette, in his car. For a moment it seemed they wouldn't get to Lisa's place.

Lisa had already begun, taking off Mike's clothes, when he pushed her away. "Where do you live?" Mike asked, while starting the car. Lisa gave him directions, and Mike drove.

"I can give you a blow job, while you drive" Lisa offered, generously.

"Nah, I'm good" Mike replied, focusing on the road.

When they arrived at Lisa's house, she'd already removed most of her clothing. "I'm feeling very hot, right now" she explained, and Mike could scarcely suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He took of his jacket and gave it to her.

"I'm not letting you wander around, in your underwear" Mike explained, and Lisa did roll her eyes. They both got out of the car, and headed for the front door. As soon as they were inside, Lisa threw her arms around his neck, and started kissing him, hungrily.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Mike carried her up the stairs, and into the first bedroom they came across.

He lay her down on the bed, and then sat astride on her. He took off his shirt, and opened his belt. He wouldn't bother taking off his pants. He, then, closed his eyes. If I just keep my eyes closed, I can pretend it's Deb, he thought.

"What?" a sharp voice made him open his eyes, and looked at an offended Lisa. Oh, God…did he say that out loud?

"What?" Mike decided to play dumb.

"You just said you were going to pretend I'm Deb" Lisa answered, insulted.

"Oh" Mike said, sheepish. "Sorry. Can we go on, now?"

"No" Lisa replied, hurt, and she pushed him off. "I want you to leave" she said, while putting on a robe. When Mike wouldn't move, she threw his shirt at him. "I mean it, get out!"

* * *

 

**Part 3**

A woman, carrying a small tub with water, entered a cage, big enough to store a dozen people. She walked to the center of it, where Deb was hanging, her hands tied above her head. She was still unconscious, but just to be sure she wouldn't wake up too soon, the woman injected her with something.

"Can't believe I'm the one who has to do this" the woman muttered, irritated, while she started stripping off Deb's clothes. She, then, bowed and put her hands in the ice cold water, and took out a washing cloth.

She washed Debra, rubbing hard on the skin, causing the Caucasian skin to turn into red.

"Careful, Agnes" a male voice, from out of the shadows, said.

Agnes gagged, and then continued her work, while Dale walked away. When she was at Deb's most intimate spot, she first hesitated, but then, she lifted her knee and kicked her between her legs.

"That's for not dying, when Joe Carroll put you under the ground, where vermin like you belongs" she hissed, like a snake.

"Everything okay in here?"

Any other person would've startled, had someone snuck up on them, like that. But Agnes didn't even blink. She turned around, and shielded Deb's naked body from Ross' preying eyes.

"Do you have it?" she asked, insistently.

Ross waved with a white, silk dress. "Step aside, I have to get her dressed"

"Oh, no, you're not getting anywhere near her" Agnes replied. "The only man that gets to see her like this, is Dale"

"Come on, just a peek. Dale never needs to know" Ross insisted, while trying to walk around Agnes, to at least catch a glimpse of Deb's behind.

"The answer is still no" Agnes said sharply. "Now, go, I have to get our princess dressed"

"Don't you mean our queen?" Ross mocked, and he made a bow. Agnes threw the washing cloth at him, but he dodged it. He threw the dress at Agnes, which she caught with one hand, and then he left.

Agnes turned the tub upside down-the water covered the entire floor-and stood on it, so she could reach Deb's hands and untie them. When Deb was loose, Agnes let her fall on the ground, praying she would break her skull or neck.

She got off the tub and kneeled beside Deb. She pulled the dress over her head, her arms through the sleeves.

Then she tied Deb's hands again, but this time she made the rope tighter.

"Ross! Get in here, you filthy pervert" Agnes yelled, and Ross made his presence known. He smiled guilty, and entered the cage. "I need you to lift her, so I can tie her hands on the upper side of the cage"

Ross, gladly, walked to Deb, and picked her up. He put her in standing position, and Agnes grabbed the rope, stepped on the tub again, and tied Deb's hands tightly on the cage.

She wiped her hands on her shirt, as if she had touched something contagious, and then got off the tub again. "There, our work is done for now" she said.

She and Ross left.

Twenty minutes later, Deb slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, but the darkness wouldn't go away.

When her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she recognized bars, ahead. She turned her head left, right, and up. She, then, noticed how her arms were tied above her head. That explained the soreness.

Deb shook her head heavy. This was a dream. She was dreaming. It had to be a dream. But then she remembered the accident. Ross, killing Tony. Him and Beth, leaving her to die. Ross, trying to put the blame on Deb. And finally, Beth drugging her.

This was real. All of it. The cage was real, the stupid dress was real, …and the man, peaking at her , from out of the shadows…was definitely real…

* * *

 

**Part 4**

The next morning.

A buzzing sound woke Mike up, way too early. His eyes still closed, he searched for his phone, and when he found it, he threw it away.

There was absolutely no way he was getting out of bed today.

Irritated, Ryan tried to call Mike again, but again, no answer. He decided to leave a message. "Mike, can you just answer your phone, please? I think something's wrong, and we should talk…Oh, and by the way, thanks for last night. Claire hasn't been talking to me ever since, so thanks"

" _Deb kissed me" Ryan confessed, reluctantly. Claire nodded slowly, tears forming in her eyes. It made sense. Deb and Ryan had been working together, closely, so of course they had some kind of connection._

" _I understand" Claire replied._

" _Yeah, I don't think you do" Ryan said. "She kissed me, but…I don't think she was really kissing me. I think she thought I was someone else. She said I wasn't like the other doctors"_

_Claire shook her head, confused. "I have to go. I need time to think"_

Ryan parked his car in front of the hotel, and then walked inside. He headed straight for the stairs-he didn't want to wait for the elevator-and to Mike's hotel room.

He repeatedly bashed the door, but all Mike did was hide his head underneath his pillow. "Go away!" he groaned.

"Mike! Open the door!" Ryan shouted. "That's an order!" he tried, in an attempt to sound superior.

"You're not my superior" Mike groaned, but he got out of bed anyway. The moment he sat up, it felt like the bed was spinning.

"Mike, are you up?" Ryan yelled impatient, banging the door again.

Mike grabbed his head. It felt like Ryan was bashing his head against the wall. "Stop doing that. My head is about to explode"

He stood, tried to find his balance for a minute, and then walked to the door, every step a challenge.

"Finally" Ryan said, when the door opened. "You look like hell. What happened?" But after one glimpse at the living table, he knew the answer. "Oh"

Mike closed his eyes. "Is there a reason you're here? If there is, just get it over with, because I really don't feeling like talking"

"Hey, if you're still mad about that kiss…" Ryan started, but Mike cut him off.

"I'm going to be sick" he mumbled.

"Oh, come on" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously, I'm going to be sick" Mike repeated, urgently, and he ran to the bathroom. While Mike barfed his guts out, Ryan told him the reason why he came.

"I'm worried about Parker" he started. "I don't like the way we let her go. I mean, you and I both know something is wrong with her, and I think it was very irresponsible to let her drive all the way to Quantico, on her own. What if she had one of those…attacks?"

Mike stumbled out of the bathroom, still looking white. "She didn't go on her own. Her sister Beth is with her" He stumbled to the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of water, from the tap.

"I still have a bad feeling" Ryan went on. "I think…no, I  _know_ , something's up"

Mike finally found the aspirins and swallowed a couple. One really wouldn't be enough.

"I was hoping you could give her a call, see if she's okay" Ryan finished.

"If you're so worried, why don't you call her?" Mike returned, getting annoyed.

"I tried, but she won't answer" Ryan explained.

Mike shrugged. "What makes you think I'll be more lucky?"

"I don't know. Because she likes you better?" Ryan suggested.

Mike let out a short, dry laugh. "Good one. Is that why she, repeatedly, attacked me? I have bruises, you know"

"Just do it, okay" Ryan insisted. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop the nagging feeling in his stomach, until he'd heard Deb's voice, and knew she was fine.

* * *

 

**Part 5**

Deb's heart skipped a beat, when she heard footsteps, but it was only her mother. She looked somewhat exited, as she walked towards the cage.

"Good morning, Debra" she smiled.

"Is it morning?" Deb asked.

"Yeah, did you have a good night?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"No" Deb returned, upset. "My arms are sore. You need to let me down, mom"

Mrs. Parker shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Debra. We can't take the chance of you running away again…That would break Dale's heart"

"Screw Dale and his heart! If he even has one" Deb hissed hostile. Her declaration earned her a slap across the face.

"You should be happy Dale wants to take you back. You would be nothing without him" Mrs. Parker pointed out, sternly. "You think about that" She started to leave, when Deb called her back.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" she said. Mrs. Parker returned to her. "Can you please untie me? I promise I won't try to run" Deb tried.

"I'm sorry, Debra" Mrs. Parker replied sad. "But you've already betrayed this family so much, your promises mean nothing anymore"

"But, mom…I don't feel so good" Deb moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Mrs. Parker frowned, compassionately. "Poor child. You're nervous for meeting Dale. Why? You know he loves you. He would never hurt you"

"Mom, please, I don't think I can hold it much longer" Deb begged.

"Hang on" Mrs. Parker said, and she disappeared in the darkness. She returned with a bucket, and held it underneath Deb's chin.

Deb hadn't lied about not feeling well. Her distress, and panic, had literally made her sick.

"There you go" Mrs. Parker said, almost motherly. "Do you feel better now?"

"Can I have some water, to get this awful taste out of my mouth?" Deb asked.

"Of course you can" Mrs. Parker replied with a faint smile. "We don't want Dale to taste vomit, when he kisses you, now do we?"

And thus she left and returned with a glass of water, and a cloth, to clean Deb's mouth and chin.

"There" she said, when Deb had washed her mouth. "You're ready. Be nice to Dale, Debra. He's a fine man…I'll see you at dinner"

Then she left her daughter alone.

It was shortly after her mother had left, that Debra felt a presence nearby. She froze when warm breathe breezed in her neck. Fingertips were planted on outer side of each leg, and traced upward, pulling the dress up.

Then she felt denim, pressed against her exposed behind. Fingers tracing farther up, reaching her breasts, and squeezing them. Dale panted, as he scraped himself against Deb, repeatedly.

"I have been longing for this moment, ever since you left me" he sighed. He removed one hand, to open his belt, and pants, and then thrust inside Deb.

Deb held the rope tightly, and squeezed her eyes shut. She forced herself to think about something else, to put her mind in another place.

She thought about Mike, and how he'd already saved her countless times. And she had been so awful to him. It was a good thing, Mike didn't know about this, about her past. It would only take away his light, or at least what was left of it, after what Joe Carroll's accomplices had done to him.

She smiled satisfied, knowing that, at least, she had been able to keep Mike out of her mess.

"Debra"

Deb opened her eyes. Dale was now standing in front of her.

"You're smiling" Dale noted, as if it was a miracle. He believed she was smiling, because of him. He stepped closer to her, and ripped the upper side of the dress open, exposing her breasts to him.

Dale sighed. "You have become so beautiful, Debra. How could you deprive me of this?" He buried his face in her breasts, and kissed them, even bit them, while his right hand lowered to her most intimate spot.

Deb closed her eyes again, and silent tears rolled over her cheeks, as Dale thrust inside her again…

* * *

 

**Part 6**

A couple of hours later, Mike still wasn't feeling very well. He had told Ryan about the 'accident' with Lisa, and Ryan had shook his head pitiful. And because Ryan wouldn't stop trying to explain that there really wasn't anything going on between him and Deb, Mike had decided to go out for a walk.

Perhaps some fresh air would do him some good.

He was only two blocks away, from the hotel, when he saw someone that made him stop dead in his tracks. He shook his head; it couldn't be true. His hangover was making him see things.

He walked further, and as he did so his view on the woman became clearer, and clearer. It was her.

"Hi, Beth" Mike remarked, and Beth startled.

"Mike. What are you doing here?" Beth asked, consciously avoiding his stare.

"I live here" Mike replied, and there was something in his voice that made Beth swallow. "You on the other hand…You have no business here. Not anymore, anyway"

"Oh, well, I wouldn't-" Beth started, stammering, but Mike cut her off.

"Where's Deb?" he asked sharply.

"She's home, in Quantico" Beth replied, with a rather shaky voice.

"Really?" Mike scoffed. "Why isn't she answering her phone? Ryan's tried to call her, but he can't reach her. Care to explain that?"

Beth started wringing her hands, and she looked around, as if waiting for someone. "She tossed her phone. She doesn't want to have anything to do with the life she led here, and that includes you, Mike. You best leave her alone"

Mike nodded slowly. "Fine", he, then, said. "Tell Deb she can go to hell", before turning on his feet, and walking back the hotel. As he did so, he pulled out his phone, and pressed number two on his speed dial.

"Ryan, I just spotted Beth Parker, two blocks from the hotel" Mike told Ryan's voicemail. "I think you were right all along. Call me ASAP"

He put his phone away, when someone blocked him.

"Mike Weston? My name's Chris, I'm a friend of Beth, and Deb" the man introduced himself. "I have a message for you" He made a few steps closer, and Mike felt an inflaming pain in his abdomen, when Ross whispered: "Leave Deb alone. She doesn't belong to you"

He pulled out the knife, and people started screaming, as Mike dropped on the ground, blood coloring the pavers.

As Ross wiped his knife, with his coat, he left the scene.

* * *

 

**Part 7**

Though Deb had no idea of the time, it felt like an eternity had passed, when she heard footsteps, and Beth made her presence known.

"Beth" Deb sighed relieved, her eyes gleaming hopefully, as she scribbled up. Dale had been so  _kind_ to cut her ropes, though her hands were still tied.

"Hello, Debbie" Beth said, as she looked down on her nearly naked sister. She looked as though her eyes were daggers, and every glance would cause insufferable pain.

Deb swallowed. "Why did you it?" she asked softly, almost like a little girl.

"I'm sorry, what?" Beth said, scornful.

"Why did you do it?" Deb repeated, louder and sharper. "Why did you bring me back here? Why did you do this to me?"

Beth sunk down, until she was on eyelevel with Deb. "Haven't we been here before?" she noted, basically forcing Deb to relive the night of her fourteenth birthday, for the umpteenth time. "Dale gave me a choice…He said if I could help bring you back to him, he would release me. It was you, or me, Debbie…I chose me…Just like you did, all those years ago…"

"I'm so sorry, Beth" Deb said softly, at the brink of tears.

"And you know what? In the beginning I truly believed you were coming back for me" Beth laughed, foolishly. "You were only fourteen, and you needed to sort things out. I got that…And Agnes kept telling me, you were a little slut, who only considered her own well-being. I wouldn't believe her…until she showed me your letter…"

Deb frowned, confused. "My letter? I don't get it"

Beth grabbed the bars, of the cage, and pressed her face against them. "Do you have any idea what I have gone through?" she yelled, her voice skipping.

"Dale forced himself on you" Deb answered, horrified.

"But, hey, it was only once, so I guess I should consider myself lucky" Beth barked, sarcastically. "No one can compete with the flawless Debra Parker"

"Don't say that" Deb begged, groaning.

"I was made a slave of" Beth hissed, through her teeth. "Mom and dad had to go live in the barn. They weren't even allowed to speak with me. I belonged to Dale, even if I couldn't sexually satisfy him" she added, bitter.

"Beth, I'm sorry" Deb now cried. She was curled up in a boll, trying to maintain what was left of her body warmth. She was freezing, but didn't dare ask Beth for a blanket, if only the most worn.

Beth took a step back. "There's something else you should know" she said breathless. "I saw Mike today. He asked a little too many questions, so I made sure Ross talked to him" She smiled, insanely. "There's no one left that cares about you, Debbie. You're utterly, and completely alone"

"What have you done to Mike?" Deb insisted, desperately. "Tell me he's fine" she begged, knowing, very well, that the opposite was true, if Ross was involved.

"Let's just say he won't be coming for you" Beth replied, icy. "No one will…It's your turn to rot in here"

* * *

 

**Part 8**

Ryan sat beside Mike's bed, in the hospital. Mike was asleep, according to the doctors, and he would be fine, though Ryan wouldn't believe that until Mike could stand on his own two feet again.

"Carroll's followers seem to be tired of laying low" a voice said from the doorway. Ryan turned his head, to see Nick was approaching him.

"You think they're behind this?" Ryan asked suspicious.

"Who else would be so bolt to attack someone, an FBI agent nonetheless, in broad daylight, in a street full of people?" Nick returned.

It made total sense, but there was something in Ryan's head that screamed they were thinking in the wrong direction. That, for once, Joe Carroll had nothing to do with this.

"Where there any camera's?" Ryan asked. It would be quite helpful if they could put a face on Mike's attacker.

"There was one, from a car dealer shop" Nick nodded. "Mitchell is looking into it, as we speak"

"Okay" Ryan said. "Let me know, if she finds anything" He turned back to Mike, not noticing Nick was cocking an eyebrow.

"Alright then" he said, a little snarky. "I'll head back to the station then. Keep me posted on Weston, will you?"

As he started for the door, he heard the scraping of a chair.

"Actually, on second thought, I think I'd rather go with you" Ryan said, and he walked past his superior. He had a theory. He might as well test it now.

Once back at the station, Ryan headed straight for Deirdre. "Hey, did you get anything from the security footage yet?"

For a minute or so Deirdre kept quiet, while she typed on her computer. "Ryan, I get that you want to find this guy, but I can't work miracles"

"You don't understand" Ryan replied, a little agitated. "I don't think it was a random attack, or because Mike's an FBI agent…I think it was personal"

Deirdre frowned concerned, but kept typing, and then moved her chair, to give Ryan a better view of her screen.

"Ross Boothe, 49, Churck Rock, Iowa" Ryan read. "Arrested for battery" He returned to Deirdre. "Can you pull Deb's file up?"

Deirdre squeezed her eyes, and shook her head. "Ryan, you lost me" she gave up. "What the hell is this all about?"

"Can you do it or not?" Ryan nearly hissed.

"Yeah, I can, but could you first explain what it is you think you're going to find?" Deirdre replied.

"No time for that" Ryan commented, and Deirdre started typing away again.

"There you go" she said, and Ryan read the file.

"Church Rock, Iowa" he read aloud. He stood upright. "Thanks. You really helped. I have to make a phone call now"

He felt Deirdre's suspicious eyes on his back, as he returned to his office, and picked the phone of the horn.

"Detective Mason"

"Jennifer, hi, this is Ryan Hardy speaking" Ryan said.

"Mr. Hardy" Mason replied, a little icy. After all, if Ryan hadn't broken three of Joe's fingers, she wouldn't have been sent back to Quantico. She could still feel Deb's disappointed eyes on her. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if I could speak to Agent Parker, for a moment" Ryan replied, as casual as possible. "I tried calling her, but she won't pick up"

It remained quiet for a while, and Ryan thought Mason had hung up on him, when she finally answered.

"I don't get it, Hardy" she said, confused. "What makes you think Parker's here?"

"Because Nick Donovan sent her back" Ryan remarked, slightly losing the casual act. "Have you not seen her at all, or maybe heard from her?"

"Hardy, I swear I haven't seen or heard anything from her" Mason returned, concerned. She felt like she should apologize for that, and so she added: "I'm sorry"

"No, no, thanks" Ryan said, distracted, and he hung up.

Deb was definitely not where she was supposed to be, Mike got stabbed by a man who lives in the same town where Deb was born…It seemed like Ryan's theory was slowly becoming reality.

* * *

 

**Part 9**

The entire community of Serenity Hills was gathered in the council room. They were all sitting in a giant circle, the council on high chairs with pillows, the regulars on normal chairs, and Mr. and Mrs. Parker had to sit on the floor.

When they heard a struggle, and shuffling, they all looked up expecting, and a moment later Ross dragged Deb inside. He pulled at the ropes, and dragged her forwards, as if she was a mule.

Once they reached the center of the circle, he pulled so hard at the ropes, Deb's knees gave in, and she fell on the floor.

Dale, who had been sitting on the middle high chair, stood and walked to the center. He spread his arms, and looked around.

"My dearly beloved, I am pleased to inform you that our long lost sheep has returned to its flock" he started, loudly. "However, her stay with these  _wolves_  has corrupted her. And a corrupted, black sheep must be punished"

Deb held her arms tightly against her chest, protecting her front side from preying eyes, as much as possible.

"You all know, that I have a blind spot when it comes to Debra" Dale sighed. "I couldn't hurt her, if I wanted to…That's why Agnes is going to wield the tool"

Tool? What tool?

Dale kneeled, and ripped open the back of Deb's dress, exposing her back. Then, the sound of high heels, each step deliberately taken with a pause in between, to add more drama to the moment, made Deb quiver to the bone.

Finally, she saw the end of a lash swing in front of her eyes, and her stomach turned.

"Twenty-four lashes" Dale shouted, and the crowd cheered. Then he bent through his knees, and whispered in Deb's ear: "One for each year, you have lived without me" He stood up, his eyes fixed on Deb. "Go ahead, Agnes"

Agnes held the lash tightly. "I'm going to enjoy this so much" she said, with gleaming eyes. Deb shut her eyes and waited for the first blow.

She opened her eyes, and found herself in a yard. It was summer, or maybe spring. She heard child laughter and looked around. A little boy was swinging on a swing set.

"Look, mom!" he yelled. Deb held her head above her eyes, to block the sunlight. Mom?

"Hey", a familiar voice said behind her. She turned around, and Mike kissed her. "You look beautiful"

Deb looked down, and realized she was wearing a red, sleeveless dress, with white flowers on it. "What is this? Where am I?" she asked, scared.

"You're inside your head" Mike smiled.

"What are you doing in my head?" Deb asked, a little defensive.

"I'm only here, because you brought me here, by thinking of me" Mike explained. "See, thinking of me eases your pain, it takes your mind of what's happening around you, right now. But the problem is, you can't stay in your head forever. At some point you're going to have to face reality, and deal with it"

"I can't" Deb sadly shook her head. "I don't know how"

"Yes, you do" Mike replied sternly. "Get up, and fight back. You haven't done anything that justifies your punishment. You deserve to be free of these monsters"

"Will you help me?" Deb asked, afraid.

"No, you have to do this alone" Mike said, repentant. "I have to go now"

"No, Mike, wait!" Deb called out, when he faded away. When he was gone, she could hear distinct chattering.

"Agnes, stop! You have gone way above the limit!" Dale shouted furious.

Deb opened her eyes, and the reality set in, and with it the agony Agnes had caused her.

"I'm sorry, Dale" Agnes replied, with a sugar-coated voice, that suggested she wasn't sorry at all. "I got carried away"

"It's fine, Dale" Deb said, with newly found strength. "Agnes can hit me as much as she wants. At least Beth will be free of you"

Agnes started laughing. Her laughter filled the entire room. "She is still buying that?" she asked, unbelievable, when she was done laughing.

Deb looked up at Dale, worriedly. "You promised her you would release her, if she brought me back. She kept her end of the bargain, now let her go"

"That was actually a test" Dale replied, slowly, intriguing. "I was testing Beth's loyalty. She failed. If she would've brought you back, for me, then she would've passed. But she did it for herself. She betrayed both of us, but mostly you, and for that she will be punished"

* * *

 

**Part 10**

Beth, who was standing right outside the door, eavesdropping, gasped, and quickly covered her mouth to silence the sound. She had witnessed Agnes hitting her sister over and over again. She even counted, but lost track, when Agnes had lost control and began hitting like a maniac.

Deb's back was covered in blood, and there was no way Agnes had stopped after twenty-four lashes. Even from where she stood, Beth had seen the smile, of malicious pleasure, on Agnes' face, and if she stayed here, she would give Agnes even more pleasure.

Beth started for her room. There was no time to waste. Within a few moments Dale would send someone to bring her to the council room, and then she'd have to endure the same fate her sister had.

In her conviction of being released after Deb's return, Beth had already packed her bag. It lay ready for her on the bed. She walked to the bed, and picked up the bag.

As she walked, she tried to think straight. She had to call the police, but first she needed to get herself to safety. She would be no use for Deb, if she was dead, right?

Since everyone was enjoying the show, back in the council room, it was quite easy for Beth to get outside the house.

However, the sound of engines being turned on, tires screeching, alerted the council, and Dale ran to the door of the council room.

"It's Beth, Dale" Agnes replied calm. "She must've heard you, and fled"

Deb smiled, involuntarily. Then she cried out; her smile had earned her another lashes.

"It's not funny" Agnes hissed. She turned to Dale, for guidance. "What are we going to do?"

"Did you take care of that agent?" Dale asked Ross.

"He won't be a problem" Ross answered.

"Is he dead?" Dale snapped.

"No, but his condition is critical" Ross replied.

"I don't want critical, I want dead" Dale snapped sternly. "Get it done. And take care of Beth. No loose ends"

Beth ran up to her motel room. She hurried to the bathroom, and opened the tap, to wash the blood off her hands. She washed her hands, feverishly, while she tried to clear her head.

Ross shouldn't have followed her.

_Beth drove as fast as possible, ignoring the permitted speed, but she couldn't seem to shake her pursuer. She finally parked her car, alongside the road, and walked to the other car, that had parked right after hers._

_She got in._

" _I'm not going back" she said._

" _I'm afraid you have no choice" Ross shrugged. He started the engines again, and drove back on the road, acting like he owned it. "Before we go back, we're going to make a stop at the hospital. I need to off Mike Weston"_

" _I can't let you do that" Beth said softly._

" _I'm sorry, what?" Ross asked, distracted._

_Beth didn't repeat herself. Instead she aimed for Ross' neck and he felt a sharp pain. He opened his eyes in shock, and Beth stabbed him again, and again, and again, until the scissors became too slippery to hold._

_She lay the scissors down on the dashboard, and then opened the door on Ross' side. She pushed him out of the car, closed the car, and drove away at full speed._

Blood kept coming, however long, however hard she scrubbed. She closed the tap, and walked back into the living room. She hurried to the phone, picked it off the horn, and dialed Ryan's number.

No reply.

Beth called 911, and agitatedly demanded to be connected with the FBI.

"Ma'am, it's the middle of the night. There's no one there" the person on the other end said.

"Can you at least try?" Beth urged. She waited impatiently for the other person to get back to her, but when they did the response was negative.

"Perhaps you could try local state police?"

Beth hung up. Local state police wasn't going to do anything. She needed Ryan Hardy. She exhorted herself to calmness. It wasn't too late yet. It wasn't like they were going to kill Deb. Beth just needed to sit it out, until morning, and then she would call Ryan, and he would fix everything.

She decided to get some sleep, but when she walked to the bed, she realized someone was already in it. She, carefully, approached the bed, grabbed the sheets, and pulled them away. The bed was empty.

She took a deep breath, and reproached herself for being so paranoid. She got into the bed and pulled the sheets underneath her chin. She closed her eyes.

That's when she heard it.

She opened her eyes, and sat up. She saw nothing, but the sound of a whiplash on skin, remained. With every strike, Beth cowered.

Suddenly, she felt something warm and wet, alongside her legs. She looked beside her, her fingers reluctantly touching the sticky substance on the bed.

An ice cold hand grabbed hers, and Beth screamed in terror. Her hand was let go of, and she stumbled off the bed. A dark figure rose to sitting position, on the bed, and Beth crawled away.

"Don't be afraid, Beth" a voice said sweet. A voice that made Beth stop dead in her tracks. "It's just me"

Beth shook her head. "You're a ghost" she mumbled, agitated, more in order to convince herself than the figure on the bed. "You can't be here"

"But I am here" Deb replied, still in that sweet voice. "Come here. I want to show you something"

Before Beth returned, she switched the light on, in the faint hope Deb would be gone. She was still on the bed, awaiting. The blood was coming from underneath her dress.

"That's Dale's doing" Deb explained, not nearly as angry as she should be. The lack of emotion, was what terrified Beth the most. "Come closer. I want to give you something"

Reluctantly, Beth walked to the bed.

"Close your eyes" Deb ordered. Beth closed her eyes and reached out her hands and then felt something small being put in them. She opened her eyes and saw she was holding a whiplash.

"Not any whiplash" Deb remarked, as if she could read Beth's thoughts. She turned around, her back towards Beth, and she took off the dress, exposing her back. There was no scar to be found. "It's the whiplash you used to punish me"

And just like that, Deb's back was covered with blood.

"No" Beth said breathless, and she dropped the whiplash. She shook her head heavily. "I didn't do this. I only-"

"You only conspired against me, to reclaim your freedom" Deb nodded. "Tell me, Beth, how difficult was it for you to get into your car, and take off, tonight? Why didn't you do that years ago? Why blame me, for your lack of courage?"

"Stop, please, stop" Beth begged, crying. She shut her eyes and covered her ears, in an attempt to shut Deb out. It only angered Deb.

"HEY!" Deb yelled, furious. "Look at me, when I'm talking to you! Look at what you have done!"

"No, I didn't" Beth cried weakly.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this situation. Dale wouldn't have had the chance to force himself on me, again. Agnes wouldn't have been able to torture me, so you might as well have wielded the weapon yourself" Deb hissed, like a poisonous snake.

"I'm sorry, Debbie" Beth whaled.

"And now take a look at yourself" Deb continued, in a softer voice. She jumped off the bed, all of a sudden holding a hand-mirror. "Look" Deb commanded, and Beth, unwillingly, looked up at her reflection.

"I couldn't live with myself, if I looked in the mirror and a murderer was staring back at me" Deb said, in a sweet voice again. "And neither should you"

She smashed the mirror, and picked up the largest piece of fragment. She drove it into Beth's throat.

Beth reached for her throat, while blood flowed down her neck. She tried to pull the glass out, but all it did was cause her more pain.

As she covered her throat with one hand, she crawled back into the living room. There was pen and paper, by the phone. If she could get her hands on them, she would be able to give Ryan a message.

Leaving a trail of blood, Beth dragged herself forth, until she reached the phone table. She, clumsily, took a piece of paper, and a pen. She had some troubling unscrewing the pen, but finally she was ready.

She had only written three letters, when she closed her eyes, and lay still on the floor…

* * *

* * *

 

Next week: Deb and Annabel have to deal with each other. Deb finds out the truth about Annabel, and goes to extremes to prove it...


	14. The Trickster

**Previously on Foster Careless:**

_"You can call me Rob" Rob said. "Everyone does…Debra? I have browsed through your sketchbook, and I was hoping you could tell me what this means"_

_"Screw it" Simon muttered, then shouted: "Run!" Deb took a sprint towards the gate, but right before she reached it, two strong hands grabbed her. "Nooooo! Let me go!" Deb screamed. She tried to kick the man, that was holding her, when he got backup._

_"Debra, I understand you didn't draw this out of some kind of vulgarity. These drawings mean something, they each tell a story, about you" Rob said wise. "I also understand you're not ready to share it with the rest of the group. But, perhaps, you would agree to private sessions with me?"_

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 14: The Trickster**

**Part 1**

"Let's start with this one"

Rob slid the sketchbook towards Deb. It showed a black and white likeness of Dale's face.

"What about it? It's just a face" Deb shrugged, pretending to be untouchable, yet consciously avoiding to look at the drawing.

"You drew it black and white, the eyes completely black. Why is that?" Rob persisted.

"I don't know" Deb shrugged, again. "I thought it was cool"

Rob pulled the book back, and browsed through it again.

"How about this one?" Rob showed her a drawing of a penis, cut off, in a puddle of what was probably blood. "Did you think this was cool?"

Deb shook her head, and stood. "I know what you're doing" she said, accusatory. "You're trying to provoke me, into spilling my guts"

"I'm just trying to help" Rob replied calm. "Please, sit down, Debra"

"Help me? How are you going to help me?" Deb exclaimed, desperate. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

Now, Rob stood as well.

"You're right. I don't know what you've been through. What I do know is that you need to get out of your safe cocoon, and open up to me, because, right now, I'm the only one who wants to help you. Accept my help, and you will be out of here, in a couple of years, with a clean slate. Refuse it, and you better adjust to this place, because you're not leaving it anymore. What I'm trying to say, is that you're short of options, so, what's it going to be?"

Deb sank down again, and pulled the book towards her.

* * *

 

**Part 2**

When, after an hour, Deb left Rob's room, she could feel a pair of eyes on her, even before she looked up.

"What are you two doing in there?" Annabel asked, accusatory.

"None of your damn business" Deb snapped. She wanted to walk past Annabel, but the latter blocked her.

"My, my, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" she said, pretending to be shocked. She smirked. "Oh, wait, that's right. Your mother tossed you, along with the trash"

She laughed in Deb's face, and she was still laughing, when Deb grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

Annabel cried out in anger and pain. She tried to push Deb away, but found her opponent to be remarkably strong.

"I'm not trash" Deb hissed. "Don't you ever call me that again"

Annabel turned her head sideways. "Alright, fine, I'm sorry. Seriously, grow a stomach"

Deb let go of her, and walked away.

Annabel needed a minute to catch her breath, but then she went after Deb, and jumped at her.

Swear words and punches were being exchanged, and soon the hallway was crowded with people, trying to get to the front row of the spectacle.

"Break it up!" a female voice said harsh. "Break it up, right now!"

Doctor Matterson and Rob worked themselves a way through the mass, and reached the center of havoc.

Matterson grabbed Annabel, and Rob took care of Deb. They were still trying to kick each other, when a whistle was blown.

Everyone stopped talking, and even Deb and Annabel ceased their attempts to bruise one another.

The mass of people split up, to let a small, very old lady through.

"Everyone, return to your room" she said, and as if she had waved a magic wand, the crowd separated, and went back to their rooms. "You two, come with me"

* * *

 

**Part 3**

The small woman-whose name turned out to be Miranda-looked examining from Deb to Annabel. "It has come to my attention that the two of you, have had some trouble with each other"

Annabel glared venomously at Deb, who was staring at her knees.

Miranda folded her hands. "So, who wants to kick start this most likely going to be awkward conversation?"

Annabel leaned back, arrogant, clicking her tongue.

"It's quite simple, really" she said, dry. "Little Miss Special Treatment, over there, grabbed my shoulder, and pushed me against the wall"

She turned to Deb, for confirmation, but the latter just pulled up her legs, and rested her chin on her knees.

"I'm not saying you're making this up, Annabel,", Miranda started, carefully. "but no one can confirm your statement. On the other hand, half of the building saw you beating up Debra"

Annabel stood, and in doing so, she kicked over the chair. "Yeah, well, if she would open up her mouth, and admit what she did to lure me out,…"

"Lure you out?" Deb exclaimed, stunned. "You came to me. You made fun of me. You deserved it"

"Oh, please, I was just telling the truth" Annabel scoffed.

"And what truth might that be?" Miranda quickly interrupted.

Annabel shrugged. "It's nothing. Not worth repeating" she mumbled.

"By all means, if there's any truth about Debra I have yet to discover, please, don't keep me in the dark" Miranda replied.

Annabel handled a scratch on her arm, causing it to bleed again.

"I called her trash" she mumbled, quietly.

Miranda nodded. "I see" she commented. "I'm not sure you realized it, but your behavior doesn't benefit your fellow housemates. I think it would be a good idea not to put either one of you, with the rest of the group, until you learn to value each other"

"Are you going to lock us up in our room?" Deb asked, frightened.

"No" Miranda smiled, mischievous. "You're going to share a room"

* * *

 

**Part 4**

Deb and Annabel were standing right in front of their new mutual room. They glared provocatively at each other, and then Annabel pushed Deb aside, and entered the room.

She walked to the bed by the window, and lay down.

"Don't you think it's a little careless to put us in a room with a window that big?" Deb asked, while she walked to the window. "I mean, I've already tried to escape once"

"Why don't you give it a try?" Annabel suggested.

Deb walked to the window, and searched for the lock, but found none.

"Maybe you can try to break it" Annabel helped. She nodded at the lamp. "Use that"

Deb followed her instructions, but when she smashed the lamp against the window, the glass stayed intact. The lamp, however, was ruined.

"The window's not an escape route" Annabel explained, while staring at the ceiling. "It's a punishment. We get to see people, outside, doing things, but we don't get to be a part of it"

She, suddenly, sat bolt upright. She swung her legs off the bed, and stood. She walked to Deb, and grabbed her lower arm.

"That is the last time you entered my part of the room, you got it?" she threatened, ignoring Deb's moans of pain. She pulled Deb's arm, and swung her away.

Deb rubbed her wrist, after she had gotten up. "They are going to let us out, right?" she asked, fearful.

"You heard Miranda. She won't let us anywhere near any other nutcase, until we get along" Annabel replied dry. "Chances to that are slim to non-existent"

* * *

 

**Part 5**

Night came, but sleep refused to. Both Annabel and Deb lay on their bed, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

Deb let her arm slid off the bed, and touched underneath the bed, where she had saved the fragments of the broken lamp.

When her fingertips made contact with a piece, she grasped for it, and pulled it from under the bed.

Annabel turned her head to her. "That's not the first time you do that" she said, when Deb made a cut in her lower arm. "I've seen the scars" Annabel explained.

She turned her head back. "I used to burn myself with cigarettes. I thought I deserved it, for being a bad daughter. I mean, why else would my real parents put me here? But then I got older, and I understood that they didn't have a choice. They must've had a very good reason to give me up"

Deb started on her other arm. "Why didn't they give you up for adoption?" she asked.

"I don't know" Annabel replied defensive. "When I'm eighteen, I'll be out of here, and then I'll go find them, and ask them"

"How will you know where to look?" Deb asked, skeptical.

"I have a picture. I'll ask around" Annabel answered.

"Maybe, they don't want you to find them" Deb pointed out. "Can I see that picture?"

"No!" Annabel exclaimed.

"Why not? Are your parents aliens or something?" Deb asked, sarcastically.

"Why don't you hit an artery, and leave me the hell alone?" Annabel snapped.

And so, that's exactly what Deb did…

* * *

 

**Part 6**

The dripping noise, that had sounded for about three minutes so far, was driving Annabel crazy.

"Did you forget to close the tap?" she asked annoyed. There was a washing table against the wall, opposite Deb's bed.

Deb didn't reply.

"Great" Annabel mumbled, and she swung her legs off the bed, and put her feet on the ground. She cursed, when she stepped into something wet and tepid.

She reached for her lamp, and switched it on. When she realized she was standing in a puddle of blood, and Deb's bleeding wrist hung lifelessly over the edge of the latter's bed, she moaned.

She strolled to the door, leaving a trail of bloody footsteps. "Hey!" she said, banging her fist against the door. "I need some help here! My beloved roommate is menstruating through her arms"

And thus, Deb was carried away to the hospital room, where a doctor patched her up.

When she woke up, dizzy from the blood loss, Rob was standing next to her. "Welcome back" he said softly. He looked like he had been crying. He took her hand , and when Deb wanted to withdraw her hand, she noticed she was strapped to the bed.

She, furiously, tried to free herself, no matter how much it hurt.

"Deb, stop that, it's for your own good" Rob quickly said, pushing her arms against the bed. "It's just a precaution, alright? We don't want to repeat history, now do we?"

Deb frowned, confused, , and irritated. "I didn't do this" she said, defensive.

"What do you mean, Debra?" Rob asked, slowly, and suspicious.

Deb looked away. "It was an accident" she mumbled.

"What was?" Rob insisted.

Deb slowly turned her head back.

Now that Deb was gone, and she had the room for herself again, it was easy enough for Annabel to fall asleep, and have nice dreams about her mother and father, welcoming her in their home and life.

She was so fast asleep, she didn't feel the needle in her arm, or a man lifting her in his arms.

When she woke up, she was in a white room, with a soft underground, soft walls and a camera lurking at her.

* * *

 

**Part 7**

Three days had passed when Deb was finally released from the hospital room. She hadn't been allowed any visitors, but Rob had snuck in, and kept her company, every now and then.

With Annabel still in solitary, Deb had a fair chance at finding that picture.

She walked around Annabel's bed, and knelt. She looked underneath the bed, and pulled Annabel's bag from underneath it. She stood and put the bag on the bed. She opened it and discovered all sorts of garbage. Flippo's, candy…

She closed the bag and put it back where she found it. Not many hiding places where left, so she picked up the pillow, searched the pillowcase, and dropped it, when it was free of anything unusual. Then, she removed the mattress, but still found nothing.

Defeated, she took a few steps back

"You're not going to find it there"

Deb jerked her head up and sideways, at Annabel, who was standing in the doorway.

"Did you really think I would keep something this important, in a bag full of junk?" Anna said, scoffing. She walked into the room. "I have to ask you, why is it so important for you to see that picture?"

Deb shrugged. "It's not. I was just curious. You won't let me see it, and I figured they would be like a Frankenstein couple, but, hey, if you want to keep me in the dark, that's fine by me.

"It's just," Annabel frowned frustrated. "I don't want to share them with anyone" she explained, for the first time slightly putting her guard down.

"Sharing?" Deb laughed. "Wow, my parents had no problem with that"

Annabel sighed, and put her hand inside her pocket. When she withdrew it, she was holding a black and white photo.

"Alright, take a peak" she said, outstretching her arm. When Deb didn't move, she added: "I'm not going to come, and give it to you. "You'll have to get it yourself"

Deb slowly walked towards Annabel, and snatched the photo from her hand. She looked at it, and started laughing hysterically. "This has got to be a joke" she mumbled.

She looked at Annabel, who looked genuinely shocked. "Why do you have a picture of my mother?"

"Your mother?" Annabel managed to produce, albeit with much effort. "What are you-?"

"You work for them, don't you?" Deb interrupted her, accusatory, her eyes bulging. "They sent you. That's why we have to sleep in the same room. You're going to drug me in my sleep, and then take me back to him"

"Okay, Debra, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I need you to snap out of it" Annabel said, strictly.

Suddenly, she felt two cold hands around her neck, as Deb forced her against the wall.

"I can't let you do it" Deb mumbled, scared, as she started squeezing…

* * *

 

**Part 8**

It took three men, to pull Deb away from Annabel. She kicked, and screamed, as they dragged her down the hallway.

"You don't understand" she panted, desperately. "She's one of them!...What's that?" Her eyes bulged at the size of a large needle.

"Just something to help you sleep" one of the men said, pointing the needle towards her neck.

"No, I don't want-" she started, but then her voice trailed off, and she hung limp in his arms.

A couple of hours later she woke up in solitary.

In the meantime, Annabel tried to fathom what Deb had said. If she could believe Deb, they shared the same mother.

Annabel shook her head. It was impossible. Debra was crazy, just like the rest of them.

Debra was just jealous, Annabel concluded. Her own mother had spit her out, like a piece of rotten fruit, and she couldn't stand the idea, that somewhere out there, Annabel's parents were waiting for her.

She looked at the photograph again, and whispered: "I love you, mom, dad", then lay down on the bed, and held the photograph against her chest.

* * *

 

**Part 9**

Sunlight shone through the window, but it was Deb's intense stare that woke Annabel up. She caught Debra, sitting on her knees, in front of her bed, her hands folded as in a prayer.

"What are you doing?" Annabel asked, suspicious.

"I'm praying for your soul" Deb replied, her eyes closed.

"My soul doesn't need any saving" Annabel snapped, and she jumped out of bed, causing the picture, of her parents, to drop on the floor.

"It does, when you're getting involved with those people" Deb replied, with a nod at the picture.

"Those people are my parents" Annabel hissed, defensive. "And they're good people"

"That's my mother! And that man's name is Dale. He's not good" Deb replied angry.

"You can say whatever the hell you want. How am I supposed to believe you? You're crazy. We're in a madhouse, which doesn't give any of us much credibility" Annabel said.

"I can prove it" Deb answered, slowly. "I have a drawing of them, in my sketchbook"

"Okay" Annabel said with a light nod. "Go fetch"

"I can't" Deb faltered. "It's in Rob's office. He won't give it back to me"

"Well, then you'll just have to ask him nicely" Annabel smiled.

* * *

 

**Part 10**

"Sorry, Deb, no can do" was the answer, when Deb asked Rob, nicely, to return her sketchbook. "It's the only thing securing you to come back to this office, and I think you really need our sessions"

Deb frowned sad, and frustrated.

"Can I ask you something? What's Annabel's story?"

"That's classified information" Rob replied strict. "Besides, we're not here to talk about Annabel. We're here to talk about you" he reminded her kindly.

He opened his desk drawer, and pulled out the sketchbook. He flipped the pages, and then stopped.

"Today, I want to discuss this drawing" he said, showing a picture of a black circle.

"Actually", Deb started, and she walked around the desk. Rob could feel her small breasts against his shoulder, as she leaned forward. She flipped a few pages back, to a drawing of her mother. "I want to talk about her"

"That's okay" Rob replied.

"My mother was really close with Dale" Deb started. "She worshipped him. Anything he desired, she would see to it that he got it, even if it meant…" She swallowed, holding back the tears that would spoil everything.

"One night, he wanted special attention from me. So, my mother brought me to his room, and he was lying on the bed. He told me to lie next to him, and so I did. I was nine. He took my hand, and lay it on his cock. He said I had to stroke it, like  _this_ "

Rob made a lousy attempt to stop her, but then she was inside his pants, holding his cock.

"Deb, remove your hand, now" Rob said, tensed.

"I'm just trying to reenact the moment. Make you feel like you're really there" Deb mocked. "So, I started stroking" she continued her story, her hand moving up and down.

Rob rolled his eyes, and leaned back. He bit his hand, to muffle the moans escaping his mouth.

The door opened, and Annabel snuck inside. When Deb had said 'I'll distract him', this was not what Annabel had in mind.

She walked to the desk, snatched the book away, and quickly left the room, just when Rob came, in Deb's hand.

Deb withdrew her hand immediately, and wiped it on some Kleenex, on Rob's desk.

"I have to go" Deb mumbled. Rob, too stunned to act, let her go.

When she left the room, she found Annabel hadn't been waiting for her, so she returned to their shared room.

She caught Annabel sitting on her bed, browsing through the pages. She looked up, pitiful, when Deb's shadow came over her.

"You were right" she mumbled, before bursting into tears…

* * *

* * *

 

Next week: Deb is getting sick. Agnes pulls the short end of the stick. And Dale has an offer for Deb she  _can't_  refuse...


	15. House on a Hill

**Previously on Foster Careless:**

_"I'm sorry, Debra" Mrs. Parker replied sad. "But you've already betrayed this family so much, your promises mean nothing anymore" "But, mom…I don't feel so good" Deb moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick…"_

_"Mike Weston? My name's Chris, I'm a friend of Beth, and Deb" the man introduced himself. "I have a message for you" He made a few steps closer, and Mike felt an inflaming pain in his abdomen, when Ross whispered: "Leave Deb alone. She doesn't belong to you"_

_"And you know what? In the beginning I truly believed you were coming back for me" Beth laughed, foolishly. "You were only fourteen, and you needed to sort things out. I got that…And Agnes kept telling me, you were a little slut, who only considered her own well-being. I wouldn't believe her…until she showed me your letter…"_

_"Twenty-four lashes" Dale shouted, and the crowd cheered. Then he bent through his knees, and whispered in Deb's ear: "One for each year, you have lived without me" He stood up, his eyes fixed on Deb. "Go ahead, Agnes" Agnes held the lash tightly. "I'm going to enjoy this so much" she said, with gleaming eyes. Deb shut her eyes and waited for the first blow._

* * *

**Chapter 15: House on a Hill**

**Part 1**

Because Deb hadn't slept at all, she had no idea what time it was. All she knew, was that her stomach protested heavily, and she had to push herself up, in order to get, whatever it was that was upsetting her stomach so much, out.

She wiped her mouth, with the back of her hand, and then wiped her hand on what was left of the dress.

The basement door slammed, and she sat up, her eyes wide in fear. She recognized Agnes' voice as Agnes was singing and humming a song.

"Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof. Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like happiness-Oh my God, what have you done?!" Agnes exclaimed, when she had reached the cage.

"I'm sorry" Deb swallowed. "I couldn't help it. I got sick"

"Oh, you're sick, alright" Agnes agreed, with raised eyebrows. "Sick, in the head" she added, hissing. She opened the cage, and showed a new dress. Purple, this time. "Get dressed. Dale wants you to have breakfast with him"

She dropped the dress, and started for the exit. "Agnes" Deb called her back, and annoyed, Agnes rolled her eyes. "What?" "I think I need a doctor" Deb tried. "I've been sick yesterday, and now. I could have something contagious"

Agnes turned around, and she seemed to take what Deb was saying, into consideration.

"I mean, you don't want to get sick, too, do you?" Deb continued, carefully.

"You're right" Agnes replied, slowly. "Well, I'll just tell Dale we should keep you in here, until you stop barfing…or until you stop breathing. I prefer the last scenario"

She laughed as she walked out of the cage, and Deb couldn't do anything but watch her leave.

* * *

**Part 2**

A while later Deb got another visitor, her mother this time. She put her hands on her sides and looked reproaching at Deb.

"Get up, child, and get dressed" she ordered. "Dale is expecting you. He wants to have breakfast with you"

"Mom" Deb moaned, holding her stomach. "Can you please tell Dale I'm really not up for it? I feel sick" She had barely said it, when a new portion of vomit escaped her throat. "You have to take me to the hospital. Please, I won't try to run"

"Nonsense" Mrs. Parker shook her head. "I will discuss this with Dale. He'll tell us what to do"

And so ten minutes later she returned with Dale.

"Oh, my poor, my poor Debra" he muttered, when he noticed her, curled up in a ball. He unlocked the cage and entered it. He walked towards Deb, and knelt behind her. His fingers coursed over the reddish lines, followed by his lips.

"Get away from me" Deb mumbled, desperate.

"Your mother's telling me you're not feeling well" Dale whispered in her ear, his lips scraping against her earlobe. "I know why that is. Your soul is still impure. I thought last night's penance was enough, but clearly I was wrong. It's going to take more than physical pain"

"What are you talking about?" Deb muttered tired.

"Don't worry. Your mother and I will stay with you, to help you" Dale promised, softly. He stood, and turned to Mrs. Parker. "Come inside"

Mrs. Parker walked inside the cage, holding a small, thick book in her hands. She walked towards Deb and bent through her knees.

"Debra, dear, take this" Mrs. Parker said. Deb looked up, at the book. Holy Bible, it said. "It's your salvation"

* * *

**Part 3**

It wasn't until Deb couldn't feel her knees anymore, that Dale decided to call it quits. Him, Deb, and Mrs. Parker had been praying on their knees for two hours.

Dale's voice had resonated through the basement, reading chapter after chapter, verse after verse.

"We'll have to do this before every meal, until your soul is cleansed" he said, getting up.

"How will we know?" Mrs. Parker asked, concerned.

"I'll know" Dale replied confident, and holding Mrs. Parker by her shoulder, he added: "Have faith"

Mrs. Parker nodded, and left the scene.

Dale turned to Deb, to see her, converted back into her balled position. "Put the dress on, Debra" he said softly. "You must be starving now, and I'm not taking you upstairs, in that outfit"

"I'd rather die of cold" Deb snarled, and she turned her head away.

"That would be a real shame" Dale replied, sad. "Come on, Debra. It pains me to see you like this…You know what? If you put on the dress, and have lunch with me, then you can decide what we do for the rest of the day"

Deb sat up, and looked up at Dale. "What does it matter?" she said, her voice skipping. "You'll just put me back in here, at the end of it"

"Oh, no, that's where you're wrong" Dale replied, firm. "After today you'll never have to see this cage again, I promise"

Because Deb realized it was the best offer she would get, at the moment, she decided to go with it, and so, ten minutes later, she and Dale were sitting outside, having sandwiches.

Deb had to admit the sandwiches were delicious, but then again she was really hungry. She felt like she was eating for more than one person.

"I had Agnes make them" Dale explained.

By hearing that, Deb frowned suspicious, and separated both halves.

"What are you doing?" Dale asked, curious.

"If Agnes made them, she probably spit on them" Deb replied, scoffing.

"She wouldn't do that. She couldn't possibly know which ones you were going to eat" Dale laughed. Then, in a more serious tone: "I'm sorry, about what Agnes did, last night. She went out of line, but it's my fault. I never should've let her do that. I should've known she'd lose control. Can you forgive me?"

Deb looked away, and shook her head. "I don't know" she sighed. "I don't feel safe around her. Last night, the only reason she stopped, was because you told her to. What if she tries something again, and you're not around?"

Dale nodded, in understanding. "I'll take care of it"

* * *

**Part 4**

And so, after their oh so romantic lunch, Dale left Deb with her mother, and went looking for Agnes. She was in her room.

"I'm going to need you to clear this room" Dale started, as he stood in the doorway.

"Why is that?" Agnes asked, careless, her back towards Dale.

"Because I'm going to give this room to Debra" Dale explained. "It's next to mine, so I think it's appropriate"

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate if she slept in your room?" Agnes scoffed.

"No, I want to give her the idea she has a choice in the matter" Dale replied.

"Alright, then" Agnes sighed, standing up. "I'll grab my stuff, and I'll get another room"

"Actually," Dale said, tentatively. Agnes raised her eyebrows, anticipating. "I need you to move out, as in out of Serenity Hill"

Agnes shook her head, in disbelief.

"It's her, isn't it? She's talked you into this" she said, softly, her eyes narrowing. "Dale, whatever lies she's been telling you, you can't listen to them"

"They're not lies" Dale replied, even softer. "I was there. I saw the look on your face, the gleam in your eyes. You enjoyed punishing Debra. You hit her, over and over again, and you enjoyed it"

"She deserved all of it" Agnes spit. "She deserved every bad thing that's coming to her, for what she's done to you"

Dale nodded to himself. "She was right" he mumbled. "Debra feels threatened by you, and now I realize she should"

"I can change" Agnes hasted to say. "I can adjust to the new situation. Dale, please, don't send me away. You need me"

"I'm sorry, Agnes, but if I have to choose between you, and the love of my life, the choice is simple" Dale responded. "I'm going to give you the chance to leave, with your dignity still intact. I want to spare you the humiliation of an official exile. You are, after all, my sister"

* * *

**Part 5**

Deb looked confused at Dale.

"I don't understand. What are we doing here?" she asked, her eyes shifting through the room.

"This will be your new room" Dale explained happily.

"What about Agnes?" Deb asked, slowly.

"She won't be a problem anymore" Dale smiled reassuring. He walked towards Deb, and took her by the shoulders. "I told you I would take care of it"

He leaned forward, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "What's wrong?" he asked, when he let go of her.

"I, uh, I thought I was getting my old room" Deb quickly made up a lie to explain why she looked like she was going to burst into tears. "You know, the one I shared with Beth"

"That's a children's room" Dale protested. "You're a woman, Debra. My woman"

Basically, Debra had no choice but to accept, and so several members of the community walked in and out, carrying this and that, to get the room ready.

Dale had literally thought of everything. She had a closet full of clothes and shoes. She had a bag full of toiletries. She had a jewelry box. She, even, had a brand new sketchbook.

"I know you used to draw, when you were younger" Dale said. "I thought, maybe you would like to pick it up again"

Debra nodded, and thanked him for everything.

"There's scissors in that bag" Dale pointed at the bag with toiletries. "I trust you will not use them to stab me again?" he joked. Deb stared at him. "Hey, I have forgiven you a long time ago. I can't hold a grudge against you. I love you too much for that"

After his declaration of undying love, Dale left Deb alone, so she could adjust to her new environment. No matter how you put it, this was an improvement. At least Deb wouldn't have to sleep on the cold, stone floor anymore.

Knowing it was wishful thinking, she started opening cupboards and drawers, in search for a phone. If she could just call Ryan, and ask him if Mike was okay…

She didn't find a phone, but she did found small pieces of paper. Having nothing better to do, she collected the pieces, and carried them to the desk. She put them down, and began puzzling them together.

When she was finished, she looked down on a letter, written in her handwriting, but she didn't remember writing it.

The letter was addressed to Beth. Deb gasped for air, when Beth's outburst from the previous night came back to her.

"That bitch!" she shouted outraged.

* * *

**Part 6**

She stormed to the door, and wanted to open it, but found it locked. "What the hell" she muttered to herself, as her anger increased. "Dale! Open the door!" she shouted, while banging her fists against the wood. "Open the goddamn door!"

Dale was standing right outside the door, playing a catching game with the key.

"If you don't open the door now, Dale, I'm going to jump out of the window!" Deb threatened, and to prove that she was serious, she walked to the window. "I'm opening the window"

Dale quickly inserted the key in the lock and opened the door. "Please get away from there" he begged, scared. Deb stepped away from the window, and Dale walked towards it, to close it. "Don't ever do that again" he said, his voice shaking.

"Don't ever lock me up again" Deb fired back. "I'm not some trophy you keep behind closed doors so no one can get their hands on it, Dale. I'm sick of being stuck between walls"

"I know, I know" Dale hushed, and he took her hands. "But…I need you to be patient, for just a little while longer. I promise you, I have a good reason for keeping you here. Tonight, I will come and get you, and then everything will change"

* * *

**Part 7**

Just because Deb wasn't allowed to leave her room, didn't mean she wasn't allowed any visitors. Shortly after Dale had locked her up inside, Mrs. Parker came by to keep Deb company.

By her enthusiasm, Deb guessed her mother knew what Dale was up to. She paced up and down the room, rambling on and on about silly things, that didn't matter.

She finally stopped herself and turned to her daughter. "Tell me something" she ordered, breathless.

"Like what?" Deb shrugged.

"Anything" Mrs. Parker exclaimed, with widened eyes. "You're going to have to do the talking, because I'm afraid the next words that come out of my mouth will spoil Dale's surprise for you, and Dale would be really upset, if I gave it away"

"And we don't want to upset Dale" Deb muttered sarcastically. "Well, if you can't tell me what it is, maybe you can help me prepare for it? I mean, if this thing is so huge, he'll probably expect me to change"

Mrs. Parker nodded. "Dale did mention something about that" she mumbled vaguely. "Right, he wants you to put on a blue dress"

"Why do I always have to wear dresses for him?" Deb asked, annoyed.

"He likes to see your legs, sweetie" Mrs. Parker replied with a smile.

Yeah, and it makes it a whole lot easier for him to get inside me, Deb added disgustedly, in her mind.

"Put the dress on" Mrs. Parker said. "Dale's about to make you the happiest woman on the planet. I think that's worth a little discomfort"

* * *

**Part 8**

In the meantime, Dale was busy bossing everyone around. Usually, bossing people around was Agnes' job, and she was quite good at it. The members of the community, literally shitted their pants, when something didn't go according to plan, because they were all afraid Agnes would take her anger out on them. Which she did.

Dale wasn't that bad. He was just really nervous, and who could blame him? Everything had to be perfect, nothing could go wrong.

"Looks like you could use a hand"

Dale turned around and frowned annoyed. "What are you still doing here?" he hissed, glancing at his watch. "I told you to get your things and get out"

"Relax" Agnes replied, raising her hands. "I didn't come to ruin your big moment…I came to say goodbye"

Dale shook his head. "I don't have time for this" he sighed, and started walking away, when Agnes called him back.

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easy" she said fierce, her footsteps echoing in the council room. "You owe me, Dale. After everything I have done for you, you owe me a proper goodbye"

Dale turned around and bent his head. "I don't want you to go" he said, furrowing his eyebrows frustrated. "But I had to make a choice, and I chose Deb"

Agnes tilted her head, and smiled faintly. "Well, you know how I feel about Deb. You could do so much better"

"Goodbye, Agnes" Dale said, determined.

"Goodbye, Dale" Agnes replied, and she added: "When you realize what kind of person you're getting yourself involved with, and you don't like what you get,…come find me"

* * *

**Part 9**

The moment of truth had come, and Dale rubbed his hands nervously. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" he asked, doubtfully, looking at Harrison, Deb's father. "What if she declines?"

"How could she?" Harrison asked back, trying to reassure Dale that everything would work out the way he wanted it to.

"Maybe this is going too fast" Dale continued, shaking his head. "Maybe I need to give her more time to fall in love with me"

"She'll have all the time in the world, afterwards" Harrison replied, fierce. Dale was not going to back down now. Not after everything Harrison, and his family, had had to go through to bring Debra back to him. "For now, what you represent, is enough. Security, stability. Love's overrated"

Dale sighed relieved, and nodded. "You're right" he said. "Alright, I'm ready to do this"

Harrison left the council room, and walked to Debra's room. He inserted the key, and opened the door. "It's time" he simply said. Mrs. Parker stood and reached out her hand to Deb.

"Come on, time to embrace your destiny"

Deb took her hand, and let her parents walk her to what felt like the gallows.

Someone was waiting for them, outside the council room, and opened the doors. Instantly, everyone stood, and Dale spread his arms.

"Welcome, Debra" he greeted her breathless, completely ignoring her parents. "Please, come sit with me"

Deb's feet seemed to be frozen to the floor, and Harrison had to give her a push, to make her move.

When she was sitting next to Dale, dinner was being served, but just for them.

"Eat, my darling. You need to get your strength back. That cage didn't do you any good" Dale reproached, before putting a piece of his steak in his mouth.

Deb felt weird, eating, in front of everyone else, who didn't have anything. But then an angry voice in her head whispered: 'These people stood idly by, and watched, while you were nearly being whipped to death' After that, eating became quite easy

She was also unbelievable hungry. When she had finished her dinner, she had to restrain herself from taking what was left on Dale's plate.

"Do you like the decorations?" Dale asked, motioning his hands at the flowers, lily's, to be exact, and instantly, Deb hated lily's.

"Yes, they're lovely" she lied, with a forced smile. She took a deep breath. "Dale, you told me you had a reason to lock me up. I want to hear what it is"

Dale stood, and walked away from his seat, to the center of the council. "Look at all these people, Debra" he started. "They need a leader, someone to guide them, someone to look up to. For many years I've been able to manage this quite well. But truth is, I'm getting older, and I need someone to take over this empire, when I'm gone"

He walked back towards Deb, and put his hands on the table. "I want you to rule, alongside me, for as long as I have left to live, and then I want you to take over, to rule alone. I want you to marry me"

"What?" Deb mumbled horrified.

"You have to marry me" Dale repeated.

"No" Deb replied, shaking.

"What do you mean?" Dale asked, confused.

"I mean I'm not going to marry you" Deb hissed loud, and angry. "What, are you crazy? How can you think I would even consider an offer like that?" She stood, and walked to the doors as quickly as possible.

"Debra Parker!" Mrs. Parker tried to call her back, but it was in vain.

"No" Dale said sharp, when Harrison stood, to follow Deb. "It's okay. Let her go"

* * *

**Part 10**

After Dale's disastrous attempt at a proposal, Deb returned to her room. She had made a huge mistake, she realized that much. But she couldn't force herself to live a lie like that. She had to get out of this place, but now was not a good time.

Now, people were flocking the hallway, guarding her door at any waking moment. She had to wait for the night. The night would be her ally, in this, most likely to fail, escape plan.

Night came, rather soon than late, and Deb waited in her bed, eyes wide open, still wearing the blue gown. Even if she hadn't had it in her mind to run from this forsaken place, she still would've worn the damn thing. All the nightgowns in her closet were quite short, and see-through. A small detail that was most certainly no accident.

She turned her head to the window. The sky looked pitch black, like the hole where Dale's soul should've been.

She sat up, ready to make her move, when the door opened. Though dark as it was, she could still recognize his silhouette.

Dale closed the door, and locked it.

"Why?" he asked, slowly.

"What?" Deb replied, terrified, even though she knew what he meant.

"Why did you say no?"

"Because I don't love you" Deb confessed, trembling.

"I don't understand" Dale said, coming closer to the bed. "I would've given you the world. I let you drive a wedge between me and my sister"

"No, you let your obsession for me do that" Deb replied.

"I stabbed Agnes in the back, for you, because I love you" Dale spit. "But you don't love me back, do you? Have you ever even loved me?"

Deb shook her head slowly. At least it was finally getting into his head. Dale nodded, in understanding.

"Is there someone else?" he asked, accusatory. "I've heard about this Mike person. Is he the one you want? Did you sleep with him?...Answer me!" he yelled, when Deb wouldn't respond.

"Yes!" she screamed. "And you know what? It was the best sex I ever had" she added, provocative.

"You filthy whore!" Dale cursed furiously, and his hands clasped around her throat. "Do you like to tease men? Do you like to play with our hearts, to just rip them out, and crush them with your feet? Well, your games are over. I'll make sure of that"

Slowly, but surely, Deb felt the air leave her lungs, when her fingers touched the cold metal of the scissors, underneath the sheets. How foolish had it been of Dale, to share such information with Deb as 'there are scissors in that bag'

Dale tightened his grip, when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He let go of Deb, and she stabbed him a second time, in his side. Shallow wounds, but enough to keep Dale occupied for a few minutes.

Deb ran to the door, and tried to turn the key, but with hands shaking like hers, the job was easier said than done.

Behind her, Dale was gathering his strength, and he stood up. "Get back to bed, Debra. I wasn't finished" he barked.

Finally, Deb managed to open the door, and get out of the room. She was smart enough to close the door, and lock Dale inside.

"Debra! Let me out!" Dale screamed, furious. "You will pay for this, you satanic whore!"

Deb ignored him, and ran as fast as she could through the hallways, holding the key in her hands. She dropped it, when she bumped into her mother.

Mrs. Parker grabbed her arm. "What are you doing outside your room?" she asked agitated. She looked at the key, and everything fell into place. "You're trying to run. After everything we did to get you back. But I'm not going to let that happen. You're going back there, now"

She tried to drag her back to her room, but Deb braced herself.

"No, he's going to kill me" she explained, in panic.

"Don't be ridiculous" Mrs. Parker replied careless.

"Mom, let me go!" Deb shrieked, as Mrs. Parker dragged her along. "I'm sorry"

Mrs. Parker sighed, and turned around, only to be punched in the face. Her grip on Deb was gone, and Deb rubbed her knuckles. Dear God, she had just punched her mother…but damn, it felt good.

Several minutes later, or maybe they were just seconds, Mrs. Parker opened her eyes. With a shock she realized what had happened, and she looked around bewildered. When her gaze fell on the key, she grabbed it without hesitation, and ran to Deb's room.

Deb ran towards the gate. She had tried the basement, and the door was gone. There was now a brick wall instead.

Fortunately they hadn't replaced the gate, and so Deb could easily climb over it.

Just when she thought she was free, someone pushed her to the ground. She turned around on the pavers, and saw Agnes looking down at her.

"Goodnight, your majesty" Agnes spit, sarcastically. She picked Deb up from the ground. "Oh, how I have waited for this moment" she said, her voice full of malicious pleasure. She opened the gate, and pushed Deb inside. From a distance they could see Dale running towards them. "For the moment you would screw up, and my brother would see you for who you really are, and would treat you the way you deserve to be treated"

Dale finally caught up with them.

"I believe this one belongs to you" Agnes said, pleased with herself, and she pushed Deb in Dale's direction.

"Agnes, I am so happy to see you. I was a fool for not listening to you"

"Yeah, yeah, can we do family reunion some other time?" Agnes required. "It feels weird, talking to you, with a bag of trash standing between us"

"You're right" Dale agreed. "Would you be so kind to open the well for me"

As Deb's eyes grew wide in fear, a big smile appeared on Agnes' face. "I'm on my way"

Dale hit Deb to the ground, grabbed her hair, and dragged her towards the well.

Deb kicked, and screamed, and cried. She begged Dale to let her go. "Too bad, Deb" Dale said loud. "You know, those scissors? That was a test. Suffice to say you failed"

"Shouldn't we tie her hands?" Agnes suggested, when Dale dropped Deb next to the well.

"No" he replied. "I want to see her try getting out of there"

Agnes smiled, devilish, and helped Dale get Deb up. They lifted her over the edge of the well, and let go of her. Deb grabbed the edge of the well, holding onto it as if it was life itself. Dale and Agnes exchanged a look, and Dale nodded.

Agnes pulled out her gun, and hit both Deb's hands with it, until she let go, and fell down the pit. The water was freezing, and Deb looked up, to see the well slowly closing, until she was surrounded by darkness…

* * *

Next week: Rob and Deb are growing closer to each other. Annabel doesn't trust Rob.


	16. Cold Blooded

**Previously on Foster Careless:**

_"One year before Debbie was born, tragedy struck down in Serenity Hill" Beth went on. "Dale's wife Rose-Anne had been suffering from a depression. She killed their daughter Annabel and then she killed herself"_

_Deb slowly walked towards Annabel, and snatched the photo from her hand. She looked at it, and started laughing hysterically. "This has got to be a joke" she mumbled. She looked at Annabel, who looked genuinely shocked. "Why do you have a picture of my mother?"_

_"That's my mother! And that man's name is Dale. He's not good" Deb replied angry._

_"One night, he wanted special attention from me. So, my mother brought me to his room, and he was lying on the bed. He told me to lie next to him, and so I did. I was nine. He took my hand, and lay it on his cock. He said I had to stroke it, like this" Rob made a lousy attempt to stop her, but then she was inside his pants, holding his cock._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Cold Blooded**

**Part 1**

"My father used to tell me stories about a girl named Annabel" Deb said. She and Annabel were sitting on Annabel's bed. "Her mother killed her, and herself. The mother's name was Rose-Anne. My mother's middle name is Rose-Anne"

Annabel shook her head confused. "Why didn't they keep me? Was I not a cute baby?"

"It had nothing to do with you" Deb soothed her. "And trust me, you were much better off without them"

"Yeah" Annabel sighed. "If your drawings are any indication to what kind of a person my father is, I should be grateful I got away" She looked down at the sketchbook, hesitating to ask the question. "There are other girls, right?" Deb nodded. "Did he do… _that_ …to them, too?"

Deb pulled up her shoulders, tensed. "I don't know. I know he's done the same to my little sister Beth"

"I have another sister?" Annabel remarked surprised. She was still processing the idea of Deb being her sister, and now she was told she had another one?

"I'm sorry if this is all a little too much to take" Deb mumbled, apologetic.

"No, it's fine, really" Annabel frowned, still a bit confused. "You know, I always thought it would be me against the world. But, now we can fight it together"

"Why are you here?" Deb asked curious. "You know why I am here" she added, with a nod at the sketchbook.

"Honestly?" Annabel asked with raised eyebrows. "I don't even know myself. I've been here as long as I can remember. Maybe they figured a child from a pedophile and a woman standing idly by while her daughter is being…attacked, would be destined to become a freak, and so they put me here right away"

Deb's eyes narrowed a little.

"What is it?" Annabel asked, suspicious.

"Nothing" Deb shrugged. But when Annabel insisted, she explained what was bothering her. "I've been put in one foster home after the other, while Agnes' was trying to find me. A woman has been blamed for the death of her husband. I blinded a kid, for the rest of his life. If they had put me here, right away, none of that would've happened"

"Wait, let me get this straight" Annabel commented, raising her hand. "You're jealous of my life?"

Deb cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so ridiculous? You have nothing to complain about"

"I've had my share of problems, thank you" Annabel fired back, offended.

"Such as?" Deb asked, sarcastically. "Figuring out who to bully next?"

"You're so full of it" Annabel hissed. She waved the sketchbook. "Who knows, maybe you're lying. Maybe you seduced him, even liked what he was doing"

Deb pressed her lips together, and her eyes filled themselves with tears, but she refused to shed any, as long as Annabel could still see her face.

Annabel realized she had crossed the line, but said nothing when Deb returned to her bed, climbed into it and lay with her back towards Annabel.

* * *

**Part 2**

It was a few minutes after dawn, when Annabel woke up. She noticed Deb wasn't in her bed, and she stood. She walked to the bathroom, and knocked once.

"Deb, hurry, I need to go" she muttered, sleepy. When no response came, Annabel tried for the door, and found it unlocked. She pushed it open, to see no one was occupying the bathroom.

Deb was already up and fully clothed, and was now on her way to Rob's office. She would apologize for her actions from the former night, and assure him that anything like that would never happen again.

However, when she reached his office, and wanted to knock, Miranda called her.

"He's not going to answer" she said mysteriously.

"Why not?" Debra blinked, confused.

"Because he's not there" Miranda explained, obviously.

"Well, where is he?" Debra demanded, more aggressive than she intended to.

"Watch your tongue, young lady" Miranda reproached her, pointing out a finger at her. "I don't answer to you, so if you'll excuse me, I have work to do"

And just like that she walked away. Deb waited until she had disappeared around the corner, before she snuck inside Rob's room.

She walked around the desk, and sat in Robs chair. There was a letter on the desk, which she picked up.

"What are you doing here?"

Debra jumped and looked up. Rob walked towards the desk, and snatched the letter out her hands.

"You're not serious about this, are you?" Debra asked, terrified. "You can't resign. You have to stay. You have to help me"

"I trusted you" Rob replied, disgusted. "And you used me, for what, a book with some drawings?"

"I told you how important it was to me" Deb tried to explain.

"Yes, well, you, knowingly, jeopardized our relationship for a book, so I hope you're happy you have it now" Rob answered cold.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Rob" Deb now cried. "Please, you can't leave me! I need you! I need our sessions"

"Don't you understand?" Rob exclaimed in frustration. "I can go to jail for this. I allowed you to touch me. They'll even think I forced you to do it"

"I'll testify for you" Deb quickly interjected. "I'll say it was my choice"

Rob shook his head. "Do you really think they're going to take you seriously? No, it's better for both of us, if I just leave"

"Why?" Deb asked, getting angry now. Here was another person who had promised to support her, and he was kicking her out of his life. Just like they all had. "No one needs to know about it. I'm not going to tell anyone, and I know you're not going to tell anyone either, so why can't you just stay?"

"Because I can't. I couldn't look you in the eyes after yesterday" Rob explained, looking down ashamed.

* * *

**Part 3**

In the week that passed Debra didn't say a word to Annabel, or to anyone else for that matter. Annabel realized she had gone too far with her accusations, but it wasn't fair of Deb, either, to just simply assume Annabel's life had been all rainbows and unicorns.

Sure, she had clothes, a bed to sleep in, and food. But she didn't really have anyone. Before she had learned the truth about her parents, Annabel had made up this picture perfect in her head. Her father was in the army, and her mother was a teacher.

But now that she knew the truth, it was difficult to forget it. "Why did you send me away?" Annabel complained, staring at the picture of Dale and Mrs. Parker. "Didn't you love me?"

But then a thought crossed her mind, and she shook her head. "No, no, it's because you loved me. You were afraid you would do those things to me. You didn't want to hurt me, and so you sent me away"

That theory cheered Annabel up a lot, so much even, she decided to offer her apologies to Deb. However, when she was around the corner of the hallway, she saw Deb, and Rob, standing really close to each other.

That evening, Deb walked inside Rob's office. He was sitting in his chair, looking nervous. "I didn't know you smoked" Deb noted, nodding at the greyish stick in Rob's mouth.

"Only when I'm really nervous" Rob confessed. "We're about to do something illegal, here, do you understand that, Debra?"

Debra nodded, decidedly.

"And if you don't want to go through with this, I'm going to let you walk out of this room, and we'll pretend this never happened. But I really hope you decide to stay, because all I've been able to think about is giving you the same pleasure as you gave me that night"

He stood, and motioned at the chair. "Go sit in it" Debra obeyed, and walked to the chair to sit in it. Rob kneeled in front of her. His hands slid over her thighs, grabbed her underwear, and pulled it down.

Then he spread her legs, and buried his face between them.

* * *

**Part 4**

The following months were like a dream to Deb. Every night she would sneak out of her room-since she and Annabel weren't on speaking terms, Miranda had figured they had agreed to a truce, and so they had been given their single rooms back, which didn't have a lock-to meet Rob in his office.

Every night he would do amazing things with her. He made her feel things she never imagined she could feel. But he wouldn't have real sex with her, because he believed it would still be too traumatizing for Debra, and they should wait until she was absolutely ready. That's how much he loved her.

So, they kept meeting each other in the middle of the night, and no one had a clue…Or at least they thought so…

One day, Annabel walked inside Deb's room. Deb was standing with her back towards her, and she was clearly holding something in her hands.

"What do you have there?" Annabel asked curious.

Deb quickly turned around, wearing an expression as if she had been busted doing a crime. She quickly thrusted the object in her pocket.

"Nothing" she replied, too fast, and laughed nervously. She begged herself not to blush, but as she did, she already felt her cheeks burning.

"I'm going to take a wild guess" Annabel replied sarcastically. "Present from Rob?"

Deb frowned, and laughed, more nervously now. "Rob? What? No…What makes you think that?" She cowered when Annabel walked up to her.

"You haven't been exactly careful, Deb" Annabel reproached. "Did you really think no one was going to find out?"

Deb sank down on the bed, and looked guilty. She moved her hand inside her pocket, and produced the object. It was a plastic ring. "It's just temporarily" she smiled, faintly, her eyes gleaming. "He'll buy me a real one, when I'm eighteen, and out of here"

"A real what?" Annabel asked, slightly alarmed.

"Engagement ring, of course" Deb laughed exited. "Rob proposed to me, and I said yes"

* * *

**Part 5**

Deb's happiness was short lived. That evening she witnessed Rob being arrested, and the staff members that were on that hallway, rotated their heads to her, as she stood there in shock.

"Debra, can I talk to you for a moment?" Miranda asked, kind, but insisting. She lay her hands on Deb's shoulder and pushed her inside her office.

"Have a seat" Miranda gestured at the chair in front of her desk. Deb sat down and nervously played with her fingers. "I know this won't be easy for you, Debra" Miranda started, folding her hands. "But I need to know exactly what happened between you and Mr. Lively"

Deb looked up, but not at Miranda. She was staring at the wall behind her. "Nothing" she lied.

"Debra, do you know why Mr. Lively has been arrested? Because there's a rumor going that he's sexually involved with a patient" Miranda explained.

"You had Rob arrested over a rumor?" Deb exclaimed, and inside she boiled. There was only one person who could be responsible for this.

"Where there is smoke, there is fire" Miranda shrugged. "They say it's you, Debra. They say you're the one Mr. Lively is sexually involved with. Is that true?"

Deb shook her head, disgusted. She would kill Annabel for this. "All Rob and I did was talk. He's been helping me. Isn't that his job? Whoever says anything else, is just jealous"

After all, Annabel had flat out admitted she was jealous of Deb's life.

* * *

**Part 6**

In the months, and years, that followed, Debra tried her best to be a model patient. She attended every group session, didn't mutilate herself, she was polite to other people, except Annabel, whom she'd given the silent treatment, ever since that day.

There was not a day going by that she didn't think of Rob, and she could feel that he was thinking of her, too. And so she would do anything to make sure that, by the time she turned eighteen, she would be released from the clinic, in the hope that Rob would still be waiting for her.

The day of her eighteenth birthday came, and much to Deb's joy she was indeed released.

"Hang on, I have something for you here" Miranda said, when Deb stood up. She handed out a letter, and Deb accepted it. She took the letter to her room, and opened it.

" _Dear Debra,_

_First of all, congratulations on your eighteenth birthday. You're now officially a woman. I've pulled a few strings, set a few things in motion to ensure your release on this special day. You've been locked up far too long, already. It's time for you to see the world. I can only hope you want to see it with me._

_The charges dropped the day after I was forced to leave you. I suppose I have you to thank for that. Still, I couldn't try to get in contact with you. The rumor mill would just start spinning again, and I didn't want to make your life any more difficult than it already is._

_I have never stopped loving you, and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise. If you're prepared to give what we have a real go, then go out the front porch now. There's a present waiting for you outside._

_Yours forever,_

_Rob"_

Deb needed a few minutes to come to her senses. It had been years. Rob could've easily found himself another girlfriend, if he wanted to, but he hadn't. He had been waiting for her. Their love was pure, and good, and more powerful than anything in the world.

* * *

**Part 7**

Deb quickly put on some casual clothes Miranda had given her, and then stormed out of her room, down the stairs, and outside. She braked, and gasped, when she saw a light grey car parked in front of the clinic. It was sort of wrapped with a white ribbon.

"Do you like it?"

Deb's heart skipped a beat, and she quickly turned around. Rob was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, a smirk across his face. In all her eagerness to get out, she hadn't even noticed him.

She ran towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much" she nearly cried.

"I missed you too" Rob replied, caressing her back. "Come on, let's get out of here. The longer we stay here, the longer I have to restrain myself"

Deb smiled dreamily, and took his hand. "The answer is yes, by the way. I like it. There's just one thing. I can't drive" she said, on the way to the vehicle.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you" Rob shrugged, as he opened Deb's door.

* * *

**Part 8**

Rob stopped the car outside a small restaurant. "Are you hungry?"

Deb looked at the restaurant. "Rob, this looks really expensive"

"Hey, nothing is too expensive for my girl" Rob protested. "Besides, it's your birthday"

Deb rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay, fine, then" She let Rob walk her to the restaurant, and he ordered a table for two.

"I owe you an explanation" Rob said, as they both picked up a menu. "I didn't want to fall off the face of the earth like that. But I really didn't have a choice"

"I understand" Deb smiled. "You've explained it all in your letter"

"It's not just that" Rob continued. "I was afraid I would run into Annabel, if I returned, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to restrain myself. That girl has some real issues"

"Annabel left over a year ago" Deb replied, frowning. "When she turned eighteen Miranda decided she had to go. I haven't heard from her since"

"Oh" Rob replied sheepish. "Well, none of that matters now. We're both adults, and we're free to do whatever we want, and right now I want to kiss you"

He stood, and leaned forward to kiss Deb.

After their lunch, Rob took Deb shopping. They bought clothes, shoes, a different coat for each season, and stuff like shampoo and shower gel.

"I've never done this before" Deb admitted, when she tried the tenth pair of shoes.

"Your mother never took you shopping?" Rob asked a little shocked.

Deb shook her head. "Rob, I am really grateful for everything you've done for me, but I can't keep parasitizing on you"

Rob frowned, while he paid for the shoes. "I don't mind taking care of you, Deb. After everything you went through, I just want to make you happy"

"And I love you for that, I really do, but…" she stammered, not sure how to express herself.

"You think you're taking advantage of me" Rob finished. "Well, I own a club. I could always use another waitress"

"Thank you! When can I start?" Deb asked exited.

"It's a strip club" Rob added, truthfully.

"Oh, wow, talk about career change" Deb commented, a little impressed. "Wait, does that mean I have to…"

"Oh, no" Rob hastily said. "Waitresses are hands off. You know what? Why don't I drive you there, so you can have a look, and then you can give it a try tonight. No strings attached. If you like the job, I will officially hire you. If you don't like it, we'll just keep looking for something else"

* * *

**Part 9**

Rob parker his car in front of a fancy looking club. He pointed at the big letters under the roof, spelling 'The Dahlia Dancers' "They light up in the dark" he informed Deb, and he laughed as he saw Deb's eyes widen with childlike enthusiasm. "It's called neon"

"Neon" Deb repeated to herself. "Things that light up in the dark" she added, mentally writing it down.

"Come on, let's have you take a look inside" Rob suggested, and he got out of the car. Ever the gentleman, he walked around, and got the door for Deb, and helped her out.

She looked around, and inhaled the fresh air. "It's so peaceful out here" she noted.

"Yeah, you say that now, but wait until the sun goes down" Rob joked. "Believe me, there's going to be a line from here to the end of the street, and I don't know if you've noticed, but it's a pretty long street"

He linked his arm with hers, and together they walked inside the club. Even though there were no customers, and there was no music playing, people were walking around everywhere, getting ready for another night.

Rob waved at the woman behind the bar, who busy was filling up the refrigerators, but Deb was looking fascinated at the women on stage.

"It's a lot harder than it looks"

Deb jumped up, and turned around. A tall, blonde woman was standing in front of her. Deb's eyes widened as the woman's breasts nearly popped in her face.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" the woman said, and Deb tried to get over the fact that the woman was only wearing lingerie. "I'm Yasmin. And I suppose you must be Deb" She extended a hand, which Deb didn't accept.

"How do you know?" Deb asked, confused.

Yasmin nodded at Rob. "He couldn't shut up about you for two seconds. He just kept saying how he missed you, and that he couldn't wait for you to be eighteen, so he could come and get you"

"Really?" Deb asked softly, her head averting to Rob, who smiled at her. She felt warm inside, and smiled back.

"Yep, I have never seen him like that before" Yasmin confirmed. "He's got it good this time"

"You ladies gossiping about me?" Rob had made his way to Yasmin and Deb. "Nothing bad, I hope?"

"You mean there's anything good to tell?" Yasmin replied sarcastically. Rob smiled, before turning to Deb. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Deb followed him to the bar, where she was introduced to Christina. "If you need anything, or if you have any questions, she's your go-to person" Rob explained.

He, then, showed Deb her outfit, and she looked at it doubtfully.

"It's so…short" Deb noted, as she held up the black skirt.

Rob raised his eyebrows. "Have you seen what the girls on stage are wearing? Or  _not_  wearing? Come on, Deb, this is nothing. They're not allowed to touch you, but can you at least let them look at you?"

Deb still looked doubtful, and Rob tilted his head. "For me?" he said. Deb laughed and gave in. "But they're not allowed to touch me, right?" she checked.

"I will break their fingers if they even think about it" Rob promised, before pulling Deb closer to kiss her.

* * *

**Part 10**

During the rest of the day Deb was shown around. Christina explained her how to take orders, and where she had to put the dishes.

Soon enough, evening came, and it was time to change her clothes. When Deb was dressed in her waitress costume, the door of the kitchen opened, and Rob appeared in the doorway.

He whistled admiring at the sight of her. "Do me a favor, and don't change after your shift" he said, winking, making Deb blush.

In general the evening went quite well, aside the few broken glasses, and the wine Deb spilled on someone's white shirt.

Finally, when Deb brought an order to the wrong table, Christina walked up to them, and told Deb to go to the kitchen.

"No, it's okay, Tina" the man at the table said. "The girl's just nervous, right?"

Deb nodded, and swallowed.

"First night, huh?" the man guessed, with a big smile, and sparkling eyes.

"Yes, sir" Deb mumbled shyly.

"Oh, please, Eric" the man insisted. "And you are…" he leaned forward to read the nametag on her top, taking advantage of the situation to have a closer look on her breasts. "Dahlia…So, he's found his 'Dahlia Dancer' "

"Yes, and he's done a lot of effort to find her" Christina confirmed.

Deb frowned. What the hell were they talking about?

"Do you think Rob would mind if I danced with his little Dahlia Dancer?" Eric asked sarcastically, and before Deb knew what was happening, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey, get your hands off me!" Deb screamed in panic, but all Eric did, was lick her ear. Deb looked desperately at Christina, who nodded and said: "I'll go get Rob"

Christina went backstage, towards Rob's office. He must've seen the security footage, because she met him halfway.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you we have a situation?" Christina said rhetorically. Rob raised his hand to shut her up, and hurried to Deb.

Deb sighed relieved, when she saw Rob. Rob pulled her off of Eric, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rob cast a warning glance at Christina, who nodded nearly unnoticeable, and then he brought Deb to the kitchen. He closed the door, but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, if I made a scene" Deb apologized. "And I'm sorry if I got you in trouble, but that man tried to kiss me and-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, as Rob walked towards her and hit her hard with the back of his hand.

She lost her balance, and landed on the cold kitchen floor. She looked up, astounded, and she wiped the blood off her lower lip.

"Do you know how I can afford a place like this?" Rob asked, threatening. "Because people like Eric come here, and get whatever they want. So, if Eric wants to screw you, you let him fucking screw you. Because, do you know what happens when we deny our customers what they desire? They stop coming, and then I can close my business, and you can find yourself a nice spot on the pavers that hasn't already been taken by the other trash you belong with"

He bowed, and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up, and closer to him. "Now, put on a poker face, and give Eric a night to remember"

Rob dragged her outside the kitchen, towards a hallway with several doors. Deb could hear moaning, and groaning, and she braced herself as much as possible, but Rob was so much stronger, and soon enough they reached an empty room.

Rob pushed her inside, closed the door and locked it.

Deb looked around desperately, in search for something that could be useful. She wasn't granted much time, as the door opened, and Eric entered the room.

Deb stood frozen, as Eric walked towards her and grabbed her butt. She could feel his excitement, as he rubbed himself against her. He ripped off her top and skirt, and dropped them on the floor. Deb noticed her ball pen rolling over the floor, and Eric pulled his shirt over his head, she ducked and grabbed the ball pen.

When Eric stood naked before her, she said, trying to keep her voice steady: "I'm going to give you a chance to leave now. I don't want this. I'm supposed to be taking orders from customers, not have sex with them"

"You want to take orders? Fine. Why don't you drop on your knees and use your pretty little mouth for more pleasant things?" Eric barked. He pushed her down on her knees, and she, very reluctantly, put his cock in her mouth.

Eric closed his eyes, and groaned from pleasure, but when Deb drove the ball pen up his ass, his eyes flew open wide, and he screamed in agony.

Deb quickly put on her clothes and shoes, and made a run for the door.

It was open, and she quickly walked outside. She gasped, when she saw Rob coming her way. He wanted to drag her back inside, but when he heard the screams, coming from inside the room, he ran in there alone.

His eyes bulged as he saw Eric writhing on the floor, grabbing his ass. Rob walked around him, and when he saw the end of the ball pen sticking out, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I will ruin you, Robert" Eric panted. "I will tell everyone you have a psychopath in your club. You will lose everything!"

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Rob mumbled, as he walked towards the pedestal cupboard. He unlocked it, and put on a pair of rubber gloves, which he put on.

He, then, took two pair of handcuffs. He walked to Eric, dragged him onto the bed, and cuffed his hands on it.

After that, he walked back to the pedestal cupboard, and took out a large dildo. Eric's eyes widened as Rob returned to the bed, with the sex toy in his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Eric" Rob said, and his voice betrayed that he wasn't sorry at all. "But you shouldn't have threatened me" he shrugged, and then he forced the dildo into Eric's mouth….

* * *

Next week: As the FBI is looking in all the wrong directions, Mike and Ryan take matters into their own hands. In doing so, they finally meet the infamous Dale Waldon...


	17. Somebody to Die For

**Previously on Foster Careless:**

_Singlehandedly he grabbed Simon's shoulder and threw him on the floor. With his other hand he started beating up his face. "How dare you, assaulting a defenseless woman! Is that how you nut jobs get your kicks?" he raged and he replaced his fists with his feet, kicking Simon wherever he could._

_"Ryan, I just spotted Beth Parker, two blocks from the hotel" Mike told Ryan's voicemail. "I think you were right all along. Call me ASAP" "Mike Weston? My name's Chris, I'm a friend of Beth, and Deb" the man introduced himself. "I have a message for you" He made a few steps closer, and Mike felt an inflaming pain in his abdomen, when Ross whispered: "Leave Deb alone. She doesn't belong to you"_

_Beth didn't repeat herself. Instead she aimed for Ross' neck and he felt a sharp pain. He opened his eyes in shock, and Beth stabbed him again, and again, and again, until the scissors became too slippery to hold._

_Leaving a trail of blood, Beth dragged herself forth, until she reached the phone table. She, clumsily, took a piece of paper, and a pen. She had some troubling unscrewing the pen, but finally she was ready._

_"…See how it all pans out?" he smiled greatly, driving her further, and further away, until one arm wrapped itself around her body, and another one pressed a cloth against her mouth._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Somebody to Die For**

**Part 1**

Ryan was waiting outside, while the doctor was inside with Mike. Ten minutes ago, Ryan had left to go get some coffee. When he'd returned, Mike had opened his eyes. Ryan had called for a doctor, and now he was waiting for an invitation.

Finally, the door opened, and the doctor allowed him to go inside. "He needs to rest, so keep it short" she warned him. Ryan nodded, and entered the room.

"Hey, there, buddy" he mumbled, on his way to the bed.

"How long was I out?" Mike groaned, as he tried to sit up.

"Two weeks, give or take" Ryan replied. "You missed a lot"

"Where's Deb?" Mike wanted to know. "Does she know I'm here or…what happened?"

Ryan bent his head, and then looked away, looking guilty as hell.

"You haven't told her," Mike started horrified, "because you don't know where she is. What the hell have you guys been doing all this time?"

Ryan sighed. He knew he had it coming. "For what it's worth, I've called Mason, and she told me she hasn't seen or heard Deb, but she's keeping an eye open for me" he said.

"No, Ryan" Mike shook his head. "You need to find Beth. She's in on it. She sent one of her friends after me"

"Beth is dead, Mike" Ryan replied short. "The FBI found her dead in her motel room. Her throat was cut open, with a fragment of glass"

"She was murdered?" Mike asked astounded.

"That's not all of it" Ryan said, baleful. "Donovan thinks Deb did it"

It was a good thing Mike was still a little numb from the painkillers, because he looked like he really wanted to get up, and kill Nick. "Why would he think that?" Mike asked, trying to restrain himself.

"They found a note. It said DEB. Donovan's just going with the theory that some victims use their last bit of strength to say who killed them. They searched every inch, for fingerprints or any other traces, but they didn't find anything"

"Because she didn't do it" Mike snapped, angry. "If they didn't find anything…"

"She could've erased her traces" Ryan cut him off, softly. "She's a cop, she knows how these things go"

"Wait, you don't actually think she did it, do you?" Mike asked, warningly.

"No, of course not. I'm just trying to make you see things from their point of view" Ryan explained. "Look, we saw the security footage from the hotel. We saw Deb get in a car, along with her sister Beth and Ross-that's the guy who stabbed you, btw- and a guy named Anton McFee, a car dealer. We found that car, off the road, or what was left of it. McFee was in the car, dead. We found Ross, the night after. He was murdered, with scissors. Someone gave us the license plate of the car he was in, and we found that car right in front of Beth's motel room. When we entered the room, there was a lot of blood on the floor, and a rotting smell. That was obviously Beth's corpse"

Mike closed his eyes and tried to process all the information. "So, according to Donovan, Deb killed both Beth and Ross?" he asked, unbelievable.

"No, we think Beth killed him. Her fingerprints were on the murder weapon" Ryan answered, making things even more confusing. "Nick thinks Beth abducted Deb. She killed Ross and Anton, so they wouldn't rat her out. Then she took Deb to her motel room, so they could live there together. But when Deb reclined, Beth became violent, and she tried to kill Deb. According to Nick, Deb killed Beth out of self-defense. Then she erased her traces, and ran away"

"Why would she run away? And why didn't she take the car? Why didn't she call me? Or you?" Mike fired his questions. This whole story was ridiculous.

"Perhaps she got another one of her attacks" Ryan suggested.

"You said they found a note, with Deb's name on it" Mike said, tired. "Did you find anything else?"

"Not in Beth's motel room, no" Ryan replied. "But Deirdre told me they found a few items in Tony's car. I wasn't allowed to see them, because God forbid, I might tell you about it" he added sarcastically. "And since you're still suspended, you're not supposed to know"

"We'll have to take a look at those items" Mike said.

"You can't go inside there, Mike" Ryan commented.

"But you can" Mike replied.

* * *

**Part 2**

Ryan was about to tell Mike that he wasn't allowed anywhere near the case, when his phone buzzed.

"You didn't hear it from me" Deirdre started, when Ryan had picked up. "but you need to turn on your television"

Ryan did what she said, and his eyebrows became a curved unity, when he saw Donovan on the news. "What the hell is he doing?" Ryan mumbled and he increased the volume.

"So, you think agent Debra Parker is behind the murder of her own sister, Beth Parker?" a reporter asked.

"All I know," Nick started, carefully weighing his words, "is that agent Parker could be an invaluable lead to whoever did kill them. I want to ask agent Parker to come forward. I understand that she's afraid, but it's time she stopped hiding, because the longer she waits, the more difficult things will become"

Ryan put the television out, and turned to Mike. "He must be really desperate, if he thinks he's going to get a hold of her with that" he scoffed.

Mike's face revealed that he was desperate, too.

"You need to rest" Ryan said, decisively . "I'll be back in the morning, see if I got any scoop on Deb, alright?"

"Alright" Mike mumbled sleepy.

Mike tried to sleep, he really did. But knowing that Deb was out there, all alone, scared, and probably hurt, kept him up wide awake.

And no one was doing jack to find her.

Mike threw his sheets off, and got out of bed. He put on his pants, and took the hospital apron off. He carefully checked his injury, and figured he would live.

Once fully dressed, he walked to the door and opened it. He looked left and right, but no one was there. Once outside the building, he pulled out his phone, and dialed a number.

"I need to speak to you" he said short. "Meet me at the office"

* * *

**Part 3**

Slowly, Mike snuck alongside the office building, towards the entrance. He felt rather naked without his gun, and so when he heard a soft cracking behind him, he froze. Even without seeing his pursuer he could sense the gun pointed at him.

Mike put his hands in the air, and turned around slowly. When he saw who was behind him, he dropped his hands, and his eyes bulged angry.

"Ryan, what the hell…?" he hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just covering you, buddy" Ryan replied, his gun still up.

"Put that thing away, before you kill me" Mike insisted, a little irritated.

Ryan sighed, but then put the gun away, and followed Mike to the entrance.

On good faith, Mike pushed, and the door opened. He wanted to enter, when Ryan grabbed his arm. "The door is supposed to be locked" he pointed out. "If it's open, it means someone's already here"

"Wow, Ryan, why aren't you always this brilliant?" Mike asked sarcastically. Ryan let go of him, and followed him inside. "Okay, you go straight ahead, then I'll go see what she has for me"

Before Ryan could ask who 'she' is, Mike walked through a side door, into a room with a lot of desks, and a lot of computers. One of them was being occupied by Deirdre.

As Mike approached her desk, she shoved a pocket knife toward him.

"What's that for?" Mike frowned.

"If anyone asks," Deirdre started, her eyes on the computer, "I'm going to say you threatened me"

"Are you serious?" Mike asked, uncertain.

"No, I'm kidding" she replied in a 'not kidding' tone. "Listen, Mike, I want to find Deb just as much as you do, but if Donovan finds out I'm helping you, or that I've been spilling every detail about the case to Ryan, I could lose my job"

"I really don't mean to get you into trouble, and I appreciate you coming here" Mike replied apologetically. "So, if you could just pull up the footage, we'll be out of here in no time"

"Of course losing my job means nothing, if Deb is lying somewhere, dead, in a dumpster" Deirdre said.

"She's not lying dead in a dumpster" Mike exclaimed shocked.

"If you say so" Deirdre commented. "I'm way ahead of you, by the way", meaning she had already pulled up the footage.

"Why isn't she taking her own car?" Mike frowned, but then he understood. "Because her car would've been traceable. Anton What's his name was a car dealer. He was driving a stolen car, probably with a fake license plate. The accident was supposed to happen. It was all part of the plan. They wanted to weaken her, to get an advantage…Deirdre, exactly when did the FBI find that car?"

After what seemed like hours, which, in reality, was scarcely twenty minutes, Mike left the building. Ryan was waiting outside, with some kind of envelope in his hands.

"Finally. Took you long enough" Ryan said. Mike snatched the envelope out of his hand, and opened it, while he walked to his car.

Once in his car, he took out all the artefacts, one by one, and put them on the dashboard, after examining them.

Cellphone, or what was left of it. Pictures of the crime scene.

"Anything useful?" Ryan asked, as he got in the car as well, just when Mike pulled out a necklace, with a little tree.

"I've seen this before" he said, breathless.

"Really, where?" Ryan asked, curious.

Mike started the engines, and put his car in first. He looked sideways at Ryan, and said grim: "We need to get to prison"

* * *

**Part 4**

Mike parked his car in front of the Chesapeake Detention Facility. Before they came here, Mike had insisted on seeing the crime scene, though not much was left to be seen.

Except for the four trails of footsteps. Three pair leading away from it, one returning to it.

Then three pair meeting each other again, at the edge of the woods.

"They closed her in" Mike had concluded. "She was jumped from behind. Cowards" Mike added infuriated.

Because Mike was still suspended, he had to register himself as a regular visitor. It wasn't visiting hour yet, but Ryan pulled a few strings, and a little while later, Mike and Ryan were sitting in front of Simon.

"If you're going to ask me where you can find Emma and the rest of Joe's followers, you're wasting your time" Simon said.

"That's not why we're here" Ryan replied hastily. "We need your help"

"With what?" Simon snapped, hostile, looking in Mike's direction. He hadn't forgotten it was Mike who had beaten the crap out of him.

"It's about Debra" Mike said slowly, and emphasized Deb's name.

"What about her?" Simon asked, still a little snappy, but Mike could see in his eyes that he was concerned.

He opened the envelope, and took out the necklace. He let it swing in front of Simon, whose eyes bulged. "Have you ever seen this before?" Mike asked urgent.

"Yes" Simon answered breathless. "I have one exactly like that, and so does Deb"

"What does it mean?" Ryan asked.

"It's part of our…community" Simon replied, hesitantly. Then, with more urgency: "If she's back there, if Dale has her, then you need to get her out of there now!"

Ryan and Mike traded a glance, and they knew they were both thinking the same thing: Dale again.

"Who is this guy? What did he do?" Mike insisted.

"That's not my story to tell" Simon said vaguely.

"But you were part of it. Right? I mean, you helped her escape" Mike continued.

"I helped her escape, so the same thing wouldn't happen again" Simon replied firmly. "But I'm afraid it's already too late for that"

* * *

**Part 5**

16 hours later…

Mike drove through the open gate, that had a sign above it, saying 'Welcome to Serenity Hills'

"They probably mean Serenity Hells" Mike muttered as he stopped the car.

"Mike, please, try to control yourself" Ryan said warning. "We don't know anything yet"

Mike ignored him and got out of the car. He walked right up to the closest door, and opened it. He looked around him, but didn't see any sign of life. Then he heard voices, mumbling.

Ryan walked in as well, and looked quizzically at Mike, who was following the voices.

They led them to the council room. Everyone was sitting down on their knees, looking up at a man, who was sitting in a high chair.

"Pray for our Debra. That she may find redemption, and salvation, and that she may be forgiven for her sins" Dale echoed.

"Yeah, okay, I've heard enough" Mike muttered, and before Ryan could stop him, he pulled out his badge. He'd grabbed it from Nick's desk earlier. "Hello, everyone. My name is Mike Weston, I'm with the FBI" He showed his badge to the people closest to him.

"Don't worry, we just want to ask a couple of questions" Ryan hastily added, when some of them worriedly looked at Dale for guidance. Dale got up from his chair and walked up to them.

"Gentlemen, what is this about?" he asked, his arms spread.

"Are you Dale?" Mike asked, a bit arrogant.

"That is correct" Dale nodded, and the next moment Mike swung at him, and Dale held his nose.

"That's for whatever it is you did to Debra" Mike hissed, loudly enough for the entire crowd to hear it. "Where is she?"

Dale wiped the blood off his nose with a napkin Marion, Debra's mother, had given him. She cast a furious glance at Mike, who glanced back even more furiously.

"I wish I could help you, gentlemen, but…" Dale started, when Ryan interrupted him.

"What my partner is trying to ask, is has anyone of you seen or heard from Deb?" Ryan said, with a quick side glance at Mike.

"Well, as you can see, she's not here" Dale answered, spreading his arms wide, as if to measure the entire council room.

"There's just one thing I can't fathom" Mike narrowed his eyes at Harrison and Marion. "How can you, two, side with this man, knowing what he's done to your daughter?"

"Mike, don't go there" Ryan grunted, warningly, with clenched teeth.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Deb has a personality disorder" Mike scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you what" He pulled out his gun and instantaneously, screaming followed. " I'm going to ask this one more time, and if I don't get a straight answer in three seconds, there's going to be consequences"

"Mike, put the gun down" Ryan hissed, deciding to confront Mike on how he got it in the first place, although it really wasn't that hard to guess.

"Where is she?" Mike demanded, ignoring Ryan. He pointed the gun at Dale, knowing it might trigger Marion into spilling the truth. "Mrs. Parker, I'm giving you one final chance. If you won't save your daughter, then save this pathetic person"

Marion's eyes widened in fear, and Mike unlocked the safety pin, when he heard a click beside him. "Ryan, what are you doing?" he urged, keeping his eyes on Dale.

"I need you to put down the gun" Ryan insisted. "Now!"

Dale slowly raised his hands. "Gentlemen, if I may interrupt…Why don't you just search the place?"

"Good idea" Ryan nodded, not lowering his gun until Mike had.

"Fine" Mike muttered. "Lead the way"

They searched the entire building, but no traces of Debra were found.

"We're very sorry for the inconvenience we may have caused you" Ryan offered his apologies, after the search.

"Speak for yourself" Mike barked, hostile.

"No problem" Dale said in response to Ryan's apology, and he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, he said: "We pray day and night for Deb to be okay, because, even though she left us, she will always be part of us. Part of the family. Isn't that right, Geoffrey?"

The boy-he couldn't be much older than nineteen- nodded.

"Well, if God listens to people like you, it's no wonder the world is fucked" Mike scoffed.

"Yeah, okay, we need to go" Ryan said, and he ordered Mike to follow him. They both got into the car, and drove away.

"So, that's the infamous Mike Weston" Dale noted with a faint smile. An instant later the smile vanished, and he muttered: "Kill him"

* * *

**Part 6**

As soon as everyone had scattered around the place, Harrison snuck outside, and ran, stealthily as possible, to the well.

He pushed the lid halfway open, knowing he'd feel it in every muscle by the end of the day.

He looked down and narrowed his eyes. Deb was lying on the haystacks Harrison had let down.

"Deb" he said loud, trying not to alert anyone. Deb didn't move and for a moment Harrison feared she was dead. He raised his voice, when he called her again, and this time Deb slowly rose her head.

She looked up and Harrison swallowed at the sight of her skeleton like face.

"Deb, your friend was here. He's alive" he said agitated.

Deb frowned confused and tried to sit up straight.

"Can you climb up?" Harrison asked urgently.

Deb crawled laboriously to the wall, and put her hands on the wet and slippery bricks.

"Take it easy, okay? Don't try to push yourself. You can do this" Harrison encouraged her.

Mike's alive, Mike's alive. That was the only thing that kept Deb going, all the way to the top.

Harrison pushed the well farther open, to give Deb the proper space to get out.

"What the hell are you doing?" a female voice shrieked, when Deb was about a meter away from freedom.

"Marion, I need to do this" Harrison pleaded. "This has gone way too far. We have to let her out"

"She's getting out, when Dale says she's getting out" Marion hissed

Harrison turned back to the well. "Come on, sweetheart, you're almost there. Everything will be al-"

Deb gasped as Harrison was pulled away suddenly, and she waited, breathlessly, for the well to close again.

When, after several seconds, that didn't happen, Deb dared to climb up. She laboriously put her arms over the edge.

"Look what's crawling up from underneath the ground"

Deb swallowed, and looked up to see Agnes' vicious face, full of hate, staring down at her.

Agnes bowed down, and reached for something Deb couldn't see. When Agnes resurfaced, she held some piece of rock.

Deb closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable blow, which came three times.

She was already unconscious when her hands let go, and she fell all the way back down.

* * *

**Part 7**

Ryan and Mike decided to stop at a diner on the road, to have a late lunch, or an early dinner.

"What?" Mike said, when he basically crammed his food in his mouth.

"Nothing" Ryan replied. "I'm just glad you decided to not starve yourself"

"Why would I starve myself?" Mike shrugged, a little annoyed. "How is that going to help Deb?"

Ryan shook his head. "Has it occurred to you that, maybe, she needs the kind of help you can't provide?"

"What are you implying?" Mike frowned, angry.

"She grew up in a cult, Mike" Ryan said, frustrated. "How many people get out, without being scarred for life?"

Mike's face hardened, and he clenched his fist. "All the more reason to find her as soon as possible"

At that moment Ryan's phone buzzed, and he picked up without checking. "Ryan Hardy"

"Ryan" Deirdre spoke tensed. "You should get here. Right now. You, and Mike"

"I'm afraid that's kind of an impossible thing to do. We're not exactly around the corner" Ryan tried to explain.

"Agent Hardy" Nick was now talking, and he didn't sound particularly amused. "I don't care if you're in freaking Disneyland. You will get here"

"Who was it?" Mike asked, when Ryan had hung up.

"That was Nick" Ryan waved with his phone. "I think we're in trouble, and by we, I mean the two of us, and Mitchell"

Mike raised his hand, to get the bill. "I think we should get a motel room" he said. He paid the bill, and then continued: "Then we can get some rest, so that tonight we can go back to that place"

Ryan stared at him. "Mike, we've been there. We've searched the entire place. I admit, Dale's a little shady, but Deb is not there"

"We missed something" Mike commented convinced.

"Well, whatever you're planning on doing, you'll have to do it on your own" Ryan sighed. "I'm going back, see if I can repair some of the damage we caused"

During the ride, Ryan had the constant feeling they were being followed, so when he parked at a motel, he said to Mike: "You go check in. I'll be out there"

He drew his gun, and walked to the blue vehicle that was parked a couple yards further. When he got to the car, it was empty.

However, there was a thud, coming from behind the building where the car was parked. Ryan, gun raised, walked around the building, to find a woman with dark hair and brown eyes, standing over a body.

"Please, don't shoot me" the woman pleaded, her hands in the air, a knife in one of them…

* * *

**Part 8**

"Agnes!"

Agnes swallowed, and rotated her head. Dale was limping towards her.

In the meantime, Harrison was being dragged back inside the council room.

"What have you done?" Dale shouted angry, when he saw Deb's unconscious body, at the bottom of the well.

"Harrison Parker, you've been found guilty for treason against our leader, Dale Waldon. What do you have to say for yourself?" Marion bellowed. She was sitting on Dale's chair.

Harrison raised his head at her. "Look at what you've become. What we've become. Deb got away, but we just had to drag her back in. And for what, so we could live happily, with these people? We could've been happy. All we had to do was leave. You have three daughters, but you gave them all up, willingly, to please this…this monster. And I was a coward, for not doing anything to stop you"

"Are you done?" Marion asked cold.

"If she is dead, because of you…" Dale began, trembling.

"If she's dead, it's because of you" Agnes snapped sharply. "You threw her in here. You left her there to die"

Marion signaled with her hand, and an axe came down, separating Harrison's left hand from the rest of his body. A horrifying scream filled the entire building.

Dale shook his head. "No. I would never do that. She just had to be punished" He looked down inside the well. "She's just playing games with me…I will let her out tonight, and then we'll talk, and everything will be fine"

Harrison dropped on the floor, his right hand around the bleeding stump that just seconds ago was his left hand.

"Well, I hope she's dead" Agnes hissed bitter, and she walked away…

* * *

**Part 9**

"Throw the knife on the ground" Ryan ordered. The woman obeyed. "Now put your hands in the air, and turn around, slowly"

Ryan produced his cuffs, and walked to the woman, to cuff her hands. He brought her to the motel room, and put her down on a chair, as Mike watched, frowning.

"Ryan, what the hell are you doing?" he asked urgently. They were wasting precious time here.

"This woman followed us" Ryan explained, his eyes on his captive.

"I wasn't following you" the woman commented. "I was following the guy that was following you" She realized that what she said was rather confusing.

"And who was that?" Ryan asked sharply.

"I don't know" the woman replied. "What I do know, is that he was supposed to kill you" she added the last word with a look at Mike.

"And how do we know this isn't just a trick?" Ryan asked skeptical. "A way to gain our trust"

"My bag. It's in my car. Bring it here" the woman said nervously. "It's a red SUV. You can't miss it. The keys are in the left pocket of my jacket"

Ryan reached for it, and when he had them, he turned to Mike. "Keep an eye on her" he said, and then walked outside.

When he returned, he held a blue bag in his hands, and a wallet. He opened it, and pulled out an ID-card.

"Annabel Parker…" He looked up, and stared at the woman in the chair. Brunette, brown eyes, fair skin. "As in…?"

"Half-sister" Annabel clarified. "We share the same mother, but…" she sighed, a bit embarrassed it seemed.

"What?" Mike insisted.

"Dale Waldon is my father" Annabel admitted, a bit ashamed.

As soon as Mike heard this, he pulled out his gun, and aimed it at Annabel. "Where is she?" he snapped. "Where is Deb?"

"For God's sake, Mike, put the gun down" Ryan hissed impatiently.

"You, and your father, and Beth," he spit out the last name, as if it gave a bitter taste in his mouth, "have been conspiring with each other to make this happen. You waited until Deb was too weak, too vulnerable to fight back, and then you just took her away" He scarcely stopped himself from saying 'from me'

Annabel shook her head heavily. "I never even met my father" she said, desperately. "I met Deb in a closed institution for youth criminals"

Mike's eyes widened in shock at this revelation, while Ryan's seem to narrow.

"Madhouse" he mumbled, and in response he received an offended 'Hey!' from both Mike and Annabel. "No, that's how Deb called it. When I brought her back to the hotel, the day she disappeared, she had an episode, and she begged me not to take her back to the madhouse" Ryan explained.

Mike could slap himself, right now. "And I said she had to be locked up… in a madhouse. God, I'm so stupid"

"Guys" Annabel insisted. "There's really no time to discuss how stupid both of you are. You need to look in my bag. There's something important in it. Something that may help you figure out Deb's exact location"

Ryan put his hand in the bag, and pulled out a book. There was a sudden, onerous silence.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mike asked softly.

Annabel nodded in confirmation. "Deb's sketchbook. If you want to know what happened to her, you need to take a look at the drawings"

* * *

**Part 10**

Ryan handed the book to Mike, who accepted it, but instead of opening it, he stared at the cover. He'd been wondering about Deb's past for so long, and now that he had the answers, he hesitated.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked unsure. "You want me to do it?"

"No" Mike said grim. He opened the book and looked. Ryan saw his face change from pink to red to purple to pale. "I'm going to kill him" Mike grunted, as he shut the book. He breathed heavily, through his nose. "I'm going to kill him!" he shouted, furiously.

"Mike, relax!" Ryan snapped, as Mike threw the book against the wall.

"Relax?" Mike snapped back, and pulled his fingers through his hair. "You don't…you haven't…" he panted as he pointed at the book. "Deb ran away from home, when she was fourteen…after Dale had forced himself on her"

"What?" Ryan said sharply.

"She was forced in a cage, and then her mother forced her inside that room" Mike continued, upset.

"Guys" Annabel called, demanding their attention. "As shocking as these drawings are, you need to keep looking"

And so Ryan picked up the book, and browsed through it. With every page he turned he would swear, or gasp, or hold his breath. He frowned, and his eyes widened. Until…

"I think I found something" he said urgent, as he walked towards Mike. He showed a drawing of a black circle.

"I only see a black hole" Mike stated, confused. Then his eyes narrowed. "Are those eyes?" he asked, referring to the pair of white dots in the center of the circle. He looked up at Ryan. "Deb's afraid of small, dark places"

He turned to Annabel. "Has Deb ever told you about any small, dark places in Serenity Hill?"

Annabel nodded quickly. "There's a well. They put the children in it, when they had stolen food. Deb told me they had put her there a few times, because she had eaten before dinner time"

Ryan shut the book and cast a meaningful glance at Mike, who nodded understandingly.

"I'll go start the car" Ryan said dark. Mike was in too much of an emotional state to be trusted behind the wheel.

Mike hurried to Annabel and uncuffed her with the keys Ryan had just tossed him. "Call the police, call the fire department, hell, call everyone"

Annabel ran to the phone, while Mike sprinted outside. He got into the car, and buckled up.

Ryan grabbed the siren, and put it on the rooftop. "Here we go" Ryan couldn't care less about any traffic laws, and soon, but not soon enough according to Mike, they arrived back at Serenity Hills. Ryan drove straight through the closed gate, causing both parts to fall of the hinges.

The tires screeched over the grind as Ryan stopped the car. They both jumped out, guns ready.

"You go find that well. I'll go find that son of a bitch" Ryan ordered. He ran towards the building, and followed the voices that, once again, led him to the council room.

Mike searched the ground, looking for a well, all the while calling Deb's name.

When Ryan entered the council room, he found everyone gathered there again. They were standing around Harrison whose arm was bleeding heavily.

Ryan pushed his way through, and knelt beside the still convulsing body of Harrison Parker.

Harrison looked up, and Ryan could see it was taking all of his strength to keep his eyes open. He took Ryan's arm and lifted his head.

"The barn" he panted weak, but urgent. "Close by the barn"

Ryan frowned. When he and Mike had come here earlier, there had been no barn. He pulled out his phone and dialed Mike's number.

"Ryan, I can't find this thing!" Mike exclaimed desperate.

"Her father is talking about a barn" Ryan replied, hastily. There was a silence, as they were both thinking. Eventually, Mike broke the silence.

"There was a drawing of a barn, in Deb's sketchbook. I'm going to see if I can find anything there. I remember where it should be" He hung up and Ryan looked down.

Harrison lay now perfectly still, and Ryan held two fingers against his neck artery. No pulse. Ryan sighed, and closed Harrison's eyes.

He stood and pulled out his gun. He aimed it at Dale. "Dale Waldon, you are under arrest for the abduction of Debra Parker" he said, dark. "Put your hands where I can see them"

Dale started lifting his hands, but then he grabbed a girl and pushed her in Ryan's arms. It was enough for Ryan to lose his gun.

As he located it, only inches away, someone else kicked it away.

Suddenly, everyone was staring at him, and Ryan could literally feel the place grow smaller, and smaller.

Mike ran around the building, towards the ruins of what used to be a barn once. He stepped in the middle of it, and looked around from every possible angle.

Then, a little further, southeast, he saw it. The well. He sprinted towards it, let himself fall on his knees, and pushed the lid open.

He stared down, and drew in a breath. Deb was lying on haystacks, unconscious, or maybe…No. Mike couldn't and wouldn't allow himself to think like that.

"Deb!" he called, wishfully thinking that perhaps she was just asleep.

"Mike!"

Mike looked over his shoulder to see Annabel closing the door of her car. She walked towards him, holding a long piece of rope. "I came right after I called the authorities" she explained. "I thought you might need this" She held up the rope.

She gave one end of the rope to Mike, and returned to her car with the other. She tied it up to the exhaust fume, and threw a thumbs up at Mike.

Mike threw the rope down the well, and then climbed down himself.

He bent through his knees and lifted Deb's shoulders. When his hand touched her arm, he felt she was ice cold. He cursed under his breath.

He picked up the rope, and tied it around both their waists. Then he pulled the rope, to let Annabel know they were good to go.

Slowly, but surely, they were being pulled up. Finally they reached the outside world, and Mike quickly untied the rope, catching Deb as her body was still unable to stand on its own.

He took off his jacket, and wrapped it around Deb's freezing body. He knew it wasn't much, but he had to do something. As he tried to get her warm, while they waited for the ambulance, he heard footsteps behind him. At first he thought it was Annabel, but when he turned around he saw a woman he hadn't seen before.

Agnes was holding a half-empty bottle of vodka in her hand, and she was well on her way to finishing the other half.

"Oh, what a shame!" she exclaimed, inadvertently spilling some of the booze, as she motioned her hands in a dramatic gesture. "Looks like our queen is no more" she added, sarcastically, and then burst into laughter.

Mike's fury, of what he'd discovered earlier, and finding Deb in these unenviable circumstances, rose to the surface, and he stood up.

He pulled out his gun, and aimed it at Agnes. " _You, pathetic, little whore_ " he emphasized every word, knowing that was Agnes' favorite nick name for Deb. "You will pay for what you've done to Deb"

He took a few steps towards her, and Agnes took a few steps back.

"I never agreed to this" Agnes protested. "My brother is obsessed with her"

"You will pay for it" Mike repeated, and he took another step. "You,", another step, "your brother,", another step, "and your entire fucked up community!" he finished, shouting.

Agnes, literally being pushed to the edge, lost her balance and fell down the well. The bottle landed, undamaged, on one of the haystacks.

Mike walked to the well, and looked down. An untamable rage came over him and he fired a bullet to the bottle.

He hit, and soon the haystacks were on fire. He heard Agnes shriek, but ignored her. He walked back to Deb, lifted her from the ground, and carried her to Annabel's car…

* * *

Next week: Rob manipulated Deb into taking the blame for Eric's murder, which has disastrous consequences...


	18. Bury Me Alive

**Previously on Foster Careless:**

_In chapter 16 Deb and Rob started sneaking around, but when Annabel found out and spilled the beans about their affair, they had to call it quits._

_Rob resigned, but returned when Deb turned eighteen. He promised her a great life, when in reality he wanted to make a prostitute out of her._

_When Deb attacked her first, and only, customer, the latter threatened to sue Rob. Rob killed him…_

* * *

* * *

 

**Chapter 18: Bury Me Alive**

**Part 1**

Police vans were parked outside 'The Dahlia Dancers', and inside different kinds of investigators were walking around, taking prints and pictures.

In the corner stood Rob, talking to a police officer, whose name was David Patterson

"It's my fault" Rob mumbled, more to himself than the police officer.

"What was?" Patterson asked.

"I should've known better" Rob let out a laugh, as if this was all one big joke. "I should've known she wasn't ready"

"Who wasn't ready?" Patterson encouraged him.

"Deb" Rob replied, looking up. "She just got released from an institution for youth criminals. Her foster parents had put her there, because she had been involved in a case of extreme violence…She made a boy blind"

"What was your relationship with this girl?" Patterson asked.

"We, eh, we started dating today, actually" Rob answered truthfully. "We met in the institution, where I used to work as a therapist. But, eh, Deb can be quite seductive, and so I resigned. It was the right thing to do"

"And when she left the institution, you figured there was nothing stopping you now, right?" Patterson guessed.

"Exactly" Rob nodded. "I picked her up, took her to lunch and dinner, bought her new stuff" He waved around. "I even got her a job as a waitress"

"A waitress?" Patterson raised an eyebrow. "Then what would she be doing in that room?"

Rob sighed. "I shouldn't say this, you know" he said, after a brief pause. "Deb told me this in full confidentiality, but…if it helps your investigation, I'm obliged to tell you"

Patterson nodded only.

"When Deb was younger, she was raped" Rob said. "Perhaps she sees these customers as rapists, and maybe she feels that she has to protect the women working here"

"Do you know where we can find this Deb?" Patterson asked.

"She left earlier" Rob said, truthfully. "I didn't understand why, at first, but," he let out a humorless laugh. "now I do"

"Do you have a picture of her?" Patterson asked. "And perhaps an address?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a picture of her" Rob confessed. "As for an address, she doesn't have one. She does, however, have a car, so I can give you the license number"

Patterson wrote it down, and then looked up. "That'll be all for now" he said. "If you, somehow, get in contact with Deb, you know how to reach us"

"I do" Rob replied. "Oh, and…if you find Deb, please be careful with her"

"We're always careful with suspects of homicide, sir" Patterson assured Rob.

"That's not what I meant" Rob shook his head. "Deb is really delicate. She's been through a lot. You need to handle her with care"

"I'll think about it" Patterson replied cynical.

* * *

**Part 2**

Deb witnessed how a police officer was staring at the back of her car. She was hiding behind the corner of the building.

She had resumed her waiting duties, hoping Rob would still pay her for them. Every now and then Christina would shake her head at her, as if she wanted to say: 'Girl, you have no idea of the trouble you've put yourself in'

Deb had started to wonder what took Rob so long-surely he wasn't finishing the job himself, was he?-when he returned to the lounge, just when sirens, right outside the building, were heard.

Deb's eyes had widened in panic, and Rob had responded with a grimace.

"I'm afraid your skills won't do you much good now" he smiled viciously.

Deb had run past him, to the back door.

And now she was waiting for the cops to leave.

When they finally, Deb came out of her hiding place and walked to her car. It was unlocked, and the key was still in the ignition.

Deb didn't hesitate for a moment and got inside the car. When she sat behind the wheel, she thought for an instant.

Turning the key seemed to be the most logical first step, and so that's what she started with. Immediately, the engines started throbbing.

Then, she had to push the left pedal and the middle pedal.

She tried to remember the next step…Something with that handle…If only she hadn't been so distracted by Rob.

She pushed the handle back, drove backwards and hit the car behind her.

The crash was heard inside the club, but Rob motioned everyone to stay put.

Several seconds long Deb didn't dare to breathe. She slowly looked over her shoulder to see the damage she had caused.

Then she rotated her head to the entrance of 'The Dahlia Dancers', and realized no one was coming out to see what happened.

She took a deep breath and put both her hands on the steering wheel. She felt like she was taking her life in her own hands, and it was about time.

Pushing all hesitation overboard, she pushed the left and middle pedal. She turned the wheel, and after having to restart the engines a few times, she was on the road.

The problem was that she knew nothing about traffic rules. She never saw it coming, the green station car, when it hit the right side of her car…

* * *

**Part 3**

When she opened her eyes, Deb lay in a hospital bed. Rob was sitting beside her, and for a moment Deb thought she was back in the institution.

"What happened?" she asked hoarse.

"You don't remember?" Rob frowned. Deb shook her head. "What do you remember?" Rob asked cautiously.

"The last thing I know, is that you picked me up from the clinic" Deb replied.

Rob sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I have to be the one to tell you this" he mumbled.

Deb's eyes widened in fear. "Tell me what?" she asked, with a small voice. She wasn't sure she actually wanted to hear it.

"You had a car accident" Rob started uneasy. "You were in a hurry. You were trying to get away"

"But I can't even drive!" Deb protested, frustrated.

"Yeah, that probably added to it" Rob scoffed. Then, he became serious again. "You were trying to get away,…because you killed someone"

Whatever else Rob had to say, Deb was deaf for it. She heard fragments like 'couldn't keep his hands off of you' and 'self-defense'

Rob took Deb's shaking hands in his. "You have to confess. You didn't mean to kill him. You panicked. It was self-defense. If you confess, you won't have to go to jail"

Deb stared at him for a while, then, slowly nodded. "Call the police" she said sober. "I want to make a statement"

* * *

**Part 4**

Rob returned with a notepad, and a pen. He gave both items to Deb and sat down. "They'll be here soon" he explained. "They asked if you could write your statement down, and sign it. It would save them some time, and they would see it as a sign of cooperation. It's really important that you cooperate, Deb. Do you understand that?"

Deb nodded scared. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

Rob nodded at the notepad. "Just remember what I told you, and write it down"

Deb gazed at the notepad, swallowed, and opened it. The blank page, staring back at her, looked so uninviting she wanted to shut the book, and smash it against the wall.

"You can do it" Rob encouraged her softly. "I'll be with you, every step of the way"

Those words seemed to do the trick, because Deb conjured a faint smile, and started writing…

* * *

**Part 5**

As soon as Deb lay down the pen, and closed the notepad, Rob snatched it out of her hand.

"I'm sorry" he hurried to say. "I just want the police to get this as soon as possible. The sooner we can set things in motion, the sooner you will be exonerated from this nonsense"

Deb nodded, nervously, but with high hopes. If Rob would take care of it, she wouldn't have to worry.

Rob gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and then left. In the hallway he encountered a man in a suit, heading for Deb's room.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Rob asked suspicious.

"James Hyland, attorney" Mr. Hyland introduced himself.

"Deb can't afford a lawyer" Rob replied fast.

"No worries, we've got it covered" Mr. Hyland responded, dryly. "Now, could you please step aside, so I can talk to my client?"

"Deb's not able to talk, right now" Rob quickly said. "She's still fuzzy. Come back tomorrow"

"Oh, I will come back tomorrow" Mr. Hyland assured him. "And the day after that" He walked past Rob and opened the door to Deb's room. "Good afternoon, Ms. Parker" he said, as he walked to the bed.

Deb sat up straighter, and frowned. "Are you the inspector?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"No, my name is James Hyland. I'm your attorney" Mr. Hyland replied, businesslike. "The doctor told me you're not capable of telling your side of the story, yet, so I took the liberty of asking your colleagues a few questions. And, Deb? Things don't look too good for-"

"Wait" Deb closed her eyes for a second. "Why wouldn't I be able to tell my side of the story?"

"Because you have a minor concussion" Hyland replied, a little surprised. "That's why the police haven't shown up yet. You may not remember everything clearly. They won't take your statement until, at least, tomorrow morning"

"But" Deb stammered. "I've already given my statement"

"What?" Hyland said sharp. "Who asked you to?"

"Rob. He told me what happened. He said the police wanted me to write down what happened" Deb answered, nervously. There was something in the way Hyland was looking at her, that told her there was something very wrong.

"According to Rob, what did happen?" Hyland asked, uptight. Deb told him the same story Rob had told her. Hyland shook his head. "Did you sign this…statement?"

Deb looked down, feeling really stupid. Hyland nodded.

"I have to make a phone call. And, Debra? You don't talk to anyone, when I'm not around, you understand me?"

* * *

**Part 6**

"There's not going to be a trial"

James Hyland was sitting opposite Deb. They were separated by bullet proof glass, and small lattice to talk through.

"Wh…What do you mean?" Deb asked, her voice shaking.

"It means you'll be transferred to prison, and that you'll have to stay there" Hyland replied.

Deb shook her head, confused. "When?...How long?"

"Tomorrow morning" Hyland answered. "You've been convicted for murder… Deb, you're eighteen"

Deb gasped for air, and stared past Hyland, as if somehow, the wall behind him projected all the solutions.

"I'll be in jail for the rest of my life" she whispered aghast. She turned to Hyland again. "I don't understand. I thought you said my statement was useless, because I had a concussion when I wrote it"

"It is useless" Hyland replied, and Deb could hear the frustration in his voice. "My guess is that whoever made the decision was bribed"

"Can't you bribe them, too?" Deb asked, pleadingly.

"No, that would be unethical" Hyland responded.

"Well, they don't seem to have a problem with it!" Deb exclaimed, desperately.

Hyland waited until she had calmed down. "Listen, I'll keep trying to get you out of here. In the meantime, you need to behave. Stay out of trouble, keep a low profile, that sort of thing. It could help, if your case is ever being reopened"

By the look on his face, Deb could tell the chances to that were very slim…

* * *

**Part 7**

The van stopped in front a huge building with many small windows. Two women in uniform got out of the van, and walked around it. They opened the backdoors, and told the passengers to get out.

"Look at that" a ginger-haired woman mumbled, behind the barbed wire. "Fresh meat"

Both hands and feet chained, the new inmates shuffled forward. Once inside they were each separately brought into a room, where a correctional officer, and another woman, were waiting for them.

"Take off your clothes, please" the woman ordered, while putting on a pair of gloves. The 'please' didn't make it sound any less commanding.

"What?" Deb asked, panicking.

"Take off your clothes" the woman repeated impatiently. "I need to make sure you didn't bring anything illegal with you"

"Like what? And where would I have put it?" Deb protested. She wrapped her arms around her, as to protect herself.

"Look, I know this must be humiliating, but you should've thought about that, before you killed someone" the woman replied cold and insensitive.

"I didn't kill anyone! I was framed!" Deb exclaimed, furiously.

"Uhuh" the woman nodded, distracted. "That's what they all say. Now, get on with it. There's more where you came from"

Reluctantly, Deb started to undress. The woman slid her fingers between Deb's legs. Deb clenched her teeth and fists, in silent protest, as the woman slid her fingers inside her.

When the woman removed her fingers, Deb sighed relieved. "Lean forward, please" the woman ordered. Deb wanted to object, but the woman gazed at her so threateningly, she gulped and obeyed.

The 'investigation' was finally over, and the woman removed her gloves and tossed them in the trash can. Then she grabbed a package, wrapped in plastic, and handed it to Deb.

"Put these on" Deb accepted the package. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen" Deb replied, her heart beating painfully.

The woman nodded. "Some of the girls in here have been alone for too long" she explained. "Don't let them make you do something you don't want to do, alright? If that ever happens, I want you to tell me"

After that, Deb was dismissed.

* * *

**Part 8**

Deb walked through one of the aisles of her wing, when someone grabbed her arm, and dragged her in their cell.

"Hi" a woman with half rotten teeth smiled. She seemed to undress Deb with her eyes. "You're new here, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll protect you" She wrapped an arm around Deb and pulled her close.

Deb pushed the arm off of her shoulder, and backed away.

"What's your problem, bitch?" the woman snapped offended. "Didn't mommy and daddy teach you to respect your superiors?"

"Erica, I really do hope you don't mean yourself"

Out of nowhere it seemed, a ginger woman had joined the party. She had a pitiful expression, directed to the woman she called 'Erica' "Back off, okay? You're scaring the poor thing"

Erica mumbled something, and went back inside her cell.

Deb's benefactor reached out her hand, and introduced herself as Susan.

"Just stick by my side. I'll make sure nothing happens to you" she said. Deb nodded, still not feeling comfortable. "What's your cell number?" Deb muttered: "32" "Ha! What are the odds? That's my cell. Come on, I'll show you the way"

* * *

**Part 9**

A week had passed, and no one had come to visit Deb. Because Deb hadn't told anyone.

"Why not?" Susan asked one day, during lunch. "I mean, I get that it's not something to be proud of, but…don't you miss them? Don't you want to see them?"

"I don't miss my parents" Deb said, irritated. "But, I guess I miss my sisters. I haven't seen Beth in four years. I want to know how she's doing"

Susan nodded understandingly. "I miss my brother all the time. We write a lot, but it's difficult for him to get here. He's the reason I'm here"

"What do you mean?" Deb asked curious.

"He was walking home one night, after saying goodnight to his date , who, also, happened to be a guy" Susan explained. "Some douchebags followed him. Beat the crap out of him"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" Deb gasped, shocked.

"It happened across the street of the liquor store I used to work at" Susan continued. "Coincidence was that I was working that night. I remember walking out of the shop, with my gun in my hand. Ever since someone robbed the store, I kept one with me at all times. I crossed the street, without even looking, and then I put the gun against one of their heads, and fired"

Deb stared at her in awe. "What happened to the others?"

"They got away" Susan replied bitterly. "I was in too much of a shock of what I just had done, and I had to take care of my brother. He's alive, by the way, and he's doing great"

"I'm glad to hear that" Deb said, relieved.

"So, enough about me" Susan clapped her hands. "What about you? How did you end up here?"

Deb raised her eyebrows. "You want the cliff note version, or the entire story?"

* * *

**Part 10**

There was a moment of silence, after Deb had confided in Susan. Then, Susan let out a long breath.

"Wow. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. Do you know what I would do if I were you? I'd try to find out more about the subject. I'm sure there are books about cults in the library"

"What good is that going to do?" Deb shrugged.

"You'll need a job when you get out of here. You might as well specialize yourself in something you have experience with" Susan replied.

"I'm not getting out, Susan" Deb hissed. "I'm convicted for murder. I'm in here for the rest of my life"

"You're in here, until the person that got you in here, is either fired or dead" Susan corrected her. "Then, when they see how they handled your case, it will be reopened"

Deb couldn't respond, as someone yelled her name.

"Parker! You have a phone call" The correctional officer walked to her, and ordered her to walk with him, to the director's office.

The director held the phone in his hand, and covered the mouth piece with his other.

"First, I would like to say that this is not standard procedure, but I'll allow it just this once. Keep it short" He gave the phone to Deb.

"Hello?" Deb said, shy, and suspicious. Who, in Heaven's name, would call her here?

"Deb! Oh my God, what happened? Some guy came by the house today, saying he was a lawyer. He said you were in jail. What happened?" Annabel repeated her question, breathlessly, sounding shocked.

"That was James Hyland" Deb explained, a little embarrassed. "You were right about Rob. He set me up" She looked at the director, who was raising his eyebrows and tapping his watch. "Listen, I have to go now" Deb said, and she began talking a bit faster. " Can you do something for me? Can you find out what I need to do to get my high school degree?"

* * *

Next week: Deb and Mike discuss their future together. Also, introduction of Max.


	19. Someone to Save You

**Previously on Foster Careless:**

_In Chapter 13 Deb was raped and tortured. Beth killed herself._

_In Chapter 17 Mike and Ryan went on a rescue mission. They got help from Annabel, Deb's older sister. Ryan took a beating from Dale's followers. Mike finally got his hands on the Deb's infamous sketchbook._

* * *

**Chapter 19 Someone to Save You**

**Part 1**

Two days later Deb found herself, lying in a hospital bed. She blinked, then closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them again, and everything around her became clearer, she saw Mike, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

She noticed he held a book in his hand. She realized what book it was. She would recognize it anywhere.

"No" she groaned desperately, and Mike's eyes flew open. Deb's hand reached out, and he wrongfully thought she was reaching out to him, so he took it.

"Hey" he said softly, and he stood, leaning over her. "Take it easy, okay. You've been through a lot"

"Mike, what are you-" she paused to keep her emotions in check. "What are you doing with that?" She nodded at the sketchbook.

Mike glanced at it.

"Your sister gave it to me" he said, slowly. "Your sister Annabel. I'm glad she did. It's, eh, quite revealing"

Deb turned her head away, so Mike wouldn't see the tears streaming over her cheeks.

"Did you really think I was going to hate you for that? How is any of  _this_ ," he held the book up, "your fault? Those people are to blame, every single one of them. They just stood by and did nothing"

He put the book down, and sighed. "He did it again, didn't he? He hurt you"

Deb turned her head back, and nodded.

"We got him" Mike tried to reassure her. "He's going to jail for the rest of his life"

Deb sat up a little, and dried her eyes.

"What happened to Beth? Did she talk to you? She escaped, you know? They were going to hurt her, but she got away. Is she alright?" Deb asked hopeful. "She must think I'm mad, but I'm not. She has to know that"

Mike shook his head in disbelief. "How can you not be mad at her? She betrayed you. She did this to you"

"She only did it, because she was promised she would be released" Deb tried to defend her sister.

"And that makes it okay?"

"No!" Deb exclaimed. "But you don't know what's it like, back there, Mike. They say things. Things that shouldn't make any sense, but they keep saying them, until you believe it. Beth was twelve when I left her, and Dale took advantage of her. I left her in a world, where she had no one, where everyone only cared for Dale's best interests. She was told ,time and again, I wouldn't come back. And it was true. Even though I had every intention to, I never actually did go back. I was always too busy. Truth is, I was a coward, so if anyone should be mad it's her and," she swallowed, and blinked, because new tears made their appearance, "everything that's happened to me since then, I've deserved"

"Don't you say that!" Mike exclaimed shocked. "Don't you even think that, you hear me?" He cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Deb, you are by far the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. I don't care how many scars you have inside or out, you are beautiful to me"

He leaned forward, until his lips touched hers. They stayed there for a second. Then Deb wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him back.

* * *

**Part 2**

"You didn't answer my question" Deb said, when she pulled back. She elaborated, when Mike frowned. "Beth. Is she okay?"

Mike's eyelids fluttered shut, and Deb was alerted immediately.

"What is it? Did something happen to her?" Deb urged, starting to panic. "Mike, tell me!"

"I'm sorry, Deb" Mike sighed sadly, and he took her hand again. "The FBI found her, in her motel room…There was nothing we could do"

Deb nodded, in understanding. "Can you…can you leave the room, please?" she asked, softly, nearly whispering.

"Deb" Mike pleaded. "Don't do that. Don't shut me out again"

Deb responded in turning away from him again, and freeing her hand.

Mike sighed and stood. "Alright, then. I'll give you some time alone" he said, and he left the room. In the corridor, he met with Claire. She looked exhausted. "Hi, Claire" he greeted her.

"Mike" she said, crossing her arms. She glanced at the closed door behind Mike. "How's everything in there?"

"She's awake" Mike started.

"Really?" Claire said, with slightly raised eyebrows. "That's…that's a relief. You know, Ryan's still…" her voice trailed off, but Mike understood. "Max is with him now"

"Max?" Mike frowned, confused.

"I'm sorry. Maxine, his niece" Claire clarified. "Listen, I was just going to get some coffee. Care to join me?"

"Actually, I'd rather stay here" Mike said slowly. "But I wouldn't say no to a cup, even it is disgusting"

Claire cast him a faint smile. "You got it"

Five minutes after Claire had walked around the corner, another door opened, and a young brunette came walking out. She headed straight for Mike and leaned against the wall, next to him.

"I swear I'm going to kill them" she muttered, with a look at Mike. Then she looked ahead. "I don't care if I lose my job over it. I'm just going to shoot them in the head, one by one"

"You're a cop?" Mike guessed.

Max turned back to him, and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm so rude" she mumbled. "I'm sorry, you have no idea who I am" she said, obviously. She stepped away from the wall, and reached out her hand. "I'm Max, I'm Ryan's niece" she introduced herself, as Mike shook her hand. "And yes, I'm a cop. NYPD, to be exact. Sort of runs in the family, I guess"

"My name's Mike" Mike said.

"Yeah, I know" Max nodded. "Uncle Ryan's told me all about you. He, eh, he told me you had this sad puppy look"

"I don't have a sad puppy look" Mike grunted, defensive.

"Yeah, you kind of do" Max argued. "Hey, I get it" she said, raising her hands. "I know what you've been through. You've earned your sad puppy look"

They heard footsteps and a moment later, Claire returned with two cups of coffee.

"I see you two have met" she said, handing one of the cups to Mike. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about-"

"It's fine" Max interrupted. "I, eh, I need to go anyway. But I'll be back later. It was nice to meet you, Mike"

"Sure" Mike replied vague. He decided he had given Deb enough time alone, and not caring if he was being rude towards Max and Claire, he walked back in.

Deb wasn't lying in her bed, but retching sounds led him to the bathroom, where he found Deb sitting on the floor, her legs tucked underneath her, leaning over the toilet.

Without a word, Mike knelt behind her, and pulled her against his chest. He kissed the back of her head, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm sick, Mike" Deb said, with a weak voice. "I can't stop barfing"

"I'll get you a doctor" Mike said. "You'll be fine, I promise" he added.

And so a doctor came. He held a clipboard in his hands, and he smiled mischievously.

"I can assure you, Ms. Parker, that you're not sick" he started. "You're pregnant"

* * *

**Part 3**

After the doctor had left, Deb collapsed in Mike's arms. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed.

"This can't be happening" she sobbed, desperately. "I can't be pregnant, Mike. Not from him…not again"

Mike sank down on the bed, and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "It might not be his" he mumbled softly, mischievously, and hopeful.

Deb looked in his eyes, and he gazed back at her.

"Think, Deb, think really hard. When was the first time you felt sick?" Mike urged.

Deb looked down, thinking, reminiscing, and then looked up again. "It was before" she whispered, dramatically.

Any other person would've wondered what she meant by that, but Mike knew exactly what she was talking about.

Deb shook her head, confused. "We only did it once" she sighed, in disbelief

"Yeah, well" Mike shrugged. "Sometimes, once is enough. That means you'll have to move in to my place, because we're not raising our child in a motel room"

"What's wrong with my place?" Deb argued. Mike raised his eyebrows. "Okay, fair enough" she gave in. She narrowed her eyes. "Where do you live?"

"Woodbridge, Virginia" Mike replied. "Does that sound appealing to you?"

"Everywhere you are sounds appealing to me" Deb replied, and she gave him a kiss.

* * *

**Part 4**

Deb and Mike's lips were still locked to one another's when the door opened, and Claire walked in.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry" she apologized, when she realized what she had interrupted.

Deb and Mike let go of each other, and looked at Claire, anticipative. "No problem" Mike said. "You have any news on Ryan?"

"Actually, that's what I came for" Claire replied. "He's awake. I, uh, I thought you'd like to know"

"Thanks, Claire" Mike answered. "How's he doing?"

"He's still sore" Claire replied, with a grimace. "Those… _people_ " She spit the word out as if it were poison. "What were you guys thinking, going there, without telling anyone?"

"We told Annabel to call the authorities, but we didn't have time to wait" Mike explained. He turned to Deb. He half and half expected her to be surprised that he knew Annabel, but if she was, she did a good job hiding it. Either way, Mike wasn't going to ask her about it, in Claire's presence.

Deb relegated and looked at Claire. "I'm sorry Ryan got dragged into my mess. I can't thank him enough for what he did"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" Claire shrugged. Mike glanced at her angrily, but she just sighed. "I'm going back, there. Give Max the opportunity to stretch her legs"

"Max…Could you send her over?" Mike asked. "There's something I'd like to ask her"

Claire promised she'd deliver the message, though she didn't seem very eager to, and left the room.

"Don't mind her" Mike said, reassuring. "I think she's still mad about the kiss"

"What kiss?" Deb frowned. Mike told her about the kiss she'd shared with Ryan. "Oh, God" Deb moaned, and shook her head. "I need to explain to Claire"

"You don't have to do anything" Mike protested, when Deb started to get out of bed. "What you need to do, is rest. And perhaps tell me why you never mentioned Annabel"

A shadow came over Deb's face, and Mike could tell Annabel had been part of a dark period in Deb's past. But, was there any light period in Deb's past, or in her entire life for that matter?

"She told me you met in an institution for youth criminals" Mike continued, trying to break the ice for her.

"My foster parents put me there" Deb said. "After I attacked a boy with a fire extinguisher"

Mike nodded. He'd seen the sketches. He wanted to ask more, but the door opened again. This time it was Max.

"Hey, Claire told me you wanted to see me?" she said.

"Eh, yeah" Mike replied, and he stood up. He walked towards her. "Let's go outside" he said, leaving a suspicious Deb alone.

"Okay, what's all the secrecy for?" Max asked.

"You're NYPD" Mike started.

"That's correct" Max commented slowly.

"Here's the thing" Mike elaborated. "My suspension is about to end, and so I won't be able to look out for Deb, when I'm working"

"You need someone to keep her safe, is that it?" Max cut to the chase.

"There are still followers out there, both from Carroll and…" Mike couldn't bring himself to say Dale's name. "Deb's mother's still out there"

Max nodded in understanding. "I'll do it" she decided.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. "I mean, maybe Claire won't like it"

"Claire's not my mother" Max replied short.

"Thanks, Max, I appreciate it" Mike sighed, grateful.

She gave him a faint smile and a light squeeze in his shoulder, before making her way down the hallway.

* * *

**Part 5**

And so it was that, when a few days later Deb was released from the hospital and Mike drove her to his house in Woodbridge, Max was already inside, waiting for them.

"How did you get in here?" Deb asked, a little hostile.

Max, awkwardly, pointed at Mike. "He, uh, he gave me a key"

Deb narrowed her eyes and looked at Mike. "You gave her a key? Why did you give her a key? What does she need a key for? Heck, I don't even have a key"

Max pressed her lips and closed her eyes for a split second. "That's my cue" she said and she walked past them to the front door. "Oh, by the way," she said as she turned around. "I left my number on the kitchen table, in case you need anything"

"Thank you, Max. I'll see you tomorrow" Mike replied. He saw Deb mimicking Max' 'in case you need anything' from the corner of his eye and as soon as the front door closed, he turned to her. "What was that for?"

Deb shrugged and turned to the kitchen, but Mike followed her. She could feel his eyes burning on her back, but refused to face him. "Why did you bring her into this?"

"Sorry, what?" Mike asked, confused.

Deb turned around, frustrated. "Why did you bring her into this? In our lives? She has no business with us"

"I did it for you" Mike explained, stunned. "I need to know you'll be safe when I'm not around. She's here to protect you"

Deb shook her head. "Why her? Why not…why not Ryan?"

"Claire wouldn't like that" Mike shrugged.

"Then why not some other guy?" Deb asked.

"Because I wouldn't like that!" Mike answered, louder than he intended. "Look, I thought you'd be relieved it's a woman. After all the men-trouble you've had, I mean"

Deb let out a short laugh. "Men-trouble" she scoffed. "Well, that's one way to call it. The women in my life may not have sexually assaulted me, they were vindictive and horrible people"

Mike fluttered his eyes. "I know" he sighed, putting his hands on her upper arms. "But I don't think we can put Max under that category. She's here to keep you safe"

"I don't need her to keep me safe. I don't need anyone to keep me safe. I'm not a damsel in distress, remember?" Deb replied.

"Are you sure?" Mike fired back, his eyebrows raised so high they almost disappeared under his hair. "Because lately a lot has happened that makes it look like that's exactly what you are"

It happened in a flash. Deb's hand hit Mike's cheek so hard, he faltered. When he regained balance, he searched in his pockets and pulled out a key. "Here's your key" he said and he put the key in Deb's hand, looking hard at her.

He, then, turned around, and walked away. He slammed the door, and Deb threw the key against the wall.

* * *

**Part 6**

For several minutes Deb's breathing was the only sound she heard, until she heard the front door open. She froze, and waited for footsteps to echo down the hall. As said footsteps became louder, as they approached the kitchen, Deb turned around, and braced herself.

Max stood a few meters away from her, her hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Mike called me. Said he'd left"

She took up the courage to move a little closer, and as she did, she noticed the key on the ground. "You dropped something. Hold on, I got it" Before Deb could respond, Max had already dived for the key. "Here you go" she held the key up, and after a little hesitation in which Deb tried to decide whether she should be thankful or not, the latter accepted the key.

"You don't  _have_  to stay" Deb mumbled, and she hated herself for sounding so embarrassed.

"Mike wants me to keep an eye on you, while he's gone" Max objected. "So, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Sorry, hon, you're stuck with me"

Annoyed with this little arrangement, in which she clearly had no say, Deb walked to the living room. She was even more annoyed, when Max followed her.

"Are you literally going to follow me everywhere?" she asked annoyed.

"Pretty much" Max shrugged. "Except for the bathroom. I never really got the whole bathroom-pack thing"

"I'm going to get ready for bed" Deb muttered, and she went upstairs.

As she undressed, she heard a loud gasp. She frowned irritated, and feeling kind of busted she looked over her shoulder. Max stared at her with wide eyes, and her hand pressed against her mouth.

"Oh my God" she sighed horrified.

"It's nothing" Deb mumbled.

"You call that nothing?" Max exclaimed. "Does Mike know about this?" Deb's silence was all-saying, and Max shook her head stunned. "You have to show him"

"No" Deb replied firm.

"You can't hide this from him. He's going to find out" Max pointed out, wisely.

"No. He already thinks I'm a…a damsel in distress" The words had a bitter taste in her mouth, and she didn't dare to look at Max, afraid she'd see scorn in her eyes, and wondered why she even cared.

"Is that what's going on? Is that why you're angry with Mike? Because he called you a damsel in distress?" Max asked, frowning.

"No, that's not what I'm angry for" Deb's voice skipped a bit, as she realized what had been bothering her so much. "I'm angry because he's right"

* * *

**Part 7**

"Okay, hit me"

Max and Debra were standing in the basement. Deb had put on more comfortable clothes, instead of pj's, and Max had removed her coat. With rolled up sleeves, the latter looked expectantly at her opponent.

"I'm not going to hit you" Deb protested.

"Come on, Deb, you can't hide behind a desk forever" Max tried to provoke her.

"I wasn't hiding" Deb frowned. "I just wanted to help other people like me, without…getting out in the field" she added, awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's what I call a fancy way for saying  _you were hiding_ " Max emphasized the last three words, trying to get under Deb's skin. "I guess that's why you wanted to be head of your department, so no one could tell you to do something you didn't want to do"

"I have done everything I could to protect others from a similar fate" Deb muttered, and she crossed her arms, looking away stubbornly.

"You know what you are, Deb? You're a coward" Max said harshly. "You're all big talk, but if you really wanted to protect other people from going through what you had to go through, then why has Dale been free all this time? You could've gotten a warrant for his arrest. As head of the bureau it shouldn't have been that hard"

Deb buried her nails in her arms, and closed her eyes, breathing heavily through her nose.

"I feel bad for Mike" Max went on, merciless. "He's got this adoration for you, and I really don't get it. You have him all wrapped around your finger with your sad story of a little girl who was loved just a little too much. Hell, maybe the whole rape story is just that. A story. Maybe you made it all up. Maybe you did sleep with Dale, but you enjoyed it"

She was ready for it. When Deb swung at her, Max grabbed her arm, blocked the other, but she hadn't counted on a head butt. "Ahh" she groaned, when Deb hit her with her own head. Not waiting for Max to recover, Deb grabbed her shoulders and kicked her in the stomach with her knee.

Max gasped for air, and tried to stand up straight, when she saw Deb was coming at her again. "You crazy bitch" she muttered under her breath, but with a shred of awe in her voice. She avoided Deb's fist, grabbed her arm, and forced it behind her back. "That's what I'm talking about"

* * *

**Part 8**

Deb struggled to free herself, and Max let her go. She, deliberately, bumped into Max, on her way upstairs. She walked to the living room, where she sank down on the couch. She heard Max putting the stove on, but didn't bother getting up to check what she was doing.

Ten minutes later, Max joined her with two cups of hot coco. "Here" she offered, but when Deb wouldn't accept it, she put it on the table. ""It's instant. Best I could do. I promise I didn't poison it" She sat down next to Deb, and took a sip from her cup. "Damn, that's hot" she muttered. "I think I burned my tongue"

She put her cup down, and turned to Deb. "You know I didn't mean it, right? Those things I said about you and Dale?" she noticed Deb cringing by hearing that name. "I know you didn't want that"

Mainly because she didn't want to answer, Deb took her cup and took a sip, and then put it down again.

"You should do something about those scars" Max tried to break the tensing silence. "How come the doctor didn't mention them? What happened, exactly?"

Deb's hands slid in her neck, where her nails pierced her skin. She pulled up her knees, and started rocking, back and forth. "Punishment" she muttered.

"Punishment for what? For leaving?" Max frowned, confused, and shocked.

All of a sudden, Deb jumped up, and Max shrieked. Deb turned to her, with eyes cold as ice. She pointed a finger at Max. "You've been a bad girl, Debra Parker" she said loud. "A really bad girl. Bad girls have to be punished"

Max, stunned, wasn't prepared for Deb, when the latter grabbed the former's hair. "Aahh! Deb, let go of me!" she screamed.

"You will learn to listen to me, young lady" Deb continued, and Max figured she was quoting her mom. Although this wasn't quoting. This was downright re-enacting.

"Deb, you don't know what you're doing" Max raised her voice, as Deb dragged her along. "You're having an episode. Snap out of it"

"When Dale wants to watch you bath, you let him do that" Deb continued, obviously not listening to a word Max was saying. And now Max was too disgusted to say anything else. "And if he wants to touch you, you let him do that, even if it's underneath your clothes"

She finally let go of Max, and walked to the kitchen counter.

Max quickly pulled out her phone, and pressed number two on her speed dial. She left a rushed message in Mike's voicemail, and was just ready, when Deb returned to her with a knife.

"Deb, put that knife down. You're going to hurt yourself" Max ordered, getting scared, but also a little mad.

"You have to learn to be obedient, Debra" Deb said, calmly now. She reached out the knife, and Max, confused, accepted it. "You know what to do. Ten on each arm" That being said, Deb turned around.

Max threw the knife on the floor. "I'm not going to cut myself!"

"Oh, yes, you are" Deb muttered, viciously. "Because bad girls, like you, deserve to be in pain" She turned around, and picked up the knife. She came at Max, who quickly grabbed her gun, and fired…

* * *

**Part 9**

Deb screamed, and Mike grabbed Max's firearm, forcing her to turn around. "Are you out of your freaking mind?" he yelled at Max. "You can't do that. She's pregnant. You can't freak her out like that"

"Freak  _her_  out?" Max found her voice back. "She's totally insane. That was not on the job description"

"She's not insane" Mike snapped defensive. "She's suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder" He walked up to Deb, who was shaking from head to toe. "Are you alright?"

Deb shook her head. "I don't know what came over me. Mike…Max is right. I'm insane"

Mike pulled her close and tried to sooth her. "Listen, why don't you go to bed? I'll be with you in a few. I just need to let Max out"

Reluctantly, Deb went upstairs, leaving Mike alone with Max. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop it. If Mike was going to fall for Max, there was nothing Deb could do about it. And let's be honest, why wouldn't he? Max was beautiful, strong, independent. Deb, on the other hand, was pathetic,…and weak.

Before Max left, she turned to Mike. "You can send me the bill, for your roof. It's the least I can do, after blasting a hole in it" she sighed.

"I don't care about the roof" Mike replied sharply. "You were supposed to watch out for her, not threaten her"

Max opened her mouth, to defend herself, but then figured it was no use. "There's something else you should know" she said instead. "Deb didn't want me to tell you, but…if anyone has a right to know, it's you…" She took a deep breath, before going on. "They tortured her, Mike"

Mike nodded, and looked away, when fury threatened to possess him. "I know what that bastard did to her"

"I'm not talking about rape, Mike" Max continued sharply. "Have you seen her back? It's covered with scars. It looks like someone has been hitting her with a lash, or something like it"

* * *

**Part 10**

Max frowned. If she didn't know better, she would've sworn Mike's eyes were shining. "I'm sorry you had to hear this", she said carefully.

"Yeah" Mike said. "Thank you. I'll take care of it. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Really? I thought I was fired" Max muttered surprised.

"Just don't pull out your gun" Mike warned her. "Unless it is to protect her, of course" He thought about that for a second, and added: "Don't tell her I said that. I don't think she would appreciate it"

"My lips are sealed" Max commented dry. "See you tomorrow, then" She walked out of the door, and closed it.

After Mike locked the door, he took a deep breath, and headed upstairs, to their bedroom. Deb was already curled up in bed, but Mike knew she wasn't sleeping.

He crawled into the bed, and folded his hands underneath his head. "Now, I know you gave me an indication on how things were going to be between you and Max, but I didn't think it was going to be this bad"

"It's not her fault, Mike" Deb mumbled, into her pillow. "It's mine. And those annoying episodes"

Mike nodded. "Have you-and don't take this the wrong way-thought about talking to someone? You've been through quite a hell. It's tough to deal with that on your own"

Deb lifted her head, and frowned a little. "I'm not on my own. I have you"

"That's not the same" Mike replied. "I think it would be a good idea if you talked to someone, who's used to deal with…"

"People like me?" Deb finished, grim. "You can't deal with people like me? I'm too much for you to handle? Duly noted" She started to get out of bed, but Mike grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Parker" Mike warned, and Deb gasped a little. It had been so long since Mike had called her by her last name. "I want you to talk to someone, who you don't have to hide for, who you can completely be honest with, because, clearly, I'm not that person"

"What are you talking about? I am completely honest with you" Deb protested, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Oh, really?" Mike raised his eyebrows skeptically. "So, your back's not covered with scars from a lash?"

Deb half-closed her eyes. "You weren't supposed to know. Max shouldn't have told you"

"Let me guess" Mike sighed. "You didn't tell me, because you think you deserved it?"

"It was my punishment, for leaving" Deb told softly, ashamed. "Every line, every scar, will remind me how I abandoned my baby sister. She needed me, and I left her there to rot. Truth is, Mike, it's not that I don't want help. I just don't believe I deserve it. My episodes, the nightmares, the scars…it's a burden. But it's my burden. I'm the one who has to carry it"

"I know" Mike whispered, and he took her hand. "I'll let you carry your burden, if you let me carry you"

* * *

Next week: Deb is taking her future in her own hands, and makes a promise that is going to bite her in the ass...


	20. Down

**Chapter 20: Down**

**Part 1**

"I called the academy for young adults and I explained your case" Annabel said, as she put a stack of study books on the table. "They understand your position, although they were a little skeptical. They didn't really understand why a murder convict would need a high school degree"

Deb picked up the book that was on top of the stack. "Did you have to buy these?" she asked, feeling like she took advantage of her sister. "They look expensive"

"They were, but it's okay" Annabel shrugged. "You'll pay me back one day"

"So, that means you have a job" Deb figured, with a little whiff of proud in her voice.

"Yeah, but it's nothing huge" Annabel replied, dismissively. "I stack stuff. I want to try and see if I can get something better, but right now I'm just glad I have a job"

"I would give pretty much everything to be stacking stuff, right now" Deb mumbled, pitiful. "I was going to start a new life, but, of course, I had to fall in love with a douchebag. But that was the last time. I'm never dating guys again. I will never trust them again. And I, sure as hell, won't let them inside my heart. I'm not saying I won't fall in love anymore, but if it happens, I will fight it. I will not give in"

Annabel pressed her lips. "I guess this is not the right time to tell you about my new boyfriend?" she asked carefully.

* * *

 

**Part 2**

Four months later…

"Hey, how's it going?" Susan snuck up behind Deb, who was deeply concentrated on her study material. Deb startled, and let out a long breath.

"Don't do that" she reproached her friend breathlessly. "I'm a jumpy person"

"I saw the guy in the suit leave" Susan shrugged apologetically. "He's an examiner, right?" Deb nodded, and when she didn't elaborate, Susan continued: "Well, how did it go?"

Deb pretended to read, but then a little smile appeared on her face. "He said I did really well for someone who never went to high school"

"But you did go to high school" Susan protested, making Deb laugh.

"Yeah, I don't really think one day counts for a high school career" she commented skeptical.

"But you did go" Susan persisted.

"I did go" Deb admitted, nodding. "He, the examiner, said that, if I keep it up like this, I will definitely get my degree"

Suddenly, Susan seemed down, and Deb took her hand. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" Deb asked concerned.

"Of course I'm happy for you" Susan smiled sadly. "I'm just afraid that when you're out of here, you'll become someone really important, and you'll forget all about me"

"What? No" Deb denied softly. "Susan, I would never forget about you. You took care of me the moment I got here. You're my first real friend in ages, and right now you are the most important person in my life"

"Would you , like, carve that in stone?" Susan asked.

"Sure" Deb replied immediately.

"Okay. Open up your coverall" Susan ordered mischievously.

"Why?" Debra asked, tentatively.

"Trust me. You won't regret it" Susan promised.

Deb, reluctantly, obeyed. She rotated her head and noticed Susan pulling out some weird kind of device. "What is that?" Deb asked alarmed.

"It's an electric pen" Susan smiled, amused by Deb's reaction. "It's the very first tattoo gun ever created"

"And you're going to use it on me?" Deb asked, needlessly.

"I'm going to use it on you" Susan confirmed. "This is going to hurt, so keep very still"

When Susan was finished, she took Deb to their shared cell, and let Deb have a look in the mirror. With a hand mirror, Deb was able to get a better look.

"What the hell is that?" she asked dumbfounded. "Wait…it kind of looks like a dipper…and stars?"

"It's the Alaskan flag, the place I grew up" Susan explained. "Now, you will always have a part of me with you"

* * *

 

**Part 3**

A year and a half later…

Deb was staring at the white envelope that had just been delivered. It was sent by the Academy for Young Adults.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Susan asked, curiously.

Deb turned the envelope round and round in her hands. "What if it says I'm not smart enough?" she panicked. "I totally screwed up with math. And geography was a joke. Sure, history went pretty well, but then again, I pretty much lived in a library for some time"

Susan jerked the envelope out of Deb's hands, before the latter could babble even more. She ripped it open and read the letter in silence. Her expression was blank when she returned the letter to its rightful owner.

Deb's heart was pounding in her chest, when she took the letter and read it for herself. "I did it" she mumbled, stupefied, when she'd reached the bottom of the letter. Then, shouting from excitement: "I did it!" She jumped off the bed to hug Susan.

"Keep it down, ladies" a correctional officer reproached.

Deb looked up at him, and waved with the piece of paper. "I got my high school degree"

The correctional officer gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

"Congrats" Erica scoffed, who was just passing by. "Too bad you won't be able to use it. You're in for murder, remember. Even if you would be released, no one would ever hire an ex-convict"

* * *

 

**Part 4**

As the years passed, Deb began to lose hope of ever being released. If not for Susan, Deb would've gone full depression mode.

But Susan would wake her up every morning, her eyes sparkling, and if Deb would refuse to open her eyes, Susan would tickle her until she heard that laugh she had grown to love.

"I made you something" Susan mentioned, once Deb was fully awake and up.

Deb frowned, worried. "Did I miss something? I mean, it's not some kind of anniversary today, is it?"

"No, no, no, no" Susan hastily reassured her. "I just got bored , while you were having hot dreams about me"

Deb raised her eyebrows skeptically. "What makes you think I was having hot dreams about you?" she teased, but the corners of her mouth trembled, which gave her away. "Okay, so, what do you have for me?"

Susan pulled out a folded piece of paper, and handed it to Deb, who unfolded it. She stared at a drawing of her and Susan, holding hands.

"That's you, and that's me" Susan pointed at the two figures in the drawing.

"Uhu" Deb nodded. "Wow, the resemblance is…impeccable"

"You don't like it" Susan pouted.

"What do you expect me to say?" Deb laughed. "This is the shittiest drawing I've ever seen"

"You know, any other chick, I would've punched in the face" Susan reprimanded Deb.

"But I'm not any other chick, now am I?" Deb replied, leaning forward until Susan gave in, and kissed her.

They separated when a correctional officer coughed to get their attention. "Parker, you have a visitor" he barked.

Ten minutes later Deb returned to her cell, in a complete state of shock.

"Deb" Susan grabbed Deb's arms. "Deb, what happened? Was it him? Did he find you?"

Deb shook her head. "James Hyland, my lawyer. He said the examining magistrate who handled my case is dead" She finally looked up and her eyes widened with a whiff of something that hadn't been there for a very long time: hope. "Susan, they're going to reopen my case"

* * *

 

**Part 5**

"I really don't know what else I could tell you" Rob was sitting opposite two investigators, who had brought him in for questioning. "Why would Deb say she killed that man, if she didn't do it?"

The investigators traded a glance, and then one of them, Cookson, opened a folder and pulled out a piece of paper. He put it down on the table and shoved it towards Rob.

"Do you recognize the handwriting?" Cookson asked.

Rob picked it up, and glared at it. "Sure" he muttered, and then looked up at Cookson. "That's Deb's handwriting"

"That, Mr. Lively, is the statement you forced Ms. Parker to write and sign" Patterson, the other investigator, said.

Rob leaned forward and interlocked his fingers. "I didn't force her to do anything" he smirked.

"No, what you did, was manipulate her. You took advantage of her temporary memory loss, due to her concussion, caused by her car accident" Cookson said.

"A car accident she caused, by trying to escape" Rob pointed out.

"Didn't you have an affair with Debra Parker?" Patterson asked, ignoring Rob's outburst. "I would've thought you'd be happy to hear her case is open again, and that she might be released"

"It's been seven years. I've moved on" Rob grunted. "You have nothing on me. You make assumptions, and speculations, but you're holding air. You can't hold air"

He was right, of course, and soon they would have to let him go.

Three weeks later, however, a girl appeared in the police station. Her hair was tangled, her face stained, and her pupils dilated.

She scratched her arm, and bit her lip until she tasted blood.

"Hi, sweetie, can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked kindly. "My name's Claudia. What's yours?"

The girl turned to Claudia. "I need to speak to a police man" she mumbled, glancing around the room, as if she was expecting someone to jump at her out of nowhere.

"Well, everyone's a little busy at the moment, but maybe you can go to the waiting room" Claudia suggested kindly. "Can I get you anything?"

"I need to speak to someone right now!" the girl hissed, and she grabbed Claudia's wrist. Claudia hit the bell on the desk, until Cookson and Patterson came to her rescue.

Patterson forced the girl's arm behind her back, while Cookson made sure Claudia was okay.

"You come with me" Patterson ordered the girl, as he dragged her inside a hearing room. He let her go, and she sat down on the chair. "What's your name?"

"It's Tess" Tess replied annoyed. "I told that woman I needed to talk to a police man, but she wouldn't help me"

"I'm sure Claudia didn't mean it that way" Patterson replied. "How can I help you?"

"It's about Rob Lively" Tess started.

Now she had Patterson's full attention.

* * *

 

**Part 6**

Rob parked his car across the 'Dahlia Dancers', tapping the steering wheel anxiously. A police van was parked right in front of the club.

His phone rang in his pocket, and he pulled it out quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked nervously.

"You don't want to come in here" Claudia replied vaguely. Then she elaborated: "One of the girls talked. The feds are all over the place. They want to talk to you"

"I'll talk to them, alright?" Rob promised. "I just need to get something first. Can you buy me some time?"

"What about tonight? We're supposed to open in an hour" Christina pointed out.

"Cancel the whole thing" Rob sighed frustrated. "Call the girls off" He hung up, hit the steering wheel a few times, and then leaned back against the seat.

He started the engines and drove away. He parked his car in the street where Annabel lived. Rob kept tags on all his female patients of every single institution he had worked at. And, although Annabel had never been required material, right now she might come in handy. Or at least, something she had.

He would wait until the lights went out, before he made his move. Then, much to Rob's relief, the front door opened, and Annabel and her boyfriend left the house.

"Please, take your time" Rob muttered a little prayer.

He got out of the car, and tried to walk as fast as possible, without looking suspicious. He tried the door and, surprisingly, it opened. Someone was being very sloppy. He walked inside and let the door close behind him.  _Don't have a dog_ , he begged in thought.

Inside the living room, he switched the lights on, and headed for the nearest drawer. He pulled all of them out completely, and turned them upside down, their content pouring on the floor. He didn't have to look very thorough. He knew exactly what Deb's sketchbook looked like.

If he could get his hands on it, he could prove to the FBI that Deb had a really violent imagination, and a special hatred toward men.

But after searching the entire house , and even the garage and the pavilion, he still hadn't found the damn thing.

That could only mean one thing; Annabel had it with her. He could wait for her, but he didn't want a confrontation with her boyfriend. That one looked rather tough.

He walked to the phone, and grabbed the phonebook with numbers of family, and friends. He dialed a random number.

"Good evening, Mrs. Bollock. My name is Derek. I'm a friend of Annabel's" Rob came up with a quick lie. "I'm standing in front of their house, but no one's answering. Do you have any idea where I might find them?"

The person on the other end of the phone told him about a café, a few blocks away.

Rob said a quick thank you, and then hung up. "Gotcha" he gloated.

* * *

 

**Part 7**

Rob entered the 'Blueberry Cafe' and scanned the entire space with his eyes, until he noticed Annabel sitting at the bar. Her boyfriend wasn't there.

He walked up to the bar, and coughed to get her attention. "Evening, Anna" he said.

Annabel gasped as she recognized his voice, but focused on her drink rather than to face him.

"I can't help but notice Little John is nowhere to be seen" Rob noted, his voice so low only Annabel could hear it.

"What do you want, Rob?" Annabel hissed, feeling her body tense from head to toe. "Vincent will be back any minute"

"You have something I need" Rob explained. "Deb's little sketchbook, remember. You have it, I know you do, and you're going to give it to me"

"Why would I do that?" Annabel asked skeptically. "Deb trusted me with it. I'm not giving it to anyone"

Rob nodded. "Okay" he simply commented. "Then, we'll just wait for Vincent to come back. By the way, does he know about us?"

"What about us?" Annabel asked suspicious.

"You know, about the fact that we've been messing around, behind his back" Rob's eyes grew wide as he tried to make an obvious point.

Annabel shook her head disgusted. "Fine" she grunted, and she jumped off her stool. Rob grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

Back inside her house, Annabel needed a moment to digest the damage Rob had made.

"Hey, sketchbook, now" Rob snapped his fingers impatiently.

Annabel jumped up, and turned to Rob. "It's in my room" she muttered scared. She led the way, and let Rob inside her room.

When Annabel made no movements to get the book, Rob raised his arms. "Well? Where is it?"

"I told you, I'm not giving it to you" Annabel replied bravely.

"You…" Rob panted, before he grabbed her throat and pushed her down on the bed. "Where is it? Tell me where it is, or I swear I will kill you"

Annabel never had the chance to figure out if he was bluffing or not. Rob was being pulled away and hit in the face by a shotgun. He fell down on the floor and looked up at the person he'd referred to as 'Little John'

Vincent aimed the shotgun at Rob's head and fired. Annabel screamed. "Just shut up, you stupid cow!" he shouted. "You better tell me what the hell is going on. What happened to my living room?"

"He was looking for something" Annabel mumbled, in slight panic. "He must've broken in while we were out"

"How did he get in here?" Vincent barked. "You forgot to lock the door, didn't you, you fatuous bitch! You can't do anything right, can you?"

The next day Annabel went to prison to visit Deb. Deb furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Annabel was wearing sunglasses.

"What are the shades for?" Deb asked when they both sat down. Annabel took off the sunglasses and Deb gasped at the sight of two black eyes. "I shouldn't say this, but I'm going to kill that bastard"

"It looks worse than it is" Annabel dismissed Deb's concern. "He didn't mean it that way. He was just really upset about the break in"

"Someone broke in to your house? Did they take something?" Deb asked worried.

"No" Annabel replied. "Deb…It was Rob. He was looking for your sketchbook. He wanted to use it against you. He tried to kill me, when I wouldn't give it to him, but…Vincent killed him. Vincent saved my life, and if you think about it, yours, too"

* * *

 

**Part 8**

With Rob out of the picture, and one of Rob's girls in the witness stand, Deb dared to hope for the first time in a long time.

"Miss Connor, according to your statement you were acquainted with Robert Lively. Is that correct?" James Hyland asked. Tess nodded. "Please, answer with yes or no" James said.

"Yes" Tess answered firmly.

"Where did you meet him?" James asked.

"I was a patient in the clinic he worked at" Tess replied. "I had some family issues and I needed psychiatric help. Rob was my therapist"

"That means you know my client as well" James motioned at Debra, who was biting her nails nervously.

"Objection! Argumentive question!" the prosecutor called.

"Sustained" the judge called.

"Allow me to rephrase the question, your honor" James requested. The judge nodded, and James rotated his head back to Tess. "Do you know Debra Parker?"

Tess shook her head. "I've never seen her before" she said.

"Did you not go to the same clinic as her?" James asked. He picked up a folder and pulled out a piece of paper. "You went to the Hayes Clinic, I read here"

"I did" Tess confirmed. "It's where I met Rob"

"What was your relation with Mr. Lively?" James asked.

"He was nice to me, he listened to me" Tess answered, her cheeks turning pink. "He made me feel good about myself…We had sex a few times"

"Were you in love?" James asked.

"I think I was" Tess replied.

"What happened next?" James asked.

"We had an affair for months" Tess answered. "Two years ago I was released and he gave me a job in his club 'The Dahlia Dancers'. He said I only had to serve drinks, but then he forced me to have sex with the customers"

"What did you do?" James asked.

"I did what he asked me to" Tess bowed her head ashamed. "I heard what happened to the last person who had refused to have sex with the customers" She glanced briefly at Deb after saying this.

"Do you know how Eric Clint was murdered?" Without waiting for Tess to respond, James gave the answer himself: "Someone had cuffed him to a bed and driven a dildo in his mouth. There were no fingerprints on the cuffs nor the sex toy. Can you tell me if it's possible for anyone to do that? Could you have done it?"

"If there were no fingerprints, it means the killer used gloves. Gloves, and sex toys are locked away in a pedestal cupboard, and only Rob has the key to it. One of my customers wanted to cuff me to the bed, and I had to ask Rob to open the cupboard"

"Why is the cupboard locked?" James asked.

"I never asked" Tess admitted. "Our job is to entertain men, not to question them"

"But, the cupboard was locked, and only Mr. Lively had the keys. Correct?" James checked.

"Exactly" Tess confirmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," James turned to the jury. "Forensics found Debra Parker's fingerprints on the ball pen that was found inside Eric Clint's anus. There were, however, no fingerprints found on the dildo used to suffocate Eric Clint. And, not in the least, Clint was found on the bed. Ladies and gentlemen, I don't see how an eighteen year old girl, who's not particularly strong, could've pulled a man like Eric Clint on a bed"

"She, obviously, had help" the prosecutor shouted. "From Robert Lively, most likely"

"Have you not heard anything the witness has said?" James laughed. "It is my conviction that Robert Lively systematically recruited young, damaged girls with the promise of a better life, to ultimately exploit them as prostitutes" He turned to Tess. "Miss Connor, how much money did you earn with your profession?"

"200 dollars per hour" Tess replied.

"And how much did you get to keep?" James asked.

"50" Tess answered.

James turned back to the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I think it's obvious we've been focusing on the wrong person. Debra Parker has been imprisoned for nearly a decade, for a crime she didn't commit, while the real culprit has been free to give the same, horrendous treatment to other girls like her. I think it speaks volumes that Mr. Lively is now nowhere to be found. His timing to disappear is impeccable"

A break from ninety minutes followed, while the jury deliberated. Everyone, but the twelve members of the jury, had to wait outside the court room.

Ninety minutes later Deb waited tensely for the judge to get his ass up there, so they could finally hear the jury's outcome.

When that finally happened, the judge turned to the jury. "Has the jury come to a decision"

"Yes" the president of the jury stood. "For the murder on Eric Clint, we found the defendant not guilty"

Deb gasped for air and pressed her hand against her mouth, while James grabbed her shoulders and smiled at her.

"We have one condition, though" the president continued. "We want Debra Parker to be guided by a parole officer for at least six months. Someone who can help her find a job, make sure she doesn't get in trouble, who will help her get her life back on track"

The judge averted his head to Deb. "Do you agree with that condition?"

"Yes" Deb nodded heavily. "Yes!"

"Then you're free to go" the judge commented.

* * *

 

**Part 9**

Before Deb could go, she had to return to prison to get her clothes and other artefacts back, like the tree necklace she'd had ever since she was a child. She hadn't worn it in years, but she couldn't quite throw it away. It was the only thing that connected her to her family, and as crappy as her family was, it was still her family.

After she got her stuff back, she went to her cell, where Susan was waiting for her. Susan stood, and walked to Deb. She embraced her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you" Susan sobbed. Her arms still around Deb, she gave her a hard kiss. "You'll do great out there"

"Thanks" Deb replied. "I'll do my best"

Susan let go of her, and looked around. "I need something to write"

Deb searched in her pockets and pulled out a pencil, which she gave to Susan. Susan walked to her bed, ripped a piece off the sheets, wetted the pencil and wrote something down on the cotton. She, then, gave the piece to Deb.

"That's Joseph's address" Susan explained. "I've been telling you about him. He'll be more than happy to give you shelter"

"Thank you, Susan" Deb smiled.

"Anything for you, honey" Susan shrugged. "Can you promise me something? Promise me you'll become one of the best cops the Unites States have ever known. And promise me you will find the guys that beat up my brother, and bring them to justice"

"That's two promises" Deb reproached teasingly.

"Promise me" Susan insisted.

"I promise" Deb replied. "I will find the guys that beat up your brother, and I will bring them to justice"

* * *

 

**Part 10**

When Deb left the prison faculty, a cab was waiting for her. She got in and gave the driver Joseph's address.

"Can we stop at a clothing store?" Deb asked. "I need to buy some clothes"

The driver scoffed. "You're telling me you can actually buy clothes in a clothing store?" he asked sarcastically.

Deb rolled her eyes. "Can we do it or not?" she asked irritated.

"I can stop, sure, but can you pay?" the driver asked. "They paid me to give you a ride home. Do you have any money to buy clothes?"

Crap, Deb thought. She had only worked one day, and Rob never paid her for that.

"Thought so" the driver answered his own question. "Guess  _that_ ," he motioned at Deb. "will have to do for now"

Deb looked down at the clothes she was wearing. They belonged to Annabel. Deb wished Annabel was here now. Then she wouldn't have to listen to this idiot.

But Annabel was too occupied. Deb knew that was a lie. It was Vincent. Vincent hadn't given Annabel permission to come.

"Not to be a dick or anything, but Stafford is quite a ride" the driver broke the silence. "I'm not sure the money I received covers that"

"Just drive until your money stops covering" Deb snapped.

The driver took her on her word. An hour and a half later he stopped the car.

"What are you doing?" Deb frowned.

"Your money stopped covering it" the driver shrugged. "Get out"

Deb shook her head in disbelief, then got out of the car. The driver drove away. Deb looked around her, to see if she recognized the environment. She didn't, but still continued the trip on foot.

She had walked for quite a while when she heard a car accelerate behind her, pass her and stop with shrieking tires a few yards further.

The car drove in reverse, until it stopped by Deb. The window went down and a guy wearing sunglasses stuck his head outside.

"You want a ride, sugar?" he asked, with a wink.

"No, thank you" Deb replied quick. After everything she had been through with men, she wasn't going to get in a car with a strange one.

The guy turned off the engines, while Deb walked further. "Where are you going?" he asked. Deb noticed he sounded a bit effeminate.

"Stafford!" Deb yelled.

"Really?" the guys said. "Funny, I'm heading there"

"What a coincidence" Deb mumbled sarcastically.

"I live there" the guy explained.

"Congrats" Deb muttered annoyed.

"You live there, too" the guy went on mischievously. "As of now, that is"

Deb stopped dead in her tracks, and began turning around, while asking: "How do you know…?" She stopped when she got a good look at the guy.

He had white blond hair, a white shirt and light pink trousers. If someone had told Deb he was Ken in the flesh, she would've believed them.

"You're Joseph" she realized.

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

* * *


	21. For the Restless

**Chapter 21: For the Restless (Tom Mcrae)**

**Part 1**

Mike woke up first, and when he noticed Deb was still sleeping like a baby, he decided not to wake her. He put on his robe, and walked to the door. As he opened it, he heard loud, familiar voices from downstairs, and his eyes widened when he realized who they belonged to.

He hurried out of the bedroom, and downstairs, to find his parents sitting in the living room. "Mom. Dad" he remarked a little stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"That is no way to say hello to your parents, Michael" Mrs. Weston reproached him. "Fortunately your girlfriend is much politer"

"My girlfriend?" Mike frowned, confused. "But…"

"Here's your coffee, Mr. and Mrs. Weston" Max interrupted Mike as she walked into the living room with a platter with two cups of coffee, a milk can, and a sugar can. "I can get you a cup, too, if you want" she added, looking at Mike.

"No, I can get it myself. You're not the maid" Mike responded.

"I would hope not" Mrs. Weston commented with raised eyebrows. "Mike, while you're at it, get the lovely lady a cup as well. You need to treat her good. She's a keeper, I can feel it"

Mike rolled his eyes as he poured two more cups. "She's not my girlfriend, mom"

"Oh" Mrs. Weston replied sheepish. "Well, that's a shame. Why the hell not?"

"Because, mom, I already have a girlfriend" Mike explained, and he sipped from his coffee.

"Okay, then explain this to me" Mr. Weston, who hadn't said a word until now. "If Maxine is not the maid nor your girlfriend, then why is she here?"

"To keep an eye on Deb" Mike replied short, determined not to go into detail.

"Deb? Is that the dog?" Mrs. Weston asked dryly.

"What? No! She's my girlfriend" Mike replied angry. Max swallowed. This couldn't possibly end well.

"I'm going to see if she's awake" she suggested, just to get out of the awkward zone.

"Don't let her come in here" Mike urged Max, who nodded.

Mrs. Weston shook her head. "Honestly, Mike, of all the women you could get…Okay, let's talk about it. What's the issue? Alcohol? She's drinking a lot? Or maybe she's just lazy. Is that it?"

"Jean, that's enough" Mr. Weston interrupted sharply. "You don't know anything about this woman. She may very well be the best thing that ever happened to Mike"

Mike cast a grateful glance at his father, who gave a nod in response.

Mrs. Weston folded her hands in her lap. "You're right" she forced a smile. "Let's start again. What does she do for a living?"

"She's head of the bureau of special religions" Mike sighed. "Cults…But she's not working at the moment"

"Oh…Why not?" Mrs. Weston asked sharply, but before Mike could answer, the door opened and Deb appeared in the doorway. "Oh, my" Mrs. Weston sighed sadly, with a look at Deb's messy hair and bewildered look.

* * *

**Part 2**

The guard closed the door behind him, after Max assured him she would be fine.

"How's Deb? Did the FBI find her in time?" Simon asked agitated, even before Max sat down.

"She's fine" Max replied soberly, as she sunk down. "I'm not here to talk about Deb. I want to talk about Emma Hill"

Simon shifted on his chair, and looked in any direction but Max's. "What about her?" he finally muttered.

"I hear the two of you are pretty close" Max shrugged casually.

"That's quite an exaggeration" Simon protested with raised eyebrows. "Joe took both of us under his wings, but that's it. I have no connection with Emma. My only duty is to Joe, and since he's dead…" his voice trailed off, as if the memory of Joe's dead was too painful.

"Well, then you won't have any problem doing us one little favor" Max remarked, folding her hands.

"What favor?" Simon frowned, alert, sitting up straighter.

"We're going to release you" Max started to explain. "You're going to get in contact with Joe's followers and get back in the game, if you catch my drift"

"You want me to rejoin Joe's family?" After everything that happened, Simon still couldn't bring himself to use the word 'cult'.

"Yeah, well, that would make it so much easier to spy on them" Max replied obviously.

Simon gasped for air and his eyes widened in fear. He shook his head heavily. "No. No, I can't do it. I'm sorry, but, I'm not going to do it"

Max pressed her lips and frowned. "And here I thought you were going to do everything you can to keep Debra safe"

"I do" Simon stammered, confused now. "But what does-"

"They tried to kill her, what, twice?" Max said manipulative. "I don't think they're very happy she's still alive, you know"

Simon clenched his teeth, and a defiant gleam appeared in his eyes, but Max knew she had won.

"If I get caught, they'll kill me" Simon made a last attempt.

"Then don't get caught" Max commented merciless.

* * *

**Part 3**

Deb walked down the stairs, while toweling her hair. When she entered the living room, she found Mrs. Weston still sitting on the couch.

"Oh, you're still here" Deb noted sheepish.

"Is that a problem?" Mrs. Weston asked haughty.

"No" Deb replied quietly. "Where's Mike?"

"He left" There was something malicious about the way Mrs. Weston said it, and the corners of her mouth moved slightly upward.

Deb unwrapped the towel off her hair and started to dry her hair, mainly to have her hands occupied.

"And I told Richard to take a walk" Mrs. Weston continued as she kept her gaze fixated on Deb. "I wanted some time alone with my son's…girlfriend, to talk" She patted the spot next to her, indicating Deb had to come and sit.

Deb glared away, toward the kitchen. "It's getting late, actually" she tried to get out of the conversation. "I have to take care of lunch"

"Oh, nonsense. There's plenty of time for that later" Mrs. Weston replied dismissively.

Deb slumped her shoulders and shuffled to the couch. She sunk down, but did her best not to look at Mrs. Weston. Instead, she decided it would be a useful time allocation to wrap a strand of hair around her finger.

"I hope you will forgive my directness, but I'm a mother, so I have to know. Maybe, one day you will be so lucky to be a mother, and then you will understand" Mrs. Weston started mysteriously, and Deb realized Mike hadn't told her about her condition. "Exactly, what is going on between you and my son? He calls you his girlfriend, but I can hardly believe that's the case"

Deb exhaled loudly, and finally faced Mrs. Weston. "I'm sorry to ruin whatever fairytale fantasy you had in mind for your son, but I really am his girlfriend"

Mrs. Weston tensed and her face went bleak. "Do you believe you're good for him?"

"What?" Deb staggered.

"Why do you need someone to keep an eye on you?" Mrs. Weston elaborated. "I can only imagine you have a dubious character, and my son doesn't trust you completely. It's also the reason why I offered to stay here, while sweet Maxine took a break from babysitting you"

Deb shook her head. "I'm not doing this" she mumbled and she got up. Mrs. Weston stood up as well and she grabbed Deb's arm.

"Listen to me, lady" she grunted as she buried her nails in Deb's arm. "I don't care whatever sob story you told Mike, I will not allow you to drag him down with you"

* * *

**Part 4**

As soon as Simon was out of prison, he dialed Emma's phone number. Not that he had much of a choice; Max was standing right beside him, watching his every move.

"Shouldn't we have done this at a police station?" Simon wondered, after he hung up. "So, they could track Emma's phone?"

"No, because then they would've gotten in contact with Donovan, and we don't want that" Max explained, in a teacher manner.

"And why don't we want that?" Simon asked carefully, but then he figured it out himself. "You didn't tell him, did you? You're going behind his back"

"Whatever. I don't work for Donovan" Max replied defiantly.

"But, then how did you get them to release me?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"I'm Ryan Hardy's niece" Max shrugged, as if that was some kind of key to open any door. "And I'm a cop… and a woman. I can be very persuasive if I want to be"

About twenty minutes later Simon stepped out of a cab. He couldn't help but expecting some guy with a green hoodie and a bow and arrow to pop up in front of him. This was Nottingham, after all, even if it wasn't the right one.

He pulled out his phone again, and dialed Emma's number. "I'm here" he told her, looking around in case he'd spot one of the other followers. "What do you want me to do?" He listened as Emma gave him further instructions.

Ten minutes later he entered a squat. Alex was closely behind him. "No one followed him" he nodded at Simon. "Except for me, of course"

"You had someone spy on me?" Simon exclaimed infuriated, looking at Emma.

"Just in case" Emma shrugged. "Give me your phone" she added quickly, when Simon wanted to protest some more.

"Why?" Simon asked, crossing his arms defiantly.

Emma didn't answer. Instead she signaled at Alex, who quite easily, grabbed the phone out of Simon's pocket. He handed it to Emma, who tossed it on the floor, and smashed it with the heel of her shoe.

"What the hell was that for?" Simon yelled.

"We can't take the chance someone's tapping your phone" Emma replied businesslike. "Alex, can you show him where he can sleep?"

After Simon had left with Alex, Molly joined Emma. "Do you trust him?" she asked Emma doubtfully.

"Not for a second" Emma shook her head. "There's no way he escaped"

* * *

**Part 5**

It was already early evening, when Mike finally arrived back home, and from the many voices Deb could tell he had brought company.

"Hi, mom, dad, how is everything going in here?" Mike greeted them. Much to Mrs. Weston's happiness Max followed soon after him.

"We just arrived here at the same time" Max explained, in case Mrs. Weston was jumping into conclusions.

"Of course" Mrs. Weston replied with a wink. "Oh, and I suppose this is agent Hardy. Mike has told us so much about you. I think he has a little man crush on you"

"Mom, for God's sake" Mike muttered embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, Mikey" Mrs. Weston replied, as she shook Ryan's and then Claire's hand.

"Where's Deb?" Mike asked, looking around the room.

"She's in the kitchen" Mrs. Weston answered, and the temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees. "But, I wouldn't bother her right now. She tried to make dinner, but…She's probably very embarrassed"

Mike ignored her and walked inside the kitchen. He spotted Deb on the floor, leaning against the floor. Around her where fragments, and vegetables, and potato peelings. He walked towards her and sank down next to her.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"Your mother is such…" Deb wanted to express herself, but she didn't want to hurt Mike. This was his mother, after all.

"A bitch?" Mike added helpfully. "Yeah, I don't think she can compete with your mother, no offense, but she can be a pain in the ass at times"

"She hates me" Deb shrugged.

"She doesn't hate you. She's my mother, and you're the bad wolf who's going to take her son away. Trust me, no one is good enough for Michael Emerson Weston. Not if they have to live up to Jean Weston's standards" Mike tried to reassure Deb

"She seems to think sweet Maxine is pretty perfect for you" Deb commented, with a bitterness in her tone, which Mike decided to ignore.

Instead he motioned with his hand at the floor. "So, how did this happen?"

_Deb walked to the basement and collected some potatoes. When she walked back into the kitchen, Mrs. Weston was leaning against the counter._

_Deb decided to ignore her and walked to the sink. Mrs. Weston peeked inside the strainer. "You know you took too many potatoes, right?"_

" _How do you mean?" Deb asked, uptight, keeping her eyes on the potato in her left hand and the knife in her right one._

" _Mike is going out to dinner, with sweet Maxine" Mrs. Weston smiled gleefully. "And without Mike, I really don't have much of an appetite"_

" _Then, I guess you must be very hungry" Deb replied sarcastically. "Since, Mike hasn't lived with you for months"_

_Mrs. Weston's mouth twitched and in a moment of incontrollable anger, she pushed the strainer of the counter. With a clung the strainer hit the floor. "I'm sorry. Let me pick it up" Mrs. Weston kneeled and collected the peelings. She stood, and dropped the peelings on Deb's head._

_Feeling quite amused with herself she walked towards the door, when she heard a loud blow. She jumped up and turned around. Deb was surrounded by fragments and vegetables. Apparently she had swiped off whatever was on the counter, including the blender._

_Mrs. Weston walked back towards Deb, who stared at her provocatively, defiantly. "This is why I don't want you anywhere near my son. By tonight you are gone. You will get to say goodbye to Michael, but that's it" Mrs. Weston grunted, slightly trembling._

" _No" Deb replied simply. "I'm not leaving Mike"_

" _Listen to me, you selfish-"_

" _No, you listen to me" Deb cut her off angrily. "My own mother treated me like crap. I don't need to take the same from you"_

* * *

**Part 6**

"Okay, that's it" Mike said decisively, and he pulled Deb up. "You go take a shower, then I'll take care of dinner"

Reluctantly, Deb left the kitchen, and startled a little when she saw Ryan and Claire. She didn't care much for Max's opinion. She hurried to the hallway, and ran upstairs.

"Totally insane" Mrs. Weston noted.

"Shut up" Ryan snapped.

Mrs. Weston raised her eyebrows. "Sorry. Didn't mean to strike a nerve"

"I'll see if she's okay" Max suggested, but as she stood, Claire put a hand on her arm.

"No, I got this" Claire said.

Deb's back ached from the burning hot water, but she didn't lower the temperature.

"Are you okay?" Claire banged on the door.

Deb rolled her eyes, and closed the tap. "Why does everyone feel the need to check up on me?" she muttered, and she stepped out of the cabin. "I'm fine" she spoke a little louder.

"So, Mike's mother seems to be a piece of work" Claire tried to make a joke. The door opened and Deb stepped outside, wearing nothing but a black bra and matching panties. She was drying her hair as she walked to the bedroom. "What the hell happened to you?" she heard Claire gasp behind her. She groaned and quickly let her hair fall down so it covered her back, and more importantly the scars.

When they arrived back in the living room, dinner was being served by Ryan. "Don't worry, it's delivered" he winked at Deb, and she relaxed a bit. She pressed her lips together when she saw Mike and Max sitting next to each other, unmistakably orchestrated by Mrs. Weston. But then Claire offered to switch places with Mike, which granted her a grumpy glance from Mrs. Weston, but a grateful one from Deb.

Ryan, Claire and Mr. Weston tried to keep casual conversations, but the rest of the party felt rather awkward. It was awkward for Deb, because she knew Mrs. Weston couldn't stand her. It was awkward for Max, because she knew Mrs. Weston tried to set her up with Mike. And it was awkward for Mike, to be in the middle of it all.

"Well, I think we're all done, here" Mrs. Weston announced eventually. "Debra, you can collect the dishes"

Automatically, Deb stood, but Mike stopped her.

"No, I'll do it" he said short. "Mom, care to help?"

"Actually, I think Maxine should" Mrs. Weston replied hastily, seeing an opportunity and grabbing it with both hands.

"Max is our guest" Mike replied, dismissively.

"Well, I'm your guest, too" Mrs. Weston argued.

"Yeah, an uninvited one at that" Mike snapped. "Kitchen. Now" He collected the dishes and walked into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weston reluctantly stood, and followed Mike.

"I'm sorry, Michael, I didn't mean to-" she started, but Mike cut her off.

"I need you to stop bullying Deb" he said sharply. "She told me what happened. How can you be so mean to someone you don't even know? You won't even give her a chance"

"I'm just worried about you, Michael" Mrs. Weston tried to reason with him. "Why does she need a cop to keep an eye on her? She must've done something seriously wrong"

"Has it ever occurred to you that Max is here for Deb's protection?" Mike fired back, angry.

Mrs. Weston swallowed. "Protection from what?" she asked, frowning.

"People like you, it seems" Mike snapped hostile.

"Is that the reason she's mentally unstable?" Mrs. Weston asked, carefully. "Because, she's not in her right mind"

"Yeah, and you bitching on her, every five seconds, doesn't help either" Mike replied, not really denying Mrs. Weston's assumptions.

"Mike, that woman needs mental care" Mrs. Weston hissed. "And, honestly, I think she's too old for you. She could be your mother"

"That's gross. Deb's four years older than me. That would mean…" his voice trailed off. He was going to say 'That would mean someone forced himself on her when she was still a kid' But since it had happened, although not at the age of four, Mike found it inappropriate to voice his thoughts. "If you can't be nice to Deb, leave her alone. You can't upset her…She's pregnant"

* * *

**Part 7**

Deb woke up by the scent of fresh coffee and she smiled, eyes closed. But, then she remembered Mike's suspension ended today, and he was gone to the office. She stepped out of bed, and opened the drawer of her pedestal cupboard, where she pulled out a gun.

She quickly put on one of Mike's shirts, and tiptoed out of her room, and downstairs. At the door she waited, and listened carefully. When she recognized Max and Mrs. Weston's voices, she sighed relieved, but couldn't help feeling like an idiot.

She lowered her gun and walked into the living room, right when Mrs. Weston was leaving the kitchen.

Mrs. Weston's gaze fell on the gun almost immediately, and she staggered backwards, pressing a hand against her chest. "Maxine! Maxine, you need to come now! Hurry!" she yelled hysterically.

"No, no, Mrs. Weston. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" Debra tried to calm Mrs. Weston down.

Max ran out of the kitchen, and her eyes widened at gun in Deb's hand. She walked towards her and took the gun out of her hand. "Seriously, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Sorry" Deb shrugged. "I thought someone broke in"

Mrs. Weston shook her head, disgustedly. "And you're the one who needs protection?" she mocked sarcastically.

"Jean, come on, you know that's not fair" Max replied defensively. "You don't know the whole story"

"I don't know anything" Mrs. Weston fired back fiercely. "And who says Mike really knows anything? She could've told him anything she wants. There's no one who can proof it. Maybe she's not even carrying Mike's child. Anyone could be the father"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Deb snapped offended.

"It means that maybe you got knocked up by some random stranger, or your boyfriend, and then got your ass dumped" Mrs. Weston noted assumingly. "I think that would be considered a valid reason to go a little crazy"

Max quickly put herself between Deb and Mrs. Weston. "Okay, I think we heard enough, Jean" she said, a little reproaching. "Maybe, it's time for you to leave?" she suggested.

"Fine" Mrs. Weston replied short, and Max could hear in her voice that she was disappointed Max didn't take her side. "I know when I'm not welcome"

* * *

**Part 8**

7 months later…

It was a long drive from Nottingham to Woodbridge, but since Emma hadn't replaced Simon's phone, and he hadn't seen an opportunity to steal someone else's, this was the only option left. Max wanted inside information, and she was going to get it.

He figured his best chances at finding her were at agent Weston's house, where Deb also lived. He half and half hoped Deb would be home. It would be nice to talk, like they used to.

He parked his car in front of the house, got out and rang the bell.

A couple yards further Alex was looking through a fieldglass, and talking on the phone with Emma. "Some hot chick just opened the door" he mumbled. "Man, she's pissed. I don't think she's very happy to see him…Oh, wait, she's letting him in…I'll call you back"

Max shut the door behind Simon, and turned around, angry. "What the hell were you thinking? You can't just show up like this! It's dangerous!"

"I have information" Simon replied breathless, as if he'd ran the distance, instead of driven.

"Did someone follow you?" Max asked, while she walked to the front window and moved the curtains a little.

"No" Simon replied, tentatively. "I mean, I don't think so…Where's Deb?"

Max cast him an annoyed glance. "She's out. Baby shopping with Claire" she replied dismissively. "Anyway, what took you so long? You realize you were released seven months ago, right? I was starting to think you'd bailed on us"

"Emma didn't trust me" Simon explained. "She wouldn't involve me in her plans. And then Alex was constantly on my tail"

"You mean the one who…?"

"Yep" Simon nodded.

"Okay, what's the information? It better be good" Max warned him.

* * *

**Part 9**

"I knew it" Emma muttered, after Alex had told her about Simon's visit to Max. "And you're sure about this Max girl?"

"Positive" Alex nodded, full of himself. "I've been following her around" He raised his hands defensively. "I know you didn't ask me to, but…I found a few interesting details. She's definitely a cop, and what's even more important, she's a Hardy, and Weston hired her to keep an eye on agent Parker"

Emma frowned. "How do you know all of that?" she asked curious.

"I may have planted a bug on Simon, when he was asleep" Alex shrugged, quasi-innocent. "Simon told Max about our plan for tonight, and then she called Ryan, to tell him. Then Simon was all worried, because if Max was coming after us, she wouldn't be home to protect Parker, but Max said that if she caught us, she would be protecting Parker"

"I knew it" Emma repeated.

"Actually, you didn't know" Alex replied smugly. "I'm the one who warned you not to tell him about tonight. I'm the one who planted a bug on him. And I'm the one who followed him and his new girlfriend"

"I thought I could trust him" Emma snapped defensive. "I figured after seven months of unsuspicious behavior, he was worthy of trust again. I'm sorry. I'm not perfect"

"So, uh, what are you going to do about it?" Simon wondered.

"They'll come for us" Emma realized. She nodded heavily. "And I'll be waiting for them"

* * *

**Part 10**

It was after five in the afternoon, when Deb and Claire got back home, with four bags filled with baby stuff.

Mike hurried to the hallway, and practically jerked the two bags, Deb was carrying, out of her hands. "You know you're not supposed to carry heavy things"

"For God's sake, Mike, I'm pregnant, not handicapped" Deb sighed irritated. "And they're not heavy. You want heavy? Go check the trunk"

Mike frowned and walked past Deb and Claire, outside, to the car, and looked through the rear window. "You bought a cradle?" he asked a little surprised.

"Well, yeah, Beth can't sleep on the carpet, can she?" Deb replied sarcastically, while caressing her big tummy.

"Beth?" Mike frowned, a little annoyed, as he walked back inside with the box. He put the box next to the stairs, and looked at Deb. "I'm just surprised you didn't ask me to come with you. We could've decided together"

"It's a cradle, Mike, not a car" Deb tilted her head. She turned to Claire. "You want some coffee? I can make some"

"No, I should go" Claire replied, and to make she said: "I can ask Ryan to help you out with that thing" The thing being the cradle.

"Yeah, that would be nice" Mike responded.

As soon as Claire had left, Mike turned to Deb. "Beth? Seriously? You want to call our daughter after your…dec…eased sister?" What Mike actually meant to say was 'deceitful', but he swallowed his words. Deb had been very emotional, over the smallest things. No need to give her a reason.

"Yes, I like Bethany. It's a lovely name" Deb answered elusively. "And…I feel I'm honoring Beth if I name our daughter after her. You understand that, right?"

"I understand, alright" Mike replied, and he took Deb's hands in his. "But don't you think you're doing it out of guilt? Don't you think that, if you name our daughter Beth, she will remind you of your sister, and of the things you blame yourself for?"

Deb focused on Mike's hands, rather to meet his gaze. "Beth is a product of our love, not of my guilt. I think you're the one who will be reminded of my sister, and I think that's the reason you don't like the name"

Mike couldn't argue with that, because someone rang the doorbell.

"I got it" Deb said quickly, and she wobbled to the front door. She opened it and stared in the face of a tall, ginger woman, whose arms were filled with tattoos.

"Hello, Debra" Susan smiled. "Long time no see"


	22. Girl With One Eye

**Chapter 22: Girl With One Eye**

**Part 1**

The next morning Deb woke up by the smell of coffee. She inhaled through her nose and enjoyed the scent. Coffee had been a luxury in prison, one you could only get your hands on, if you weren't hell bent on getting out someday.

She swung her legs off the bed and slid her feet in the fluffy slippers Joseph had given her the previous night.

"Morning, sugar" Joseph greeted her, as he was pouring dough in a pan. Deb's eyes fell on the huge stack of pancakes on the counter. "I hope you're hungry"

"Is that all for me?" Deb asked with big eyes.

"Well, I would hope you'd leave one or two for me" Joseph replied jokingly.

Deb laughed. "Of course, sorry"

Joseph turned off the cooker, picked up the plate and walked to the table. He put the plate down, and sat down, too.

Deb followed his example, and waited for permission to eat.

"They're not going to eat themselves, you know" Joseph pointed out, and Deb took a pancake. "We have sugar, syrup, jam, anything you can think of"

Before they could even properly start having breakfast, they were disturbed by a tapping on the window.

Joseph sighed and stood. "Go ahead" he nodded at Deb, meaning she didn't have to wait to fill her screaming stomach.

He came back a couple minutes later, a blonde woman with straight hair right behind him. The woman introduced herself as Rachel Gibson.

Rachel sat down, and put the satchel she carried on the table.

"By all means, make yourself at home" Joseph muttered annoyed.

Rachel opened the satchel and pulled out a piece of paper. "I am your parole officer, Ms. Parker. I'm here to make sure you get your life back on track"

Deb let out a laugh, and Rachel frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't think my life has ever been on track"

"Then it's time we change that, don't you think?" Rachel pointed out, and she shoved the piece of paper towards Deb. "The first thing we need to do, is to get you a job"

"She's going to become a police officer" Joseph replied smug. "Susan told me" he explained when he saw the puzzled look on Deb's face.

Rachel raised her eyebrows so high they nearly disappeared under her hair. "That's a nice goal" she said, not sounding too convincing. "But you have to remember you were just released from prison. Perhaps it's better to focus on smaller jobs. Right now it's about building a steady life for yourself, and earning money is the best way to do that"

She tapped the piece of paper and Deb looked down at it. "This is a list of phone numbers of people that run a business. I want you to call every single one of them, to ask if they have a job for you. Don't hesitate to call them more than once. Next, I want you to subscribe to every Interim Office in town. You can do that online. You do have internet, do you?" Rachel cast an asking glance at Joseph.

"Barbie, do I look like a cave man?" Joseph replied, acting offended. Deb giggled a bit. It was ironic that someone who looked exactly like Ken, would call someone Barbie.

"Well, alright, then" Rachel searched in her satchel again and pulled out a card. "This is my phone number" She handed the card to Deb. "You can call me whenever you want. I will come check up on you next week, to see how you're doing"

Joseph offered to let Rachel out, but the latter politely declined. Joseph took a bit from his pancake and curled his nose.

"Great. Now the pancakes are cold"

* * *

**Part 2**

Joseph walked to his wardrobe and opened it. "Let's see if we have something that will impress the head of the police academy" He shoved a few clothes aside.

"What's the point?" Deb sighed as she sank down on the bed. "They won't accept me. Rachel's right. I just got out of jail. I'll have to accept I'll be doing crappy jobs for the rest of my life"

"If you're done feeling sorry for yourself, I'd like you to try this one on" Joseph turned around with a little black dress.

"What, you like to dress up occasionally?" Deb scoffed.

"This belongs to Susan" Joseph clarified a bit irritated. "Not every homosexual likes to walk around in high heels. Keep your prejudices to yourself, will you?"

"I'm sorry" Deb replied ashamed. "I didn't mean to judge. It's just…I figured that…with the way you were dressed yesterday…"

"Oh!...No, that was because of Susan. I told you she told me everything about you. I figured I wouldn't be much of a threat if I was dressed like Ken" Joseph stated.

"So, that was the point?" Deb laughed. "Okay" she nodded, and she stood. Joseph gave her the dress and then waited. "Aren't you going to leave the room?"

"Honey,  _that_ ,", he made a circling movement towards Deb's breasts, "doesn't impress me"

Deb glared pleadingly at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll be outside" he sighed.

Deb put on the dress, and found it fitting perfectly. "You can come in" she called. Joseph opened the door and squealed a bit.

"You look absolutely beautiful" he assured her. He looked at her exploratory. "You just need a bit of paint…And I'll need to fix your hair"

"What?" Deb asked alerted.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't cut it" Joseph reassured her. "At least not all of it"

* * *

**Part 3**

Early in the afternoon Deb was sitting before the desk of the head of the police academy in Quantico.

The head, who preferred to be called chief, held a piece of paper in his hand. "I read here that you've only gotten your high school degree a couple years ago. Can you tell me the reason for your delay?"

Deb squeezed her hands between her thighs and swallowed. "I never went to high school, sir" she started nervously. "I was…homeschooled till I was fourteen. Then I ran away from home. I've lived in a number of foster homes, and an institution for youth criminals, until I turned eighteen. Shortly after my release I was tricked into signing a confession to a murder I didn't commit. I've been in prison for seven years, and that's when I studied for my degree"

Chief looked at her, and Deb couldn't figure out if he was impressed or annoyed. "That's quite something" he eventually said. "It won't be easy. Before you can be accepted, you'll need to pass three tests"

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Deb frowned, nervously.

"First we have the physical ability test" Chief answered. "Followed by the stress test. And lastly, the psychological test"

* * *

**Part 4**

"As sorry as I am to hear that, we have a more pressing matter" Joseph stated. He and Deb were sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around them.

"What was I thinking?" Deb groaned. "I'm never going to get in"

"Now, don't cut yourself so short" Joseph reproached her. "You can train for these things. Well, at least for the first two. That last one you're just going to have nail"

Deb shook her head. "Even if I did pass these tests, how the hell am I going to pay for that?"

"Like I said," Joseph leaned forward to grab a piece of paper from the table. "we have a more pressing matter"

And, thus, Deb took the paper and began dialing the numbers.

"Good afternoon, sir, this is Debra Parker speaking" Deb started, trying to sound enthused. "I'm calling to-Hello? Sir?" She looked at the horn and then at Joseph. "He hung up on me"

"Try the next one" Joseph encouraged her.

Deb dialed the following number. When she had introduced herself, the response she got was: "Aren't you that chick who was in prison for murder?"

"I was convicted, but I didn't do it" Deb replied, getting tensed. "Hence why I'm free now"

"Where there's smoke, there's fire" was the cold response, before they hung up as well.

Everyone Deb called, had some serious reservations. They didn't hire ex-convicts, or whores. That wasn't good for business.

"I give up" Deb sighed defeated. "Maybe, I should just become what people think I already am"

"No, what you should do, is try a different approach" Joseph said. He threw off the blanket, stood up, took Deb's hand and pulled her up. "We're going to every single one of these establishments, and we will demand them to give you a chance"

Joseph enthusiasm was contagious and it made it impossible for Deb to hang on to her sadness.

They entered every establishment they came across with.

"I will do anything" Deb stated desperately, when they were at the sixth one. "I'll do dishes, I'll clean toilets, whatever you want me to do"

The chubby lady didn't say no immediately, and Deb waited hopefully, her hands flat against her chest.

"I won't pretend it hasn't been hard. Ana has been complaining, too. She's my waitress. My only waitress" Mrs. Lambert, the chubby lady, said. "I'll give you a chance. You can come clean here. The kitchen, the lounge, the restrooms. It'll have to be after hours, and I won't be able to pay you much. Five dollars and fifty cents. It's minimum wage"

Deb threw her arms around Mrs. Lambert. "Thank you so much, Ma'am. I won't disappoint you"

* * *

**Part 5**

Since Deb only had to work late in the evening, she had plenty of time during the day to prepare for the tests she would have to do. To be fair, she would rather die in a hole than even try, because she was convinced she wouldn't pass them.

Unfortunately-or maybe fortunately-Joseph wouldn't let her give up that easily. The very next morning, it was barely dawn, he stood next to her bed.

"Rise and shine, sugar" he bellowed. "We've got work to do"

Deb pulled the sheets over her head and mumbled: "Go away"

Joseph grabbed the sheets, walked to the window, opened it and threw the sheets out of it. Deb curled up her legs as chilly wind made invisible cuts in them. Joseph walked back to the bed, sank down and moved his finger up her leg.

As if she were stung by something, Deb jumped out of bed. She glared irritated at Joseph, who smiled back innocently.

"You're evil" Deb muttered.

Ten minutes later Deb was standing outside, next to Joseph's Chevrolet. Joseph was inside the vehicle.

"I'll drive slowly" Joseph promised, then, with a malicious smile: "In the beginning. When I honk, you have to run faster"

"And how many times do you plan on honking?" Deb asked, staring at the low sun.

"Get ready" Joseph replied.

Deb heard him start the car and Joseph honked to get her started. She started very slowly.

"Come on, my grandma runs faster" Joseph laughed. He honked, and Deb picked up the pace, just a little. "That is approximately the pace of a tortoise"

"Shut up" Deb muttered, but she laughed.

Joseph honked again and this time Deb picked up the pace to that of a jogger. "That's more like it" Joseph encouraged her. "Now, try to keep this up till the end of the road"

And the road was long. Very long.

* * *

**Part 6**

A few months later Deb was scrubbing the floor in the women's restroom. People could be so disgusting sometimes.

"Debra, do you have a minute?" Mrs. Lambert stood in the doorway, her hand in her side.

Deb put the scrubbing brush against the wall, and turned to her employer.

"There's money missing in the cash register" Mrs. Lambert stated bluntly. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"No, I…" Deb began, but she was cut off.

"I hope you realize what I'm risking by having hired you. Not many people would give an ex-convict a second chance" Mrs. Lambert said, a little judgmental. "You should be very grateful"

"I know, and I am" Deb interjected hastily.

"I'm going to have to check your bag" Mrs. Lambert said short.

Deb realized there was no point making a fuzz, so she walked past Mrs. Lambert to the counter, where she put her bag. She took her bag, and walked back to Mrs. Lambert, who basically snatched it out of her hands.

Mrs. Lambert clicked the bag open and rummaged through it. After a couple of minutes she gave the bag back to its rightful owner.

"I'm keeping an eye on you" she said, mainly to have the last word.

Deb rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Can I go back to scrubbing now?"

When Deb came home at night, her first thought was a hot bath. Her body was sore and stiff from the hard work and the smell of Mr. Clean was all over her.

I shouldn't stay up late, she reminded herself, as she stepped into the hot water. The day after she would have to do her tests.

She closed her eyes for just an instant. When she opened them, she screamed; Dale was sitting in the tub, opposite of her.

He wrapped his arms around her legs, and leaned forward. Deb leaned back as far as possible. Or at least she tried to. However she found herself being paralyzed.

Dale pushed her legs open and moved in between them. Deb opened her mouth to scream again, but it was as if an invisible hand was squeezing her neck.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" Dale whispered hoarse. Deb could feel his excitement grow against her.

Deb swallowed and managed to squeak: "How did you find me?"

"Oh, my sweet Deb" Dale smiled. His hand moved upward to her breast, to stop at her nipple. "You can't hide from me. We belong together. You're mine alone"

Just when Dale was about to penetrate her, Deb found her voice back, and screamed hell on earth.

The bathroom door slammed open, and Joseph hurried to the tub. He slapped Deb gently on the face, to wake her up.

Her eyes opened and she looked bewildered around her. "He's here" she panted panicky. "He was here, just now"

"Deb, focus on me, okay? There's no one here but us" Joseph told her. "You just had a nightmare"

* * *

**Part 7**

Deb startled as the mug with coffee was put in front of her.

"Drink up, you have a busy day ahead" Joseph said. "Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked as Deb picked up the mug and sipped.

"A few hours, give or take" Deb muttered. She was shaking at the memory of her nightmare, but she tried to calm herself down by reminding herself that it was just that, a nightmare. Dale wouldn't find her. She was safe.

"When's your first test?" Joseph asked.

"In a couple of hours" Deb replied, grateful Joseph didn't ask about last night any more. "I'll need a ride"

Joseph nodded. "I wouldn't want to miss is"

"I don't think you're allowed to be there" Deb commented doubtfully.

"Not even for moral support?" Joseph asked disappointed. "Fine, then I'll just wait in the car…But damn you, if you don't come running straight to me to tell me you've passed"

"You'll be the first to know" Deb promised.

When Deb arrived at the place where the physical tests would be taken, she felt like everyone was staring at her.

At first she thought she was being paranoid, but as she walked closer to the group of wannabe students, she could clearly hear the word slut.

She stopped and joined the group. She forced a smile. "Hi" she greeted them, tensely. "Is anyone else nervous or am I the only one?"

One of the guys pointed at her outfit. "You're not wearing that, are you?"

Deb looked down at the green dress, and the black heels. "No, my training suit is in here" She lifted the bag she had put on the ground a couple minutes ago.

"I'll show you where you can change" the guy suggested. Acting like a real gentleman he picked up Deb's bag and led the way.

"Ask her how much she charges before you jump her" a brunette called. Deb' face turned pink and she looked down.

"Don't mind Mason. She has a big mouth" the guy said. He opened the door to the school, and let her go in first. "What?" he said as Deb looked at him strangely.

"Nothing…It's just…You're the first guy who's treated me like an actual person and not some…" She had to take a few chirping breaths to stop herself from bursting into tears.

"Yeah, I heard about that" the guy said. "But just because you've had one bad relationship, doesn't mean all guys are bad"

He stopped at a door with a woman figure on it. "Here it is" he said. "You should hurry"

"Thanks, um,…"

"Turner" the guy answered her question. "Scott Turner…See you outside"

Scott returned to the group. The first thing Mason said, was: "That was fast. Was she any good?"

"Shut your mouth, Mason" Scott snapped irritated.

"I hope you used protection" Mason scoffed.

Before Scott could comment, another woman, whose name was Deirdre, suggested that Mason would go to the test field.

Five minutes later Deb was back outside. She walked back to the group, and noticed one of them was missing.

She looked around and then noticed the missing person a few yards away. Apparently she, the woman, was going to be the first to do the 75 yard test.

"I'm Deirdre" Deirdre introduced herself as she decided she may as well have a conversation with her fellow student to be, while they watched. "The guy who helped you out is Scott" Scott waved his hand. " But maybe you already knew that. Alright, so, the annoying skank, her name is Jennifer Mason. And that one, over there, the one with the long wavy hair in a ponytail, that's Gina Mendez"

"What about the rest?" Deb asked, who watched Mason weave around a cone.

"You think I know everyone's name after half an hour?" Deirdre laughed. "I'm good, but I'm not that good. I don't even know your name yet"

"Didn't Mason tell you?" Deb fired back bitterly.

"I've learnt not to believe everything Mason tells me" Deirdre replied mysteriously. "Four years of high school with her have taught me that much"

"It's Debra Parker" Deb said.

"Alright, Debra Parker, can you do me a favor?" Deirdre asked. Deb cast a quizzical glance at her and Deirdre continued: "Nail these tests. I know for a fact Mason would hate it if you did, and anything Mason hates, kind of beams me up"

Jennifer returned, with a huge grin on her face, which meant she did the test successfully.

"They still have to make it official, but…I'm pretty sure I have this one in the bag" she bragged. She turned to Deb. "You're up for it? Did they tell you that if you knock over one of the cones, it's bye bye, academy?"

"That's not true" Deirdre quickly interfered. She pointed a finger at Jennifer. "Knock it off, or I will knock  _you_  over"

"It's knock me out" Jennifer hissed smarty.

"Sure, I can do that, too" Deirdre replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Deb walked to the 'test field'. A man was waiting for her.

"Alright, so, I assume you know what to do" he said. He shouted 'Go!', before she could answer. Deb ran to the first cone, weaved around it, sprinted to the next cone, and…knocked it over. Deb stopped and covered her face in utter despair.

"I understand, really" Jennifer stated, as Deb returned to the start of the field. "She's not used to standing, or running. She's more used to lying down, preferably with her legs open"

When Deb returned, she didn't look too confident.

The next test involved push-ups. Jennifer poked Deb's arm and pursed her lips. "Now, you could use some muscle, alright"

Ironically, Deb did the test flawlessly.

"Looks like she has more muscle than you think" Scott said, and Jennifer rolled her eyes.

In the third test they had to do sit ups. The fourth one was a 1.5 mile run. Deb did something that could jeopardize her school career, before it had even started. She forced herself to focus on Dale. If she had to run as fast as possible, it might help her cause if she ran from something.

The problem was that she didn't stop running after a mile and a half.

Everyone was looking at Deirdre.

"What?" Deirdre asked.

"She's  _your_  best friend" Jennifer scoffed. Deirdre rolled her eyes and went after Deb. When she was at arms lengths, she grabbed Deb's arm.

Deb started screaming and hitting Deirdre, who leaned back, without letting go.

"Whoa, okay, stop!" Deirdre shouted. She turned Deb's arm on her back. Deb tried to step on Deirdre toes. "Calm down. I don't know what's gotten into you, and I don't care, but if anyone sees you like this, you're screwed"

Slowly, but surely, Deb restrained herself.

"Please, don't tell anyone" Deb begged, quietly and ashamed.

"What, that you just ran over a mile and a half and have absolutely no trouble breathing?" Deirdre raised her eyebrows. "I don't know why you would want to keep that a secret"

Deb frowned puzzled. What was she talking about? She did have trouble breathing, and now that she had come to her senses she could feel her side sting as if someone was poking her with a knitting-needle.

Deirdre winked conspiratorial.

The next day they continued with the stress test. One by one they had to run on a treadmill. They were hooked onto several wires, and there were blood pressure cuffs. A physician was observing closely.

After that, they had to go to the psychologist's office. One by one they had to answer a series of questions. Deb felt uncomfortable with every one of them.

These questions were followed by a series of multiple-choice personality assessments. Deb noticed that a lot of these questions were asked more than once. She wondered if that was one purpose or accidental.

Hours later, they had a face to face interview with a psychologist. Deb squeezed her hands between her thighs, while the woman in front of her examined her survey.

"Alright, Debra, I read that you'd prefer to work with women?" she said, her eyes on the paper. She looked up at Deb. "Care to explain why?"

Deb looked away, uncomfortable.

"Do you have issues with men?" the woman-her card said Eliza Packard-continued.

Deb blinked, and a single tear escaped her left eye.

"Have you been violated?" Eliza asked upfront. She looked intensely at Deb. Any tiny change in the latter one's expression could give her away.

Deb swallowed, and rotated her head back to Eliza. She nodded, eventually.

Eliza folded her hands and leaned forward. "You want to talk about it?" Deb glanced at the door, afraid that the walls had ears. "Don't worry" Eliza laid a reassuring hand on Deb's arm. "Anything you say in this room, stays in this room"

Deb inhaled deeply a few times, in order not to burst into tears. Then, she told Eliza what had happened on her fourteenth birthday. Every now and then she had to take a brief pause to fight back the tears, and to catch her breath.

Eliza listened carefully. She nodded a couple times, and encouraged Deb to keep going. When Deb was finished, she straightened her shoulders and looked away from Deb.

"I understand you've had quite a rough life" she began, businesslike. "I will take your situation into consideration" She stood, and Deb followed her example. "Good day, Miss Parker" They shook hands and Deb left the room, letting the next person in.

* * *

**Part 7**

Deb stared at the letter in her hands. She had known it. She had predicted it. No one in their right minds would accept someone like her.

"It's not the end of the world, you know" Joseph tried to cheer her up. "So, you won't be a cop. Big deal. There are other careers out there"

Deb put the letter down, pulled up her knees, and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm a failure" she muttered. "One big failure"

Joseph rolled his eyes and walked to the living room, to a cupboard. He opened it and took out a book. He walked back to the kitchen and held the book under Deb's nose.

"Learn how to drive" Deb read the title. "What's this?" she asked, looking up at Joseph.

"It's a book that teaches you how to drive" Joseph replied obviously.

"Yeah, duh, but what am I supposed to do with it?" Deb asked.

"Learn how to drive" Joseph replied. "Since you won't be going to school anytime soon, you might as well invest your time in something just as productive. Besides, if you ever do get into Police Academy, you're going to need a driving license"

And, so, Deb began reading and studying. Joseph helped her by making tutorial tests, and interrogating her. Next to that, she had to follow a series of drivers education classes.

A week after the education classes had ended, and in which Deb had studied like her life depended on it, Joseph was convinced that Deb was ready to take the written test. If it was up to Deb, she would never be ready for it.

Deb looked down at the test and read the questions. She skipped the first three questions; she would get back to them later.

Question four was easy. Question five and six made her blow a heavy breath. She supported her head with her hand.

She heard a cough and turned her head to the right. A girl, maybe two years younger than Deb, was reaching out a piece of folded paper. The girl gave a nearly invisible nod to encourage Deb and Deb accepted the paper.

Deb glanced up at the teacher, who was reading his newspaper, and she opened the paper underneath the table. The answers of the test were on it.

Deb looked up, to find her benefactor gone.

She turned back to the test, and quickly copied the answers. When she was ready she walked up to the teacher's desk, who checked the test immediately. When he was ready he wrote a red A+ on top of the first page.

"Well done, Miss Parker" he congratulated her.

Deb smiled back faintly and hurried out of the class room.

Once back home, the first thing Deb did was confess she had cheated. Joseph shook his head reprimanding.

"I couldn't remember anything, anymore" Deb defended herself. "I blacked out. I told you I wasn't ready"

"No, Deb, you were ready" Joseph pointed a strict finger at her. "Truth is, no matter how much and how long you would've studied, you would've still blacked out. Do you know why? Because you have no self-esteem. You need to stop thinking you're going to fail at everything, and then, automatically, you will stop failing at everything"

Deb swallowed, and blinked to fight the tears back. "You're right" she said. "I'm going to call and say I cheated"

"No" Joseph groaned and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "More often than not life has treated you unfairly. Why should you have to play fair all the time? Just, stop selling yourself so short, okay?"

"Okay" Deb gave him a little smile.

In the months that followed Joseph gave Deb driving lessons. Deb recalled the first time she drove a car and looked at the handle positioned between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat.

"What's the 'R' for?" she asked, cautiously.

"Rear" Joseph explained.

Well, that explained a lot.

Deb turned out to be a decent driver. Every now and then the car stopped, and she hadn't figured out all the traffic signs yet. But, overall, she was…decent.

* * *

**Part 8**

But, no matter how decent she was, it still took her nearly a year to really learn it, and she had to do her practical driving test twice. Joseph was deadly nervous, but Deb stayed rather calm.

When she finally parked her car, she was told she could go get her license. Neither Deb or Joseph could get out of the car fast enough. Once they were, Deb threw her arms tightly and victoriously around his neck.

Her hand went down to his back pocket, and she fished out his car keys. Joseph grabbed her hand. "Oh, no" he said strictly. "No way. You don't have your license yet"

"Can I drive once I do?" Deb tried, making her eyes big and she blinked repeatedly.

"Honey, that trick wouldn't even work if I wasn't gay" Joseph replied sarcastically. "Fine, on one condition. When we go celebrate this-because, make no mistake, we are going to celebrate this-you're treating"

A little while ago, Deb had been promoted to barkeeper. Mrs. Lambert didn't trust her enough to wait tables. She might drop a platter and then what? But tapping beer, filling up glasses, doing dishes, etcetera? Deb could handle it.

She didn't exactly earn a whole lot of money, but she could afford to treat her best friend.

"It's a deal" she said, and she high-fived Joseph.

And, so, in the late afternoon, she entered the café she worked at, and told Joseph to pick a good seat, while she walked to the bar and mixed a gin tonic and a diet coke.

She heard footsteps behind her and saw Ana heading to her. "I'm paying for it"

Ana shook her head distracted. "Yeah…There's money missing"

"Again?" Deb asked shocked and she put the platter down. "I swear I-"

"It's Sabrina" Ana cut her off. "I saw her, this morning" Sabrina was Mrs. Lambert's sixteen year old daughter. "The problem is that I can't go to Diane, because she's never going to believe me. And I can't confront Sabrina about it, because she might use it against me"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Deb asked a little helpless.

"I don't know" Ana moaned annoyed. "Just…keep an eye on her"

"Alright, I will" Deb promised, and she picked up the platter. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to enjoy the few free hours I have left"

She walked the platter to a table in the corner.

"Wow, did you actually have to brew those drinks first?" Joseph asked sarcastically.

"No" Deb replied serious. "Ana had to tell me something"

* * *

**Part 9**

Evening came and Deb had to leave Joseph stranded at his table. She checked the refrigerator to see if they still had enough of everything. She put the bucket with refreshments on the counter, somewhere easy to access.

While she was busy with preparations, some familiar people walked in. Deirdre waved at her and smiled. Jennifer deliberately bumped into her, on her way to a table.

Jennifer nodded at the table where Joseph was sitting and she smiled conspirative at the guy next to her. She walked up to the table and messed up his hair. "Hi, Josephine" she mocked.

Joseph pushed her hand away, but then noticed the guy, next to Jennifer, and forgot all about Jennifer. "You can sit here, if you want to" he stammered. He could feel his cheeks warm up, and he looked down.

"Aww, I think Josephine has a little crush on you, Dylan" Jennifer mocked.

"Uhu" Dylan mumbled. "Let's go" He dragged Jennifer with him, to a table not too far away.

In the meantime, Deirdre was having a conversation with Deb. "There's three more people coming" she started. "I'm really bummed you didn't get accepted. I guess you won't tell me why?"

Deb shook her head. "Sorry"

"Maybe you could add some poison to her drink" Deirdre suggested, quasi joking.

Deb smiled amiable. "Can I ask you something? Why are you hanging out with Jennifer's crowd? What happened to Scott? You, two, are very alike"

Deirdre raised her eyebrows. "Are you suggesting I should hang out with Scott, because we both have a dark skin tone? Don't you think that's a racist thing to say?" she snapped offended.

"No!" Deb shook her head upset. "I mean, you are both kind, and respectful, and helpful"

"Oh" Deirdre said sheepish. "Okay...I'm not hanging out with Jennifer's crowd. They just offered me a ride. My car's at the garage"

"And now you have to go where they go?" Deb asked.

"Pretty much" Deirdre shrugged.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Deb promised when the order for Jennifer's table was ready. She walked to Jennifer's table and put the drinks on the table.

"I didn't order this" Jennifer pointed at the martini on the rocks.

"Deirdre told me what you wanted to have" Deb explained, getting irritated.

"I don't care. I'm not drinking this" Jennifer shrugged. She shoved the glass over the edge of the table and watched it break into pieces. "Whoops" she laughed.

Deb looked at Jennifer's laughing face and for one horrible moment Jennifer's face changed into that of Agnes. Deb completely lost it and she jumped at Jennifer, hitting her wherever she could. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her away, while she kicked Jennifer as hard as possible.

"Knock it off, you idiot" Joseph hissed. "Do you want to lose your job?"

"Well, guess now we know why you didn't get accepted" Jennifer scoffed, angry. "You're a freaking nutcase!"

Joseph let go of Deb, cast a furious glance at Jennifer, and then turned his attention to Dylan. He slowly bent forward and grabbed a coaster, whilst never losing eye contact with Dylan. He scribbled something on the card, and then gave it to Dylan, who accepted it, baffled.

"That's my phone number" Joseph explained. "When you're done wasting your time on brainless bitches, that aren't even that hot, give me a call"

"Hey,  _Dahlia_!" Jennifer shouted, although Deb was still close by. "You need to tell your faggot friend to stop stalking my boyfriend"

Deb walked closer to the table again. "Joseph might be gay, at least he's man enough to admit it"

* * *

**Part 10**

At 1 am, Deb was done for the night. The café was empty, except for Joseph, the cleaning lady, and Deb herself. Since the cleaning lady would leave, using the back door, Deb locked the front door.

They were walking up to Joseph's car, but stopped dead in their tracks when the car came in view. "Sons of bitches!" Joseph yelled ragingly. All four tires were stabbed.

"What's the matter, Josephine? Someone broke your Barbie doll?"

Joseph and Deb turned around and saw Jennifer and her friends had snuck up on them. Apparently, they had been waiting for them.

"You Goddamn bitch!" Joseph raged, as he reached for Jennifer. He hadn't even touched her, when Dylan planted his fist in his face. "Oww" Joseph moaned, and he carefully touched his bleeding nose. "Man, why did you do that?"

Dylan responded by driving his fist in his stomach. Joseph gasped for air, and heard Deb scream in panic.

Deb started to run back to the café, to use the phone to call 911, but Cliff grabbed her and forced her to stay.

Dylan had knocked Joseph on the ground, who had rolled himself up in a ball, to protect himself. Dylan and two of his friends were kicking at Joseph at every possible angle.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Deb cried hysterically, while she struggled to get out of Cliff's arms.

Seth kicked Joseph's head hard, and Joseph felt a pain that trumped the agony his body was enduring. After that, everything went black. His eyes were open, but saw nothing. His mouth was open, but no sound came.

The three of them, Dylan, Seth and Oliver, were still kicking him for a while, when Jennifer noticed something was wrong.

"Guys…I think he stopped moving" she said anxiously.

The three guys backed away and Cliff finally let go of Deb, who fell on her knees next to Joseph. She lay his head in her lap and caressed the hair out of his face.

"No, no, no, you're not dead" she begged and prayed, while hot tears streamed from her face and onto his. "Please, don't leave me"

Jennifer started to back away. "We have to go" she mumbled scared. She and her friends walked away, but involuntarily stopped when Deb let out a scream that cut through the bone…

* * *

 


End file.
